Graceful Mistake
by fr0stedFLAKES
Summary: Kagome,17, has a hard life and she doesnt even know it. Her friends would do anything for her, what happens when they find out what goes on at home? Is it wrong to think wrong is right? She wouldn't know...
1. A minus

DISCLAIMER:

*the inuyasha and naraku group is in my living room bored to death*

Fr0sted FLAKES: I have an idea...lets have a staring contest!

Both groups: Ok!

~10 mins later~

The places in which (losers-winners)

11. ShippoF

r0sted FLAKES: ok 2 people cheated!

Kagome: who cheated?

Fr0sted FLAKES: Miroku and Kanna, Miroku had a distraction..which was Sango's butt....and still is. *a slap could be heard* And Kanna....she just normally stares.

* * *

Flashback~~~  
"Would you like something to eat?" A tall man asked from the kitchen, watching a little girl at the age of 6 ,sit in her chair.

"No sir." She said, no expression on her face.

"Something to drink?"

"No sir." she said in her calm voice.

"Why don't you help me cook dinner?"

"No thank you."

"Please set the table for me, if you will."

"Yea….sure I will." She said forgetting to use her 'manners'.

"Kagome! You will not speak like that in this house, you will speak proper and with manners!"

"Yes sir." Kagome said not fazed by her 'fathers' words.

10 years later

"You have got to do better than this!" her father yelled as he slammed his hand on the kitchen table.

Kagome had just got home, from school, and like always, had to show her dad any grades she got back. She always hated when it came to show him, especially if it was a bad grade. He would freak out….just like he's doing right now.

"Are you stupid!?! Even an idiot could have done better than this! How could you get an A- on such an easy project!" he asked his voice still raging.

Kagome didn't give any response.

"Answer me!" he said getting pissed that she didn't even have enough respect to answer him.

"I don't have one!" Kagome said raising her voice just the slightest; she instantly shut her mouth after realizing what she did.

"Come here." He said calmly.

She did not want to go to him. She already knew that his calm voice meant something bad after she accidentaly raised her voice. It would result in her getting hit, kicked, or some other form of violence. She stayed in her position thinking of what she should do. She hasn't fully recovered from last Friday yet.

"Come here." He repeated himself which he hates doing, she knew she was pushing her luck.

She decided to chance it, she did something she knew that if it didn't work she would be close to death. She ran up the stairs that she was close to. Her father got up just as quick, almost like he knew she would do it. She was almost to the top of her stairs until she tripped on the 14th step. (a/n: in my house we have 18, so I'm just gonna say she has 18.)He grabbed her by her hair.

He was on the 13th step when he caught her. He basically threw her back by her hair down the rest of the stairs. All she felt was pain when going down the stairs, as soon as she reached the bottom, her father got on top of her and started punching her in her face. She blacked out as her father started kicker her.

Later on Kagome awoke to nothing but pain. She limped to the kitchen to see what time it was. It was 10:14 at night. She sighed thinking of how much it would hurt walking all the way to Mayonaka Odoru (a/n: it means Midnight Dance) She had to keep her promise, even if it killed her.

* * *

Author Time----how come no ones cheering!?!??!?!? jk

omg! im so sorry..the discalimer isnt working 4 sum reason....im to lazy to change it, sorry.

well, here is the graceful Mistake...you'll see how it got it's name later on in the story...what do you think?

**check out these 3 stories!**

**their ahh-summ!**

**1. karin karasu by I-Hate-Kikyo-To-Hell**

**'s eyes by I-Hate-Kikyo-To-Hell**

**3. more than what she seems by waterlily216**

thanks ppl's, i promise i'll try to make it longer. ;


	2. Aww, my little girl

**DISCLAIMER:**

ff: inuyasha

inuyasha: what? god your voice is so annoying.

ff: if i change it will you finally agree to go out with me...or at least fake it?

inuyasha:no, i would nev-

ff: well,what would it take before you finish that sentence.

inuyasha: learn japanese, then you can talk to me.

ff: ok, that should be easy :]

~1 WEEK LATER

ff: Bueno, he aprendido japonés. Ahora podemos empezar a salir? (Ok, i learned japanese. NOW can we start going out?)

inuyasha: dumbass thats spanish, and no! i said you could talk to me, not 'lets go out'

ff: once agin, damn, bite a girls head of why don't you. and i still love you :]

*runs off..again*

* * *

Kagome went up stairs as quiet as she could. She knew her father was asleep by now, he usually gets tired around 10. Damn, she was in so much pain, she felt sorry for even promising the gang she would meet them. She could still make it close to the time she said she would meet them, though. If she got caught leaving the house…let's just say, if you thought being thrown down fourteen flights of stairs was fun, your gonna have a party with the pain you'll be in once he finds you.

Kagome walked to her room and turned on her lamp. She looked into her mirror to find black and blue bruises on her face, her lip was swollen, he had just slightly missed her eye, which she was lucky for. She took out her first aid kit and started working her magic. She rubbed an alcohol pad all over her face, it stung so bad she wanted to cry, but she thought it would be a lame reason to cry. She put a hot cloth on her face to bring down the swelling as well.

After she took the hot cloth of her face, she looked down at her body. Her arms and legs were a little bruised, but then again she did 'fall' down the stairs. She lifted up her shirt to see numerous bruises, her dad didn't hold back. 'It looks like I won't be wearing a shirt that goes above my stomach for a while.' She thought. Kagome decided to get dress after repeating the same steps on her stomach.

She put on a long sleeve white button up shirt. She wore a black and red tie to make it look a little punkish. She put on jeans with a red belt that said 'love me always :P'. She choose to wear no makeup because it might bring out the bruises more, but she did practically cover her whole face in cover up. After a last look in the mirror she put on her high top red converses on.

This is the hard part. Kagome really didn't feel like jumping, but that was the only way to get out of her house, she could have used the door, but the alarm on the house would definitely wake her dad , good thing there isn't an alarm on the windows. Kagome opened her window, and looked down. That was a loooooooooooooooooooooong way down and she was on the 2cd story of the house. She was a little nervous but jumped….…..onto the tree close to her window. She just barely missed it, she climbed all the way on and then slid down.

From there she started walking to Mayonaka Odoru.

~ At Mayonaka Odoru~

Kagome walked in to see her three best friends at the bar drinking…lemonade. They all waved her over. Kagome started walking over making sure not to limp in front of them. She took a seat next to Sango.

Kagome's three best friends Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Sango, 18, has been Kagome's best friend since preschool, still is, she's always been there and wouldn't turn her back on Kagome. Miroku, 17 1/2, they have been best friends since kindergarten, he may be the biggest pervert alive, but he can serve to be useful and is an awesome companion. And Inuyasha, 18 3/4,her best friend since 1st grade, they got introduced by Mirkou, and have been inseparable since, he'll always be there, and hasn't proven her wrong yet. The four of them are the best of friends, they all do whatever they can for each other, even with such different personalities and the fights they get into, it all works out.

"Yo, your late! You was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, we thought you were a no show!" Inuyasha was the first to speak up.

"Yea, and you left me here with the Mr. Let-Me-Touch-You-With-My-Hands and Mr. I'm-The-Greatest-With-A-Big-Ego!" Sango exclaimed.

"My dear Sango, I know, it is sad Inuyasha can't keep his hands to himself, such a sad-."

Miroku didn't get a chance to finish, Inuyasha's hand had already connected with his face.

"I was talking about you perv!" Sango said.

It went quite for about two seconds until Inuyasha caught on.

"Hey! I am the greatest, and I have an ego for a reason! Not just anyone can have an ego." Inuyasha said taking a sip from his drink.

"Sorry bout' that, I fell down the friggn' stairs. I was on stair 14 when I fell." She said taking a sip from Sango's drink.

"Damn, that most have hurt…did it?" Miroku asked, recovering from the hit.

"No, it felt so good, I think I might do it again when I go back home. Yes! What the hell do you think!? Of course it hurt, I'm covered in friggn' bruises, and I'm aching all over." Kagome said using sarcasm.

"Geese, bite my leg off why don't you." Miroku said looking hurt.

"Sorry Miroku, I didn't mean to yell at you." Kagome said feeling guilty.

"That's ok, but a hug would make it all better." He said smiling with hope.

"Let me think about it…I don't think so." Kagome said smiling as well.

Sango cut in. "Are you sure you're fit to be here then? I mean, I don't want you here if you're not feeling well and stuff." Sango said with a little worry.

"Oh, no, I'm alright. I can manage; I just won't be walking around as much. Plus a promise is a promise." Kagome said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hold on, how did you fall down the stairs anyway?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"You know how I am. Always running. I was running up the stairs when I tripped." Kagome said. It wasn't basically lying. She DID trip on the stairs while running.

"Well, take it easy today, you look sort of pale." He said not getting as worried as Sango was.

"I will." She said taking a sip of Inuyasha's drink.

"Inuyasha, you know me so well, you even know my favorite drink, you got sprite. NOT lemonade." She said sending a fake glare towards Sango.

"Sorry, I like lemonade, and those two idiots took the last sprite anyway." Sango said sending a glare right back.

"Well, there's a such thing as mountain dew ya know?" Kagome stated in a matter of fact tone.

Sango just 'humphed' and went back to drinking her lemonade. Kagome sat back and put her face in her hands. About three seconds later Kagome realized what she did.

'Crap, I probably took of the cover-up on my cheek. Great, now I have to excuse myself, and I really don't feel like moving.' Kagome thought.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

Without waiting for an answer she scurried off.

"That was weird, do you think I should go with her?" Sango asked wondering if she would be alright by herself..

"No…..I think I should, I mean if there is any trouble on the way she'll want me there." Miroku said standing up and starting to walk away.

"Hold on a second!" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's head. "Get back here so we can discuss our plans, and I think she's old enough to go by herself, without YOU!"

"Ok,so what do you think we should do?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping you guys would." Inuyasha said.

"I was thinking maybe a small one, at Inuyasha's house, he has the biggest house." Miroku stated.

"Maybe, I think I could, it could be just the four of us." Inuyasha said

"Ok, so now we know where, but what are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"Let all the girls in the house get nude!" Was Miroku's response.

Sango slapped him upside the head.

"Mirkou?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Yea?" Was Miroku's response.

"You're an idiot." Inuyasha said.

"I know…" Miroku said knowingly.

At that time Kagome decided to reappear.

"Hey guys sorry it took so long." Kagome said taking her seat. 'Phew…good thing I remembered or else they would have seen my face.'

It got quiet all of a sudden. No one knowing what to say. There was tension in the air so Miroku decided to break it saying something he probably shouldn't have.

"So Kagome, what are you doing for your birthday?" Miroku asked.

"MIROKU!" Sango and Inuyasha blurted out. They weren't supposed to ANYTHING about her birthday until it was actually that day.

"Um…all he did was ask a question." Kagome said not noticing the big deal.

"Yea…..haha." Sango said with a nervous laugh.

"Ah…yea, my birthdays coming up in two weeks…..for the truth I forgot it was even coming." Kagome said looking down at her drink, well Inuyasha's drink, but no one cared.

Sango hit Kagome on the head. Kagome wanted to scream out an ouch, but that would attract so much attention from their group.

"How could you forget such an important day!? That's the day you was blessed into the world!" Sango asked.

"I don't know, you know how busy I am. With dancing, and school work, plus the fact I have to keep you guys in check." Kagome said drinking Miroku's drink now, she drank all of Inuyasha's drink.

"We're not that much work…Are we?" Sango asked looking hurt.

"Yes, yes you are." Kagome said smiling.

"I'm hurt." Sango said, looking like she was going to cry.

"I know, that was my intention." Kagome said yawning.

"Your tired already it's only 11:30 on a Friday night, normally you're not tired until 1:03am at this place." Inuyasha said.

"Wow, you go into detail, don't you?" Kagome said laughing.

"Yup." Inuyasha said with his charming smirk.

"Yo, me and Miroku are gonna go dancing. You guys are welcome to come." Sango said.

"No thanks I'll stay here. Inuyasha can go though." Kagome said.

"No, I'll stay here and keep you company." He said smiling.

"Ok well I'll be off, I see a cute guy. Dark hair, blue eyes, chiseled abs, her I come!" Sango went running off.

"Sango!" And there went Miroku chasing after her, while Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

After they were done laughing, they talked for a while, then it got quiet.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to stay, you can go dance."

"Kagome, how would it look if I left my best friend here sitting by themselves?" Inuyasha asked her.

"It doesn't matter how it would look, but I want you to have fun." Kagome said finishing Sango's drink that she left.

"I am having fun talking to you, I just wish you could dance, you look happier when you dance." He said looking at her.

"I wish I could dance to, still, I want you to go dancing, I'll be here the whole time." Kagome said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked eyeing her.

"Yes…but I'll be even more sure if you get me a mountain dew." Kagome said giving him her puppy dog smile.

"Fine, I'll go get a mountain dew, be right back." He said getting up to get the drink.

When he came back he had the mountain dew. After Kagome made sure he was safely on the dance floor, she laid her down on the table in her arms.

'I wonder what I should do for my birthday…definitely no birthday parties!'

3 minutes later.

"Yo, I'm gonna go check on Kag's." Sango said.

"Ok." came the other two boys responses as they watched her leave.

Sango left then came back in a matter of seconds. She was smiling when she spoke.

"Guys come look at this." Sango said running back to them.

The two boys followed her. When they saw what they saw, it made them want to aww like parents do. Not the crazy type of parents that do it at random moments, the ones that do it when watching a baby giggle while making a silly face. There was their little Kaggy, asleep with her head in her arms and mountain dew close nearby. Wow, her friends are just like parents at times, but that's one of the reasons she loved them.

"Wow, she fell asleep pretty quick. I left her like five minutes ago."

"AAAWWW" Was what Miroku and Sango said to that.

"Wow you guys are such parents." Was what Inuyasha said to that. 'But she does look cute sleeping like that. Whoa, I can't think that way about my best friend! She's her…and I'm me. That means no thinking like that ever again! One of my rules for now on!'

"What ever, our little Kaggy is growing up. I'm so proud of her. She looks so cute when she's asleep."

"Uh-huh, wat ever. I'm going to take her home now." Inuyasha said lifting her up.

"Ok, leave her a note saying mommy loves her." Sango said kissing her hand and putting it on Kagome's cheek.

Sango looked at her hand. "Geeze also tell her I said to lay of the cover up, she has the skin of an angel no need to use it." Sango said kissing her hand again(after wiping of the cover up) putting it on Inuyasha's cheek this time.

The group is super close. Basically the domino theory, the if one goes we all go, the glue that holds everything together, whatever analogy you can think of that explains they all live for each other and love their friendship to death. They made up this whole family system when they were little and stuck by it to this very day. Sango is the mom without a husband because when they were little they thought boys were icky; Kagome is the adopted daughter, and Inuyasha is her adopted son, while Miroku was the dog and could rarely be let in the house because of his 'problems' is how they put it. Though it should go the other way around considering Inuyasha is half dog demon and Miroku is human!

"Ok, well I guess we should all go home then. Party of two is something we shouldn't do" Sango said. She had a rhyme for the family. Just one, is no fun; party of two, is something we shouldn't do; only three, missing one from the family tree; now there's four, you couldn't ask for anything more. (a/n: I just made those up of the top of my head lol, it's not my fault if their bad, at least they rhymed :]) They could still do stuff alone with one of the other members, but it was just fun to have all four of them together.

"Kay, I'll speak to you guys later on tomorrow, Inuyasha don't do anything dirty with Kagome." Miroku said with a wink.

Inuyasha would've hit him, if Kagome wan't in his arms.

"Miroku, just cuz I can't hit you now doesn't mean I can't hit you the next time I see you. And trust me there will be a next time." Inuyasha said adjusting Kagome onto his back with the help of Sango.

"Ok well bye munchkins, mommy loves her kids." Sango said walking out the club with Miroku by her side.

Inuyasha turned to his right to see Kagome's sleeping face on his shoulder, and smiled. He started running as fast as his demon speed would let him. No later than 8 minutes he reached her house. He opened her window as quiet as he could and laid her down on her bed.

When he laid her down he noticed that her shirt had come up a slight bit. He saw some bruises that looked pretty bad.

"Gee, she must have fell hard down the stairs."

He felt bad that he couldn't go out of her room to get the first aid kit, but he knew Kagome would be mad if he went out of her room and even took the chance of getting caught. He went to her desk and wrote the note Sango said to right. After that he climbed out the window closed it and left.

* * *

author time :]...start clapping or else i'll kill u!~

well, i hope this one long enough. i had fun writing it. :]. well, till next time folks. ...

im just wondering...but why does inuyasha keep running from me in all my disclaimers? im trying so hard. but i will get him...eventually :]

check out me ahh-summ stories , luv's. *i dont know y but i call everyone luv, get used to it :]*

**Kagome's eyes by I-Hate-Kikyo-Die-To-Hell**

**Karin Karasu by I-Hate-Kikyo-To-Hell**

i luv her stories, and she's making a new one.:] read them..or i'll kill u, jk, bye luvs :]

_**3/26/2013: finally took out those horrible author notes, sorry all of them. i used to think they were so cool back in like...2009?**_


	3. Hanging Out & Trouble

**disclaimer:**

*in the movie titanic, its my fav. movie, besides transformers*

fr0sted_F: Inuyasha don't leave me! No.

Inuyasha: Let go! Oh my gosh let go! I don't want you taking touching me, i'd rather drown in the water!

fr0sted_F: your gonna do that no matter what in the movie, so just enjoy touching my hand while you can..Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: *already drowned*

fr0sted_F:damn..i was hoping to sneak a kiss or something.

* * *

Kagome woke up happy.

She wasn't in as much pain, actually, there was barely any pain at all, leave it to sleep to take care of you. She took a shower, and got dressed. She was dressed in a red tank top with black basketball shorts, and black and red Nikes. She started brushing her hair when she noticed that there was a note on the dresser. She opened it and read it.

-Kagome

Mom said she loves you, and to stop wearing so much cover up, you have the face of an angel. Yo, I don't have anything to do today, so let's hang. Meet me at House Party 17 at 10. Then we can catch a movie.

-Yash

Kagome smiled and went down to eat breakfast and make a lunch for Inuyasha, and her. Kagome and the gang have at least 10 house parties. They call it house parties because it's places where they have a lot of fun.

"Good morning Kagome."

"Good morning father, how did you sleep?" Kagome asked giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. (a/n: isn't it weird how she hugged and kissed him like nothing ever happened, if someone tried to beat me up, WW3 would go on.)

"It was wonderful, how was yours?"

"I did not have one." Kagome said setting the table.

"Oh, ok. Well, I would like eggs, bacon, and sausage today. Go get the mail, and after clean the dishes, ok?" Kagome's dad asked looking up at her.

"Yes sir." Kagome said getting ready to start cooking.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Kagome's dad said looking up from his newspaper.

"I will be out today. I'm going to shop with Sango." Kagome said as an excuse to hang with Inuyasha. If her dad knew she was associated with a boy he would die, come back to life, kill her, then die again.

"Ok, but I want you home early, around 5 today, because of your bad grade, and I will be out as well. I have to talk to some of the people at my job. Also change your clothes, I don't want you going out looking horrible.

"Ok, thank you." Kagome said finishing the eggs.

~Kagome finished cooking her dad food, and changed her clothes. She kept the red tank top on, but put on a white skort, and wore a white beaded necklace, she left her hair down and put a white bow in her hair and changed into whit flip flops.

"Dad, may I borrow $30 to go shopping?"

"You may, but don't forget to be here by 5, and remember to put a napkin in your lap if you're eating, I don't want stains on your clothes."

"Yes sir. Have a good day sir." Kagome said closing the door after she grabbed her purse and the money.

~With Inuyasha.

"Kagome what took you so long? You was supposed to be here 2 minutes ago!" Inuyasha shouted from across the street.

"I'm sorry. Wow, two minutes late and your already off your top. I'm so sorry." Kagome said with sarcasm.

"Well, hurry up across the street."

"Fine, don't rush me, if I get hit by a car this is all your fault and I'm coming to haunt your sorry ass." Kagome said before she started walking across the street.

"Uh-huh." Was his reply as he waited for her.

There was a car coming down a little too fast for Kagome's liking as she was crossing the street, Kagome thought it was gonna hit her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

The car was so close to hitting her, but they slammed on the brakes and was at least a centimeter from touching her, the car was right beside her. Kagome looked at the driver in the car, she didn't move from her spot beside the car yet. He looked like a guy from her school.

He rolled down the window and started talking. "Hey baby, wanna ride?"

Kagome went around the car to the driver's window and close near his face. She came so close to where they were almost nose to nose.

"I don't think so." Kagome said walking away from the door. It was finally green light. That guy drove off quick, feeling down for getting rejected.

"Are you ok?" Was the first thing Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, I'm alright." Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face before she started laughing.

"What's so funny? Your almost killed and all you can do is laugh!?" Inuyasha screamed in her ear.

"Yo chill out. It's just sort of funny cuz before when I told you 'If I get hit by a car this is all your fault, and blah blah blah. All you said was uh-huh, in your normal bored tone, but when I looked at you I could have sworn you was about to jump in the street and get me, and look at your face now! You look like you just saw a talking bear."

"Keh."

"Uh-huh, love you to Yash."

"What ever anyway, let's get food, eat now, then I'll take you to see a movie."

"Ok, but I have to be home at 5, I got a bad grade. And I made us lunch so we can just use the café's chairs and eat."

"Since when do you get a bad grade? And I said Party House 17, not Party House 6, you could've just come in basketball shorts and a baggy tee."

" I don't know, maybe since I started taking studying tips from you. Not that I'll ever use them again." Kagome said grabbing his arm as they started walking to a café.

"Hey, I give the best studying tips." He said as they passed a pound.

"Yea, copying off the person next to you is the best tip of all. And I'm dressed like this because my dad doesn't want me looking all crazy, unless I'm playing a sport or something. You know I must look proper to set a good impression and stuff."

"I know, I gave you perfect tips!" Inuyasha said as they turned the corner.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yea?"

"I sit next to you in your classes, you sit by the window and I sit right next to you."

"Exactly. I copy off you most of the time and get 100%." Inuyasha said smiling.

"One day I'm going to switch spots with Miroku, let's see if you get 100% then."

"I gotta give him props, sometimes when you're sick, I copy of him. I get around 65%. That's better than Sango's grade."

"Yea, well that's cuz she doesn't study a lot. I try to help her whenever I can though. Oh we're here." Kagome said as she let go of his arm, smiling as she ran to tables and opened up the lunch.

Inuyasha smiled too. It was good to see his little sister with such a happy smile on her face. It was contagious, and it looked cute on her. 'Oh crap, not that again. I think I'm going to slap myself as discipline.' Inuyasha thought as he slapped himself.

"Yash, are you having mental problems? It's sort of weird to slap yourself for no reason." Kagome said from at the table.

"I'm coming, and no mental problems here. I'm sane." Inuyasha said walking over.

"Here's your lunch. I hope you like it. It probably won't taste as good as it normally does because I was in a rush out the door." She saw him looking at the food. "Oh, if you're wondering what I cooked, it's squid, shrimp, sushi, ramen in a cup, vegetables, and-." Kagome started digging in her bag for something. "Aha, and I brought some sprite from the house."

"Wow, thanks, but I already knew what the stuff was. I was just wondering where to start."

"Oh, well eat all of it if you like." Kagome said smiling as he was about to eat. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"What?"

Kagome bowed her head and put her hands together. "Itadakimasu. Ok now enjoy."

Inuyasha ate some of the squid, and smiled soon after. Kagome's food always tasted good and you just had to smile when eating it.

"It taste awesome!" Inuyasha exclaimed eating more.

Kagome giggled then ate some of the ramen. "I'm glad you like."

They kept a conversation with laughs every couple of seconds until lunch was over.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the movie's in the mall. "I want to watch an action movie." Kagome said.

"Oh really, cuz I was thinking of watching a chick flick." Inuyasha said. Kagome thought he was serious.

"I was just kidding."

"Oh well, choose a movie." Kagome said.

"Let's watch Transformers, I heard it was the shit." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Ok, let's go pay for the tickets." Kagome said grabbing his hand.

"Winner buys tickets, loser buys food." Kagome said pulling her purse on her shoulder.

"Go! Jan-ken-po!"

Kagome did rock. Inuyasha did scissors.

"Whoo-hoo! I win. I pay for tickets."

"What do you mean you win? Tickets cost more!" Inuyasha said as Kagome gave the man through the window her money. He was staring at her in a way Inuyasha didn't like. Inuyasha started growling. Kagome ignored him

"Here you go miss. I gave you a small discount on the tickets. Here's some of your money back." The man said sliding some of the money back with the tickets.

"Thanks Kenrou. I'm so happy your working today. I'll be sure to stop by and visit."

"Ok, Kagome. Please do visit anytime, the doors open." He said with a wink.

"Haha. I'll be leaving now so I won't miss the movie, and don't do all the polite manner crap, it pisses me off at times." Kagome said walking with Inuyasha.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked when they were getting the candy.

"Oh, that's one of my old friends. He used to babysit me. He wouldn't even babysit actually, it was more like we play games, eat all the junk food we want, and then crash on the couch. More like a father then a babysitter."

"Oh, that's cool, what candy do you want?" Inuyasha could relax now that he knew who the guy was.

"Oh, I'll pass on the candy, but me and you could share a sprite."

"Are you sure, I mean you payed $24 for the tickets. It wouldn't be fair." Inuyasha said looking down at her.

"Inuyasha, you don't pay attention do you? Kenrou gave me back all of my money basically. He only took like $2 dollars off of the $20 I handed him. $1 for each person." Kagome said smiling as Inuyasha bought the drink.

They went into the theatre.

"Omg, that movie was all the shit! No it's better than shit!" Inuyasha said.

"Ha, I know! I loved it. The 1st movie was awesome, the second one is just supreme." Kagome said.

"Hahahahaha! That was so cool." Inuyasha and Kagome turned around. When they did it was shock.

"You!" Kagome , Inuyasha…..Miroku and Sango screamed.

They all started laughing.

"Transformers?" All of them asked at the same time, they burst out laughing again.

"Wow, we could have all hung out at the movies. But I did have a good time with Yasha. What did you guys do so far?" Kagome asked as they sat on a bench.

"Miroku and I played video games at my house, then we went out to McDonalds, and then we went to the park, then we came here, went around the mall and watched the movie."

"You guys must have been out all day." Inuyasha said.

"Yup! We were bored and Kagome wasn't home when I called-"

"You called my house!?" Kagome started freaking out. She told her dad she was out with Sango, if she called and he picked up it, Kagome thought she would pass out.

"Yea!" Sango said yelling too.

"Did my dad pick up!?"

"No! And why are we yelling!?"

"Oh….ok. That's good, and I was yelling for the fun of it." Kagome said smiling again.

Inuyasha and Miroku just watched.

"Let's go shopping!" the girls said at the same time. The boys sighed as they were pulled into stores.

Kagome and Sango went into all sorts of stores in the mall. The thing that made the boys mad was that they were shopping. WINDOW shopping. They even went into stores they didn't need to, like children's place, but if it made them happy the boys didn't care.

The gang went into a toy store when Kagome was tackled to the floor by a kid. Kagome opened her eyes to see a black haired little boy on her. It happened so fast that the wind was knocked out of her.

Souta?" Kagome asked, not sure if she was seeing right.

~Should I stop here…nah, I think Souta would be fun to have in this chapter.~

"Kagome!" Souta said on top of her.

"God, get off of me! Your friggn' heavy!" Kagome said pushing him off of her.

"Hahahaha! I missed you sis!"

"Sis!?" Came three confused people behind her.

"Ha, yea this is my brother Souta. Didn't I tell you about him?" Kagome said smiling while hugging her brother.

They shook their heads no.

"Oh, must have slipped my mind. Well yup, here's my little brother. Hold on let me talk to him in private."

Kagome said dragging him at least 15 feet away from the group.

~With Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, she hadn't expected to see him.

"I don't know, I got bored and decided to come to the mall and I happened to run into you."

"Souta, I'm not that stupid! You don't even life in this part of Japan anymore! Now tell me the truth." Kagome said looking him in the eyes.

"Me and Aunt Shino got into a fight. I didn't want to be there when we were fighting so I came here hoping to find you. I knew you would be at the mall on a Saturday just like old times" Souta said smiling.

"You can't be here. You're going to get into trouble! God, what is going on!? Dad finally forgot! In 3 more years you can come here, but how did you get here without Aunt S noticing?" Kagome asked.

"She locked herself in the room after I called her a Skanky bitch." Kagome slapped Souta for that. Not hard, but enough to make his cheek red for a couple of minutes.

"Don't you dare call Aunt Shino that! She's taking you in! You shouldn't disrespect her. Look, I'll talk to her, but you can't come back because of dad. Ok?"

Souta didn't answer, he kept rubbing his cheek.

"Stay here." Kagome said walking a little bit down the other way. "Here." Kagome said handing him a lollipop.

"You can stay out here for a while until I can get you enough money to fly back, I still don't know how you got the money to come out here." Kagome said looking down at him. "Come here and give me a hug without tackling me." Kagome said smiling.

Her brother came back into her arms, Kagome missed him so much. She hadn't seen him in years, she let silent tears slip.

"Kagome?" Souta asked.

"Yea." Kagome said not letting go of him.

"Stop crying your getting my shirt wet." Souta said. Such a boy thing to say.

Kagome kept crying, but not on his shoulder, she just put her hands over her face for a while. Until she could manage a good face.

"Well, I'm happy to see you Souta." Kagome said grabbing his hand and walking back to the group.

~With Inuyasha

"I smell tears….Kagome's tears." Inuyasha said

Kagome came back into sight holding her little brothers hand.

"Souta, this is Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku." She said pointing to them. "I need to talk to Inuyasha so, you just talk to the others right now." Kagome said with a smile as she tugged Inuyasha away.

~With Inuyasha and Kagome

"Why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I love my brother, I know this is a lot for me to ask, but I need you to do me a favor."

"What's the favor?" Inuyasha asked not pressing on about the other question.

"Can my brother stay with you for a while? I know it's a lot to ask, and I promise I'll pay you back I swear, but he just needs somewhere to stay. I'm going to try to find a job and-"

"Kagome, I'd do anything to help, so no need to babble like an idiot. I'll take him in for a while, how long is a while?"

"Like I said I'm going to start looking for a job tomorrow so I can get money for a plane ticket. I'd say about 2 months or so. I'll buy him clothes, and food and whatever else he need, he just needs a place to stay." Kagome said.

"Ok, but your gonna have to explain later on." Inuyasha said.

"Ok."

~With the whole gang

"Souta, you're going to be staying with this boy right here." Kagome' said pointing to Inuyasha.

"Ahem." Inuyasha said looking up at the ceiling.

"I mean MAN. For about 2 months, just about until I can get you back to Aunt S, if you think he's gonna rape you, you tell me and I'll kill him."

Souta nodded his head.

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome yanked Inuyasha down by his manes.

"Especially no cussing!" Kagome whispered.

Kagome walked over to Souta and pulled him over away from the group again.

She whispered something in his ear. Inuyasha couldn't even hear what they said.

"Guys, it's almost 5 and I have to go home. I'll see you guys at school." Kagome said as she hugged and kissed them all good bye.

"Oh yea, as for school Inuyasha. Leave him in the house, with video games, food, and a pillow. He should be good." Kagome said walking out the door of the mall.

"Ok, well let's all be on our-" Sango started saying before she felt something on her butt. Miroku took a chance seeing as everyone was distracted.

*SLAP*

"Yea let's go." Inuyasha

"See you at school munchkin." Sango said ruffling Inuyasha's hair, and waving bye to Souta.

"Get on my back." Inuyasha said crouching down.

"Ok" Souta said.

Souta got on then Inuyasha went to the door and jumped into the air.

"…..What about me!?" Miroku asked.

Soon a cute blonde passed by.

He raised his eye brows and was off. You could hear a slap sound through the air.

* * *

author time-

do me a humongoues fav and check out i-hate-kikyou-to-hell's sories their ahh-summ

i also want you to check out this other story that's coming out really good in my opinion

it's called 'ghost of the past' its very good. check it out. its in my favorite stories


	4. Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer:**

FF:*at club rapping* Whatever I say you repeat after me!

Crowd: *starts cheering*

FF: Hey! Hoo!

Crowd: Hey! Hoo!

FF: Hey! Hey! Hoo! Hoo!

Crod: Hey! Hey! Hoo! Hoo!

FF: Fr0sted_FLAKES owns Inuyasha!

Crowd: *gets deadly silent*

Cricket: *starts chirping*

Crowd: *starts throwing potatos*

FF: Where are you guys getting all the food!?

And I run off stage

* * *

Inuyasha and Souta got home around 9:30. Souta had begged Inuyasha to take him around for a while before they go home. Inuyasha said no the 1st 200 times, but agreed after Souta said he would tell his sister that he tried to rape him, even though it was a lie. After a little bonding Inuyasha found the 'kid' as he calls him, to actually be pretty cool.

"Whoa, this is a big apartment." Souta said looking around.

"I know, I have a few que-" Inuyasha got cut off.

"Oh my game god! You have practically every system! Playstation 1, playstation 2, GameCube, x-box, x-box 360, all 3 Nintendo DS's, the wii, game boy, psp and ps2, and a...what is this?" Souta asked holding up an item that looked like a system.

"T-Mog, you can do a lot of stuff with it. We can play some of the systems after I ask you a few questions.

"Okay." Souta said taking a seat on the couch.

"Why aren't you staying with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-" Souta started off.

~Flashback~

Kagome dragged Souta away from the group.

"Ok, knowing Inuyasha he's going to try to get information out of you. If he asks why you're here, say you're here to see your nee-chan. If he asks why you can't stay with me, say it was an unprepared trip. If he asks why I haven't told you guys about him…uh, think of something. And I'll be around 3 in the morning to drop some clothes, and other things off. Oh yea and just have fun while your with him." Kagome said with a smile.

Souta nodded and smiled back before walking back to the group.

~End of Flashback~

"I came here unexpected, so they weren't prepared." Souta said.

"Why hasn't Kagome told us about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know you have to ask her. Can I play games now, I bet I could beat you in a race in the game Cruis'n."

Inuyasha completely forgot his questions when he was challenged. "You're on. I've never lost before."

"Uh-huh, well your about to lose today, I've never lost either." Souta said.

"Ok. You can talk big, but can you back it up. I probably have the highest score in the world, I'm just awesome at this game."

"Whatever, you can talk but can YOU back it up?" Souta countered back.

"Hell yea I can." Inuyasha said putting the game in the wii.

~ A LOT of games later~

"I can't believe I lost...I feel like such a loser."

"It's ok….you are a loser."

"Thanks." Souta said with sarcasm.

"You're welcome kid." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Well I only lost because-ggrrr-I'm hungry." Souta said looking down.

"Oh yea. Ever since we've been home we didn't eat. And the time is." Inuyasha looked at the clock on the counter. "11:49pm."

"You couldn't beat me once out of the zillion times we've played!" Inuyasha yelled from in the kitchen.

"Whatever! I've just been off my game lately cuz' I got grounded from games."

"Whatever. Excuses. I whipped your ass badly!" Inuyasha said.

"No you didn't I almost won like 11 times if it weren't for you distracting me while I was playing!"

"What distractions!?" Inuyasha yelled/asked.

"Like you don't know! The dancing in front of the TV screen, and singing that Spears chick circus song, and poking me with a stick! Why do you even have a stick in your house!? Must I go on?"

"No, and those weren't distractions. I was being supportive." Inuyasha said walking into the room.

"Here's dinner." He gave Souta a ramen cup.

"Um, I'm not eating this. This can give you cancer."

"Whatever. Ramen ain't that bad for you."

"I'm not going to risk it." Souta said putting it on the floor.

"Geeze you need to get out more. Cancer my ass, if it taste good, it is good." Inuyasha said slurping ramen into his mouth.

"You're not a very healthy person are you?"

"Nope, and I prefer it that way."

"That's bad. Oh yea, nee-chan will be around 3 in the morning to drop of some things."

"Ok. 3 in the morning, I'll remember that. Let's get down to business. You have to pass initiation." Inuyasha said smiling again.

"I didn't know I had to pass initiation when I came here. What do I have to do?" Souta asked.

"Nothing big. All you have to do is run outside for 30 minutes in gay boxers , with a girls bra, and high heels on. In specifics, stiletto's, can't forget the purse either. Oh yea! And you have to keep screaming 'I got the power!'"

"What!?" Souta exclaimed, who the hell would be dumb enough to actually pull stuff like that.

"I could make it worse. And look on the bright side it's 12:16 in the morning, no one's going to be outside at this time."

Souta sighed. "You must really like embarrassing people."

Inuyasha went into his room and came back with some things. "It gives me joy. Here's what you need to change into." Inuyasha said giving the things to Souta.

Souta sighed and walked into the bathroom. When Souta came out there was a bright flash and Inuyasha's laughing face. The picture was priceless.

"Ok, let's go outside now." Inuyasha said when he got over how ridiculous Souta looked.

When Inuyasha and Souta were outside, Inuyasha pointed to a bush. "I'll be behind that bush over there. Just keep screaming and looking like an idiot."

Souta turned around and started walking. Inuyasha loved how funny the boxers looked on Souta. They were pink and had 2 men holding hands on the back, the front said 'I'm proud to be the gay ass I am'. He knew those would come in handy for embarrassing people.

Souta started yelling. "I GOT THE POWER!" Inuyasha was in the bush laughing his ass off.

About 10 minutes into it Souta got tired of saying the same thing over and over again. So he made a cheer.

"I got what, you got nuthin', shut up girl don't be stunnin', im tall as a tower and mighty strong, cuz I got the power, power!"

"This kid is something else." Inuyasha said.

~ About 24 minutes into it Inuyasha smelt something and dashed when Souta turned around.

"I got what you go nuthin', shut up girl-"

"Souta!" Souta looked to where the voice came from. It was his…..sister.

'What is she doing here!? She's 3 hours early!'

"Souta what are you doing!?" Kagome said running up to him.

"Initiation." Souta whispered.

"What?"

"Inuyasha made me do this initiation crap. Since I'm his new roommate I had to go through initiation." Souta said with a sigh.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked.

"He's behind that bush watching." Souta said pointing to the bush Inuyasha was at.

Kagome and Souta walked up to the bush.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out.

No answer.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tried again.

No answer again.

She picked up a stick close by and threw it behind the bush.

Still no answer.

This time Kagome and Souta actually looked behind the bush. No one was there.

"Souta, where's Inuyasha?"

"I don't know." He said, he could have sworn Inuyasha would be there.

"Let's go to his apartment room…. take off the heels and bra...and, let me borrow that purse it's cute!" Kagome said walking to his apartment room. Souta took off the heels and bra then followed Kagome.

Kagome used the spare key to his house then opened the door.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out coming in.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered a little too sweetly.

"Can you come here real quick?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said walking in. He had the remote in his hand.

"Why was Souta outside in a bra, stiletto's, gay boxers and a purse?" Kagome asked with her hand on her hip.

"I don't know." Inuyasha asked, he threw the remote in the air then caught it.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kagome asked. Souta's mouth was hanging open.

"I've been inside watching TV this whole time, Souta said he wanted to play outside, so I let him go, but told him to be back soon." Inuyasha said.

"What!?" Souta yelled.

"I've been inside this whole time watching TV, do I have to keep repeating myself?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"But what about the initiation crap!?"

"Souta did you bump your head outside? I've been watching cartoons and reading a book."

"Cut the crap. Since when do you read?" Kagome cut in, she knew it had to be a joke if Inuyasha was reading.

"Uh, now?" Inuyasha said/asked.

"Whatever, I'm just going to act like this never happened. I never saw Souta running around outside in a bra, stiletto's, gay boxers, and this stylish purse. You never said you read a book. And I'm keeping the purse." Kagome said holding up the purse.

"Sure, this never happened." Inuyasha said. "And I never got that picture." Inuyasha whispered.

"What was that?" Souta said putting on the clothes he wore that day.

"Nothin'." Inuyasha said.

"I brought some things. Clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, socks, the basics, tighty 't whities." Kagome said looking through the bag.

"Sis!" Souta exclaimed, his face was red from embarrassment.

"I was just kidding Souta, gosh. I brought boxers." Kagome said handing him the bag.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now go take a shower Mr. I Got The Power." Kagome said smiling.

Souta smiled then went to the shower. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's couch and started flipping through channels, Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Ok, explanations, now." Inuyasha said getting straight to the point.

"What explanations?" Kagome asked stopping the channel on a soap opera.

"You know what explanations I'm talking about. Your brother." Inuyasha said taking the remote from her, changing the channel to a game show.

"Oh, what's there to explain? He's here in Tokyo, staying in Inuyasha Supra's apartment." Kagome said taking the remote back, changing it to wrestling.

"You know what I'm talking about! We've never heard about him or anything!"Inuyasha said snatching the remote out of her hand changing it to adult swim. Inuyasha hated when people tried to work around the conversation.

"Big whoop, I never mentioned him, so what?!" Kagome said taking it back again, changing it back to wrestling.

"Big whoop? That's all you can say about your damn brother!?" Inuyasha asked/yelled, standing up.

"Yes, what more do you want me to say!?" Kagome said standing up as well.

"I don't know. Maybe, why the hell he's here, why the hell I never heard of him, or maybe why the fuck he isn't at his own damn home!?"

"Maybe some things you shouldn't know!" Kagome said pushing him out of the way to go to the door. Inuyasha fell back on the couch.

He got up as soon as he could, turned her around, and pushed her against the door. "I should know what the hell is going on if your little brother is going to be staying in my damn apartment! I better get some explanations now!"

Kagome was quiet after that. Her bangs covering her eyes, tears slowly coming out of them. Kagome never liked when she got yelled at, considering her father does it a lot for some of the most stupidest things, not that she knew they were stupid.

"Oh no, don't start the water works with me." Inuyasha said letting go of her arms. It didn't help she kept letting tears fall.

"Ok, I apologize for being rough. Ok, now stop the tears!" Inuyasha said. It still didn't help.

He sighed before putting her in his arms for a hug. Kagome didn't expect it, but just laid there in his arms.

"Are you done now?" Inuyasha asked trying to be patient. He's not the patient type, but for Kagome he would try. Kagome shook her head yes. Souta's head popped out from behind the corner.

"Is everything okay in here?" Souta asked.

"Yea." Inuyasha said.

"I'm going to go to bed in the guest room. Good night." Souta said walking to the other room.

"I'm going to go now." Kagome whispered.

"I'll be back coming back to your house every other three days to check on Souta. Sometimes earlier to take him places with me." Kagome said standing up.

"Ok. Are you going to pick him up today?" Inuyasha asked standing up as well.

"No, he's yours today."

"What are you doing today?" Inuyasha pushed on, he wanted to know what was so important that she wouldn't want to hang out with her brother.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I have plans." Kagome said walking out the door then slamming it before she left.

"Damn, this won't rest good on my conscience. Better eat some ramen to clear it."

Inuyasha made some ramen then ate it feeling a slight bit better. He had made Kagome cry a couple of times before when they were little, but seeing her this time felt different. He hasn't seen her cry for your years. 'Sleep is the best solution.'

~In the morning~

Souta and Inuyasha we're eating breakfast in the living room while watching the news.

"On today's news, we have report of a poison mosquito's going around. We have had 6th deaths in Japan and-" Inuyasha turned to a different channel.

"Blah blah blah. We don't need the news to live. What do you want to do today?" Inuyasha asked putting the dishes in the sink.

"Park. I haven't been to the park in a long time." Souta said putting his dish in the water.

"Ok. Go get dressed."

~2 dressings later~

"Ok. Let's go." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

~At the park.~

"So Inuyasha, what connection do you have with my sister?" Souta asked.

"Wha-what!?" Inuyasha asked, out of the kid he would have never expected that.

"Ya' know, acquaintances, friends, best friends, family like…lovers?" Souta asked climbing on the monkey bars.

If Inuyasha was drinking a drink he would have spit it out. "What!?"

"You heard me?"Souta said hanging upside down on the monkey bars.

"I don't know, I guess were like family and best friends and crap." Inuyasha didn't want to have this conversation, especially with a little boy that could tell Kagome everything.

"Do you like my sister?" Souta asked swinging on the monkey bars. Inuyasha almost fell off the bench he was sitting on.

"NO! What gave you that idea?" Inuyasha said and asked.

"Cuz I walked into your room while you was sleeping and you say things." Souta said.

"What did I say!?" Inuyasha asked. 'I hope I didn't say something I shouldn't have, like that time that time I cried watching Titanic, or the time he I cried watching Notebook, or even the time I cried watching the Little Mermaid! It was true love man! True love!' Inuyasha thought wigging out.

"Nothing much. Just your un denying love for my sister, and how you would marry her and love her and crap."

"What!? I actually said that!?" Inuyasha asked, this time falling off the bench.

Souta couldn't help, but laugh at that. "I was just kidding. You did say some stuff with Kagome in it, but I don't think I'll tell you that."

"Kid, you better tell me…what…I said…about…Kagome?" Inuyasha said and asked, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why did you say it in a question tone?" Souta asked coming down from the monkey bars and walking over to Inuyasha, who was still on the floor.

"Kagome…..over there. Look." Inuyasha said pointing, getting up from the floor.

There was Kagome on the swings on the other side. Talking to a guy in the swing next to her. She started laughing, and looked like she was having a good time. It looked like they decided to have a swinging contest after that. So far, the guy was winning.

"Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked watching them swing.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." Souta said watching them.

"What are they doing together!?" Inuyasha asked as he watched them jump of the swings then go back on them.

"I don't know. It looks like a date to me." Souta said, he didn't realize the mistake he said.

"What?" Inuyasha whispered, barely audible as he sat on the bench. He didn't like Kagome like that, but it's a shocker to see his little sister on a date.

"I said it looks like a date to me!" Souta said a little louder.

"I heard you!"

"Then why'd you want me to repeat it?" Souta said sitting next to him.

They noticed Kagome and the boy get off of the swings. "Look their leaving! Souta I'll pay you $30 dollars to help me stalk, I mean follow Kagome and her new friend that is a guy!" Souta said urgency in his voice.

"$50!" Souta said.

"$35!" Inuyasha said back.

"50!"

"45!"

"$70!"

"What the hell!? It was just $50 a second ago!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yea, but that's before I changed my mind."

"Damn. $50!"

"$90!"

"Fine! Dammit!"

"Ok, now we have a deal!" Souta said smiling.

"Ok. Come to the car." Inuyasha said getting off of the bench.

"Ok."

"Here." Inuyasha said handing Souta a walkie talkie. "This is I-talkie. You can use it anywhere in the world and still stay connected. It's very special so don't lose it. You and I can stay in contact with these."

"Ok, why do you have these in your car any way? That's a little weird." Souta said taking the walkie talkie.

"For 'just in case' times, like now. Now start stalking I mean following them! Keep me updated, I'll be watching from a far as well." Inuyasha said, Souta started walking away. Inuyasha stopped Souta from walking. "Actually first let's change our outfits we need to look like we're spy's, not regular people. I can use my demon senses to find them later."

"Ok." Souta said following Inuyasha. 'I think that dude is gonna be on the show Snapped one day….he seems so prepared I think it's his dream to do this.'

~ 30 minutes later.~

Inuyasha and Souta started their mission.

~4 hours of stalking- I mean following Kagome and the guy later~

"Inuyasha. Come in Inuyasha. Where are you?" Souta said watching his sister and the guy walk into Wacdonalds. He was behind a bush.

"I'm right next to you idiot." Inuyasha said looking at him.

"When did you get here?" Souta asked into the walkie talkie, turning to look at Inuyasha.

"I've been here for the past 7 minutes!" Inuyasha said.

"I know, I just wanted to play with the walkie talkie."

"Uh-huh. I gotta plan. We're going to go in order food, eat the food in a booth close to them, and listen to their conversation."

"Ok. As long as I get food, I'm good."

Inuyasha and Souta went into WacDonalds. Ordered their food then sat in the booth next to Kagome's. (it's back to back booth's so they can't see each other.)

~With Kagome and guy~

"So how was the kill?" Kagome asked.

"It was alright nothing special. So how have you and the man been?"

"We've been alright. I got in trouble for getting a bad grade."

"YOU? Get a bad grade? Impossible!" He said taking a sip of his sprite.

"I know, but I messed up terribly on this project. I got an A-."

"An A-? Knowing him you've got a D+ in his eyes."

"No, I deserved what I got." Kagome said looking down.

"Out of 10, how was it?"

"11. I fell down the stairs this time."

'What is she talking about?' Inuyasha thought.

"Ouch. Well, your turning 18 so you can move out soon."

"Nope. I have no money what so ever. And if he knew I even thought about moving out he would scream. Plus I love being at home so there isn't a problem." Kagome said taking some of his sprite.

"There is a problem. You may look perfect on the outside, but this could do some emotional damage."

"I don't see how. When I get in trouble it's because I did something wrong, emphasis on the I."

"No! You're getting in trouble because your dad has mental problems!" He said.

"Nope. I don't see what you're talking about. Aside from that. I have this other problem and since your wise can you help me out?"

"Sure. Anything to help out a fellow Sesame Street lover." He said eating his apple pie.

"I just got in a fight with one of my friends, and I feel guilty. He asked for information I couldn't tell him, we started yelling at each other, and I ended up crying in front of him. The problem is he's my best friend and I feel guilty for not telling him what's going on."

"Oh. It's a HE. You got a thing for him?" He said leaning in close.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. "Um..I-I…he's my best friend. I don't think I do."

He laughed. "Just Joshin' ya. It's time to have the 'Best Friend going on to Boy Friend' talk."

'Oh god!' Inuyasha and Kagome thought.

"Let's see, I'm not a dad so I don't know what to say. How about 'How Boy's Think' talk. I can do that one perfectly." He said eating some of his Oreo WacFlurry".

'Phew.' They both thought.

"Ok, boys always think their right, but they're not.

'What a lie, we are always right.' Inuyasha, Souta, and the guy thought.

'Oh please. He's probably thinking that all guys are right even though he said they aren't.' Kagome thought.

"Most guys are comedians" He said. "They'll joke around in serious times."

"Um..Your helping me out I guess, but what does that have to with the-" Kagome was cut off.

"A-hem. Don't cut off the master. Like I was saying, sometimes they joke around to get the woman off their back."

"Ok, but that doesn't help me with my problem." Kagome said sipping up sprite.

"Guys also think it's funny to embarrass people like you." He said pointing at her.

"Like me?" She said pointing at herself.

"Yes. Like you. Can you remember a time when your best friend embarrassed you?"

Kagome tilted her head while thinking about it.

"Well, there was this one time."

~Flashback~

Inuyasha and Kagome we're in the mall one day shopping for Miroku's birthday present. Inuyasha had his present, but Kagome still couldn't find out what to get Miroku. His birthday party was tomorrow, too.

"Inuyasha, I gotta start heading home. Can you do me a favor and pick out his present. I want it to be special since it's his 15th birthday, like a t-shirt or something guys like. Here's $50, I want the receipt and change back."

"Ok. Walk home safe." Inuyasha said seeing her out the mall door.

"Ok, make it a good one." Kagome said running across the street, then around the corner.

"Ok, what store should I go to?" Inuyasha asked air.

One store caught his eye, and he got an evil smirk. He went in and bought Miroku's present.

'I can't wait until Miroku's party tomorrow.' He thought laughing evilly.

_At Miroku's Party_

"Yo, Miroku it's time to open gifts." Sango called from in Miroku's Kitchen.

"Ok. I'll start with yours Sango." Miroku said. He opened the gift and everyone sweat dropped.

"Thanks Sango, I can't wait to wear this shirt." Miroku said holding up his birthday shirt. It said 'These are real.' And had a picture of a girls figure in a tank top, showing a LOT of cleavage, and at least a K size in boobs. (a/n: I got the idea from ANTM. I forgot his name, but he was wearing a shirt with a pair of boobs on them.)

"Ok, Inuyasha your up." Miroku said, Inuyasha handed him his gift.

"Oh cool! Thanks for the running shoes." Miroku said.

"Yup, for when you grab Sango's ass and have to start running."

"Good one." Miroku said high fiving Inuyasha.

Sango was glaring at Inuyasha and Kagome was laughing.

"Ok, time for Miss Kagome's." Miroku said pulling out a beautifully wrapped present.

"What did ya' get him?" Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"You'll see." He said smiling.

When they opened their gift. Inuyasha and Sango started laughing. Miroku was smiling and looking at Kagome, while Kagome was blushing, her face looked like a bright red cherry. In Miroku's arm was a 'All sex positions' book with a speedo, and love cards.

Kagome was so embarrassed, she never let Inuyasha have that responsibility again.

~End of Flashback~

"And then there was this other time." Kagome said thinking about it.

~Flashback~

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were at Wacdonalds to eat lunch.

"I'll get drinks." Inuyasha said standing up from their booth.

"Sprite." Miroku said.

"Sprite." Sango said.

"Sprite." Kagome said.

"Ok. No one ever asks about what I want." Inuyasha said walking over to the drink machine. (a/n: I don't know what it's called, but I think you know what I mean.)

"Ok, sprite, sprite, spri-What's this sharp thing…I have an idea." He said smiling evilly.

_Inuyasha got done pouring drinks_

"Ok, here's Sango's." Inuyasha said giving Sango her drink. "Thanks." Sango said taking a sip.

"Here's Miroku's."

"Thanks, buddy." Miroku said taking a sip.

"And Kagome's." Inuyasha said handing Kagome her drink.

"Thanks." Kagome said taking a sip.

When she tilted the cup sprite spilled all over her jeans.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were laughing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. There was a hole just before the lid in the cup.

"What?" He asked through his laughs.

"Why did you rig my drink!?" Kagome screamed/yelled. Her new jeans were soaked in sprite."

"Because I thought it would be funny." He said looking at her pants then laughing some more.

"Why didn't you rig Sango and Miroku's!?" Kagome asked trying to get some of the sprite off.

"I needed people to laugh with me." He said looking at Sango and Miroku who were laughing.

~End of Flashback~

"I personally didn't think it was that funny, but that was 2 years ago, and I laugh at it these days. There was also this one time."

~Flashback~

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking and he tripped her into mud.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome couldn't help, but laugh at her covered in mud.

He had to run to school because Kagome started chasing him.

~End of Flashback~

Inuyasha was on his side of the booth trying to hold in his laughter. To him those were laugh my ass off moments.

"There's plenty more, but I'm going to stop there." Kagome said taking a bite out of her Big Wac. By then the guy she was with had finished a quarter pound with cheese, double quarter pound with cheese, a crispy chicken, a filet-o-fish, a double cheeseburger, chicken Wacnugget 6 piece, large French fries, a strawberry and chocolate milkshake, and 2 kid meals, hot fudge sundae, fresh baked cookies, coffee, and an orange juice cup.

"I just noticed. You eat way less then you did 7 years ago." Kagome said drinking more of her sprite.

"I know, I'm trying to cut back. Anyways, like I said. Boys will try to embarrass you, BUT there are times when he'll be there for you." He said eating another apple pie he bought.

"I'm not even going to go into all of the times he's been there for me, but there was this one time. It's actually on the first day we met, too.

~Flashback~

Kagome and Inuyasha were talking while playing in the sand. Kagome was giggling while she watched Inuyasha try to make a sand castle.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get more water." Inuyasha said dusting off his pants.

'Okey dokes'." Kagome said looking up at him.

As Inuyasha walked off Kagome decided to swing on the swings, instead of just waiting in the sand box.

"Lalalalala." Kagome sang as she swung on the swing. Before she knew it she really high in the air.

She got tired of waiting for Inuyasha and decided to go get him. She was high in the air, but didn't care, she felt like superwoman being that high, she knew she could land the jump if she tried.

Kagome jumped off. A second after she left the swing she realized she wouldn't make it without an injury. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for impact, but it never came. It came, but not as hard as she thought it would. Kagome opened her eyes to see a pair of amber eyes looking back at her.

"Oi, get off your heavy!" Inuyasha said trying to get her off of him.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Kagome said getting off of him.

"You flew a gazzilion feet in the air like that super lady and your asking me if I'm ok!?" He asked looking at her.

"Yuppers. I have a scratch on my knee, but other than that I'm perfectly fine. Now answer the question. Are you ok?" Kagome asked again.

"Yea, I think-Oh my god!" Inuyasha looked as his arm and started crying. There was a small scratch on his arm that was bleeding.

"Inuyasha please stop crying. !" Kagome called the teacher over.

~End of Flashback~

"Awww." He said taking a bite out of one of his cheeseburgers.

"Yup, that was on the first day we met. Enough with the boy talk now. What do I do about my problem? I don't want him to be mad forever and I gotta go soon." Kagome said drinking one of the 8 drinks he ordered, she didn't even know what she was drinking, but it tasted like fruit punch soda.

"Oh, you wanted help with that problem?" He asked.

"No, I wanted to hear more about how boys think." She said with sarcasm. "No duh I needed help with the problem, that's how the conversation started.

"Oh, just tell him the truth. The longer you don't tell him, the more it'll build up."

"I'll think about it. Thanks a bunch, but I have to hit the road with a stick, I had a great time with you. We have to hang out again sometime soon." Kagome said sipping more of her drink then standing up.

"Ok, bye doll." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

That caught Inuyasha's eye, and he wanted to come out from behind the booth punch the guy in the face, then order an Oreo WacFlurry, but couldn't. He didn't bring a lot of money with him, so there was no chance of getting that WacFlurry.

"Ok." Kagome started to walk away.

"Wait." He called out. Kagome turned around.

"Where did you get your purse? It looks cool, It looks like an alligator." He said.

"For a 23 year old man you don't act your age, and I got it from Souta." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh, tell the little dude I said what's up?" He said looking at the purse.

"Ok." Kagome said starting to walk away again, but the stopped.

She turned around and saw he was still looking at the purse. "Here." Kagome said handing him her alligator purse.

"Yes! Thanks Kaggy. I'll see you when I see you." He said waving her off.

"Ok, bye." Kagome said walking out of Wacdonalds.

"There's a lot of food on this table. Better take it home." He said stuffing the rest of the food and drinks in the bag.

'Who knew that purse was so roomie….' Inuyasha thought. "Ok, come on kid, our spy mission is officially done. Let's go home.

"Ok." Souta said walking out of Wacdonalds then climbing in Inuyasha's 'spy car'.

'I swear this was his dream of something….'

~At Inuyasha's home~

"Are you ever gonna make up with nee-chan?" Souta asked brushing his teeth. (a/n: 9:30pm is when Souta and Inuyasha got home. Kagome went home around 6)

"What makes you think we're fighting?" Inuyasha said gargling

"Well, I overheard nee-chan at Wacdonalds." Souta said spitting out his toothpaste.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure soon. Our fights don't last long."

"Oh just checking." Souta said rinsing out his mouth.

"Ok, wanna play some video games?" Inuyasha asked flossing.

"Nope I'm going to bed. Your little spy mission tired me out." Souta said going to the guest room.

"What ever." Inuyasha said going to the TV.

Ding Dong.

Inuyasha went to answer the door. To his surprise it was Kagome.

"Um, hey." Kagome said leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey." Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha didn't know what was wrong with him.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the couch. Inuyasha messed with his hair. While Kagome fidgeted with her fingers.

"Ok, I've come here to apologize. I'm sorry for not telling you everything, but I promise in time I will." Kagome said relaxing a little now that she said her apology.

"Ok." Inuyasha said not messing with his hair anymore.

"That's all you have to say? Ok? Nothing more?"

"I forgive you I guess. It was practically all your fault, but I'm a tiny bit at fault here to. So I'm trying to say I'm-I'm so- so"

"It's ok. You don't have to apologize, as long as I know you tried." Kagome said smiling.

"Phew." Inuyasha said smirking. "So were good?"

"We're better than a fat kid eating candy." Kagome said."

"Good."

"Ok." Kagome said standing up. "I guess I'll be on my way then."

"What?" Inuyasha thought she would be staying longer.

"I said I'm leaving. I had a mission which was to say sorry, and I did so, mission complete." Kagome said opening the door.

Inuyasha went to the door, and closed it behind him.

'Speaking of missions.' "I'm just wondering, but my friend saw some stuff today."

"Friend?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, I-He saw you with a guy."

"Oh, did he."

"Yea…..who was he?" Inuyasha said looking down.

Kagome leaned against the door frame. "Well, if you must know. It was Kenrou, my babysitter. You guys saw each other the other day. He dyed his hair and cut it, I wanted to check it out. We hung out the whole day.

"Oh.."

"Yup. He-Ouch." Kagome said holding her arm.

Inuyasha looked at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I think a bug bit me. I hate bugs." Kagome said rubbing the spot where she got bit.

"Oh, you should've worn longer sleeves." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna say goodbye to Souta, then leave.

"Whatever floats your boat." He said opening the door again.

Kagome walked into the room Souta was sleeping in.

"Goodnight Souta, tomorrow's school so have fun destroying Inuyasha's house while he's gone."

"I can still hear you!" Inuyasha yelled from in the kitchen.

Kagome walked to the door. "No one cares!" She said before walking back to Souta.

"Have a fun time while you can. I hope you like what you see when you wake up." Kagome said slipping something under his arm.

"What did you leave for him?" Inuyasha asked from the doorway.

Kagome was shocked that he was there, but got over it quickly. "You could make your presence known when you come into a room." Kagome said turning around.

"I could…But I'm not gonna. I like the look you get on your face."

"Shut up. I left him a new x-box 360 game..what was it called? Uh… Maiden? Something like that." Kagome said walking out the door.

"Madden NFL?" Inuyasha asked following her.

"Yea. I'm gonna head home before it gets dark. Tomorrow's school so make sure he's ok before you leave." Kagome. said walking out the front door.

"Ok."

"Thanks a bunch for everything. I really owe you." Kagome said locking him in an embrace.

"You do, not get out of here before more bugs bite you."

"Haha. Ok. Bye." Kagome said going down the stairs.

"Very weird girl." Inuyasha said.

"I heard that!" Kagome called from downstairs.

'And I'm supposed to be the one with the demon powers…' Inuyasha thought closing the door.

* * *

Author time…..

Hahahhahaha

Omg, it feels like a long time since ive updated…im super sorry. Im a lazy bum who takes cat naps and eats all day…..sometimes I think im oart cat. Jk jk. Uh when Kagome says 'how was the kill?' that means dye for the hair…u know die..dye. I was bored so I decided to reword it a little

Well. Here is this chapter, I hope you paid close attention toa part in this chapter, cuz the next chapter has sumthn' to do with that part. Muh-ha-ha I hope 6,000 words made up 4 it. I stayed up to around 5:00 in the morning writing most of it. I'll try to update more b4 school starts.

I-HATE-KIKYOU-TO-HELL is Uh-mazzing…like the river. :]

Check out her stories…they're cool….like the other side of the pillow…haha, im going to stop that now.

Well, ill stop typing now.

-bye luves ;]


	5. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer:

Fr0sted FLAKES: *just woke up* Good morning Prince. (that's my dog, he sleeps in my room)

*gets out of bed, goes down stairs and pours Frosted Flakes cereal, and adds tons of milk*

*starts eating cereal*

Fr0sted FLAKES: Oh….My….God….I'm eating myself! Holy shiz…I taste good.

* * *

~After that Sunday.~

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango hadn't heard a word from Kagome. It had been 3 days, but no words. Kagome's birthday was coming in 3 more days. Sango, being the worry wart, she is, was about to have a panic attack.

"Have you guys heard from Kagome yet?" Sango asked when they were in class.

"Nope, not yet. I wonder where she is." Miroku answered.

"Maybe we missed her, remember we only have one class with her and that's at the end of the day." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, one more day. I can't believe she didn't call or anything. Normally if she wasn't at school she'd say something." Sango complained.

"Maybe she got the mosquito bite flu thingy that's going around Japan." Miroku said.

"Ya' think?" Sango asked, worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Yea, the deaths aren't happening as much, but there still are deaths."

"She did get bit by a bug, three days ago." Inuyasha decided to join the conversation.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Sango asked/ yelled. "She could be dead right now!"

"I just remembered." Inuyasha said.

"Dude, this is serious, what if she's in the hospital right now." Miroku said.

"Chillax. It was a BUG. Not a MOSQUITO. I didn't know you guys watched the news." Inuyasha said

"Who doesn't watch the news? And good, as long as it isn't one of those killing mosquito's. How's Souta doing?" Sango asked taking books out of her book bag.

" He's a little worried about Kagome. Other than that he's alright." Inuyasha answered.

"Just checking." Sango said.

"Ok class, let's begin out lesson." The teacher said.

~Last class of the day~

"Ok, there is no Kagome and I'm starting to get really worried!" Sango said at the end of the class.

"Uh, call her or something." Miroku said.

"I'll do that when we're off of school grounds." Sango said.

"Ok."

~Off of school grounds~

"Ok, I'm about to call." Sango said taking her cell phone out.

"Put it on speaker." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." Sango said putting it on speaker.

Ring

Ring

Ri-

"Hello." Kagome's dad answered.

"Hello , is Kagome at home?" Sango asked.

"No, she went to school, she should be there right now, was she not at school today?" . asked.

"No, she hasn't been to school for 3 days." Sango answered. She had no idea what mistake she just made.

"Oh, I had no idea. I will have a talk with her." He said.

"Ok, thank you." Sango said.

"No, thank you." He said then hung up.

"Ok, if she wasn't at school and she wasn't at home, what could she be doing?" Miroku asked.

"I have no idea, it's not like Kagome to ditch school then come home like nothing happened." Inuyasha said.

"I know, something must be up." Miroku said.

"Guys, Kagome's going to get in serious trouble when she gets home, her dad is strict, that's what she told me at least." Sango said.

"I never knew that. Out of all the years I've known Kagome, I've never met any of her family." Inuyasha said.

"Same here." Miroku said "Very weird."

"Not really, she's not supposed to hang out with boys." Sango said.

"Oh." Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison.

"Yup well I gotta go home, Kohaku's home by himself right now."

"Ok, bye." Miroku said.

"By son and dog." Sango said walking away.

Miroku and Inuyasha stood on school grounds. They had the same question in their mind.

"Since when is Kagome not allowed to talk to guys?"

~At the Hig. House~

Kagome came in like she normally did when she got home. Whistling in the perfect pitch, in perfect posture, just looking perfect.

"Kagome." Her father called out.

"Yes, father?" Kagome asked walking into the living room where her father was.

"Please, come sit down." Kagome's father called in.

"Yes, sir." Kagome said sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, crossing her legs, and putting her hands in her lap.

"Sango called home today." Her father said looking at her.

"Why did she call?" Kagome asked looking at her father.

"She says you haven't been at school these past 3 days." Kagome's father said, eyeing her.

Kagome didn't show any change in her expression. "I have been at school these past 3 days. Maybe she hasn't seen me, but I've been at school." She said still looking at her father.

"Are you sure, you've been at school?" Her father said, looking at her with an intense stare.

"I've already stated that I've been to school for these past 3 days, must I repeat myself? I am positive I've been at school. I have homework to prove it, what could I possibly do for 8 hours that would keep me busy?" Kagome asked, no sass in her voice, but just calmness, and no emotion.

"That's what I thought, you may leave now." Her father excused her.

"Thank you, sir." Kagome said bowing then walking to her room.

She collapsed on her bed and hugged her pillow.

'That was to close for comfort! I have got to talk to Sango!' Kagome lifted her head off her pillow and looked around her room. 'I am such a good liar, if my dad finds out, hell will break lose…' Kagome decided to take a nap, before sneaking out of the house again.

When Kagome woke up it was around 9pm. Her dad was still up so she had to wait. She walked down stairs to see her dad at the table with 2 bowels on it. Obviously one was for her.

"Come eat Kagome." He said not looking up from the newspaper.

"Yes, sir." Kagome said walking into the kitchen. Kagome sat down at the table. "So father, was your day productive?" Kagome asked, being polite.

"It was productive. There was a new investment and we have a new sponsor."

"Oh, very good."

"How was your day at school?"

"Good." Kagome answered.

After that there was no more conversation as the two ate.

Kagome made sure her dad was asleep before climbing out her window. Sango lived about 10 minutes away in car, so for a walk it would be at least a 20 minute walk. Kagome brought her i-pod with her to pass time. She listened to Duvet, Everything Burns, Hide and Seek, and How to Save a Life, until her I pod cut off.

'Damn, I should've charged it.' She thought, but she was only 5 minutes away by now so it wouldn't really matter.

When Kagome finally arrived at Sango's house. She noticed that she had the chance to call Sango and tell her she was coming over. Kagome looked for rocks to through at her window. Eventually she found two rocks. She threw the first one, and missed horribly, it basically went to the neighbors' house.

'Damn I really have to work on my aim.'

Kagome threw the next one and missed horribly again, this time it hit the wall.

"Damn it!"

"Hello, who's out there?" Called a males voice.

"Kohaku?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome?" Kohaku asked.

"Yea, it's me. Can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked walking over to him.

"Sure." Kohaku said giving her a hug.

"Can you tell Sango to come out here really quick, please?" Kagome said hugging him back.

"Sure." Kohaku said running inside.

About a second later Sango came out the door.

"Kagome!" Sango said running to her, giving her a big hug. "I haven't seen you in days, where have you been?! Why are you here!?" Sango asked in a rush.

Kagome hugged Sango back. "I've been busy taking care of something, and I'm actually here to talk to you about something super important."

"Ok, don't be a stranger come in." Sango said pointing to the door.

"No, I'm only going to be here for a second."

"Oh ok, then let's sit on the porch.

"Ok." Kagome said walking to the porch.

"Ok, so what did you have to talk about." Sango said sitting in a chair on the porch.

"I heard you talked to my father earlier today, am I right?" Kagome said sitting on the stairs.

"Yea,Miroku, Inuyasha, and I were so worried!" Sango said looking at her.

"I'm alright as you can see. I won't be to school for a while and I need you to keep it a secret from my dad. Don't tell him I'm not going to school, he'll figure out later on. I lied to him today, and I feel terribly guilty. If my dad calls you or anything just say I went to school."

"Why aren't you at school anyway?"

"Uh, I'll tell you later on sort of a long story…actually not really, I just don't feel like talking about it."

"Ok. More importantly, what about your birthday, we haven't actually talked about it, and it's in 3 more days."

"I don't think I'm doing anything for my birthday."

Sango looked at her in shock. "I'm in shock! How could you not have a party? It's your 18th birthday!"

"Yea so what. I have more important things in hand right now." Kagome said looking at Sango.

"Don't care, as your mother I'm forcing you to have a party." Sango said crossing her arms.

Kagome laughed at that. "Yes ma'am. As your daughter I'll THINK about having a party."

"Good enough."

"Yea, well. I'm gonna leave now. Good night mom." Kagome said giving Sango a good bye hug.

"Good night. Oh, hold on. I heard my little girl got a bug bite." Sango said stopping her.

"Yea, nothing but a stupid bug. I'm glad it wasn't one of those killer mosquitoes' I couldn't deal with that."

"Ok, are you sure your ok?" Sango asked just to be sure.

"Yes, I'm completely positively sure I'm alright. A stupid bug bite couldn't bring me down anyway, I'm like super girl." Kagome said smiling.

"Whatever fly home super girl. It's getting late" Sango said smiling back.

They both laughed. "Ok, bye mom. I'll see you when I see you. Try getting me all the homework you can…and more. I can't afford to get behind in school." Kagome said walking away.

"Sure thing." Sango said going back inside her house.

~Tomorrow at School…Lunch :]~

"Guys!" Sango said running over to Inuyasha and Miroku at lunch.

"What?" They both asked. Inuyasha is sitting on the right, Miroku is sitting on his left. Sango is across from Miroku.

"I saw Kagome last night!" Sango said smiling.

"How was she?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good. Like she normally is, but something was a little different."

"What do you mean 'a little different'?" Miroku asked taking a bite out of his red apple.

"I mean 'not herself' different. Something's up." Sango said taking Miroku's 7 Up drink.

"Oh, did you find out why Kagome hasn't come school for the past 4 days?" Inuyasha asked taking Sango's sandwich.

"Nope, she wouldn't tell me. She said 'I've been taking care of something.' I didn't want to bother her about it, it must be really important if she's ditching school. You know how Kagome is about school and keeping on top her grades." Sango said taking Inuyasha's fruit roll up.

"Damn. It's not like her to keep secret's anyway." Miroku said reaching for Inuyasha's Scooby snacks. Inuyasha started growling. Miroku backed off.

"Actually it is." Inuyasha said popping cheese-itz that he took from Miroku in his mouth. "Look at all the secrets that built up over the weekend. Her brother we've never heard of. I'm starting to doubt she fell down the stairs, too." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Miroku and Sango asked.

"My friend followed her last weekend. Kenrou and her were talking and they said something about when Kagome fell down the stairs. Something like how was it out of numbers. I don't remember."

"Who's Kenrou?" Sango asked taking some of Inuyasha's cheese-itz.

"You know how Kagome had a babysitter in 1st, 2cd, and 3rd grade?" Inuyasha asked sipping some of his water.

Miroku and Sango both nodded their heads.

"Well, that's him, and like I said they were talking."

"Oh. Why was your friend following her?" Sango asked eyeing him.

"I don't know ask him." Inuyasha said looking at her.

Sango looked left then right then turned back to Inuyasha. "Ok, so why did you follow Kagome?"

'Damn, she's good.' "It wasn't me." He said, bluffing usually worked for him

"Ok, I'll say it again. Why did you follow Kagome?" Sango said taking a bite from Miroku's apple.

"I. Didn't. Follow. Her." Inuyasha broke it down.

"Momma's learned new things over the years. And momma knows when you're lying. If you don't want to talk about why you followed Kagome ok, but don't lie to mommy dearest." Sango said looking at him.

"Ok. Change of subject, Kagome's birthday, it's in 2 more days. This Saturday. We know we're having it at my parents house cuz it's big. What time?"

"I was thinking we start setting it up at 5 and call Kagome over at 6." Sango said.

"Good idea. I'll buy decorations, what color do you want them?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome's favorite colors are navy blue and white. Ya know, winter colors." Sango answered.

"Ok, I'll get that. What about cake?" Miroku asked.

"I'll get the cake and balloons." Sango said.

"What do I have to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Everything else." Sango and Miroku said.

"What is everything else?" He asked.

" Just make sure everything is set, before we get there. That means clean house, making sure everything's in place, like we said everything else." Sango said.

"Okay, that's easy enough. Less work for me."

"Can I have your sprite?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Sure, I wonder why they call sprite, sprite. Or why 7 Up, is called 7 Up." Inuyasha said.

"I think they call it sprite because of the mythical creatures called sprites. Their small, run around, sort of ugly." Sango said.

"Oh, maybe, but I think 7 Up has to do with luck." Miroku said.

"With luck?" Sango and Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, cuz 7 is a lucky number, and I guess it's supposed to raise your spirit or something." Miroku.

"Oh, I see where your coming from." Sango said.

"What if cake was called broccoli and broccoli was called cake?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then I would love broccoli and hate cake." Sango said.

"I'd still eat both I like broccoli and cake." Miroku said.

"How about if cookies we're called shit, and shit was called cookies?" Inuyasha asked.

"That makes no sense, why would shit be called cookies?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, I'm just saying what if." He said taking a sip from his drink.

"Then I'd love eating shit, and hate taking cookies." Miroku said.

Inuyasha and Sango laughed. "That sounded so weird." Sango said still giggling.

"I spoke the truth, but these words were invented before we were born, so if we were in another world or something it wouldn't really matter because we wouldn't think it sounded weird." Miroku said eating a fruit roll up.

"True, but as for sprite I think that was made up from the letters." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean from the letters?" Sango asked.

"I mean look at how it's spelled backwards etirps." Inuyasha said.

"What could that mean?" Miroku asked.

"It could be a Inc, or something. It could be anything, it could be enterprise, too. I agree with Miroku on the 7 Up drink thing." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I wonder why we name stuff, what we name them, well some are just obvious why their named what their named." Sango said taking a bite of the sandwich

"What are some of the obvious ones?"

"Uh, there's cupcake. That's cake in a cup thingy. And saltwater, that's salty water. Then again, that's just 2 words together and if they weren't called what their called then the meaning would be the same, but the words would just change. Ya' know?"

"Nope." Miroku answered.

"Not one bit." Inuyasha answered.

"Ok, uh. You know how your Miroku and your Inuyasha?" Sango asked pointing at them.

"Yea." They both said.

"Well, if I called you Miroku instead of Inuyasha, and I called you Inuyasha instead of Miroku." She said looking at them.

"Yea." They said again

"Well then you boys would still be the same, just with different names." She said.

"Oh, I get that, but one time when I was watching The Suite Life of Zach and Cody, they thought their names were switched so they switched their personalities." Miroku said.

"How could you understand what they were saying, that's an American show, which means speaking English." Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, my parents bought this dish thing, you can have subtitles and everything." Miroku said taking a bite from the sandwich.

"Well, I wouldn't know I haven't seen the show. I've heard about it, but I've never seen it. Uh, maybe it's because…I don't have an explanation for that." Sango said eating a cheese it.

"I do. Maybe it's because they were little kids when they made that episode so they thought out of the box. It is a TV show after all, they do what they can to make the episode funny."

"You guys do realize we've had a pointless conversation for almost the whole lunch time." Sango interrupted.

"Lunch will be over soon." Inuyasha said.

"Yea, are you gonna finish your Scooby snacks?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Nope, you can have them now. Can I have the rest of your sandwich Sango?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"Go ahead. Miroku, can I have the rest of the 7 Up drink?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Yup, we had a very good conversation." Miroku said.

"Yes we did." Sango said.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG

"Ok, see you guys later on." Sango said.

"Alright." Inuyasha said walking off.

"Good bye." Miroku said slapping Sango on the butt then running off. (a/n: He had to have something perverted in there :].)

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. He was gone by then.

"Father, I am home." Kagome said as she walked in the door.

There was no response so Kagome walked to the kitchen to see if there was a note. Like usual, there was if her father wasn't home.

-Kagome

Do your homework, I won't be home until 11 tonight. Make dinner and save me a plate. Wash dishes and make sure the house is clean before I get home.

-Your father

'It wouldn't kill him to put an I love you in there, whatever.' Kagome thought. 'He could've put what he wanted for dinner tonight. Oh well, beef stew it is.'

Kagome changed her clothes before getting to work on the food. She got out the ingredients and turned the TV to the news. There was a lot more information on the mosquitoes going around.

"We are working on a shot that will keep you from getting sick. The most effective stuff to keep the bugs away is sunscreen mixed with Seashell Sunshine's bug spray. It's almost winter so most of the mosquitoes will be dying off soon. It is 4:19pm on a Thursday.-" The TV kept going on, but after the mosquito talk was over Kagome went back to cooking.

"Wow, my 18th birthday, hopefully things will get better by then, I wonder what went on at school."

After Kagome was done with dinner she decided to visit Kenrou, it was around 6 when she was done, so there was enough time to go there and come back before her dad got home.

"I'll bring him some beef stew, too." Kagome said putting some in a plastic bowl along with medicine.

Kagome locked the door before she left.

Knock Knock Knock

Kagome let herself in after she knocked. Kenrou was on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey Kagome." He said.

"Hi, I brought you some medicine and stew. What did you do when I left?" Kagome said setting down what she brought in the kitchen.

"I watched TV, took a nap, and ate popcorn. My appetites coming back." He said smiling.

"Good." Kagome said taking a thermometer out of the drawer. "Here you go. Open." Kagome said.

He opened his mouth and Kagome put the thermometer in.

Beep Beep.

"Excellent! Your fevers gone down incredibly!" Kagome said smiling.

"Yup. Just watching TV and eating can do that to you."

" Do you think you can hold down beef stew if I gave it to you?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, I haven't been eating a lot so I'm starving." Kenrou said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, let me heat it up in the microwave." Kagome said walking to the microwave.

"Thanks for everything Kagome, ever since I got sick you've been taking care of me."

"Nuthin' to it, what are Sesame Street buddies for? You're always there for me, so it's my turn to be there for you. How did you get sick anyway?" Kagome asked taking a spoon out of a drawer.

"I think it was all that WacDonalds food I ate. It was so good." He said remembering the taste of all that food.

"Like I said you don't act your age, a normal man your age would be worried sick…I think, not worrying about fatty food. Anyway, I told you not to eat all that food from a C ranked restaurant." Kagome said taking the food out of the microwave.

"And I said, so what, it wasn't just C rank it was C+ ranked." He said as she set the bowl in front of him.

"And look where you are now."

"I'm in my kitchen eating beef stew while watching TV."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. Hey, do you still dance?" He asked, blowing on the stew.

"Yea. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"Just wondering, are you ever gonna join dance class?"

"Nope, I dance for fun, not for show." Kagome said.

"Oh, let me see one of your dances."

"Why?" Kagome didn't expect him to ask that.

"I'm bored."

"There's no music."

"My stereo's right there." He said pointing to it.

"I don't feel like it."

"Come on. I'm sick, you can't dance for a poor sick old man."

" Drama queen. You're not even old, you're in your twenties."

"Is that a yes I'll dance?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess it's a yes. What song?" Kagome asked going to the stereo.

"I'll give you a hard one to dance to. How about Dearest by Ayumi?" He asked.

"I don't care, ballet?" Kagome asked.

"Yea."

"I don't have ballet shoes."

"So."

"That means I can't dance without them."

"Yea you can."

"Fine. Why do you even have this Cd?" Kagome asked.

"For moments I want you to dance. Like this." He said smiling.

"Ok. Oh wait look at the time, I have to go. I will see you tomorrow." Kagome said looking at the clock on the microwave. "I brought you more medicine, take it, and have a good night sleep ok."

"Wait." He said getting Kagome's attention.

"Yes?"

"Isn't your birthday in 2 days?"

"Yes, yes it is." Kagome said slipping on her shoes.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"I don't need anything, I have everything I want right at home." She said pulling out her key to his house.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I don't want anything for my birthday." Kagome said opening the front door.

"Ok, get home safely." He said finishing off the soup.

"I will, good night."

Kagome opened the house door. To her surprise her father was home, sitting in the living room. It was 8:45pm.

"Kagome where were you at?" Kagome's father asked.

Kagome would've panicked if she hadn't thought of a quick explanation.

"I was on a jog. I went around the park then came back home."

"Is that the truth?" Her father asked.

"Yes, sir." Kagome said. "I made dinner before I left and cleaned, so pass time I thought of a jog as you can see by my clothes." Kagome was in a pink sweat suit, thank lord she decided to wear that.

"Ok, did you do your homework?" He asked.

"No sir, I'll start my homework after a shower." Kagome said starting up the stairs.

"Ok, but next time do something the first time I say do it, not after you do what you want to do."

"Yes, sir."

Kagome went upstairs to take a shower.

~Next Day~

"Yo." Inuyasha said, walking up to Sango and Miroku in class.

"Hi." Sango said.

"Is everything set at your place?" Miroku asked.

"Yup, you guys just have to do your jobs and parties all set." He said.

"Oh that's easier said than done. I'm picking up the cake and balloons today." Sango said.

"I'll get the decorations today." Miroku said.

"This is going to be a fun party. Everything's going swimmingly so far." Sango said.

"Did you ever notice how swimmingly is a big word?" Miroku asked.

"Not really, when you say it, it sounds short, but when you spell it, it looks sort of big." Inuyasha said writing it on a piece of paper. "See." He said pointing to it.

"Ohhh." Sango and Miroku said.

"Yea, do you know the longest word in the world?" Sango asked.

"I googled it before. It's freaking' long, I can't even say." Miroku said.

"Oh, we have a lot of pointless conversations." Inuyasha stated.

"We do, oh teachers here, can't finish this pointless conversation." Sango said looking at the teacher as he walked in.

"Ok, class time for a pop quiz." The teacher said.

"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwww." The class said.

~At the end of the day~

"I'm home." Kagome said as she walked through the door.

"Kagome where were you at?" Her father asked sitting in the living room.

"I was at school, sir. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked going into the living room.

"Today, I got a call from your school, they said you haven't been to school for a week." He said standing up.

Kagome got completely quiet. She forgot about school calls. She couldn't think of an excuse at the time.

"Kagome come here." Her father said.

Kagome didn't move a muscle, she wasn't trying to be disobedient, she just needed a little more time to think of an excuse or something.

"Kagome you know how I feel about repeating myself. Come here."

This time Kagome went to her father. There was no way out of it now, she was out of idea's.

'I deserve to be punished for lying.' She thought.

Her father grabbed her roughly on the shoulders. He pushed her hard against the wall, some of the pictures fell on the floor. He slapped Kagome repeatingly, after 5 minutes of getting slapped she couldn't feel it anymore. She thought he could tell when he punched her in the cheek. Kagome tried to show no sign of pain, succeeding, but pissing him off even more.

He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her up the stairs. Kagome felt like she was going to through up while being dragged up the stairs, she could've sworn it came up then went back down. Her father threw her on the floor, went into his room, then came back with a belt. He started to beat her with it, still Kagome showed barely any sign of pain, except for the occasional flinch and whimper when the leather made contact with her skin.

Her father was done beating her 20 minutes later.

"Your to stay in your room for the entire weekend, do not come out for any reason." He said before spitting at her, then going to his room.

Kagome tried to get up, but fell back down. Kagome crawled to her room and closed the door. No matter how bad things were right now, there was a good side to this. Most of the time, when this happens, Kagome stays locked in her room, so she could sneak out. Being told to stay in her room was just a bonus.

'I am being so bad….but I made a commitment to be there for Kenrou and I'm gonna be there.' Kagome said pulling out a first aid kit. 'I need to stack up on more supply, let's see. Band-Aids, gauze, water, finally, alcohol pads.' Kagome said rubbing it all over her face. 'There is no way I can get to sleep with all of this pain.'

~Kagome's birthday day~

_With Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku_

"Okay everything's set right?" Sango asked.

"Yup." Miroku said.

"We have the house clean, the presents, the cake, the games, food, drinks, balloons, decorations. Oh yea, and my parents sadly. They haven't seen Kagome in a while so they decided they wanted to see her."

"Oh, that's cool, your parents are the best. Tell them I said thanks for letting us use their house." Sango said.

"I will, they're not cool, they're creepy, but nice." Inuyasha said eating a chip.

"No their just awesome. What time is it?" Miroku asked.

"Uh, 4:27." Sango said looking at the time on her cell phone.

"Oh, I'm excited. I can't wait to give Kagome my present." Miroku said.

"What did you get her?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see when she opens it."

"Guys hold on, someone's calling my cell phone." Sango said looking at the number.

"What kind of number is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Hello?" Sango asked on the phone.

"Sango?" Kagome asked through the phone, she was crying.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome what's wrong, what number are you calling from?"

"I-I-I, the hospital." Kagome said crying even harder.

"What wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome what's going on, why are you at the hospital?"

"He-he-he-." Kagome couldn't go on as she broke down into sobs.

"Kagome what hospital are you at I'm coming down there?"

"I-. Yokosuka." Kagome started crying more.

"I'll be right there, just stay calm." Sango said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Hurry up, we've got to get to the Yokosuka hospital, Kagome's there."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. She was going into hysterics over there. Just hurry up."

"Ok, hold on. Let me go tell my parents what's going on."

"Ok, hurry, up we can take my car." Sango said.

~At the hospital~

"Kagome!" Sango said running over to her when they saw the broken girl in a chair.

"Sango!" Kagome said getting up, and running over to Sango.

"My lord what happened to your face, you look a mess! Your completely bruised up!" Sango said looking at her.

"He- He- He." Kagome tried to get out.

"What happened?!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Kenrou-he." Kagome tried to get out through her sobs.

"Did he do this to you!?" Inuyasha asked. He would beat his ass if he did.

"No! Kenrou, he-he-he passed out!" Kagome got out."

"First Kagome breathe." Miroku said. When Kagome calmed down a little Miroku spoke again. "Now what happened?"

"Me-Me and him were at his hou-house and we were talking then he-he just passed out." Kagome said breaking down into more tears.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"He's been sick this whole we-week. That's why I haven't been at school, then today I went to check on him again and in the middle of him ta-talking, he passed ou-out."

"Well, then what happened to you, look at your face." Sango said. The bruises from last night didn't cover up fully, even with makeup, her tears would have cleaned it off.

"Nothing happened to me. But Kenrou." Kagome said shaking.

"Calm down Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I-I can't."

"Calm down, freaking out won't do any good. Where's his doctor?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. They still don't know what's wrong with him."

"Kagome." Came a man's voice. It was Kenrou's doctor, Mr. Hakami.

"Yes, ?" Kagome said walking to him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Yes sir." Kagome said walking with him a little farther down the hall.

From Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku's view it looked like Kagome and the doctor were talking, then she started crying, and he pointed to the group, and Kagome started walking back.

"Kagome, what did he say?" Sango asked when Kagome was with them.

"He said…Kenrou got bit by the mosq-sqito." Kagome whispered as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Kagome, they'll give him something to take care of it, he'll be fine." Sango said trying to comfort her.

Kagome was silent, she didn't want to talk.

"Inuyasha, Miroku. Kagome and I'll be right back." Sango said pulling Kagome with her to find a bathroom.

"Ok." They said sitting on a bench close by.

~With Kagome and Sango.

"Look at you. I may not know this Kenrou person, but I know he wouldn't want to see you like this." Sango said wiping Kagome's face.

"How did your face get bruised?" Sango asked.

Kagome didn't answer., she just stood there while Sango wiped her face.

Sango sighed before giving Kagome a hug. "Everything will be alright. Kenrou will be ok."

"Come on let's go back." Sango said pulling Kagome to the door.

"What time is it now?" Miroku asked.

"7:30, we've been here for about 3 hours." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, some birthday." Miroku said

"Yea, oh look there they are." Inuyasha said watching the girls come down the hall.

"We're back." Sango said.

"So….." Miroku said. He didn't know what to say.

"I'll be back." Kagome whispered getting up.

"Ok." Sango said.

Kagome said going to where she thought doctor Hakami was. Kagome came back a minute later going into one of the rooms.

"I'm guessing that's Kenrou's room." Miroku said.

Just as soon as she went in, she came out. "Why did you come out of his room so quick?" Inuyasha asked.

"I couldn't bear to see him in that condition." Kagome said looking at the floor." I'm sorry to bother you guys, you can leave if you want." Kagome said sitting next to Inuyasha.

"It's no problem, we're your best friends, we're supposed to be here for you." Inuyasha said

"Yup, what he said." Miroku said.

Sango nodded her head.

"Thanks." Kagome said leaning back.

It was 10:39 when Doctor Hakami came back to the group. Sango was barely awake, leaning on Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha was sitting there staring at the ceiling, and Kagome was looking in front of her.

Kagome, can I talk to you in private?" Doctor Hakami asked.

"Yes." Kagome said getting up.

Three pair of eyes followed them as he brought her to the side. They didn't go too far so Inuyasha could hear what was going on.

"What are they saying?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up, so I can listen." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, I'm sorry but Kenrou didn't make it. The mosquitoes' blood had already gotten in his blood."

Kagome didn't say anything, her tears kept falling though.

"Oh shit." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Kenrou didn't make it through." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Oh my gosh."

"She's coming our way." Inuyasha said.

Kagome came back to the group, it looked like she was trying really hard not to cry.

"Kagome." Sango said.

"You said he would be ok." Kagome whispered letting a couple of tears fall. Kagome went outside after that.

"I'll go check on her." Inuyasha said.

When Inuyasha got outside he saw Kagome standing in front of the hospital.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said walking up to her.

"He's gone." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Kagome let more tears fall, then quickly wiped them away.

"I'm so stupid. I can't even hold in my own tears." Kagome said wiping more away.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm. "It's okay to cry." He said pulling her into a hug.

Inuyasha said the same exact thing Kenrou said when Kagome was trying to hold her tears in one time. So Kagome cried and cried on Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha didn't complain once, he just held her. Inuyasha looked at the girl in his arms, it pained him to see her crying, but it was one of those times where it's okay to cry. This was Kagome's worst birthday, and she wished it would've been her life taken instead of one of her good friends. It would've been easier.

* * *

Author's Little Circle :]

Ok, In that last chapter Kagome getting sick and crap was way way WAY to predictable. So I thought let's do the unexpected. It's a super good thing I put BUG instead of MOSQUITO in the last story…haha…well I just had to get a start on this chapter…I would've forgotten and crap. I hope you liked it, it's not very happy, but it is a chappy. R.I.P. Kenrou…..Uh to lighten the mode. Clap your hands for I-Hate-Kikyou-To-Hell, I love her stories 'Kagome's eyes' and 'Karin Karasu'. I really like this character Yuzu in it. :]

Disclaimer was a little stupid but I don't have my thinking cap on so….whatever. muh-ha-ha.

Oh yea, in the fight with her dad, I got the choking upstairs from my sister and her boyfriend. They got into a fight one time, and she told me about it….who knew my sister would actually help. Thanks Christina :]

Well I'll shut up….and drive. Haha, Rihanna. Ok im done. I'll just shut up now.

7 reviews plz


	6. That dream and a good memory

Disclaimer:

F_F: Inuyasha I have bad news.

Inuyasha: What do you want now?

F_F: I'm in love with Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha: So.

F_F: That means were over, not an item anymore, done with, there's none of us anymore, no love in the club, I can't love you anymore, you can't love me anymore.

Inuyasha: When did I ever say I love you? When were we an item? And I care about you loving him because?

F_F: Damn….i thought you would get jealous if I went with him……..i know you hate him. Maybe I should have gone with Kouga……Anyways, ta-ta my love. I'm off

And I ran away…….how many times have I done that now?

* * *

It had been 1 week since Kenrou's death, nothing had been the same. When Kagome got home she got another beating, because her father found out she snuck out. Kenrou's funereal was 4 days after his death, everything got more depressing after that. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had tried to get Kagome not to cry about Kenrou's death, and to get things back to the way they used to be before the past week, but nothing worked. Everything Kagome did was gloomy, her hair, her clothes, even the way she ate and talked.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were all sitting at lunch when Sango got a great idea.

"Ok, we haven't been to the club in a week! Why don't we go this Friday! In two more days." Sango said trying to brighten the mood.

"Sure." Inuyasha said glad Sango was trying to brighten the mood.

"Cool, I'd be HAPPY to go…happy…..an emotion….feeling…..something that is good…joy….cheerfulness, something that can be descr—" Sango elbowed Miroku. Miroku's been doing that all week, trying to remind that there are other emotions then just sadness, depression, and gloom.

"I don't care." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, you don't sound all that excited about going to the club, perk up." Sango said.

"Ok, I'm excited to go to the club." Kagome said monotone.

Sango sweat dropped. "Well, I suggest you get happier, guess who's coming into town in 2 weeks."

"I don't know. Please, enlighten me on who's coming." Kagome said, still monotone.

"Rin and Ayame! I can't wait for them to get over here!" Sango said happily.

Rin and Ayame are really good friends with Kagome and Sango. They were in the same school for 2 years before they moved to the other side of Japan. It was sad when they left, but they still did web chats every now and then, and got to talk on the phone. After they moved, they came every two years for a month to hang out. It was fun while it lasted, they did the craziest things.

"I'm happy their coming." Kagome said.

"Doesn't sound like it." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"Yea, well, I know they don't want to see their little Kagome all sad and gloomy." Sango said wagging her finger.

'Does it look like I care?' Kagome thought. "Listen, I'll talk to you guys later on, after school I guess. I'm going to head to the library. Bye." Kagome said, picking up her tray.

"Ok see ya' later." Sango said. Kagome was out the door in a flash.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you think?" Miroku asked, it was sort of obvious.

"Yea, some dude died, so what? She's handling this like a baby, she's 18 now, she needs to act her age. I'm not trying to be the king of mean and crap, but seriously." Inuyasha said.

"No, Inuyasha shut up. Are you guys forgetting what happened when she was little?" Sango asked.

"I didn't say anything." Miroku said.

"I'm not forgetting and shit, I'm just saying. Like I said, I'm not trying to be mean, I can understand her grieving, but she's 18, the big one, eight, that means you don't handle things like a 10 year old." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to say it again. Shut up! There's probably more to it then all of us think. Right now she probably wants us there for her, not us thinking she's a baby just because she's grieving like a normal person." Sango said, she didn't like it when people said something mean about Kagome, especially Kagome.

"Normal? You call how she's acting NORMAL? That's anything, but normal. A 18 year old grieving like a 10 year old? That doesn't sound normal to me. I know she's going through a lot, but look at her, she's going crazy now, she's dresses like a…well I don't know what, but it's not pretty, her hair has been a mess, what happened to our calm, cheerful, collected Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, he wasn't going to sit there and act like nothing was going on.

"Dude, chill. I agree with Sango, there might be something more to it then we know." Miroku said.

"I am chill, I'm just sayin'. I'd prefer it if she'd just get over it. That's life, you live a little then die." Inuyasha said.

"He died at such a young age." Sango said.

"That's life." Inuyasha said.

"You know, I think you got more cold hearted." Miroku said.

"Nope, I just deal with things better than others, then again I didn't know the guy and it was on her birthday."

"Thank you. You just said the right thing. You deal with things better than others. YOU, not Kagome, not Miroku, not anyone else. She's dealing with it her way, and she knew him more so that's even more the pain, plus it was on her birthday, what kind of birthday is that?

"A messed up birthday." Inuyasha said, he felt a little guilty about what he said.

"The real question is, how do we get Kagome back?" Miroku said focusing on the real problem.

"How do you think? There's only one way I can think of." Sango said.

The guys thought and thought about it.

"It should kick in, in about 3. 2. 1." Sango whispered to herself.

"Dancing!" The boys said.

"Correct. There's no way that girl would give up dancing. That's why I said let's go to the club, she always has a good time on the dance floor."

"What if it doesn't work?" Miroku asked.

"I have no idea, maybe she'll just come around."

"She better, I can't take this new Kagome. If she doesn't straighten herself out, it's up to one of us to talk to her."

"I'm not doing it." Sango said immediately. "I want the old Kagome back, but we can't force her to act happy."

"Your plan, you do it." Miroku said drinking his drink.

"Nice point, Miroku." Sango said holding out her fist.

"I know." Miroku said punching his fist against hers. "Hopefully this'll work, did you see Kagome's last grade on the math test Monday?" Miroku asked.

"Nope, what was it?" Sango asked.

"Guess."

"95." Sango said.

"Lower." Miroku said.

"Surprised, 90."

"85." Inuyasha said.

"Lower, never mind, I'll just tell you. 63."

Inuyasha and Sango gasped.

"Get out?" Sango said.

"I won't. I saw it when she was walking; she looked depressed when she was looking at it. Well, in her case even more depressed."

"Oh, my poor baby." Sango said.

"Oh my god! You can't be serious. Kagome never gets lower then a 90, rarely ever a 95." Inuyasha said.

"This is serious. I haven't seen her with a 63 since 5th grade. That's just crazy, we have to get our Kagome back. Yo, I'll talk to you guys in class, lunch is about to be over." Sango said going to throw away her lunch.

"Ok."

"Duces."

~After school……in front of school~

"Ok kiddies, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school. Be good at home. Just kidding, but please do your homework so mamma can copy, she's too lazy to do it herself." Sango said smiling.

"Ok." Kagome said.

Things got quiet. Kagome never let anyone copy unless it was a big emergency. This was bad, very bad.

"No comment. Are we still on for Friday, at around 10?" Miroku asked.

"Yea." Inuyasha said.

"Yup." Sango said.

"Don't care." Kagome said.

"Ok, before I leave here Kagome." Miroku said giving Kagome a note.

Kagome took the note without a word. She didn't even look at it, when she walked away. Miroku walked away after that.

"I wonder what that note said." Sango said.

"Ask him about it later." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yea, it just hit me. I haven't heard from Souta in a while, when was the last time he spoke to Kagome?" Sango asked.

"About 2 days before Kenrou's death. I think."

"Oh…how's he doing?"

"He's good I guess, he does what I say, sleeps, eats, and plays video games all day."

"That's not healthy, tell him he can come to my house and play with my little brother anytime if he wants, they should be the same age if what Kagome told me was right."

"I'll tell him that, gotta go, the kid is waitin' for me to bring home ice cream from the store. It's junk food day."

"Kay bye, sweetie." Sango said kissing her hand then putting it on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Bye."

~At Kagome's house~

"Hello father." Kagome said walking in the door.

"What is wrong with you!?!?!" Her dad yelled when she got home.

"What did I do this time, sir?" Kagome wasn't expecting that when she got home, she didn't do anything wrong. Except for the bad grade, but he didn't know about that yet.

"Look at you! I know, I didn't teach you to dress like this! You look like shit! You have one day to fix yourself up! After that, there will be consequences!"

"Yes sir." Kagome whispered going upstairs.

When Kagome was in her room, she pulled out her lap top that she had bought with money that she had saved. She logged onto instant messenger and saw a couple of her friends, but was looking for someone in particular.

"There he is." Kagome said clicking on a username.

-Chatroom-

Death_waltz!: I got the note, you asked me to come on, Miroku?

Lemonade_man!: Yea, I wanted to talk to u. Btw,y r u on ofline?

Death_waltz!: I don't want 2 talk 2 ppl rite now….

Lemonade_man!: ok…well wats wrong wif u??? u've been overly depressed..ur actually sort of getting me and sango depressed, im not sure about yash'.

Death_waltz!: oh, im sorry…..it wasn't in my intentions, ill try to be happier.

Lemonade_man!: No! don't try .do, and I cant force u to be happy so don't act like it.

Death_waltz!: ok…..

Lemonade_man!: Well, u never did answer the question…wats wrong wif u.

Death_waltz!: I don't know….i really don't…..its just…nevermind.

Lemonade_man!: u can open up to me any time kagome, don't forget im ur home dawg….sort of cuz im da dog in da family thing.

Death_waltz!: lol, miroku, ur always reliable, and that's why I love u. but that was very corny, and learn to spell properly plz

Lemonade_man!: were on the internet I don't need to spellproperly, ur not even spelling properly. Aside from dat, yea, go ahead and spill to snoopy.

Death_waltz!: well…..i guess I cud tell u……um….i…..i mean…nvm,

Lemonade_man!: ok..u dsure?

Death_waltz: lol, miroku. Yes im SURE….learn to spell, a 7 year old cud spell sure rite.

Lemonade_man!: ok………….well, somethings totally up. I have to go but promise me this?

Death_waltz!: wat is it?

Lemonade_man!: that u'll get better

Death_waltz!: I don't know wat ur talkin' bout, but ok.

Lemonade_man!: u shud noe, well I gotta go, ill talk to u tomorrow at skewl.

Death_waltz!: ok bye.

Lemonade_man!: bye…

*lemonade_man! offline*

*death_waltz! offline*

Kagome walked away from her lap top, hiding it back under her bed.

'Is there something seriously wrong with me? I'm bringing everyone down, I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't said something yet, he always speaks his mind. Maybe I do have some problems….i'll think about that later.' Kagome said laying on her bed. After 30 minutes of staring at the ceiling she fell asleep.

~Dream~

"Stop." A voice said.

"Wah?" Kagome asked. It was pitch black dark, she couldn't see anything

"Stop!" It sounded like a woman, frightened, scared.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Kagome was a little scared, and it showed in her voice.

"Please. Stop. I promise I won't do anything. I swear-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The voice screamed.

"Who's there!?! I can help you if you tell me what's going on!" Kagome was beyond freaked out, she's heard this other times in her dreams.

"No, please. Stop. I'm begging, I'll do anything just don't touch her."

"To late." A man's voice said. Kagome could've sworn she knew the voice.

"Tell me what's going on!" Kagome's eyes were pouring with tears. She put her hands to her eyes. "Why am I crying!?! Whats going on!?!"

"What are you doing? Please, put down the knife. I just want to leave." The woman said in a weak voice. Kagome could tell the girl was scared from the way her voice trembled, then again, she did sound like she was trying to get away from something bad.

The lights flashed on brightly. Kagome covered her eyes, blinking until they adjusted to the light. She took in her surroundings, she was on a stage in a lovely black puffy dress that came up to her knee's, and was spaghetti strapped, her hair in lovely curls that cascaded down her back; in front of her were chairs, but they were empty.

"Is anyone there?" Kagome asked, it echoed.

The lights flashed off, then a spotlight turned on her.

"Hello?" She called out.

Carnival music started playing. (the sad dreary kind, you should know the beat, it played in teen titans before…I think, and in a lot of other tv shows) A light dimmed where the chairs were. Kagome gasped at the sight. There was Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and her father. They looked dead, skin so pale, eyes lifeless, not moving in their seats.

"Guys?" Kagome asked, it was hard to look at her friend and father in such a state.

The lights that dimmed lightly over the audience turned off, then came back on. She had a new set of audience, and this one brought Kagome to tears. Kenrou, and a lovely woman sat there. The music had stopped.

"Mom?" Kagome asked.

"Darling." The woman said.

"Mom!" Kagome said looking at her.

Just like the others, her mom looked dead. She wore a lovely black dress that went to a floor, it looked like a black widows dress (that's what I call dresses that have no straps, are midnight black, go all the way down to the floor, and spread out in different parts), her hair was a tad bit longer then Kagome's, she had ruby red lip stick, and lifeless aqua eyes. Kenrou's wasn't different, he was in a tuxedo, red bow, looking handsome, but very pale at the same time. They looked so dead.

Her mother shook her head disapprovingly. Kagome had no idea why.

Kagome turned her head. "Kenrou."

"Kagome."

Kenrou looked handsome, even though he had lost the shine in his eyes, his once shiny jade black hair had lost its shine, and his eyes didn't have that kind, caring thing to it.

"I've missed you much. I've seen you so many times in my dream, but every time I try to talk, nothing would come out."

"Dance." He said.

"I don't want to." Kagome said looking down, she had her reasons as to why she wouldn't dance.

"Dance." He repeated.

"N-no." Kagome stuttered.

Kenrou snapped his fingers, the light that dimmed on the chairs dimmed off then on, Kenrou wasn't in his chair anymore, but her mother was still there. The spot light dimmed off then on, Kagome was there, and so was Kenrou. Kagome took a step back. Kenrou faced her, snapped his fingers, then the sad carnival music played again.

"Let's dance."

"No." Kagome tried to back up more steps, but her body wouldn't move.

Kenrou put his hand in hers and his arm behind her back. Unwillingly Kagome closed her hands in his and put her hand on his shoulder. It was hard to look at him, he felt so cold. Kagome would have looked away if it wasn't for the fact that she couldn't move her body at her will. Kenrou led Kagome back and forth, right, then left.

"I asked you to dance."

"Huh?"

Kenrou dipped her.

"The last thing I asked of you, was for you to dance."

Kenrou leaned Kagome to the side.

"Oh."

Move up.

"Yes, how does it feel?"

Move back.

"How does what feel?" Kagome asked, she was getting tired of dancing, even though she just started.

"Me not there." He said.

Move left.

"How do you think it feels?" Kagome said closing her eyes. "Not good." She said opening them.

Move right.

"That's how I thought it would feel. How does it feel having this on your conscious?"

Dip back.

"Having what on my conscious?" Kagome's voice was low, she felt tired, and wanted to lay down.

Bring back up.

"Dancing." He said in a husky voice.

Move left.

"I don't understand, what do you mean dancing?" Kagome whispered.

Move right.

"The last thing I asked of you, was for one dance, you couldn't even do that. The last thing I asked before I died, how do you feel about dancing now?"

Go apart.

That statement caught Kagome's attention. "That was the last thing you asked, wasn't it?" Kagome asked.

Come back together.

"Yes, it was. Doesn't it feel wrong. I've been there for you, and when I ask for something so simple you can't do it. "

Dip.

"I'm sorry."

Twirl.

"Is that all you have to say?" He asked.

Lean in close.

"That is all I have to say." Kagome whispered, it was tiring to talk for her.

The carnival music shut off.

"Thanks for this wonderful dance. We'll have to do it again." He said slowly releasing Kagome's hands.

Kagome fell to the floor. It felt good to not move, or speak. Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her. When Kagome looked up, Kenrou was gone.

"Very graceful." Her mother said capping her hands.

Kagome looked at her mother. "Graceful indeed." Her mother said.

"Huh?"

"Graceful, but a mistake."

"What are you saying?" Kagome had to look down for a while, then look back at her mother. It hurt to hold her head up.

Kagome's mother shook her head. "You are very graceful."

"I understand the graceful part, but what is the mistake?"

"You should know."

"Don't play games!" Kagome didn't care if she yelled, her father wasn't there, and she didn't know her mother outside of family portraits.

"The things you lack."

"What do I lack?"

"You are weak."

"How am I weak?" Kagome said looking down again.

"You can do so much better. Don't let people hold you back."

"What are you saying?" Kagome didn't understand where all of this was coming from. More like she didn't want to understand.

"I'm saying you can do so much more with your ability, but you chose not to use it."

"What ability!? Stop beating around the bush and tell me what all of this means, stop talking in riddles!"

"You'll have to find out." Kagome's mother said standing up. "Before I leave I will tell you that. One, we will meet again. Two, you have something waiting for you, you'll go to it in time, and three, be careful." Kagome's mother started walking away.

"No! Wait! I don't understand! Please, tell me what you mean!"

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome."

Kagome woke with a jump.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"What the? Inuyasha are you in my room?" Kagome asked, she didn't sleep with the light on in her room, so she couldn't see anything.

"Yea, you ok?" Inuyasha asked from on the floor.

"Yes, I am, why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"No reason, it's just you kept tossing in your sleep."

"Oh." Then a question popped into her mind. "How long have you been here, and WHY are you here?"

"I've been here for about 5 minutes, and I just came to talk."

"Ok, you're here, now what would you like to talk about?" Kagome asked sitting up in her bed, she couldn't see so she searched for the lamp.

"About how you've been acting." Inuyasha said using his demon senses to find the lamp for her."You've been acting a little weird." Inuyasha said turning on the lamp.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'I guess I am acting different, aren't I?' "Sorry about that."

"What's up with you? I can understand your grieving, but you've gone a bit overboard."

"Like I said sorry. It's just that…it happened so suddenly, one minute he was fine, then the next he's in the hospital hanging onto his life by a thread, after that he's." Kagome didn't have to go on for him to know what she was talking about.

"I know. Did you visit him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not yet." Kagome asked looking at her clock, it was 3:22 in the morning.

"Why not?"

"For the truth I'm too scared to visit him."

"Why would you be scared?" Inuyasha was a little confused as to why she would be scared.

"I've been-" Kagome was cut off by a knock.

Inuyasha saw the panic in Kagome's eyes.

"Get in the closet." Kagome whispered walking to the door.

The knocking got louder. Inuyasha ran into the closet.

"Yes father."

"What are you doing up at this time in the morning!?! All of the noise you were making woke me up!" Kagome's father yelled.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident; I was up because I got thirsty all of a sudden." Kagome used as an excuse, she couldn't actually picture what her father would say if he knew a boy had come to her room

"I thought I heard another voice in here, is there anyone with you?" He asked, stepping into her room.

"No father. Who would be in my room at this time in the morning?"

"Is that an attitude I hear?" He asked.

"No father, I'm sorry."

"Do not let this happen again." Her father said before slamming the door in Kagome's face. Kagome closed her eyes when the wind from the door hit her.

"Wow, your dad is a real prick." Inuyasha said coming out of the closet.

"He's not, he's probably just tired." Kagome said.

"Yea well you shouldn't have gotten yelled at. We weren't even that loud and I didn't hear an attitude in your voice."

"Oh well, it's over with now. Why did you come so early in the morning?"

"I came because I got bored. I couldn't sleep and decided to come talk to you."

"Oh."

"Anyways, before we got interrupted you said something about being scared."

"Uh..never mind."

"Kagome, if there's something bothering you , then just say it. Is someone bothering you?" Inuyasha asked, ready to beat the person messing with her.

"No, no one's bothering me………not really at least." Kagome whispered after that.

"What was that?" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. Since you're here, what do you want to do now, I can't sleep anymore."

"I'll just leave I guess. I don't want you getting in trouble with your dad." Inuyasha said.

"No!" Kagome said, she didn't want to be alone after her dream.

"O……k." Inuyasha said, he could tell she was scared, but he didn't want to push her into telling her. "So, are you going to visit him tomorrow?"

"Uh…I guess so." 'Hopefully, it'll stop those dreams I've been having.' Kagome sitting, sitting back in bed.

"So, why don't we play a game?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"How about 20 questions?"

"Sure, sounds fun. You can go first."

"Ok, why don't you like your cousin?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave him a glare. "I'm just wondering."

"Kikyou? I don't because she's evil. Not purposely I guess, but I don't know her intentions, and it just makes life harder I guess. Why don't you like your brother?"

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to give her a glare. "Just wondering." Kagome said innocently.

"He's a snob, a pansy, mean, and most of all GAY." Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled. "He's not gay, and you know that as much as I do."

"I know, but we both know he is a snob."

"Every time I see Sesshomaru we get along perfectly, and we even end up laughing at times."

"When do you guys talk, and I know that's a lie. He never laughs."

"Then explain the sound that comes out of his mouth when one of us tells a joke or find something funny. We talk when we pass each other, almost every day."

"What do you mean every day? Why do you guys meet every day?" Inuyasha wanted to know so bad why they met, but he would never say that out loud.

"No, Inuyasha. You already asked your question and more." Kagome said. "Now, it's my turn. How has my brother been?"

"He's good. All he does is eat, sleep, take showers, and poop and pee. He's basically an oversized hamster."

Kagome started laughing. "Well, that's good to hear. He's actually showering. Speaking of him." Kagome got out of bed, and pulled money out of her drawer. "Here you go." Kagome said handing Inuyasha three twenties and two tens.

"You know you don't have to pay."

"Whatever, I'm happy to pay you, not really, but since my brother is there."

"My turn, where are you getting this money?"

"My dad." Kagome said getting back in bed. "How is your mother and father?"

"Their good they say the love your visits of course, and they are wondering how little Kagome is doing. You usually come to my apartment not, the house."

"Oh, tell them I'm good. Ok, why did you move out of your house? You never actually told me so im curious."

"No reason really. I just wanted my own place. You have more fun there. I live close by home so I can just walk there, and I'm normally at home, but since your brothers here I'm just crashing in the apartment. What's the story behind your brother?" Inuyasha had wondered that for a while now.

"I'll tell you later on." Kagome said tiredly.

"That's not an answer."

"I said I'll tell you later."

"Ok."

"Hey, come on the bed with me." Kagome said.

"What!?!" Inuyasha knew Kagome could be naughty, but not that naughty.

"Shush! Do you want my dad to come back in here!" Kagome yelled/whispered. "I meant come sit next to me, I have an idea."

"Oh. Ok." Inuyasha was a little hesitant.

"I'm going to get the photo album, and we can look at pictures." 'At least this will distract him from all the questions.' Kagome thought.

Kagome reached behind her pillow and pulled out her album.

Kagome turned the first page and smiled. It was a picture of Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Sango in a goofy picture. Kouga was trying to pull Ayame off of him on the right; Rin looked like she was doing the robot, while Sesshomaru wore a straight face as usual, but something special was on it (you'll see) the left; Sango was in the middle pulling down her eye with her tongue sticking out, while Miroku was in front of her on the floor, he looked like he passed out. Kagome was trying to touch Inuyasha's dog ears from behind him, and Inuyasha was laughing next to Miroku and Sango in the front. The picture was tilted to the side.

"I remember that day. It was before summer break, in 9th grade." Inuyasha said.

"Yup one of the funniest."

~Flashback~

"I don't wanna do this." The boys said in a whiney tone, except for Sesshomaru who was quiet.

"Yes you do!" All girls said.

"Kohaku, take the picture. Make sure it's at a good angle." Sango said.

"Ok." Kohaku said taking the camera.

"Ok, guys, I brought the wrong camera so there's only one film left on this. Sorry bout that. We have to make this perfect." Kagome said.

"Ok, I think the best position is for Kouga to stand there." Kohaku said pointing in a spot.

"I don't want to do this." Kouga said complaining.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll be next to you." Ayame said.

"That's not an improvement." Kouga whispered.

"What was that?" Ayame asked cracking her knuckles.

"Nothing." He said walking to his spot with Ayame next to him.

"Ok, good. Rin and Sesshomaru, go to the left of them, next to that tree."

Sesshomaru and Rin moved. "Perfect." He said.

"Now, Miroku, Sango. Come in the front, in the middle."

"Ok." Miroku said pulling Sango to the front with him.

"Now, Inuyasha and Kagome, you guys stand next to Miroku and Sango."

"Perfect, you guys are all set. "Kohaku said rolling the film loader (whatever that rolly thingy is on the back of a portable camera)

"No we need a pose! We wanna do funny pictures" All the girls said.

"No! I want a star photo." Kouga said.

"No! I want a peace sign photo." Inuyasha said.

"No! I want a nude photo!" Miroku blurted.

Everyone got quiet. "I got it this time. Sango went last time." Ayame said.

Ayame walked up to Miroku and slapped him.

"Yes! It's my turn next!" Rin said. The girls took turns slapping Miroku when he said or did something stupid.

"Good one, Ayame." Kagome said, high fiving her.

"I've been practicing." She said cracking her knuckles.

"Good practice! He's knocked out on the floor. That was a very good one. Pound it." Sango said holding out her fist.

Ayame pounded. (its what one of my good friends says…she is so funny) "Please stop with the praise before I get cocky with it." Ayame said, her fangs showing.

The girls started laughing.

"Don't we have a picture to take?" Kohaku asked impatiently.

"Ok, ok." Kagome said.

"Get back in your places."

"I say funny picture." Kagome said.

"I change my mind, I want a dancing picture." Rin said.

"Huh?" Everyone said, even Sesshomaru.

"I want us all to do a type of dance." Rin always was the odd ball.

"No, how about a hugging picture. We could all be hugging." Ayame said.

"No." All boys said.

"I change my mind, too. Let's take a prankster picture." Sango said.

"What is that?" Kouga asked.

"It's when you pull down your eye and stick out your tongue." Kohaku said. "Just choose a pose."

"Ok. Let's vote. Who votes prankster?" Kagome asked.

Sango raised her hand.

"Who votes hugging?"

Ayame raised her hand.

"Who votes…….dancing?"

Rin raised her hand.

"How about funny picture?" Kagome was the only one to raise her hand. "Ok I guess I'm the only one, geesh. Ok, who voted nude photo?"

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"Peace sign photo?"

Inuyasha raise both hands.

"The other hand doesn't count, and last, but not least who votes star photo?"

Kouga raised his hand.

"What's a star photo anyway?" Kagome asked.

"It's the picture with the fingers, but stupid here can't count. It takes 3 or five people to make the star, not 8!" Inuyasha answered.

"Who are you calling stupid, toilet licker." Kouga threw back.

"Ouch that one was a little racist man."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Kouga and Inuyasha were always close like that, throwing the meanest names one second, then giving man hugs the next. They love each other like the freaks they are.

"It's a tie. Oh wait, Fluffy didn't vote yet." All heads turned to Sesshomaru.

"Well?" Kohaku asked.

Everyone stared at Sesshomaru, and then the unexpected happened, except for Miroku that was still passed out.

"Oh my god!" Kagome said.

"What!?!" Everyone turned around to look at Kagome.

"He's blushing!"

Everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"He is….." Kouga said.

"I think we discovered a new type of fire!" Inuyasha said.

"Just let me take the dam picture! Get in your damn positions!" Kohaku said, you know it's serious if he starts cussing. That rarely ever happened.

Everyone ran to their positions, except for Sesshomaru who walked.

"Ok, I'm going to take it in 10 seconds. I don't care if your dying or about to get shot, the photo is gonna get snapped."

"Ok." Ayame said grabbing onto Kouga.

"Get off!" Kouga shouted, trying to get Ayame off of him.

Everything happened quickly. Inuyasha started laughing. Rin started doing the robot. Kouga started cussing. Ayame kept hugging. Miroku was still dead on the floor. Sango did her prankster pose. Sesshomaru was being his quiet self. Kagome was trying to touch Inuyasha's dog ears and Kohaku was laughing so hard, he could barely hold the camera straight. (which explained the tilt in the photo)

"Ok, I took it, you guys look like idiots right now." Sesshomaru gave him a glare. "Except for Sesshomaru." Kohaku sweat dropped.

"I'll take it to CVS tomorrow." Kagome said.

"What did I miss!?!" Miroku popped up.

"The unbelievable! Sessy blushed!" Rin said.

"Stop joshin' me." (it's what I say when Im joking, I know im lame.)

"I'm not joshin'. He did. I saw it with these babies right here." Rin said pointing to her eyes.

"Damn! That might be in a once in a life time thing."

'I know., but my question is why?" Sango asked.

"We know why." Ayame and Kagome said.

"Why?" Everyone asked except Sesshomaru.

"We've come to the conclusion that…" Ayame started.

"When people stare at him, he gets nervous, which makes him blush. Typical." Kagome finished.

"If I see him blush I might pass out." Miroku said. "I need to see it to believe it."

"Ok. Let's start staring." Sango said.

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at his watch. They stared for about 5 minutes, but there was no blush.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. "Why isn't he blushing?"

"I don't know." Ayame replied.

Sesshomaru finally spoke. "I blush on my time not yours."

"Holy cheese! He controls blushed!" Rin said.

The whole group started laughing.

~End of Flashback~

"That is one of my best memories." Kagome said.

"Same here."

"Ok, let's look at more." Kagome said.

They went through pictures.

"Hey Kagome?"

No answer."Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome. She was asleep with her head slightly touching his shoulder. Inuyasha decided to finish the rest of the album before he left, they'd only got through half of it. Inuyasha was done with the album in no time, but for some reason he was still in her bed, brushing her hair with his claws. She looked like something was troubling her in her sleep.

He wished Kagome talked in her sleep so he would know what she was dreaming about, but there was no chance of that.

'She is so beautiful, I just wish-.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome started tossing in her sleep. 'God, but she is such a wild sleeper.' Inuyasha started rubbing Kagome's back. Inuyasha decided to leave when Kagome calmed down.

"Goodnight…actually good morning Kagome." Inuyasha said before jumping out the window.

-

Let me talk time!....basically author's circle.

Lol, let me tell you something funny. Yesterday I showed my mom some of the reviews, because I was going to a cookout/party thing with her, and I thought if I show her the reviews she would let me take the lap top with me because it was important to me and she's see why I had to take it. Ok, so I showed her the reviews and she said 'who's this pervert person? (1 or a couple of you talked about Miroku being a pervert…haha) and I had to cover that up. Anyways when I showed me her 'wtf' look, this was after she read the 1st chapter of graceful mistake.

I seriously didn't want her to read it because I knew she would say sumthn' like 'why so violent?' or 'what the hell? Or even 'you can't write this story anymore.'

She wanted to read more chapters but I took my lap top and ran out of the room. When she was reading the reviews she found out I "killed" Kenrou, and she was like….'ummmmm.'

But yea, I still got a chance to take the lap top with me, but my step dad ALMOST wouldn't let me take it because he said it would get stolen or something. I was so pissed, but he came to his senses and let me take it. That's just wats going on. Oh yea, about my love life, its basically the song Misery Business by Paramoore. My bf sucks monkey butt.

Ok REAL AUTHOR TIME

Sorry it took so friggn long to post this chapter. I tried updating the chapter yesterday, but it wouldn't work, im starting to hate Microsoft now. Ill try to update earlier, with school, and the crazy teachers its not that easy. They give so much hw!

Well, here's this chapter. You heard about Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, and im pretty sure Kouga for the first time in here. I hope you like this chapter. I did not proof read all the way, so just ignore all the errors, there's probably a lot.

Ja-ne. ill try to give you a good chapter Friday or Sunday.

P.s. sorry to the ppl I told I would update Friday or Saturday…….i didn't have the chapter finished Friday, and like I said on Saturday I finished but stupid Microsoft messed with the document.


	7. Hello Kagome

DISCLAIMER:

(hanging with the Inuyasha group, i just started texting)

FF: Hey.

Miroku: Hey.

FF: Hey, do you like pmsing?

Miroku:...i wouldn't know...I'm a guy

FF:You should know, I'm pretty sure you do it.

Miroku: No, I'm pretty sure i don't...

FF: Your hopeless...Inuyasha you like pmsing?

Inuyasha: What the hell? Does it look like i would know?

FF: Well...yea, i think you would know more than Miroku...you look pissed now...

Inuyasha: Well, i don't, whack job.

FF: OK, never mind. But i do know guys do it more than girls. You should see the boys at my school, it gets annoying.

Inuyasha: I'm out of here, you can talk to the perv.

FF: Bye, babes.

Inuyasha: Don't call me that. *goes to find Kagome*

Miroku: So...

FF: I'm pmsing right now. It is so much fun!

Miroku:...I'm gonna find Sango now *runs off*

FF: I don't know what their problems are. God, i guess they don't like private messaging...

(not one of the best disclaimers, but whatever; i couldn't think dammit...)

Graceful Mistake

Chapter 7-

Kagome's Point Of View! (this is sort of point of view)

I woke with a jump. I started to gasp for air, even though it pained me to do it. I rubbed my eyes, and i noticed how my hands were damp after touching my face. I guess i was crying again, why is this happening to me?

I've had nightmares for a while now, but they're getting more vivid, i feel like I'm there. I can see Kenrou and my mother, the problem is I keep seeing them die, in so many ways. Hell, i even see myself dying. It hurts the most when I see Sango, Miroku, or Inuyasha die. I've seen my dad die too, but the weirdest thing is i don't feel anything. I'm not happy, or sad, or mad, or even depressed. Sometimes, I even get a smile on my face in the dream, but I still don't feel anything. What's wrong with me?

I decide to worry about my problems later, right now, I feel sticky because of the sweat so I'm gonna need a good shower. About 15 minutes later i came out of the shower, and put on a pair of jeans with my purple and black plaid shirt. I curled my hair and put on purple eye shadow and put on mascara. All that's left to do is make breakfast for father.

"Good morning Kagome." My father greeted me as I came down the stairs.

"Good morning." I muttered, putting on my apron.

As soon as his breakfast was made, he said one of the worst things he could say at a time like this."

"Your cousin Kikyou will be coming to stay with us for 2 weeks. I don't know exactly when she's coming though, possibly in the next week."

'Are you serious?!' I thought, but instead I said. "That's good. I'm happy she's coming to stay with us."

"She'll be sleeping in your room, you have to sleep on the couch."

"Okay." I said. 'I'm not risking getting in trouble in the morning.' The dumbest thing was that we had a guest room that was just as good as my room, but Kikyou got my room because she said she liked it better than the guest room, which I doubt was a lie, she probably just wanted to push my buttons.

"I want you to make her feel welcomed. She'll be going to your school for those 3 weeks, and I expect to see her happy."

'Typical, always wanting Kikyou to be happy. What am I, her happy hour or something?' I sighed. "Yes sir."

"Go on to school now, I want your grades in my hand when you get home."

"Okay, good bye." I said grabbing my bag, and going out the door.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel bitter towards my father, now. He hasn't done anything to me, I looked at the sky remembering that today was Friday, so that means today is the day we go to Mayonaka Odoru. At least I'll get away from some troubles, but then again, I bet when I get home I'm gonna be in loads of trouble because of that stupid grade. Back to the other thing that matters. If Kikyou comes I'll be in hell. Kikyou was my cousin, and also one of the prettiest things in the world. She could make flowers jealous of her.

She could make money for just walking. She made me look like an ugly duckling, I personally had nothing against Kikyou from the beginning. I say beginning because for some reason she thought it would be fun to take advantage of my dad liking her more, even though I know he loves me. Well he acts like it, he just doesn't say it. Kikyou is basically everything I'm not.

She has these sophisticated captivating midnight aqua eyes that make it hard to turn away, her hair was what I call the BFSS, it means bouncy, flowing, silky, and straight, but she did have split ends, if you looked very very I'm talking VERY close you'd see the split ends. Her skin is soft, I only know that because we hugged once at a reunion, and her skin was pale, but the way all her perfections came together made her look even more beautiful. I could go on, but now I'm at school.

Sango spotted me at my locker and ran over to me. "Hey!" She said.

"Hi yourself."

"Are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

I looked at her a tad bit confused. "Yea, I'm okay, why?"

"You just look tired that's all." She said closing my locker for me.

"Oh. Not really, are we still on for tonight?" I said a lie. I was beyond tired, but I'd rather her not worry about me.

"Nah, I wish. I have to babysit Kohaku today."

That didn't effect my mood, I didn't care if we went or not. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, watcha need?"

"Can Souta spend the night at your house today? I haven't seen him for a while, but I'm pretty sure he's bored there."

"Definitely, you wanna come over to?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'm just gonna go home."

"If I let Souta sleep over, will you get more sleep?"

"Yea."

"Okay then. I'm gonna head to 1st class early, if I get another tardy slip, I get a detention."

"Alright, before you go, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"When are Ayame and Rin coming?"

"They should be here next week, or so."

"Okay thanks. See ya."

"Bye, try not to fall asleep in class."

"I'll try not to."

And then I was off to my AP calculus class. I never really liked that class, the teacher hated me, I just guessed it was because I was a girl. I was one of the few girls in his class. I sit next to Naraku, and I have to admit, me and him are pretty close, but not really. I was really lucky to have Kouga with me in this class. I walked into the classroom and sat in my assigned seat. I thought it was funny how only the girls had assigned seats and boys got to sit where ever they want, my teachers gay.

"Hey." Naraku said taking his seat next to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." My teacher, said jumping in. (lol, the Jonas brother commercial came on...it was their song Keep It Real, so that's how are newest gay teacher came to be...) "Stop talking Higarashi." said.

"Yes, sir." Kagome mumbled. For some reason he just hated me right of the back, he was a little nicer to the other girls when they talked, but as long as I got good grades in his class he could yell at me all he wanted to.

"Okay onto the lesson..." He said. He has his quirks, that was a big understatement, but he was actually one of my favorite teachers in a way, he taught the lessons perfectly, I understand everything he says, and he gives barely any homework.

I put on my glasses and listened to what he had to say. Yup, I wear glasses, and i'm not ashamed of it either, a lot of people say I look pretty in the glasses I have, but I prefer to have them off, I only use them if have to and I had to because he put me all the way in the back when he knew I couldn't see that good.

At the end of class I walked out of the classroom and headed to the lunchroom to meet with the family. They were at the table waiting for me, so I walked over to them and sat next to Miroku.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked me.

"Yea." I didn't bother to ask why he asked it because there could be a lot of reasons why he asked.

"Where's your lunch?" Inuyasha asked me.

"I'm not gonna eat today, i'm not hungry."

"Oh okay if you get hungry you can have half of my sandwich." One of the reasons I loved Inuyasha, he looks out for me. Not that the others don't, just one of the qualities that makes me love them.

"Alright." I said.

Soon the three of them got in a conversation,I just put head down because I didn't care. It was lunch time which meant free time, and I was tired, but I did not want to go to sleep, my body didn't agree with me as I drifted off to sleep anyway.

~Dream...~

I found myself in my house in the living room. It was quiet except for the TV playing the news.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping my father would answer.

No reply. I called again, but still no answer, he had to be here, his shoes were still at the door, and his keys were still on the key hook. I started up the stairs seeing a trail of blood on it. I continued walking up the stairs, occasionally stepping on the blood with my bare feet, but I didn't care, I'd just wash it off later, there are more important things to do now. I opened my fathers room door. It wasn't a surprise for me to see him dead on his bed. Two things did surprise me though, one was the way he died.

This time it was a new way. It looked like someone tried very hard to kill him. He had a garbage bag over his head, I'm guessing he was suffocated, and it looks like he was stabbed a couple times. The second thing that surprised me was when who knows what comes as fast as they can ramming me into the wall. The wind was knocked out of me as I crumbled to the floor. I was just about to look up when I came back to reality.

"Did you hear us?" Miroku asked nudging me.

"What?" I asked, it would've been nice if he would've nudged me 5 seconds later, but whatever.

"We were talking and Sango decided she would leave the boys at home by their selves while we went to M.O."

So they woke me up just to tell me that? "Oh, okay, so at 10?"

"Yea." Inuyasha answered. When I thought about it, I realized that I hadn't really talked to him today. I hadn't really talked to Sango or Miroku either.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Good, guess what they're having there?"

"What?" By the looks of the way Inuyasha said it, it had to mean something good.

"They're having a freestyle dance contest there. You should do it."

That was good news in my case, I needed to dance, life is getting complicated. "Cool! I think I'll do it, you guys should to."

"Nah, I suck at dancing." Sango said.

"Nope, I'd rather see the girls dancing than me be up there." Miroku said. That little comment earned him a slap in the face.

"I don't think so, if I started dancing I'd be an automatic win. I'm hot, and got skills like a firecracker." Inuyasha said being cocky.

My family was hilarious, they had me laughing in a matter of seconds. Well, this explains how they got their nick names Mr. Let-Me-Touch-You-With-My-Hands and, Mr. I'm-The-Greatest-With-A-Big-Ego, but in my opinion Sango had the best. Her nickname was, Ms. I'm- Crazy- I- Didn't- Take- My- Medicine . Sango was crazy, she was one of the craziest people I knew. One of the many reasons I love that girl.

"Sango, you can dance so good, I think you should join dancing with the stars, Miroku, girls probably don't want you looking at them, and Inuyasha, you just went to a new level of cocky."

Sango smiled. "Thanks."

"Explain why Sango's all over me at my house then." He dug his own grave.

Sango was out of her seat slapping Miroku in a second, I don't think I saw her get up, she just just disappeared then reappeared in front of Miroku. Me and Inuyasha started laughing, this was my family and I loved them.

Lunch went on quickly, and so did school. Now, it was off to the library to meet Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother, and one of the most coolest guys to hang with. I love him to death, even though Inuyasha doesn't, I don't know why. Sesshomaru is a lay-ed back person, and is said to have no emotions, but if your close to him, he'll show it. He smiles a lot in my opinion, and he's one of the people that wouldn't tell a sole about your secrets, super reliable.

I walked into the library, happy to see Sesshomaru in his usual spot.

"Hello." I greeted him, pulling out my lap top.

"Hello, Kagome." He replied.

"How's work?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"It's good. I just got a raise, and their expanding the company."

"That's good."

"How's school?"

"Oh it's alright, it could be better, I'm really sorry I haven't been coming to the library at our usual times." I said logging on.

"It's alright, I heard about what happened." He said.

"Yea, but I'm trying to get back in the game. So let's get this thing started, she should be on now."

"Okay." He said leaning back in his chair.

~Logging On DeathWaltz~

As soon as I logged on a chat box popped up.

Rand0mBunny: Hey hey hey!

DeathWaltz: Hi, it's Kagome right now.

Rand0mBunny: Oh, how's lyf?

DeathWaltz: it could be better.

Rand0mBunny: Aww, i'm sorry hun, well if it helps, i feel the same wya

DeathWaltz: lol, typo. well cant wait to u get here. im gunna hand the computer ova to Fluffy.

Rand0mBunny: Aight XD

DeathWaltz: Dont try to be gangsta. only i ca do dat...homie :], well here he is.

Rand0mBunny: HI SESSY!

DeathWaltz: Hi, Rin. how's school?

Rand0mBunny: It's good, mom started yelling at me cuz i got a bads grade on a test-_-. but she got ova it ^-^. im really happy to hear from you again, u guys havent been on da chat thingy mer boober 4 a while.

DeathWaltz: start doing better, and somethings have been going on, but were getting back on track. Are you still coming this year?

"I'm gonna go get a drink." I told Sesshomaru.

He nodded his head, then went back to typing to Rin.

Sesshomaru is Rin's boyfriend, so they always try to keep in touch. Ever since Rin moved, I made this plan to meet Sesshomaru on Tuesdays and Thursdays, sometimes Mondays and Wednesdays so they could chat and do web cams together. Sesshomaru didn't have a lap top, and refused to use his business lap top for anything, but business, so he used mine. I needed some tutoring and I asked Sesshomaru to help me out with that too. Back to Sesshomaru and Rin, they were one of the best couples I've ever seen. They rarely ever fight, and if they do they make up in 2 seconds, their relationship is built well, and they work together well for being over the Internet. When Sesshomaru heard Rin was moving away I think he was actually about to cry, but we worked out a system, and she comes down every now and then.

Sesshomaru was about 3 years older than Rin( Rin 18 as well, Sesshomaru 21?).They've been together since Sesshomaru was a sophomore I think? Well, their love for each other is strong, and it makes me smile. Whenever Rin comes down for occasions, or just to visit for the fun of it, Sesshomaru always made sure to spend time to spend with her. When they are together you can tell they love each other, just by the way they look at each other.

I put in the last bit of change I had from my wallet and pressed the buttons to get a grape fanta, I was dying of thirst and got tired of drinking my spit. You could imagine my expression when the machine swallowed my money, and didn't give me the you can't, my mouth was on the floor, and my eyes wide. I didn't drink or eat anything for the past 4 days, and the one day, I repeat ONE DAY I was actually in the mood for something this happened. I kicked the machine once, then again, then again, and then one more time, before a hand was lay-ed upon my shoulder. I looked up to see Sesshomaru and he handed me some change for a drink.

I blushed, and thanked him before telling him to go back to Rin. I put in the quarters and finally got my grape fanta. I went back over to mine and Sesshomaru's table and he was smiling. I smiled at that, Rin always had a way of making him smile. I sat down after getting a book that looked interesting. It was called One Chance For Love, it sounded epic so I thought why not. I was about 15 minitues into the book when Sesshomaru called me over.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Rin wishes to speak with you."

"Okay."

I went over to the lap top.

Rand0mBunny: Hey, i'm gunna send a pic through, tell me wat u think! :] XD ^-^

DeathWaltz: Okay, but plz stop with the emo-cons

Rand0mBunny:Alrighty Right Righty!

-Accept Or Decline Photo Sharing- Rand0mBunny

Rand0mBunny: If you decline. i'll kick your ass! :]

"Oh really." I said to myself. I'm guessing Sesshomaru heard me, when he turned to look at me. I clicked decline of coarse.

Rand0mBunny: I'm gonna kick ur skinny ass whe *_x. haha, jk.

DeathWaltz: haha, im evil, and my BUTT is so skinny u plobably cudn't fine it.

-Accept Or Decline Photo Sharing- DeathWaltz

Rin clicked accept, and sent the picture

DeathWaltz: You look Georgeus! Your hair is so friggn long now! ur so damn pretty! =]

Rin was in a light blue tanktop with white pants and light blue heels with her hand on her hip, and a peace sign on the other hand. She looked lovely.

Rand0mBunny: Kags ur hair is probaly longer than that, unless u cut it. did u?

DeathWaltz: No No No! I trim my har but i dont cut...oh yea hows ayame?

Rand0mBunny: She's good, she already packed her things to come dow there. she cant wai :)

DeathWaltz: Cool! Ur gunna stay untill halloween tyme rte?

Rand0mBunny: WHo's the 1wif all the spelling mess ups now. and and heck to the yea! i cudn't miss halloween AGAIN! we shud alll go as a group! hws the the other 4.

DeathWaltz: Kouga is happy with ife, but he misses ayme terribly.

DeathWaltz: Typo *Ayame*. well...Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku are good, they all miss u guya lyk crazzii, i do too...Sesshomaru's giving me that luk, i guess he wats to talk to u again.

Rand0mBunny: hahaahaha, okay.

I gave Sesshomaru the laptop, and let him talk to Rin for a while longer. At around 7:10 I was on my way home. Today was pretty good. I guess i'll visit Souta really quick, my dad didn't expect me home until 8:25.

I used the spare key to Inuyasha's apartment to get in. When I walked in the boys were eating dinner.

"I'm so proud of you!" I said looking at Inuyasha.

"Huh?"He obviously had no idea I was going to come to his house today.

"You guys aren't eating ramen for dinner! Usually all you ever eat is ramen!" I spoke the truth. On the table was oden, white rice, and curry. "Who cooked this?" I asked.

"You know I can't cook." Inuyasha said.

"Souta, you cooked this?" I asked looking at him, if he did, I would be overly proud.

"Nope, it's take out." He said putting white rice in his mouth.

Well, even though they didn't cook it, it was a big step up from ramen. Inuyasha sort of lowered the proud points when he spoke. "We were out of ramen so i just ordered some take out."

There was so many healthy things in his apartment that it wasn't even funny, but i'm just gonna let him be him, I sighed. "Okay, well i'm gonna leave now. Can I have a hug?" I asked looking at Souta.

"Sure thing sis." He ran over and hugged me tightly, I guess he missed my company.

"When are we gonna hang out?" He asked while I was puttng on my shoes.

"I promise I will come and pick you up tomorrow. We can hang out where ever you like."

"Yes, i'm actually leaving the house! Can Inuyasha come with us tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Yea. I wanna go to Chucky Cheese!"

I was a little confued as to why, I don't normally see kids his age go to Chucky Cheese, but if it made him smile i'd go. "Okay, bye." I kissed him on the cheek, about to walk off, until Inuyasha spoke.

"No kiss for me?" He asked smiling.

I smiled back, going to the table and kissing him on the cheek. "Bye now. Oh yea Inuyasha, make sure Souta's things are packed, remember he's spending the night at Kohaku's  
" I said finally leaving the house.

When I got home it was 7:55, before curfew, and enough time to get ready for M.O. and to get ready for surprises.

As soon as I walked into the house, there was my surprise sitting on the couch, in a black blouse, and skinny jeans.

"Hello Kagome" Kikyou said.

* * *

Author little Thingy mer Booby...haha booby, jk, well here's the authors time

How do u like the chappy? Kikyou, Sesshomaru, and Rin finally enter the story :]

Well here's wat i have to say nuthn' friggn big.

chapters r comin' slowly ,sorry bout that.

ummm...i will be doing something new though. I will be choosing random people that reviewed in the past/ and future hopefully :] to be in my disclaimers. that's right a real chance to talk to inuyasha! and gang! well..not really, but still...yea, i guess ill just put ur pen names in a hat after going through the reviews. hopefully u'll get chosen. (ur names in there twice and crap so yea) IF U DONT WANT UR NAME IN A DISCLAIMER TELL ME.

oh yea, im gunna be moving soon, and so if there isnt a chappy up, i didnt die...im just settling in or wat ever im doing...

um...this is actually a good thing...I'm talkin' about posting up these chappy's and having these stories, i think? im actually doing better in school. :]

uh, last thing... m gonna post up a tiny part of the beginning of the next chapter of this my stories like this.

Chapter 7

The devil Wears Prada...and has Aqua Eyes (i might change the title of the chapter if i think i have a better one)

"Get outside now! Do not come inside until I allow you to!"

Kagome didn't move.

"Did you not hear me!?" He asked throwing a candle at her head. Good thing he missed.


	8. The Devil

Disclaimer:

Fr0sted_F: Okay today we have another special guest! wh00-h00! and the special guest is...drum roll please...

*Drum roll*

Fr0sted_F: Asuyami! Please come sit in this chair...I got it at rooms to go, good price.

Asuyami: Okay, hi everyone!

*crowd goes wild*

Fr0sted_F: Okay people, chill out. She's just a guest, I'm the host here. Anyways, so Asuyami, what do you like about Inuyasha?

Asuyami:Many people may like him for his looks, and abs, but I like him for just being him.

*crowd starts awing*

Fr0sted_F: Uh...no need for sound affects. What do you actually like about him?

Asuyami: The things he does, like when Kagome was sick and he made her that drink to help her get better or when he cried because he thought the group was dead.

*crowd goes in a fit of awe's*

Fr0sted_F: Okay, Okay. People shut up. Alrighty then, that is very sweet. If Inuyasha was behind that curtain. *points to curtain* what would you do?

Asuyami: I would give him a hug, and tell him how wonderful he is.

*Crowd awes even more*

Fan Boy of Asuyami: I love you!

Fr0sted_F: Shut up! I am the only one allowed to have fans here! This is my damn show and I don't appreciate you people praising the guest!

Asuyami: *stares at me*

Fr0sted_F: Sorry bout' that i lost my cool...

Fan Boy of Asuyami: You can't lose something you never had!

Fr0sted_F: Security please remove him from my sight, he's so ugly I can't stand looking at him

Fan Boy of Asuyami: You wanna fight lady!?

Fr0sted_F: Bring it!...Security!

*security takes fan away*

Fr0sted_F: Anyways, Asuyami, you get to choose people on the show to ask questions about you

Asuyami: Okay, I choose you *point to girl in the crowd*. Ha ha Pokemon.

*Everyone starts laughing...except me*

Fr0sted_F: Your stealing my light here. Anyways, you may ask your question kid.

Fan girl 321: Have you ever thought about having your own show like Fr0sted_FLAKES? I think you would have a better one than her.

Fr0sted_F: Ouch, blow to my self esteem! I'm out of here, she can just have my show for all I care.

*Crowd cheers...I stomp off*

* * *

Graceful Mistake Chapter 8

The Devil

There was Kikyou in Kagome's living room.

"Hello Kagome."

Kagome was in pure shock, she didn't expect Kikyou for at least 2 weeks.

"It's rude to stare." She said.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome didn't even realize she was staring. "Hello Kikyou."

"Well, it took you long enough. I'll be staying here for a while as you should know. Your father stepped out for a bit if you're wondering where he is. He told me to tell you to help me unpack. I prefer you not touch my things, but I did bring lots of things and I do need help."

"OK, let me put my things down first, would you like some tea?" Kagome asked taking off her shoes.

"No thank you. It's good to see you learned some manners while I wasn't here." Kikyou said rudely.

"Okay, that was just unnecessary. Why are you here anyways, you and I both know you hate it here." Kagome said standing in front of Kikyou, Kikyou kept her calm composure.

"My dad thought it would be a 'good thing'." Kikyou said doing the air quotations with her fingers. "if I came here to stay with you guys. He thinks I might have 'better opportunities' here. Clearly he's wrong, but he said if I like it I can stay. Which I'll tell you, won't happen. I'd have to live here with you and your father."

The last sentence caught Kagome by surprise. Seeing Kikyou was one thing, living with her was another. Kagome felt bubbling in her stomach.

"Excuse me." Kagome said running into the bathroom. She almost didn't make it to the toilet in time as the throw up sprung out. The vile smell spilled through the air while Kagome threw up the liquid chunks.

"Can you stop throwing up, the sounds your making are disturbing me?" Kikyou asked from in the living room.

Kagome was to busy throwing up to hear whatever Kikyou said. About 5 minutes later, Kagome was finally done. Her insides felt like they were burning.

'I knew that Fanta was a bad idea.' Kagome thought brushing her teeth.

"My Kami, did you have to be so loud with your noises, and clean the toilet good because I'll be using your bathroom as well."

"What ever. Did my father say to cook anything?" Kagome asked walking into the living room.

"No, he did not. Listen up, I'm talking. While I'm here I don't plan on getting sick, so if your sick you better keep distance from me. I also have rules while I'm here too."

"Rules?" Kagome asked sitting on the couch. "What rules could you have in _MY_ house?"

"I could have plenty, and I do have plenty, but I'll go over the basics. Rule number one, while I'm here, _DO NOT_ go in my stuff, that is the biggest rule I have here."

"Why would I go in your things?"

"Face it, I dress better than you and have better things." She said.

'Ouch, lowers the self esteem points.' "Okay, well I wouldn't do that, keep going?"

"Rule number two, at school-"

"Whoa, hold the phone! At school?!"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking! That is one major rule. Think about it, while I'm here I'm going to get an education. That's one of the things I'd get a better opportunity in. Now let me finish, rule number two, at school, do not talk to me at all, don't even look in my direction; change that, don't even breathe in my direction. As soon as new girl comes to school, people are going to notice, and when they do, I'll start getting a reputation."

"The thought of talking to you in school makes me want to barf again, even talking to you now makes me want to barf." But it was true, as soon as a new student enrolled in school everyone noticed, that person would be the talk of the school, and would start earning their reputation.

Kikyou glared at Kagome. "Hush. You know the third rule now, which is don't interrupt me. Your main goal is to keep me happy while I'm here."

"Okay, that is going to far. My main goal has nothing to do with you." Kagome said getting up from the couch. "Just because you're here doesn't mean you're the boss of me. I suggest you take a step into reality. This is you." Kagome said holding up her index finger. "This is the world." Kagome said holding up another, making the world revolve around her. "The world does not revolve around you." Kagome said walking away.

"Oh really, I wonder what your father would have to say about your warm welcome to me." Kagome stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm sorry." Kagome mumbled.

"I didn't hear you." Kikyou said putting a hand to her ear.

"I said I'm sorry." Kagome said louder.

"I thought so, now come help me unpack. Try not to touch anything. "

'Well how am I supposed to help you if I can't touch anything?' "Okay." Kagome said going into the room with Kikyou.

About 15 minutes later Kagome's father came home, Kagome wasn't able to help Kikyou with anything.

"Kikyou, Kagome." He called as he walked into the living room.

Kagome and Kikyou came in the room.

"How was your time with Kagome?" He asked.

"It was good, Kagome had a rocky start with me, but me and her talked, now were alright." Kikyou said.

"Good, where's dinner?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"I specifically told Kikyou to tell you to cook rice and sashimi."

"I'm sorry it slipped my mind, why don't you take of your shoes and relax. Kagome and I will cook dinner together." Kikyou said smiling.

"Okay." He said going to his room.

"That is the only time I'm covering for you." She said looking at Kagome.

"I asked you if he said to cook anything!" Kagome said, if it weren't for Kikyou covering for her she would've been in trouble, but then again, Kikyou did cause the trouble in the first place.

"Hush. I didn't have to do that, so just be thankful, now to repay me-"

"Repay you?"

"There you go cutting me off. You're pushing it Kagome. Like I was saying now for my repayment, go in the kitchen and start dinner." Kikyou said pointing to the kitchen.

"What about un packing?" Kagome asked. 'Even though I didn't do anything...'

"You can do that after you cook. Now get started." Kikyou said pushing Kagome to the kitchen.

"What did I do to deserve such hell?" Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?" Kikyou asked.

"I said, if you need anything just ring a bell?" Kagome covered up.

"I thought so, and that's why I brought one." Kikyou said.

'Are you serious?' Kagome thought. "Okay, you relax, I'll cook."

Kikyou said nothing as she walked into her room.

"Time to get down to business." Kagome said putting her hair in a pony tail.

A while later dinner was cooked, and served. Everything went well, until Kagome helped Kikyou with her things.

"Okay." Kagome said from on the floor, she reached out to touch something until Kikyou slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch that."

"Okay." Kagome said trying to keep her cool, Kagome reached out to fold some of Kikyou's clothes until Kikyou slapped her hand again.

"Don't touch that." Kikyou said rudely.

"Alright." Kagome said, it was very hard to keep your cool when you are with a Kikyou, they're very hard to work with. Kagome tried to pick up Kikyou's earring, but Kikyou slapped her hand again.

"Okay, this isn't working. You asked for my help with unpacking, I'm trying to help you unpack now. What is your problem!?" Kagome snapped.

Kikyou sighed. "Just sit there, and don't touch anything."

"But you said...ya' know what I don't even care, I don't want to help you with your things anyways." Kagome said standing up.

"Alright, but I should let you know. I don't like attitude, and you're giving me attitude. I suggest you stop before you make a big mistake, I can make your life a living hell while I'm here."

"Am I supposed to be scared that your saying you'll make my life a living hell?" Kagome asked. "Like I said, the world doesn't revolve around you. I'm not trying to piss you off or anything, I'm trying to be a nice person by helping you out, I suggest you try to do the same. I know this isn't the funnest thing to be doing when you could be with your friends doing who knows what, and I'm sorry you have to spend it here, but this is MY house, and I don't appreciate you coming in and bossing me around." Kagome said.

"Big mistake. That was you last chance. Apologize or else."

"Oh please. The or else thing won't get me to apologize." Kagome said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, well, will your father get you to apologize?"

Kagome froze, if her father found out about her being rude to Kikyou, she would get in so much trouble. "I'm waiting." Kikyou said.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry." Kagome said. 'that you exist.' Kagome thought.

"I thought so, now sit on the floor and watch me unpack."

After Kikyou and Kagome got done unpacking, Kagome did her homework.

'Damn it, now I can't go to M.O.' Kagome thought. 'Maybe I still have a chance of going.'

"Kagome." Her father called from in his room.

"Yes sir?" Kagome answered back.

"Let me see your grades." He said.

'Your serious!?'Kagome opened her book bag. "Yes sir." Kagome took out her grades and handed them to her father.

"Okay." He said.

'That's it?' Kagome thought. 'That's the lowest grade I've gotten since 2cd grade. What does he mean okay!? Maybe he's planning on punishing me after Kikyou leaves.!'

"I'm letting it slide this time because Kikyou's here."

'I knew it, oh crap.'

"If you keep her happy, you will get little punishment, but you will still be punished. This is very unacceptable, your mother used to make all A's back in her days. Point is, your grounded for 4 weeks, and I want you home at 5:30 no later, keep Kikyou happy. If I hear one complaint, you'll be back on regular punishment, but worse."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Kagome said walking out of his room.

"Hey Kikyou." As soon as Kagome walked right out of her fathers room, Kikyou was in her face.

"Who's this Sango person?"

"What about her?" Kagome asked.

"She's on the phone." Kikyou said waving the phone in the air. "I'm on the other line with a friend so make it quick."

"Alright." Kagome said taking the phone. "Hello." She said walking in the living room.

"Where are you?" In the background music was music.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Where are you?" Sango asked.

"I'm at home, I can barely hear you." Kagome said.

"What, I can't hear you!" Sango yelled into the phone, Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear.

"I'm at home, common sense would've told you that, You called my house phone!"

"Oh! Why!?"

"What!?"

"Why!?" Sango screamed.

"Because Kikyou's here!"

"What!?

"Because Kikyou's here!"

"What!?"

"Forget it! I'll tell you at school!"

"What!?"

"Bye!" Kagome yelled pressing the hang up button. "Oops." She just realized what she did.

"Here you go." Kagome said handing Kikyou the phone.

"Thanks." She said taking the phone.

"Welcome."

"Do you want the shower first?" Kagome asked.

"You can have it first, you need it."

"Uncalled for." Kagome said walking to the bathroom.

"I meant it in a good way. Your a mess from cooking."

"Oh...okay then." Kagome said closing the bathroom door.

Kagome was used to Kikyou's rude act so it was hard to know when she was being kind.

"Kagome!" Kikyou yelled.

"What!?" Kagome called through the door.

"You hung up on my friend! You are gonna pay!"

"Uh-huh!" Kagome said turning on the water.

~Next day...in the morning

"Good morning Kikyou." Kagome's father greeted as Kikyou walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Uncle."

"My, my, you are getting prettier everyday, you look just like my wife."

"Yes,i do, weird thing." Kikyou said sitting at the table.

"Kagome, come cook breakfast." said.

"Okay, what would you like to eat?" Kagome asked walking down the stairs.

"I'd like toast and an omelet. What about you Kikyou?" He asked.

"I'd like the same please."

"Okay, coming up." Kagome said putting her hair in a pony tail.

"Kagome, I want you to take Kikyou out today, and show her around."

"Yes, sir." Kagome said putting two omelets on a plate.

'Oh crap...I was supposed to hang out with Souta...shit...I better think quick.'

"May I excuse myself upstairs, please." Kagome said politely.

"You may." Her father said.

Kagome walked slowly, then ran up the stairs as quick as she could. She ran into her room and grabbed her lap top then headed to the bathroom.

'Please be on, please be on, please be on...' Kagome chanted in her head. 'Yes!'

~Chat~

DeathWaltz: Inuyasha!

H0tDawg: Yea?...it wud've been nicw to c a gud morning instead of my name with an exclamation point...but wateva

DeathWaltz: Fine, good morning...

H0tDawg: Thank u

DeathWaltz: Anyways, u spelled nice wrong and SEE, and GOOD and WATEVER, you spelled a lot of things wrong in one sentence. is school doing anything for you?

H0tDawg: Psssh, get over it, I know that isn't wat u came to tell me, so wat did u want...oh yea, guess waty ur bro dd.

DeathWaltz: I'm not going to guess until you spell things right.

H0tDawg: Fine...prick.

DeathWaltz: I am not! I'm just trying to help you, before you know it, your going to spell like that on a test and get points taken off.

H0tDawg: You spell like that two!

DeathWaltz: Dude, it's spelled TOO. and it was a bad habit, so I'm trying to stop...anyways, what did you want to tell me?

H0tDawg: Your brother beat me in DDR!

DeathWaltz: Tell Souta I said congrats! I' super surprised at that. I thought I was the only one who could beat you.

DeathWaltz: typo *I'm*

H0tDawg:...stfu...and i can beat you anytime any place

DeathWaltz: Whatever...it just hit me...WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

H0tDawg: Huh?

DeathWaltz: stFu...see what I mean?

H0tDawg: I could've said freak...shows how much you know.

DeathWaltz: You could've, but knowing you I don't think you did.

H0tDawg: you know me well, what did you need to tell me?

DeathWaltz: Oh yea! plan...j ,i think?

H0tDawg: Why?

DeathWaltz: Because Kikyou's here and I have to show her around.

H0Dawg: You mean ur hot cousin?

-DeathWaltz has signed off-

H0tDawg: Okay okay! sorry,geeze, i mean ur cousin...?

-DeathWaltz has signed back on-

DeathWaltz: Yes!, and that's not how you spell your.

H0tDawg: Okay, anyways, why plan J, that makes no sense...

DeathWaltz: Just do it, please...

H0tDawg: What color?

DeathWaltz: black

H0tDawg: oh come on...why that color?

DeathWaltz: Please...i promise ill pay you back...somehow...

H0tDawg: fine...anything else

DeathWaltz: just play along with my plan...it should work...i gotta go someones knocking on the bathroom door.

H0tDawg: Your talking to me while your peeing?

DeathWaltz: No, bye

-DeathWaltz logged off

"Yes." Kagome said.

"You've been in there for forever, and I have to fix my hair if were going to go out, so could you please get out?" Kikyou said.

"Oh sorry." Kagome said. "Hold on." Kagome had no idea about what to do with her lap top. Kagome ran around the bathroom looking for a place.

"Kagome hurry up!" Kikyou yelled.

"Sorry!" Kagome said back.

"Don't use this bathroom while I'm here!You take to long." Kikyou said walking away.

"Phew." Kagome let out a sigh. She ran out of the bathroom and into her room when she was sure Kikyou was gone. She hid it and walked out of her room.

"Why were you in my room?" Kikyou asked as soon as Kagome walked out of her room.

"Correction, my room, and I forgot something."

"No wrong, my room, and what did you forget, there's nothing in your hands?" Kikyou said looking at Kikyou hands.

"Thats because in my pocket." Kagome said thinking quickly.

"Let me see it." Kikyou said.

"Okay..." Kagome said digging in her pockets. There was nothing in there but lint.

"Where is it?" Kikyou asked tapping her foot.

"It-it must have fallen on the floor!" Kagome said fake panicking.

Kagome got on her hands and knees and began searching for the missing item.

"What are you looking for?" Kikyou asked looking at Kagome crawl on the floor.

"What I dropped." Kagome said looking.

"I don't see anything on the floor." Kikyou said leaning on the door frame.

"Of coarse you don't, your standing up. When your on the floor you'll find anything. Ah-ha! Found it!" Kagome said getting up.

"What is it?" Kikyou asked.

"It's my earring." Kagome said showing it to Kikyou.

"Where's the other one?"

Kagome had no idea. "What is this, ask Kagome a zillion questions over a earring day? Go fix yourself up. I'll be downstairs waiting." Kagome said smiling.

"Weirdo." Kikyou said walking away.

After Kikyou was ready and they were finally out of the house, Kagome dropped the bomb.

"Um, Kikyou?"

"What?" Kikyou asked, sounding annoyed.

"I promised that I would spend time with my friend and-" Kagome was cut off rudely.

"Nu-uh, I will not be following you and your little friends around for the rest of the day. I can't go back to the hose because of your father, and I'm not going to walk around this place by myself,so you need to cancel your plans with your friends and just take me around this stupid place."

Kagome always had a back up plan, so this wasn't a problem. "They're boys."

Kikyou paused to think about it. "Okay." She said walking in front of Kagome.

"Alrighty then, they live about 10 minitues from here."

"Okay, hurry I don't want to be out all day."

Kagome and Kikyou walked into Inuyasha's apartment complex not to long after that. Kikyou knocked on the door while Kagome examined her finger nails.

'I really need a manicure...I wonder what Kikyou's nails look like.' Kagome glanced down to look at Kikyou's nails. 'My Kami! Her nails are manicured to perfection!'

"Hey." Inuyasha said after he opened the door. When Inuyasha walked out of his apartment he looked like a different person. He had midnight black hair, and an even deeper tan than he had before. He even put in blue contacts!

"Hi." Kagome said waving."Kikyou,Eikyuu. Eikyuu, Kikyou." Inuyasha sent a glare at Kagome. Kagome mouthed the word sorry.

"Eternal? Nice name." Kikyou said. (Eikyuu means eternal)

"Thanks."

"Where's Kousei?" Kagome asked.

"Who?"

"Your little brother...the one who looks a lot like you." Kagome mouthed Souta after that.

"Oh, in the kitchen eating eggs."

"Oh, please entertain my cousin while I say hi to him."

"Okay."

Kagome went into Inuyasha's apartment kitchen and saw Souta eating burnt eggs.

'I'm guessing Inuyasha cooked.' Kagome thought. "Hey there." Kagome said sitting in a chair next to Souta.

He finished swallowing his bite of burnt eggs before talking. "Hi."

"Listen, Kikyou's here."

"Okay. Does she know?"

"Nope, not at all. I'm trying to keep it that way, so your newest name is Kousei."

"Light plus star?"

"Shut up, I couldn't think and I was in a rush to think of names. I think it's a cute name."

"It's a girls name. Do you think she'll remember me?"

"She won't, the last time she saw you was at Aunt Coroline's wedding...when you were 4 and a half, I think? Oh yea, how are you digging Inuyasha's new look?"

"I like it, but I think he looks better with his regular hair. Why is his hair like that anyways?" He said taking a bite of his eggs.

"If it comes down to it, I may have to say he's your brother. You know how Kikyou likes to ask questions to get answers in full detail. Well, you don't, but she does. The disguise is basically to help you out."

"How?" He asked drinking his orange juice.

"Think about it, you and Inuyasha, I mean Eikyuu, remember that name, that's Inuyasha's disguise name." Souta shook his head. "He's your brother, your his brother, just in case she does get a few clues she won't think your my brother, this will be the only time she'll see you...most likely, I'm not so sure about it. She might see Inuyasha in school though."

"I still don't understand though." Souta said.

"Okay I will speak slower for you. Inuyasha is Eikyuu and Eikyuu is your brother. If Eikyuu is your brother, she won't think your my brother, which means you are not Souta you are Kousei, Kousei is Eikyuu's brother. You do sort of look the same as you did when you were young, in some ways, but not to much. Anyways, the disguise for him helps you guys look a like, even though his contacts aren't brown that's okay."

"I think I understand."

"Gosh! It's like talking to a wall! Do you have any questions? It's best to figure out what's confusing you so you don't mess up in the act."

"Do you have a disguise name?"

"No."

"If you did have a disguise name I think it should be Migurushii." Souta said laughing. (means ugly or unsightly in japanese)

Kagome gasped. "Geeze Souta you've gotten meaner! I don't think you should go to Chuckie Cheese you might be mean to the the little kids in the ball pin."

"No No No! I'm sorry! You should be called Utsukushii, Yasashii, Amai, Kawaii!" Souta said, Kagome started laughing. (all of that means, Beautiful, Kind, Sweet, Cute)

Kagome laughed. "Alright alright, I know I'm beautiful and kind, but the cute and sweet thing was a bonus." Kagome smiled.

"Uh-huh, that's the last time your hearng it from me."

"Shut up, eat your eggs, and get dressed. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Souta said stuffing eggs into his mouth.

"Don't choke." Kagome said walking out of the kitchen.

Kagome went back to the front door and saw Kikyou and Inuyasha laughing. That would have made her happy, but problem was, Inuyasha was fake laughing while Kikyou was flirty laughing. Kagome could care less about Kikyou's flirty laugh, but Inuyasha was using his fake laugh, which was kind of disturbing.

'Oh god, Kikyou must have said something stupid.' Kagome thought. "It's good to see you guys laughing. While Sou- I mean Kousei is getting ready, why don't we go in your apartment Eikyuu? If that's okay with you."

"Alright with me." Inuyasha said.

"Kay' Let's go in then." Kagome said walking inside.

When Kagome went inside she heard coughing from in the kitchen. Being curious she went in and saw Souta choking on his eggs.

"You big idiot! I told you not to choke!" Kagome said running over to Souta.

"What's going on in here?" Inuyasha asked coming in.

"He started choking on your burnt eggs." Kagome said patting Souta's back.

"I'm alright." Souta said.

"Sure you are." Kagome started laughing.

"I start choking, and you laugh. You're very nice. Why are you laughing anyways?" Souta said.

"No reason." Kagome said. "Anyways, get your butt up stairs so we can leave."

"Alright." Souta said hopping out of his seat.

When Souta was walking out of the kitchen he bumped into someone. When Souta regained his composure he spoke. "Sorry." He said.

"That's o-." Kikyou stopped, and looked closer at Souta. "Do I know you?"

"Uh...no."

'Oh my god, Souta you didn't have to stutter! It's not that hard to say no without stuttering." Kagome thought. "You have never met him, trust me." Kagome said quickly.

"No, I'm petty sure I have." Kikyou said looking at him even closer.

'Kikyou is smarter than I thought.' "Nope, nope, nope. You haven't. It's rude to get in someones face like that." Kagome said.

"Your right, sorry." Kikyo said.

"That's okay. I'll be back." Souta said going up the stairs.

"So where are we going first Kagome?" Kikyou asked sitting on the couch.

"Chuckie Cheese." Kagome said.

"Why there?" Kikyou asked. " I thought we'd go to a better place like the mall or something."

Kagome would've replied to that, but Inuyasha decided to say something. "I asked her to come with me to Chuckie Cheese, I thought it'd be funner-."

"Funner isn't a word, but more fun is." Kagome said.

"Do you want me to throw you out of my house?"

"Apartment." Kagome said knowingly.

"Get out." He said pointing to the door.

"You wouldn't do that to me. Oh look there's Sou-...uh..." Kagome forgot Souta's name. 'Shit..How did I forget his name?'

"How did you get sow...my name is Kousei." Souta said covering up for her.

"Let's get out of my apartment." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, Kikyou. You okay? It's not like you to stay quiet."

Kikyou looked at Kagome, snapping out of thought. "Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Well, stop thinking were about to go to fun palace!" Kagome said grabbing Souta's hand. After she had a firm grasp she pulled Souta out of Inuyasha's apartment door and started running around screaming fun palace still holding on to him.

"Let go we look like idiots." Souta said trying to get Kagome to stop.

Kagome stopped running when she heard Souta talk. "Souta, you're the one that wanted to go Chuckie Cheese, and that's a kids world so get in the KIDS spirit." Kagome said.

"What kid runs around like an idiot screaming fun palace?" Souta asked.

"Me!" Kagome said starting to run around again...with Souta still.

"Weirdo!" Souta shouted over Kagome's chant,then he broke into a smile.

About 5 minutes later Kagome stopped running around. "I'm tired, alright let's go."

"Finally." Souta said bending over to catch his breathe.

~At Chuckie Cheese...uh they walked there, about 15 minutes from Yasha's house...

"WHOO-HOO!" Souta said when he was inside.

"Be careful Kousei." Kagome said.

"Okay. Souta said runing off.

"Kikyou, I'm going to play with Kousei for a while, just talk to Eikyuu."

"Alright I guess, but hurry I want to go to the mall."

"Alright alright already, just a couple of hours here." Kagome said.

"No! I am-" Kagome was gone before Kikyou could finish her sentence. "You are gonna get it when we get home." Kikyou mumbled.

"So, wanna get a pizza?" Inuyasha asked in a bored tone. 'I guess she's the best thing to keep me from ultimat boredom right now.'

"Sure." Kikyou said.

After they were settled down and had their pizza they engaged in a conversation.

"So, how did you meet Kagome?" Kikyou asked.

"Through school." Inuyasha said in a bored tone. 'Lets have a Little fun with this.'Inuyasha thought. "We met about 7 months ago, I remember it as if t were 4 days ago."

"Please, go on." Kikyou said.

"Well, I was walking down the hall when Kagome being the klutz she is walked into a wall, she looked right at it too, so I don't know how she hit it. Me being the nice person I am ran over to help her, I bent down to help her when she gazed up looking into my amber eyes." Inuyasha stopped for dramatic effect, but didn't expect Kikyou to interrupt.

"Your eyes aren't amber they're blue." Kikyo said.

'Dumb ass!' Inuyasha yelled in his mind. "I didn't mean to say amber, I meant to say blue, careless mistake. Anyways, she looked into my eyes and then said, 'You-You-Your Eikyuu  
the new kid, I never expected you to look this good.'"

"Pathetic, falling for people she just met. I'm sorry you had to deal with her."

"Kagome isn't pathetic." Inuyasha snapped."Anyways, after I helped her out me and her started talking and hanging out, and then bam! Were friends, but she did try to to make a move on me a couple times, I felt bad saying no, but we just met.

Inuyasha and Kikyou turned to their right when they heard clapping. "Bravo Inuyasha, Bravo, but you made a couple of mistakes in the story. I don't remember hitting a wall, and when did I start falling for you?" Kagome asked crossing her arms.

"Uh."

"Whatever, I'm not going to go into what really happened. Kousei wanted to know if you could play a game with him?"

"Sure."

"Alright, I'll take you to where he is."

"Okay."

Kagome and Inuyasha started walking to Souta. "I think I'm going to go now." Kagome said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"Kikyou doesn't look happy." Kagome said looking at her shoes.

"Oh, why do you care about her happiness?"

"I don't, but I do."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, tell Souta I'm terribly sorry, and that I'll make it up to him, I swear."

"Okay."

"Thank you so much." Kagome said pulling him into a hug. 'He smells good, and he's warm.'

"Your welcome." He said. 'She smells so good, like oranges and vanilla.'

"Alright, I'll drop by later on." Kagome said forcing herself to leave the embrace.

"Bye." Inuyasha said feeling colder when she left.

~After the mall, and whatever crap Kikyou wanted to do

"Did you have a good time?" Kagome's father asked.

"Yes I did." Kikyou said sitting on the couch.

"Alright, Kagome. I'll cook dinner tonight."

"Okay."

"Kikyou, you go in your room and relax."

"Kay, Kagome come with me."

"...Okay." Kagome answered hesitantly.

Kagome and Kikyou walked into Kikyou's room and closed the door.

"Okay, somethings up." Kikyou said sitting on the bed.

"What?"

"Who is that little boy?"

"Who?"

"Eikyuu's little brother."

"What?"

"Don't play stupid, his face is way to to familiar for me to have only seen him for the first time today."

Well, I don't know what to tell you because it is the first time you've seen him today." Kagome said looking at the floor.

"Oh please, do I look that dumb? Somethings up and I want to know what it is now." Kikyou said.

"There's nothing going on. Even if there was it's none of your business."

"What is this?" Kikyou asked holding up a picture.

Kagome gasped when she saw it. It was a picture of a kid Kagome, her father, her mother, and a young Souta. "That's the little boy isn't it? Souta."

"Where did you find this?"

"No where." Kikyou said looking at the picture. "Are you going to tell me now."

"Give me the picture." Kagome said looking at it in Kikyou's hands.

"Who is the little boy?"

"Give me the picture." Kagome repeated.

"SHould I ask your father about this?"

"Kikyou just give me the picture." Kagome said.

"Let's see, this is your mother, your father, and then you. SO I'm guessing that little boy is a brother perhaps? What did happen to the little boy in the photo?"

"Give me the picture or i'll have to take it."

"Oh really, then come get it." Kikyou sad.

'Why is she so difficult?' Kagome thought going over to the now standing Kikyou. When Kagome tried to grab the picture Kikyou pulled it out of her grasp.

"Give me the picture."

"Who is the little boy? If you don't tell me what's going on i'll rip the picture."

"It's none of your business. Just mind your own business."

"You have 3 seconds."

"Kikyou just hand me the picture.

"3."

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked trying to take the picture out of her hand.

"2."

"If you rip that picture, you'll regret it."

"1."

Kagome stayed quiet.

Rip. The picture tore in half. Kagome looked at Kikyou and was filled with anger. Kikyou looked calm, as if nothing had went up to Kikyou and slapped her. And Kikyou slapped her back, but twice as hard. Kagome didn't flinch even though her cheek stung like hell. Kagome pushed Kikyou to the side and picked up the ripped picture. She wasn't going to cry about it, but she would get her revenge.

Kikyou went out of the room and down the stairs quickly, Kagome followed, and wished she could go back. Kikyou was in tears crying to Kagome's father, Surprisingly they were real tears. Kagome's father looked at Kagome and shook his head.

"Get here now!" He said.

Kagome quickly walked to him.

"What is wrong with you!?" He shouted, and then slapped Kagome harder tan Kagome had ever been slapped in the face yet. She fell to the floor with a thud, when she opened her eyes things were a little blurry.

"Where the hell do you get off slapping your cousin!?"

"I'm sorry." Kagome mumbled.

"Get outside now! Do not come inside until I allow you to!"

Kagome didn't move.

"Did you not hear me!?" He asked throwing a candle at her head. Good thing he missed. Just in case Kagome ran outside trying not to risk getting hit.

'WHat the hell!? WHat did I do to deserve this?'

It was around 9 and it was cold. Kagome didn't want to bother Sango at this time of night on a Saturday. Miroku was probably with a girl around this time and Inuyasha had done enough already.

"Damn it." Kagome walked across the street then took a left. 10 minutes later Kagome was in front of an apartment complex.

"What the hell am I thinking? Can I do this? Can I really do this? Why did I even come here there's no point." Kagome said talking to herself.

Kagome walked up the small stairs then went to room 647, and used her key to get in.

"This place hasn't changed at all, I wonder when they're going to sell it." Kagome looked down at the mat on the floor. 'Kenrou's crib.' It read. Kagome smiled.

Kagome walked farther into the living room. Kagome gasped when she looked on the small coffee table in the center. On top of it was a neatly wrapped green and gold present with Kagome's name on it. Kagome stared at it and then fell to the floor and started crying.

* * *

Author Diamond...instead of a circle i did a diamond, i like changing shapes...in may-noise a shape? just wondering...

and SORRY THIS CHAPTER GOT MESSED UP, FOR SOME REASON BEFORE I HAD LIKE 9,000 WORDS THEN IT WENT TO 6,000. I AM SO MAD, i dont know how to work this thingy.

anyways. its been a while, your probably saying

'Go to hell Frosted_FLAKES'

or

'Fuck you Frosted_FLAKES'

or even

'Who the hell is Fr0sted_FLAKES, you mean that bitch who doesn't update her stories, yea, i heard of her, i placed a hit on her.'

well im SORRY! i just moved 2 Saturdays ago and last Saturday i went to a wedding, so there wasn't really anytime to update..i actually wrote most of the story today, believe it or now.

omg, let me tell you something real quick, it may be pointless to you but not to m. today my crush gave me a high five but then held onto my hand, we looked at each-other for like 7 seconds still holding onto each others hands, but i took my hand out of his because I got nervous. haha, im a wimp, but i think im going to put that in my story!

anyways, like i said im going to put you guys in a hat...wait that sounds weird...uh, put ur pen names in a hat and then pick it out. out first winner is Asuyami as you can see. uh...lets see, is there anything else I want to type, uh oh yea, there's going to be a ery special Kikyou and Kagome...and father moment...as very dangerous moment. you'll see. and im super sorry im typing this very quickly so it may sound a mess, super sorry. i feel drugged its late at night, i still haven't done my hw because ive been writing this stupid story. oh wait there is one more thing i want to say before i end this.

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE STUPID PARTS IN MY STORIES! i can name 10 that are bothering me, like crazy. (this is from my oter stories too)

dance- the girl fight in the bathroom

mistake-when the car stopped near kagome, when she was in the street

how love works- when kagome got all pissy after the phone call at the pizza parlor

4. thats how love works- when ryan and kagome kiss

how love works- when kagome wins the prize at Vol and Chans

im onyl going to name 5, but you guys were probably thinking 'why would she pt that in her story, that stupid girl.'

i am so sorry, those were pointless things i guess. i dont know what i was thinking!

anyways, byt. i dont have a little sneak preview for the next chapter sorry again.

OH CRAP I JUST REMEBERED! I WATCHED TE FIRST AND SECOND EPISODES OF THE NEW SEASON OF INUYASHA! A LOT OF YOU PROBABLY HAVE BUT IF YOU HAVENT IT IS NOT ONLINE! INUYASHA THE FINAL ACT, IS THE SHOW...I DONT REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS CALLED IN JAPANESE BUT YEA, GOOGLE IT WATCH IT!

another thing

I AM SO SORRY! THISS STORY PROBABLY ISN'T MAKING ANY SINCE. YOUR PROBABLY LIKE 'wtf is going on!? in the summary it said Kagome dances to get away from her problems...and has there been any dancing yet? NO! I am so damn sorry! i promise it'll come up soon!

just wanted to say about 3 more chapter before i stop this story for a while so i can get last dance caught up to at least chapter 10! as for 'thats how love works', as soon as yea. its going in order.

how love works (that's almost at chapter 10, about 2 or 3 more chapters

mustake (2 more chapters after this one)

dance (is so far behind its not even funny)


	9. Getting Weird?

Disclaimer:

Fr0sted_Flakes: You're a bitch Inuyasha, I'm done with you.

Inuyasha: You're the girl here.

Fr0sted_FLAKES: you're the dog here.

Inuyasha: *Growl*

Fr0sted_FLAKES: you lose, but I still own you. *walks away.*

(pointless)

* * *

Chapter 9- Getting weirder?

Kagome picked herself up a while later. Her hands were shaking like crazy, she wanted to touch the present, but didn't.

'The wrapping paper is so beautiful.' Kagome thought.

She sat down at the table and stared at it. 10 minutes went by until she actually laid a hand on the present. She gently tore of the paper.

'What?' After she unwrapped the 1st layer of paper there was a second layer of pink and white paper. 'Of coarse he would do that.' Kagome smiled.

Kagome continued to unwrap the paper. After two more lovely layers, she got to a small box. She shook it gently, and heard a small tap against the box. She opened the box and a card. She was so nervous. She looked at the card first; it had a wolf on the card; that was her favorite animal.

She opened it and read aloud. "Happy Howl-oween." She laughed. "I should've known he'd get a holiday card." She turned the card around, Kenrou wrote a little note. "I hope you have a Happy Birthday! When I saw your gift I knew it was for you! Girls like that kind of stuff right? When I looked in the inside I was surprised, I hope you experience the same shock and excitement I felt when I opened it. Then again I get excited by a fly flying across the room. I can't thank you enough for taking care of me when I was sick! I probably ruined your birthday for you though and I'm sorry, who wants to take care of a sick person on their birthday? Well, when I get better I promise I'll make it up to you, I promise! I hope you liked all of the gift wrapping paper, and the card. I bet your smiling right now! Love Kenrou."

Kagome was not smiling at all. She was beyond sad now. He said he probably ruined her birthday and for him to even think that hurt her feelings. Kagome always love spending what ever time she had with him, even if he was sick, she still loved to be with him. Putting that aside for the time being, she looked at the present in front of her. She fumbled while trying to open it, but the box finally opened.

Kagome pulled out a Silver Star locket, it was lovely. Tears pricked her eyes, Kenrou had remembered that Kagome's favorite shape was the star and that she hated gold jewelry. A tear slid down her cheek. She opened the locket. Inside, on the left was a picture of Kenrou and Kagome when she was younger, probably about 6. On the right were to dance shoes. It was a pretty tiny star so Kagome didn't expect to see 2 dance shoes in it. She held the necklace in her hand for a while.

She wished Kenrou was here so much. If he was here she would've hugged him, then he would rub her hair, then she would give him a playful punch on his right arm. She sighed and put the necklace on the table; she was beyond tired and didn't feel like staying up anymore. Kagome went to Kenrou's blanket closet and pulled out a big green blanket and orange pillows. Kagome fell asleep almost instantly after her bed was made.

Kag's POV

_I blink. I was somewhere different. I t felt foggy and I can't move. I feel cold, and had no clue what to do. I feel like chains are holding me back. I blinked again, for some reason all I could see was darkness. I think I'm blind. I opened my mouth to ask where I was, but found I couldn't._

_I couldn't move._

_Talk._

_Or see._

_I don't think I can hear._

_I felt something. It felt like panic, but not panic. Something was coming towards me, I felt its foot steps. I could feel it breathing on me when it got close, whatever it was._

"_So here you are."_

_My breath hitched, Kenrou. It turns out I can hear._

_I opened my mouth to talk, but remembered I couldn't talk anymore. I wanted to know what was going on._

"_How about we go somewhere to talk?" He asked._

_Anywhere would be better than here, but I couldn't answer yes or nod my head, didn't he see what was happening to me? Did he see what was happening around me?_

"_So you don't want to?"_

_I wanted to answer yes, or do something that said yes. I opened my mouth again, I tried to say yes, but nothing came out. It felt horrible to feel so….._trapped. _I couldn't do anything._

_I tried again because I wanted to get out of this state more than ever. Still nothing came out. I tried again and decided I wasn't going to give up until he heard me. I hoped he could see me moving my lips. I started out slowly, starting from whispering, to talking, and then to screaming yes._

_My scream came out as a little noise, it didn't sound like yes, but I was immensely relieved when Kenrou said._

"_What did you say?"_

_It gave me a warm feeling kind of. This time I screamed yes the loudest I could._

_He smiled, and snapped his fingers. "Let's go then."_

_Suddenly I felt a rush; it felt like wind was passing by me. If my eyes were open I'm pretty sure that tears would be coming out, it felt like the wind was rushing be very fast. Then I came to a stop, my head jerked forward. I opened my eyes, and then blinked a couple times, I could see. I moved around a little, and then clapped my hands. I could move, and see._

_I looked in front of me. "Kenrou." I could speak again. I didn't realize how horrible it felt to have some of my 5 senses gone; I hope I never experience that again._

_He had an intense gaze, it made me hold still. "How are you fairing?"_

"_What's going on?" I had to ask, this is just abnormal. "I've never had dreams like this and this makes no since!" I was mad, I don't know why, or how, I just was. "Please, tell me what's going on."_

_He smiled. "You're learning. Well, why don't I pass you on to your mother now?"_

_I froze. "My mother." It came out as a mere whisper as I tested the words on my lips. I had forgotten that she was in my last dream._

_My wrist brushed against my clothes and I felt a sting. I winced and looked down at my wrist. They were red, as if something really had been put around my wrists to hold me back. Maybe I was right, maybe they were chains, it did leave an unusual pattern on my skin. Some parts on my skin were bleeding._

_I looked back up to ask Kenrou what had happened to me, but he was no longer there. I was about to call out for him until I felt the gust of wind come back. Tears pricked my eyes. The jerk came and my head flung forward. I felt like the breathe was knocked out of me and took a deep breathe._

"_Hello dearest."_

_I was shocked to say the least to see my mother standing in front of me. _

"_Well, why don't you come give your mother a hug?" She asked with a warm smile._

_I took slow steps toward her. I wrapped my arms around her and gasped. I felt _warmth_, and I could feel a heart beat in her, almost as if she weren't dead._

_My mother took a step back. "How have you been?"_

"_Good." I was a little more than confused. "I have a question."_

"_Ask away my love." She said brushing my hair._

"_Last time you said something about a mistake. Can you explain what you meant?" I paused to remember a little more of what she said. "You also called me graceful and weak and you probably said more than that, but I can't remember." Opps, I accidently ran on in a sentence, father would have my head if he knew I said that._

"_It's almost time for the both of us to leave. I will tell you this though." She paused. I wanted to rush her, but I didn't want to be rude. Even though this was a dream. "Be careful around your father. Don't." She paused again. "Let your father hold you back. He's keeping you from reaching your full potential. I promise we will chat again later." She pulled me into a quick embrace so quick I practically fell into her arms. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." It felt so weird, I haven't said that to her…ever. Actually no, that's the first time I've ever said it and understand it at the same time. I understand what it meant. I was too little to understand what love meant, but now I know. I looked up and almost screamed, she was crying. Tears of blood. Some of it dripped onto my clothes. I blinked, and in that mere second I blinked. She disappeared. _

_The rush came back with more force than ever._

Normal POV

Kagome jerked up. It was morning now, and almost time to go to school. She had about a good hour to get ready.

'That dream.' Was the only thing Kagome could think, she couldn't necessarily call it a nightmare, but she couldn't say it was a good dream.

She walked to the bathroom and turned on the light. She was surprised to see that the lights still worked. She pulled out a wisp. (So friggn handy!) and started brushing her teeth. She tried turning on the water, but that did not work. She went to his closet and dug through a couple of his clothes.

"Yes!" Kagome pulled out her spaghetti stained Abercrombie jacket. "So this is where I left it?"

She pulled it over her head after taking off her shirt. The zipper was broken on it. "I am so happy I wore a tank top!"

She went back into the living room and sat down for a while just looking at her hands in her lap. It wasn't until then that she noticed the reddish hue on her wrist. She held up her wrist and looked closer. Her eyes weren't playing tricks, the chain prints were still there, even some of the small cuts. She ran back into the bathroom and looked at her shirt. She gasped. Even the blood stains from her mothers tears were still there. This was becoming illogical. Nothing was adding up.

Kagome spent the last hour thinking about her dream. Kenrou? Her mother? Chains? Nothing was making sense Kagome had to put that aside, school was more important than a silly dream. She opened the door, then turned back.

"Almost forgot!" She ran back to the coffee table and grabbed the necklace. Then she put it on, it felt right to wear it. She walked out the door and locked it.

~ (I'm lazy I'm not going to put anything about her walking to school!)

Miroku and Sango waved from their meeting place. (which is the friggn tree) Kagome smiled and waved back.

"Dude, dude, dude!" Miroku said.

"What, what, what?" Kagome asked.

"Do you see this?" He asked pointing to his cheek.

Kagome looked closer; his cheek was a little red. "Yea."

"Do you know what I got this for?" He asked.

Sango sighed. "Just tell her."

"New hot girl!" Miroku said wearing a big fat smile.

"Nice work Sango, but you should've done it harder, maybe a back slap?" Kagome said smiling.

"Yea, back slap would've sufficed."

"There is the new hot girl!"

"I tried telling him who she was, but he doesn't believe me." She said crossing her arms.

"Is it true the hot girl is your cousin!?" He asked.

"Yes." 'Sadly.'

"Oh god! There she goes!" Miroku said pointing.

"Your turn?" Sango asked.

"My turn." Kagome slapped Miroku._ Hard._

"Good one." Sango said high fiving her. "Hey, what happened to your wrist?" She asked.

Kagome looked at her wrist. "Oh this, I was…messing with this thing, I forgot what it's called and it accidently grinded against my wrist. I should've been paying more attention to what I was doing." Kagome said putting a hand behind her back.

"Oh, you messed with a Casio 2000!? You have to be extra careful with those!" Miroku said.

'Casio what?' "Yea, I know…crazy stuff. So where's Yash'?" Changing the subject always worked.

"Detention. Probably somewhere in school."

"What was it this time?" Kagome asked.

"Prank, he did pretty good stuff. Itching powder in cheerleading pom-pom's, super gluing lockers together. Well, compared to his usual that's not as bad." Miroku said.

Kagome sighed. "Does he want to get kicked out of the school?"

The bell rung.

"I'll catch you guys in the last class." Kagome said waving then walking off.

Most of her textbooks were in her book bag, and she left that at home. Today was going to be a lecture day, a long lecture day. Kagome walked to her first class. Like Kagome thought, she got a lecture for not having her textbook and for leaving her homework at home. Kagome's next class got a little more interesting.

"We have a new student class! I'd like you all to welcome Hiscal Kikyou." The teacher announced. "Please, Kikyou come to the front and introduce yourself."

Kikyou walked to the front. "My name is Kikyou and I am glad to be in this class."

All Kagome could think was: 'Wow, who knew Miss Princess could get into AP classes?' When Kikyou walked by she glared at Kagome.

Kagome got another lecture from the teacher, and then class was over. Kagome was walking out of the classroom when Kikyou pulled her over.

"Here." Kikyou said handing her a note. She walked away after Kagome grabbed it.

-Father wants you home. Take what happened last night as a warning.-

Kagome crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash. She'd come home when she was ready, and she wasn't ready yet. She walked into the lunch room.

"Hi!" Inuyasha said coming beside her.

"Hello."

"Guess who's here?"

"Evil cousin?"

"Yea. How'd you know?"

"Classes together and she lives in my house I think I of all people would know."

"Oh."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down.

"Yo." Miroku said.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"The new girl, she's already popular!" Miroku said taking out his lunch.

"Miroku, I'm begging you. Please. Don't. Call. Her. Hot!" Kagome said.

Miroku took a bite of his sandwich. "Okay, okay. Where's Sango?"

"She's doing extra credit work." Inuyasha said drinking Miroku's water.

"Hey!" Mirokui said snatching back his water.

"Hey is for hoes!"

"That's a first." Kagome said.

"What?"

"Hey is for hoes? People say it's for horses normally."

"Oh, not anymore."

"Kagome."

Kagome turned around, Kikyou was coming her way.

'What now?' "Yes, Kikyou?'

"Come here for a second, dear." Kikyou said grabbing Kagome's arm.

"Like I have a choice." Kagome said putting on a fake smile.

Kikyou pulled Kagome out of the lunch room.

"What are you doing?! I'm trying not to talk to you like you asked."

Kikyou crossed her arms. "The real question is what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Talk about confusion.

"Your father and I had a little talk. I learned a heck a lot about you. In all the things I learned you can and cannot do, I learned that you are not allowed to talk to guys."

Kagome frowned. "And why were you guys talking about me?"

"Do not question me."

"Sorry." Kagome said quickly.

"I'll let that slip, but if I see you talking with any boys, I'll tell uncle."

Kagome wanted to bitch slap her, but she knew if her father ever thought she was with a boy her life would end before she could go to her senior prom. Reluctantly she answered: "Okay, where am I going to eat lunch?"

"I don't know figure something out." She said walking back into the lunchroom.

"I don't know figure something out." Kagome said mocking her.

Kagome decided to go to the library where no one was because they had a life and she didn't. That's what it felt like being alone in the library for no reason while everyone was chatting it up with their friends in the lunchroom.

School went by slower than normal, it felt like 13 hours in school. (a/n: I'd die) Inuyasha and Miroku had tried talking to Kagome a couple times, but Kikyou was always around. She'd run away from them at least 4 times. Naraku even tried talking to her to her to ask about the homework, but she had to run off. She walked home by herself, and entered the house by herself.

"Kagome." He father said.

"Yes, sir."

"Come here." He said.

Kagome walked towards him. "Did you apologize to Kikyou?"

"Yes sir." 'Yesterday I think I did?'

"Okay, Kikyou is hanging out with some of her friends right now. I want you to go up stairs and do your homework, then come down stairs and cook dinner around 7:30."

Kagome bowed. "Oka- I mean yes sir."

He glared at her. "Do not make a mistake when talking."

"Yes sir." Kagome said walking up the stairs.

She sighed and threw herself on the bed. She was a little tired, but had to set things straight with Inuyasha and Miroku first. She pulled her lap top out from under her mattress, and then logged on.

'Please be on.' Kagome pleaded in her head. "Great! Miroku's on, but Yash' isn't.

Death_Waltz: Miroku!

Lemonade_man!: oh…I'm surprised….i didn't expect to actually see you talking to me

'Oh yea, he seems mad.' Kagome thought.

Death_Waltz: Miroku I am so sorry! Wait Yash is on! hold on. Let me explain.

Kagome clicked the join chat room button. ( I don't know how to add people on I'm., work with me)

H0tDawg: this is surprising…..

Death_Waltz: Enough with the sarcasm! Let me explain!

Lemonade_man: okay then explain.

Death_Waltz….

Kagome didn't think it'd be hard to explain, well it wasn't hard to explain, but the reaction would be difficult. Inuyasha would probably get mad and start cussing, or even punch Kikyou in the gut….He's not afraid to punch a girl, he punched one 2 years ago as hard as he could. Oh well.

Death_Waltz: Kikyou…is keeping a close eye on me, and if she tells my father that I'm talking to guys, he'll kill me.

H0tDawg: oh….your cousins a bitch, I wanna bitch slap her so that her bitchiness wil fall out of her head.

Death_Waltz: I know…..i am so sorry! I would've said something, but Kikyou was always around when you guys tried talking to me.

Lemonade_man!: a hot bitch…

Death_Waltz: Goodbye!

H0tDawg: I'm with ya'

Death_Waltz logged out

H0tDawg logged out

Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku was such a creeper. She pulled out her homework and started on the equations. After her homework was done she started dinner without a problem. Kikyou, her father, and Kagome had a peaceful dinner then all of them were off to bed.

* * *

Author's note (read it this time)

Happy v-day babies! Hahaha, im sorry it took so long. Well, im working on my newest story that will be published next year. As you can see I rarely ever update on this story and I don't want that to happen for my newest story that will come out next year so im working on the chapters now…like I said an excuse and part of the excuse is because im a azy ass person!...

Well, I suggest, just a suggestion! That you ad me as a watch the story thingy mer boober because I update at random times…as you might know.

Pleae don't turn into a wolf and eat me!

I ended it kind of easy because I was getting to lazy…and when ium lazy I tend to start writing even more awful…..

Anyways check out this new story and this one shot stpry that I love! Ill put in the summary.

Inuyasha's Not A Monster

Kagome is a priestess who has been taught since birth to fight against demons when she discovers a half-demon. They eventually fall in love. But what happens when Kagome she witnesses him killing several villagers? Will she follow her love or duties?

And

It's Over Now

ONESHOT INUKAG-what if, in episode 48 of Inuyasha, Kagome chose not to come back? What if she chose to just return the shards and never see Inuyasha again? Find out! Read and Review!

Like I said im sorry for the short ass story! Ill try to write more next time.


	10. Inuyasha And Kagome Together Forvever :D

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOOLED YA' DID YOU REALLY THINK INU AND KAG WERE TOGETHER IN JUST THIS CHAPTER! THE ANSWER IS NO!

ANYWAYS...

okay people. IM BACK, for real this time!

*some random person throws a rock* Damn you! Where in all the fucking fucks have you been! ? We've been waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha action for 15 thousand years!

*i duck* I'm sorry, I've been caught up with a bunch of stuff...jk...I have no life so I've actually been lazy and a bit busy with school...but now I'm back

You're probably wondering why I'm putting this chapter up..well author note thingy.

it's because it's been a while since i last updated and you might want to reread a bit of it so you won't be like, why is that happening and when did that happen and blah blah blah.

i started writing this chapter over the summer, but my computer erased all of the info like 50 times so i just stopped and never went back to it. It was only a paragraph of writing but it gets really annoying when you write it over and over a zillion times.

on December 25th I'll be updating all of my stories so yea...it includes this one. i hope i can get all of my readers/reviewers back.

i am so sorry for that stupid wait, i'll be back on track with the stories next year since school will be a hella' lot easier :D

if you have any questions just- *another rock is thrown*

*duck* What the fudge!

*random person glares* that's for making me wait you stupid bitch! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Well, i guess i have to go before i really do get hit by something. Oh by the way, I started writing a lot of the chapter(no worries because im on different computer and it doesn't freeze and erase my work…most of the time) and am almost done with it, i think you might like it. it's a little cute, but not really...anyway bye!


	11. Beyond Weird

Chapter 10- Beyond Weird

* * *

Kagome woke up early that day in high spirits, nothing could bring her down. She took a quick shower (without getting her hair wet), threw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, and put on breakfast. She hoped that Kikyou and her father were in the mood for pancakes and bacon. While the pancakes and bacon were cooking on the stove, Kagome set the table. She grabbed the newspaper from outside and set it on the side where her father normally ate at the table. She poured Kikyou's favorite iced tea in her glass and set out Kikyou's favorite plate.

She almost forgot about the food until she nearly knocked the pan over. Remember, never leave a pot or pan handle sticking out always turn it in. After everything was finished and perfect, Kagome politely called them down stairs to eat. When everyone was down stairs and were situated at the table they started small talk.

"So what do you have planned today Kikyou?" Her father asked eating a piece of bacon.

"I think I might just go to the library to finish up some work I have. There's a project in language arts and I have to do a bit of research."

Her father nodded. "Always doing the right thing as usual."

"Kagome this is actually a nice breakfast." Kikyou said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome, after breakfast change your clothes into something presentable and go to the store, there is a list on the kitchen island."

"Yes sir."

Kikyou gave Kagome a funny look, but Kagome just brushed it off. She finished her breakfast quickly then changed into a long sleeved navy blue shirt. She was pretty sure her father just meant change the shirt so she left the jeans on. She was slipping on her shoes on the steps that led out of the house when Kikyou appeared in front of her.

"As much as I love uncle, you're really going to let him talk to you like that?" Kikyou asked. Kagome stared at her for a while. What was she talking about? It was evident that she had no idea what Kikyou was taking about. Kikyou sighed. "He didn't talk to you very nicely, duh. Think a little Kagome, you looked perfectly fine."

"Oh, that." Kagome shook her head. "That's just the way he is. He just doesn't want me to go out looking horribly."

"Whatever you say." Kikyou said with a roll of her eyes.

After that little chat, Kagome jogged to the store. She loved going to the grocery store to shop for things for the house. It was a good walk because it was 3 miles away. At least the one she normally went to, there was one that was one mile away but they sold food that were supposed to be fresh but were at least 4 weeks old. The breeze felt good and the sun was shining. It was a perfect day to see Souta! She'd drop by Inuyasha's house after she brought the food home. The wind blew her hair as she walked and she smiled.

She just had a feeling that everything would be perfect today. Too bad just when you think something is about to go right everything goes wrong.

"Noodles, noodles. Ah-ha noodles!" Kagome grabbed the noodles and placed the box of noodles in her small cart. "Just a couple of more items and then I can go home, and then see my brother!"

Kagome didn't know why she was so happy. It just felt like a good day to her. She started walking to the section where the milk was stored. She looked down at her hands that were currently pushing the cart. A week had passed since her dream, but she still had the chain marks as if they were newly put on her wrist. She'd have to pick up an ointment for that as well.

She grabbed the milk and put it in the cart. Now all that was left was the pho and she was ready to leave. As she walked to the section where they kept pho something caught her eye. She left the cart in front of the cereal section and went to the candy section. If she remembered correctly, Souta loved or used to love eating ZOTS from what he told her. She didn't know what they were but apparently they were an old type of candy from the 1980's. They fizzed in your mouth and were terribly sour. She picked two packs and headed back to her cart. Hopefully he'd liked them.

She was nearly tackled to the floor on her trip to her cart.

"Nee-chan!"

Kagome was pulled out of her shock when she heard a familiar voice. "Souta!" She quickly hugged him back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be looking for the ramen because we only had a little, which was actually a lot but I'm not complaining. Anyways I decided to look for candy instead."

Kagome nodded. "Well, lucky for you I got you your favorite candy." Kagome said holding up his favorite candy.

Souta stared at it. "I don't know what the heck that is." He took it from her and read the back of it. "So it's a sour candy? I want it."

Kagome gave him a confused look. "But? Didn't you say that these were your favorite? I know it was years ago, but I'm pretty sure it was you."

He shook his head. "I didn't even know these existed until now."

'Where did I hear that from then?' Kagome shook that thought off. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Probably in the ramen section wondering where I am."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the ramen section. Of course, Inuyasha was looking at three types of ramen in front of him.

"Beef, chicken, or shrimp…..All 3!" He threw 3 of them into the cart.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome walked up to him and hugged him.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" He grabbed two packs of yakisoba and put it in the cart.

"Aren't you the one always saying a woman's place is either in the kitchen or the grocery store?" She looked at the cart. "Is that all you're buying?" There was nothing but ramen in the cart.

"No, I ran out of eggs. I always put eggs in the ramen, it makes it taste better."

Kagome shook her head and sighed. She grabbed Inuyasha's hands in hers and held them firmly. "Inuyasha, I love you with all my heart and refuse to watch you die a horrible death because you eat too much ramen. I say this to help you out, if you put one more ramen cup in the cart I will go to your house and throw out anything that is remotely similar to ramen."

Inuyasha glared at her. "You wouldn't"

Kagome glared back. "Try me."

Inuyasha slowly took his hands out of hers, grabbed a ramen cup even slower, and put it in the cart. "I just did."

Kagome looked at the ramen in the cart before turning to Souta. "Souta, I'll drop by Inuyasha's apartment around 1:20 to hang out with you."

Souta smiled before frowning. "With Kikyou?"

Kagome shook her head. "Without Kikyou." With that said Kagome went to pay for the things in her cart.

Souta looked up at Inuyasha "I get to hang with my sister today."

Inuyasha looked down at Souta. "Keh. If she thinks she's going to take any of my ramen she's got another thing coming." Inuyasha said throwing in another

Souta and Inuyasha walked in with arms full of eggs and ramen. As soon as Inuyasha walked in he dropped all of the ramen he was holding. (Thank god he wasn't holding the eggs; that would've been a waste of money.) In front of him was Kagome eating a cup of ramen noodles while watching a music video on tv.

'What the hell! She said she'd be here at 1:20….wait a second…that conniving little dorito….she told me thr wrong time on purpose.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome looked up from her current position on the floor. She swallowed the ramen in her mouth before saying, "Hey."

Inuyasha ran into the kitchen. The ramen that was on the tables were all gone. He ran to the fridge. All of the ramen in the fridge was gone. He ran to the sink, even the ramen in there was gone. He ran to the dishwasher, the ramen was no longer there. He threw a glare in Kagome's direction. She smiled.

"I told you I'd throw it away." She shrugged her shoulder and finished off the last of her ramen.

She walked past him to his trash can and threw away the empty container.

"Souta, what do you want to do today?" She said ignoring Inuyasha's glare.

"Arcade!"

Kagome thought about it and smiled. "If it'll make you happy. Are you coming Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was hugging the empty ramen cup Kagome just threw out. Seeing that Inuyasha needed some alone time Kagome just ushered Souta out of the room. Before Kagome slammed the door she said, "If I even get a _feeling_ you had ramen while I was gone I will not only throw away you're collection of Sailor Moon, but I will tell Suniki you want to go out with her."

Before his cussing started Kagome slammed the door and led the way to the arcade. Inuyasha had always loved Sailor Moon and Suniki was a girl that practically stalked Inuyasha at school. On twitter all she did was twit about whatever Inuyasha was doing. Somehow she always knew where he was, when he'd be somewhere, and even when he was taking a shower. Take out that practically, she does stalk Inuyasha. She probably knows that Inuyasha is in the middle of tears right now.

Kagome and Souta talked about a bunch of events as they walked to the arcade. They were there in a matter of no time.

Kagome walked up to the counter to get them a game card. "Hello, can I have a game card with 100 points on it please?" Kagome asked politely.

"No, 200. We'll be playing lots of games."

"Souta, money doesn't grow on trees. Can I have 200 points on the card please?" Kagome asked despite what she said.

"But you just said-" Souta started.

Kagome cut him off. "Yea, well, I want this to be fun."

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up at the person that called her name.

"Kouga?"

He smiled and walked out from behind the counter. "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "I know, I haven't seen you in a while! School and what not gets in the way sometimes. What are you doing here?"

"Working."

"But you worked at McD-"

He cut her off. "I got fired. Old lady claimed the fries I cooked weren't salty enough when I know I put enough salt on them. Pssh, salty my ass." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Wow, I should've known."

"What are you doing here?"

"My little brother and I-"

Before Kagome could even finish she was interrupted again. "Little brother? Since when?"

"Since a long time ago, ask Yasha', he'll fill you in. Anyways, I'm just here to hang out with him."

"Oh." He looked at the mini Kagome beside her. "Hi!" Kouga was always friendly.

"Hey." Souta said taking his eyes off of the DDR machine.

Kouga smiled. "Hey, Ginta?"

The worker that was helping Kagome turned at his name being called. "Yea?"

"This is my friend hook her up."

"Sure thing." Ginta said ringing up her card. "How much?"

"Eh…give her 300 points for $10."

"Thanks Kouga." Kagome said smiling.

"Anytime."

Kagome felt kind of bad for not talking to him in a while and then suddenly getting something cheap from him. "Hey, why don't you come to Mayonoka with me and the gang? I'm pretty sure you know Ayame and Rin will be out here so why don't we all get on instant message around 10 or so tonight and set up a time to go to the club? It'll be fun to have the whole gang together, even if it's only for a while."

Kouga smiled. "Alright, sounds like a plan." He turned to Souta. "If you want a real challenge at these games I'll be behind this counter until 8 tonight. Kagome may be good at lots of thigns, but arcade games ain't one of the,."

Kagome huffed and took her game card. "Shut up, I'll have yu know I've gotten better at these."

"Uh-huh then let me see you beat one of the high scores. How may I help you today?" Kouga went to help out a girl that walked into the arcade.

"Just ignore him, Souta. What machine should we go to first?"

"Wheel of Fortune!" He tugged Kagome along to the wheel of fortune game. "You go first!"

Kagome swiped the card and put on her glasses. "Eh….." The light started spinning fast. "…..Uh.."

Kagome hit the stop button when she thought it would land on the jackpot.

"Ohhh! 2 tickets!" Souta said taking it from the machine. "My turn!"

Kagome handed him the card and watched as he hit the stop button and got 8 tickets.

"Now, basketball!" Souta said dragging his sister too the Shoot Hoops game.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, Souta was so excited. His smile was so bright and the way he looked at her made her feel like she was a good sister.

"I bet I can shoot more hoops than you!"

"You're on!" Kagome said swiping the card.

It was around 5 when they stopped playing games to eat some of the greasy pizza the arcade sold and drink the sweetest sweet tea they could ever get.

"Thanks for taking me out today Kagome, I had a lot of fun." Souta said biting into his greasy pizza.

"Anytime, sorry I can't spend much time with you right now. I'll try to put in more effort too; I'm not being a very good sister." Kagome said feeling guilty.

Souta shook his head. "You're the best sister in the world! At least you thought about spending time with me. Like they say, thought counts."

"Awww!" Since when did he get so wise? Kagome smiled. "Ne, you think so? Well, you'll be spending a lot of time with me. At least until I get in touch with Aunt Shino….Hmmm…Ugh, I can't believe you called her that. What were you guys fighting about anyways?" Kagome asked drinking her sweet tea.

"The only reason I called her that was because she kept bringing home different guys every other day. I couldn't take it anymore, that last guy decided it'd be fun to try on my clothes when he threw up on his because he couldn't hold his alcohol."

Kagome nodded. "Really? Either way it was still rude. I'll call her tonight and figure out some arrangements."

Souta nodded his head sadly. "Yea.." He mumbled taking a sip of their iced tea.

Noticing the change in Souta's attitude Kagome changed the subject. "Ya' know? With all the school you're missing you might have to repeat a grade."

Souta shook his head. "Nope, holiday. I've just gone a week without school; Aunt Shino probably told them there was a flight delay or something."

"I see. Well, it's still bad to miss school."

Souta nodded his head again. "How's father?"

"He's alright I guess. He's getting better; now that Kikyou's been over he's kind of nicer I guess." Kagome took a sip of her drink. "Things are actually going nicely these days."

If you didn't count being punched, kicked, being thrown down 14 stairs, having bruises a lot and having a candle thrown at you things were going perfectly. Oh, can't forget that her father loved her cousin more than her.

"You done with your food?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if he takes anything to far you know Aunt Shino loves you to death. Come over anytime, maybe she'll stop bringing men over."

Kagome laughed. "I don't think that'd change much. Come on let's go play a couple more games. I'm expected home at 8."

Kagome grabbed Souta's hands in hers and pulled him up. "What about the pizza?"

"Forget about it, you don't need all that greasy fat."

"Says the girl who finished 3 slices of them compared to my measly two."

"Shut up." Kagome pushed him towards pac-man.

"You know you suck at this game." Souta said recalling a time when he watched her get mad over wasting five dollars playing pac-man.

"Souta?"

"Yea?"

"When was the last time you saw me place this game?"

"I don't know…A long time ago?"

"Haven't you heard practice makes perfect?"

"Not in your case." Souta mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Kagome asked swiping the card.

"Nothing."

Kagome moved the joy stick in a quick motion. Right when she was about to eat one of the dots one of the ghosts ate her.

"Fail." Souta whispered.

"That was not a fail! It's just because I didn't have my glasses on!" Kagome put her glasses on.

Souta rolled his eyes."Yea, that's why you lost."

"Like you could do better."

Souta rolled his eyes once more before taking the game card from his sister and swiping it. She watched him play for a good ten minutes before he finally lost.

"Ha, that was a fail." Kagome said with a smile.

"If it was a fail what do you call what you did? I made it to level nine compared to your level one."

"Now that I have my glasses on I can get to level ten." She swiped the card.

They both knew glasses weren't the reason why.

Souta tugged on Kagome's arm with a tired expression on his face. "Can we please go home? You've been playing that stupid game for 2 hours now." Souta looked like he was going to cry. "The arcades going to close in 5 minutes, let's just go."

Kagome was the complete opposite of Souta at the moment. The game beeped before rolling credits. She was ecstatic. "Yes! Souta did you see that! I made it to level 3! I am so proud of myself. See, it's proven that practice makes perfect. Remember that you learned that from your big sis.

Souta's expression looked kind of like this…- -_-

"Okay, sure. You did an amazing job, let's go home." Souta would've disagreed with her about her doing a good job, but last time he did that they ended up staying an extra hour.

"Okay, let's go then." Kagome was happy she had gotten to level three.

Kagome waved to Kouga as they walked out of the arcade. A long the walk back to Inuyasha's Kagome talked about nothing but her victory. Sure, it was bearable for the first five minutes. When 10 minutes rolled around it was barely bearable, but after another 15 minutes of listening to it Souta just wanted to take a gun and shoot himself.

Who feels that good about getting to level three in pac man?

Inuyasha turned his head when he heard the door open and then close. Souta walked in with pleading eyes while Kagome was babbling about something that had to do with pac man. Souta mouthed the word help and clasped his hands together to do a proper beg. Inuyasha didn't know what was going on but decided to help him out.

"Kagome why don't you come watch tv with me, Souta's past his curfew." Inuyasha patted the spot next to him.

Kagome sat down eagerly and started talking about pac man. Souta mouthed a thank you and walked to his room. Inuyasha directed his attention back to Kagome.

"-And then I tricked the ghost into going the other way but then I ran into the red one and I died."

'What?' He thought. He shook his head and held up his bowl of cereal.

Kagome stared at it. "Yum, fruity pebbles."

"No, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a serious tone. "This isn't just fruity pebbles, this is my back up ramen."

"That's not ramen, Inuyasha."

"Oh yes it is. It's my back up ramen."

Kagome took her glasses out of her pocket and put them on. "I'm pretty sure that's a bowl of cereal. I think you're trying to say back up food."

Inuyasha put the bowl down. "Same difference, either way, I still have to eat cereal."

"Get over it Inuyasha." Kagome stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Now I want a bowl of cereal, too."

She went into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal then plopped down on the couch and started watching tv with Inuyasha. Inuyasha flipped through a couple of channels before landing on "Ryomaden." (aka: Japanese drama. They sat back in relaxed criss cross apple sauce on the floor in front of the couch. They watched it for an hour before a commercial came on. Ayumi Hamasaki was doing a commercial for Vise's lip stick.

Kagome looked at her with envy. "I wish I was that pretty. Not only is she gorgeous but she's cute and can sing."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You 're pretty."

Kagome sighed and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "Of coarse you'd say that, you're my best friend."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not just saying it because you're my best friend. Sure, Ayumi's pretty and can sing, but your just as good. Not only are you pretty, an A+ student, AND the best dancer Tokyo has got, BUT you are cute, fun to be around, and a sweet person." Inuyasha put his hand over the one that resting on the floor.

Kagome felt her face start burning. She quickly jerked her head in the other direction. "Tha-thanks, you're an…uh…good dancer too." Her mind was going a million miles per hour. 'That was such a stupid reply! You're a good dancer too! What am I thinking.'

Inuyasha smirked. "You nervous?" He asked.

"No." Kagome mumbled.

"Why's your heart beating so fast then?"

Kagome's face got even brighter. She removed her hand from under his and stood up. "Well, look at the time. I should probably get home. Ya' know, gotta' cook dinner and …stuff. Bye" She opened the door and waved. "Bye, get on i.m. today."

"Wait!" Inuyasha called after her. He grabbed one of his sweaters out of his closet and handed it to her. "It's a bit cold outside."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, you're always looking out for me."

She slid on the jacket and started her walk home.

"I guess today was a good day."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE

Let's get one thing straight! Yes U know this chapter sucks and that it's short as freak and that it may not make sense and may have lots of errors. Sorry! I didn't check over it. I said I'd update on Christmas and I procrastinated. Its 5minutes until Christmas is over, so I have to post this asap.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!

All I ask for is 5 revieews.

I hoped u liked the cute stuff with Inuyasha and Kags ;D•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

*: (=' :') :::::::: i am so *amazed*:::::::::::

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸


	12. Manners

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: Wanna hear a joke?

Fr0sted_F: Sure! *smiles*

Inuyasha: Me going out with you. Ha! *slaps hand on knee* I crack myself up every time! *walks away*

My self esteem is always lowered

* * *

Graceful Mistake

Chapter 12

Manners

* * *

Kagome awoke to a pounding head. She tried to move her body but grunted in pain. Tears welled up in her eyes as the small muscle in her fingers hurt. Her whole body ached and she couldn't move from her position on the floor. She let her tears pour out of her eyes unwillingly and tried once more to move again.

"Ah!" She whispered. She nearly screamed out in pain but quickly lowered her voice hoping that her father hadn't heard her.

She was stuck on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. She felt like crap, but tried her best to put in on a smile. It wasn't her worst beating, but it was one of the worst.

_Flashback_

She slid on the jacket and started her walk home.

"I guess today was a good day."

She skipped and sung on her way home. The wind blew and she hugged Inuyasha's jacket closer to her.

'It smells just like Inuyasha.' She thought with a smile.

Kagome walked into her house to be greeted by its warmth. It was so cold outside that her hands were tingling from the warmth. She kicked off her soggy boots and walked into the living room.

"Where have you been?"

Kagome jerked her head to the opening that connected the kitchen to the living room. Her father was standing there with a knife in his hand.

"I've been walking around the park near the police station for a while. Remember, that's where I said I'd be, sir." Kagome sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears, she was about to ask what he wanted for dinner when he cut her off.

"Really?" He asked holding up the knife. "I went to the park and searched for you. I heard it was supposed to rain so I thought I'd pick you up. You weren't there; I'm going to ask again. Where were you?"

Kagome gulped. " I-I are you sure you didn't see me? I was there."

"You know how much I hate liars, Kagome. Why would you lie to me?" He started advancing towards her. Kagome took a step back. "Kagome, you know I don't like repeating myself too, do you want me to hate you today?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She wasn't sure if she should try running again or if she should stay put. Last time she tried running that didn't turn out well in her favor, but this time he had a knife in his hand and he'd never come at her with a knife before. He stopped when he was about 5 feet in front of her. He tossed the knife onto the couch farthest from them to Kagome's relief. He held his arms out open for Kagome to walk into for a hug.

"I was worried when I didn't see you at the park."

Kagome felt guilty as she looked at her father. He was just worried that she wasn't where she wasn't supposed to be. She walked into her father's arms and hugged him.

"You were walking by yourself right?" He asked hugging her tighter.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, I was."

His grip on her tightened to a point where it started to hurt her petite body. "You're lying." He whispered. "If you were there by yourself why are you wearing another man's jacket?" Kagome's eyes widened when the words left his mouth.

In one quick movement he pushed Kagome off of him and threw her against the floor. Her body made a hard thud on the floor as the breath was knocked out of her. Her father glared at her.

"I love you so why can't you show me love back!"

"I do lo-" Kagome started to say but was cut off by a harsh slap to the face.

"Oh shut up! If you loved me then why did you lie to me about where you were! ?"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome yelled rubbing her sore cheek.

Kagome's father got down to her level and grabbed her by her bangs before jerking her forward. "Did you just raise your voice?" He asked calmly.

Kagome shook her head quickly. He threw her against the wall and watched as her body crumbled to the floor.

"You constantly keep lying!" He kicked her in her stomach. "Have I not taught you to be honest! ?" He kicked her in the stomach again. "Answer me!" He kicked her again and again.

Kagome tried to get out an answer at least four times, but couldn't because he was so haste to kick her. Eventually she got a chance to mutter the word yes.

He dragged her body off of the wall and made her lay on her stomach. Kagome tried to move away but he punched her in her face and put her back on her stomach again. Blood was oozing down the side of Kagome's head.

"Do you think I like doing this to you! ? Do you think I like hitting you? !" Kagome managed to shake her head a little. "Then stop giving me something to hit you over!" With each word he stepped on her back, kicked her in places, and punched her in the back of her head. "I've taught you better than this!" He spat on her before kicking her onto her back. "Who was he?" He asked crouching down.

Kagome held back tears that were dying to pour out. "Huh?"

He slapped her across the face. "Don't play stupid!" He yelled, a bit of spit got on Kagome's face. "Who's jacket is this! ?" He pinched the jacket and shook it around.

Kagome cringed because he hadn't realized he had grabbed her skin along with the jacket and it hurt….Or maybe he had and he didn't care?

"It's no ones." Kagome whispered.

He punched her in her face. "Kagome, you keep lying to me! Stop lying! I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it just as easily! Who the hells jacket is this! ? If I repeat myself one more time I swear on your dead mother that I will fucking kill you!"

Kagome's eyes widened, not because of the death threat, he's said that a couple of times before…He's never held his word. The thing that had Kagome surprised was that he swore on his deceased wife, her mother. He's never talked about her much after her death, but it hurt to know that he talked about her when he was doing such harmful things. Maybe this time he'd pull through with that death threat.

Before he could ask again Kagome started talking. "It's not anybodies jacket."

If she told him who's jacket it was he'd probably go around asking people who he was and then do something rash. She'd _never _put Inuyasha in a situation that had to do with her father. Besides, it was her fault anyway. Inuyasha was just trying to make sure she was warm; she was the one who forgot to take off the jacket.

Her father sighed and shook his head. "I really think I'm starting to hate you."

With a blow to the head Kagome passed out.

_End of flashback_

Kagome turned her head forward a little and let out a cry of pain. She could see the window from the angle she was at. It was dark so that meant Kikyou would be home soon. Kagome sighed as she realized she'd have to rush up the stairs. She stood up with the little bit of strength she had with the support of the wall. It was hard to blink let alone walk, she knew it'd feel like hell going up her stairs. She limped to the rail of her stairs and latched onto it. Her stomach hurt so bad, it'll be a while before she'd heal.

When she was about to take a step up the stairs Kikyou walked in laughing. When she saw Kagome she was shocked to see her so battered and beaten up. They locked eyes for a second before Kagome crumbled to the floor. Kikyou ran to Kagome's side and tried to help Kagome up, but was swatted away.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled/whispered. When Kikyou tried to grab her arms to help it hurt too much.

"What the hell happened! ?" Kikyou asked. Kagome looked at the floor. Kikyou put a hand to her mouth and gasped. "Did uncle do this to you?" Kagome's silence confirmed her thoughts. "I'm calling the cops." Kikyou ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

She started dialing the number but stopped when she heard a crash in the living room. She put the phone down and walked into the living room. Kagome was on the floor holding onto a coffee table close to her, vase pieces scattered on the floor. She tried to help Kagome up, but was pushed away again.

"Don't call the police!" Kagome whispered with tears pricking her eyes.

"Why not? ! Kagome, you look half dead right now! You need to go to a hospital and get medical treatment! Is this the first time uncles done this to you! ? It's not, is it! You have to tell someone! Next time he could kill you or something! Do you want to die! ? Do-"

"Kikyou, shut the hell up!" Kagome yelled, tears flowing down her face again. "I did something wrong and deserved what I got. Father is just doing what he's supposed to do as a father. If you tell anyone about this I swear I'll do something rash, I'll even try to kill myself if you do. Do _not_ tell anyone this ever happened." Kagome turned around and limped up the stairs.

On her way up she tripped a couple of times and had to wait a long time to store energy to walk up the stairs. She didn't know if Kikyou had called the police, but she prayed she hadn't. When she was in her room she locked the door and fell on the bed.

"It took me thirty minutes to get up stairs." She said with a pant. She turned to lie on her stomach but quickly turned back. The pain from lying on her stomach was so great that she started sweating. She limped to the mirror and slowly pulled her shirt off of her skin. The dried up blood on it had caused it to stick. What she saw on her stomach caused her to cover her mouth as she let out a scream.

* * *

"Did you hear about that Kagome chick?" One guy whispered to another.

"Yea, what the hell?" He said back.

"Hey!" Sango said walking up to the guys.

"Hey, Sango what's poppin?"

"The usual? I need that pencil I let you borrow last week."

"I leant it to Miroku."

"Oh…okay. Thanks, see you in class." Sango said walking to her locker.

Once she was at her locker she pulled out a text book. Sango had stayed up all night on oovoo with Inuyasha, Miroku, Rin, Ayame and Kouga. She had fun video chatting with them but the fact that Kagome was supposed to be with them and she wasn't made her sad. Kagome always came on oovoo or chat if she said she would.

"Hey!" Miroku said closing Sango's locker for her.

"Hey, do you have my pencil with you? I have a huge test today and I don't have one." Sango struggled to put her text book in her book bag.

Miroku took the text book from her and handed her a pencil he pulled out of his back pocket. "Yea."

"Thanks." Sango reached for her text book but Miroku held it away from her.

"I got it."

"Thanks, have you seen Kagome, I haven't seen her yet. The whole gang was on oovoo and she wasn't. Isn't that weird?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded his head. "Maybe she was busy. She does have ap classes so it might be a bit hard. Just ask her at the end of the day."

"Alright." Sango waved to Inuyasha from across the hall.

He waved back. "Yo."

"Hey, can you believe that Ayame and Rin will be here soon. Just." Sango took time to count on her fingers. "12 more days. I can't wait."

Inuyasha nodded his head and put his hands in his pockets. "I was thinking about that. Ya' know how Kagome's bir-"

Inuyasha was interrupted when a group of jocks mentioned Kagome's name. It's weird how even though it's your best friends name, when someone says their name you turn around to see who it is. (Do you get it?)

"Continue with what you were-" Miroku started.

Inuyasha hit Miroku in the stomach with his knuckles lightly to silence him. "Shut up, listen." He pointed to the jocks across the hall.

"Yea, Kagome?"

"I've never heard of her." One of the guys said picking up a pencil on the floor.

A guy with gold high lights through his hair said, "She's a gorgeous girl. I've talked to her once and she seemed nice. She's smart too."

"Eh, I didn't know she was smart? She looked so average."

"So an average person can't be smart."

"Grake! That's not the point!" The one who first started the conversation said. "What I'm trying to ask is if you guys have seen her today?"

"I saw her!" The guy who said she was gorgeous said. "She looked messed up! I wonder who in the world would beat up such a nice girl!"

Inuyasha heard Sango take in a sharp breath. He knew she'd start panicking soon.

"Beat up?" The guy with the pencil asked.

"Yea, she was beat up today. It looked like she had been in a huge fight over the weekend. Isn't that crazy?"

"I wanna see her!" A guy with a black hoodie said.

"Eh….I don't know. She looked pretty bad, they might send her home. If not, you could probably see her at lunch."

"Can't wait!"

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!

"Shit, I'll text you guys in class." One of the jocks said walking away.

The others stayed behind for a second. "Do you know who people are saying did it?"

"Who?" All of the guys were into it now.

"They said her own cousin did it!"

"Oh shit! ! !"

"Yea, man. They got into a fight over the weekend about-"

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango left so they wouldn't be late for homeroom. They'd heard all they needed to hear anyway. Once they were in class they sat down at desks close to each other and began their own conversation over the topic of Kagome.

Miroku started. "Do you think it's true?"

Inuyasha and Sango thought about it before slowly nodding their heads. "Why would someone make that up?"Sango asked.

"I don't know, you know how people are stupid at this school." Miroku replied. He started twirling his pencil on his fingers.

"I'm going to call her. If the rumors are true….." Sango's voice died down as she dialed Kagome's number. She put her cell phone in her pocket about two second later. "It went straight to voicemail. I'm really worried."

"I know, maybe we could ask for a bathroom break and go to her class. If she looked as bad as those idiots said she did then she probably will get sent home."

"The teachers going to be suspicious if we ALL go to see Kagome." Sango looked at Inuyasha. "Yasha, you haven't said anything."

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Inuyasha muttered.

"I'll help." Sango said leaning back farther in her chair.

"Guys, wait. You don't even know if this whole thing is true. Even if it is, who's to say Kikyou did it? You know how rumors fly around easily."

Sango and Inuyasha thought about it before nodding their head. "I guess you're right." They said in unison.

"Let's just wait; lunch is right around the corner. We'll see her and ask her about it."

Inuyasha tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. "How can you be so damn calm about it?"

"It's not that I'm being calm, it's just that I'm thinking rationally. If you act rash you'll probably end up getting in trouble without having all of the facts right."

"Keh." Inuyasha said turning around in his seat.

"Don't worry, class'll be over before you know it."

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

(Sango and Inuyasha are sitting next to each other. Miroku is directly behind Inuyasha)

Inuyasha and Sango were about to kill themselves and they had only been through 7 minutes of the class. Miroku watched as his friends tore themselves apart. Whether it be between them tapping their feet on the floor, not paying attention in class, or just staring off into space he felt annoyed.

He wrote a note and tossed it to them. They looked at it, it read:

_Cool your kool aid!_

_You guys are pissing me off, because you guys can't concentrate, I can't concentrate! If you keep it up the teacher will hold all of us back so he can talk to us about our behavior._

After writing something down Sango tossed it back.

_Sango- gomen, gomen. I'll try not to tap anymore._

_Inuyasha-…..suck it up…_

Miroku rolled his eyes, but was content when he saw they calmed down just a little.

* * *

It felt like forever until lunch came. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were disappointed when they couldn't find her in the lunchroom. They spent the whole lunch period looking for her, but to no avail they couldn't find her.

They sighed as they sat at the table.

"She's not here, I guess she went home. I'm starving." Inuyasha said rubbing his stomach. I'm going to go-"

RRRIIINNNNNGGGG!

"You serious? Right when I'm about to get my stupid ramen?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh well, Ima' head to class before the second lunch bell rings." Miroku said standing up.

"Same here..." Sango looked down cast.

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder and tried to give a convincing looking smile. "She's alright, trust me. I bet she's at home resting if what the rumors say are true. Try to call her again after school." Despite what he said, he was worried about Kagome probably more than Sango. Where was she?

Sango nodded her head and put on a smile. "You're right, hopefully she's okay. I'll catch you guys later."

They waved and went their separate ways. Inuyasha turned his head when he heard Kagome's name. He thought it was kind of creepy how he always did that, but he guessed that's what comes with having a best friend. He was happy to see that Kagome was being pulled out of the girls' bathroom by Kikyou. He was pissed off that she had bruises on her though. What pissed him off more was that Kikyou was yelling at her. He stayed in a spot where they couldn't see him and listened to the conversation.

"I told you you shouldn't come to school! What the hell is wrong with you! ?"

"Father would be mad if I missed more school days than I already have." Kagome was looking at the floor.

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "I don't care what he would be! ? You're clearly not fit to come to school! And now you know what! ? People are spreading rumors that I did this!" Kikyou said pointing at herself.

"Rumors only last 61 days…." Kagome mumbled. She felt like a puppy that was getting lectured at for chewing up a shoe. She felt even smaller than she normally did around Kikyou.

"Kagome, that's beside the point! People are so critical when you're a new student. This isn't the way I want to start off my school year here! You've ruined my life!"

Kagome looked up for the first time since they started talking. She had tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Kikyou I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! It's just that, if I would've stayed home-"

"What? Uncle would get mad! ? You need to stop listening to that man!"

"Kikyou, that's my father, you're supposed to listen to him!"

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you! ? You're listening to a man who…" She cut herself off just in case someone was listening. "You're so damn stupid." She lightly pushed Kagome. "You better stop these stupid rumors. Instead of trying to defend me you keep quiet and let people keep talking!"

"What am I supposed to say! ?" Kagome yelled.

"The truth you idiot! I swear you're so stupid I could hit you!" Kikyou raised her hand to slap Kagome.

Inuyasha quickly came out of his hiding place. Right when Kikyou's hand was about a centimeter from Kagome's face she stopped her hand and placed it at her side. "Baka." She muttered.

She noticed Kagome's eyes weren't on her anymore, rather than someone behind her. She turned around and saw Inuyasha standing in front of them with no expression on his face. Kikyou walked away quickly, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome by themselves. Kagome's gaze dropped back down to her feet. Inuyasha just stared at her, examined her.

All he could see was her face and a small part of her hands. She had worn a long red sleeved shirt with jeans and boots. The small parts of Kagome he could see were covered in bruises. The small slither that are her hands were black and blue. Her face was covered in so many bruises that it made him want to turn away. He probably would've if he wasn't so worried. He could tell she tried to put make up on to cover it but it only made the bruises look worse.

"Kagome-"

RRRRIIINNNNGGG!

Kagome turned around to walk to her class, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist to hold her back. When she let out a small grunt of pain Inuyasha let go of her wrist. People would be coming soon and he didn't want people to see Kagome in her condition.

"Follow me." He didn't dare grab her wrist again. In case he accidently hurt her.

He led her to a stair case that wasn't used anymore because they built stairs closer to another section of the school. When he turned around he was glad that Kagome had followed him, though the fact that she was limping didn't serve well with him. Kagome fiddled with her thumbs, she always did that when she was nervous. He could tell it pained her because she flinched whenever she moved them. He gently grabbed her hands, extra careful not to hurt her, and pulled them away from each other slowly. Even with his carefulness he could tell she was in pain.

"Who did this?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's gaze was still on the floor. She just shook her head. "Who did this?" She shook her head again. "Kagome, when I see my best friend in this condition I'm going to wonder who did this? Why they did this. And where I can find them so I can kick their ass." Kagome shook her head again. He sighed. "At least let me know, did Kikyou do this?" Kagome shook her head again. "Okay." He sighed and led her to the stair case so they could talk.

He didn't care about missing class. He'd miss every single class he had just to make sure she was okay.

He helped her to sit down and let her lean on him so she would feel a bit more comfortable. After what felt like an hour Inuyasha was about to say something but Kagome beat him to it.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't get on chat yesterday. What time are we all going to hang out?" She asked slowly. It sounded like she was having trouble talking.

"Keh, it wasn't anything special. Next Saturday since everyone will be back together."

Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha knew she was trying to make things less awkward, but he couldn't let this slide.

"Kagome, who-"

Before he could finish his sentence Kagome broke down crying. He'd seen Kagome cry a handful of times, but never like this. If she even looked like she was about to cry it had taken a huge toll on Inuyasha, you can't imagine the pain he was feeling now. He tried to rub her back, but she pushed his hand away quickly. At first he took it offensively, but then he realized it was because there must've been a bruise on her back. He wanted to wipe her tears away but he knew that'd put her in pain too. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her it'd be okay, but that wasn't an option either.

"Kagome…"

He never was good in these kinds of situations.

"I'm sorry."

The words caught her by surprise. She wanted to ask for what but tears racked her body.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep this from happening. Can you please tell me who did this to you?"

Kagome looked up to meet pleading amber eyes. "I…..can't." She said through tears.

"Did it happen when you were walking from my place back to yours?"

"No…"

"Where did it happen?"

"I can't…tell you."

Inuyasha was starting to get frustrated. He didn't want to put any more pressure on her. He knew she was already in pain from the bruises and the tears that racked her body can't be helping either. He sat next to her and kept quiet. Hopefully, she'd talk when she was ready too.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked into her house.

"Make dinner, do your homework, and dust everything in the house." Her father called from the living room.

"Yes, sir." Kagome replied walking to her room.

Whenever he worded things like that it meant that she could do each task in whichever order she choose. As long as she got it done he didn't care. She walked as quickly as she could to her room and closed the door behind her. Once the door was locked she pulled out her first aid kit and began working her magic.

She lifted up her shirt and slowly unwrapped the gauze that was around her stomach. She lightly pulled the last of the gauze that had stuck to her skin off and looked at it. She flinched as she looked at the pink and yellow flesh that was her stomach. She cried as she applied alcohol to it; it burned so bad. In carved on it was 7 letters. One word that had messed Kagome up.

_Manners_

* * *

AUTHORS SEXY TIME~!

Hey all!...that's right all…not yall

I'd like to thank all of the people who've stuck with me.

I personally like this chapter. If you didn't understand it. Her father carved the words manners into her stomach! XD

I had some major writers block!

Anyways hope you liked. PLZ REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE MY CANDY! I LIKE CANDY!

inukag4eva2282: sorry, I know this wasn't soon enough! _. Thanks for saying it was cute, I try ;D

sailorscout: I'm sooooooooooo happy u love my story! The squiggly thingy…actually there's a story behind that. I was actually on face book chatting with one of my friends as I was writing the chapter. We were going back and forth and he sent me that squiggly thingy with a bunch of other curly loopy squiggly things. I thought it was so cute so I tried to copy it to my profile. When I pressed the paste button it didn't work so I clicked it in the box and it worked. I accidentally posted it on this chapter instead of my stupid profile -_-. Sorry that probably made no sense….anyways, thanks for reading! XDDD

kouga's older woman: thanks for the review! :DDD it makes me happy.

Inuyashacrazy1234: awww thanks :D. I'll do my best to update quicker!

CaseClosed621: I hope this chapter goes beyond what u were expecting!

PLZ REVIEW, IT'LL MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE A HELLA LOT MORE! I'LL TRY TO ADD IN A LOT MORE MUSHY GUSHY CRAP TOO XDDDD (just 5 reviews is all i ask, thanks :DDD)


	13. Come With Me

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: I can do what I want, when I want to, and do it how I want to do it.

Me: Okay...

Inuyasha: you got that?

Me: Yea...

Inuyasha: throws rock then walks away

Me: I don't even have to do anything and he STILL hates me.

* * *

FLOWER=HANA

* * *

Chapter 13

Graceful Mistake

Come With Me

* * *

A whole week had since the incident at school. Kagome wasn't surprised people were still talking about it, but she wanted them to stop. She was tired of people asking her if she was okay or if she needed help with anything. Random people even offered to beat up Kikyou for her. Kagome just responded with a 'you should never fight fire with fire'.

Kikyou had stopped talking to Kagome all together. Kagome had tried to get Kikyou to talk to her numerous times but Kikyou refused to talk to her. Kikyou had done a fairly good job not talking to Kagome.

Kagome had already felt like a bitch because she didn't say anything about the rumors, but Kikyou made her feel even worse by not talking to her.

"Hey!" Sango said tapping Kagome on the shoulder.

She was in the last class of the day and she was beyond happy that school was almost over.

"Yea?" She answered.

"You've been in a daze the whole class time, is something wrong? Is Kikyou bothering you again? Do I have to-"

Kagome cut her off. "No, thanks though. I can stand up for myself."

"Well, then...what's on your mind?" Sango asked sitting next to her.

"It's nothing." Kagome sighed and put her head on the desk.

"Does your face hurt? Did a wound open up?"

Kagome sighed an even deeper sigh. Sango had been so worried once she saw Kagome and had asked her what had happened at least a hundred times. Kagome was about to explode, but Inuyasha jumped in and told Sango to just leave the subject alone. Kagome could understand why she was worried but the constant hovering over her was starting to get a bit annoying.

"Does your head hurt? Are you in pain?" She asked.

Kagome started banging her head on her desk. She didn't care if it hurt, she just wanted Sango to shut up.

"Do you want me to get the teacher? Can you walk?"

Kagome was about to swing her head up and yell at Sango about her constantly bugging her, but Inuyasha and Miroku jumped in right in time.

"Sango why don't we look out the window?" Miroku asked pulling her over to the window.

She tugged her arm back. "I'm working with Kagome on the worksheet."

"Let's switch partners." Inuyasha said grabbing his paper from his desk and sitting next to Kagome.

"But-"

"The window." Miroku said practically dragging Sango to the window.

Kagome's head popped up. "Thanks a lot, you're a life saver."

Inuyasha patted her back softly. "Your welcome."

"I feel like such a bad friend. I know Sango means well and all but she's suffocating me. I can understand her being worried but she's practically up my butt."

"She's just worrying like a good friend." Inuyasha skimmed over the work sheet. It looked like something he didn't feel like doing so he folded the worksheet up and jammed it in his pocket.

"I know, but your worried too and you're not hovering over me like a fly. I just need some space." Kagome sighed.

"Well, you have space at home, I think you can survive 8 hours at school."

"No, my dads watching me a lot more now too."

"Well, he's your dad, of coarse he's going to be worried about you now."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yea...Hey, I've been meaning to ask..."

"Yea?" Inuyasha asked tying his shoe.

"Can you go somewhere with me today?"

Inuyasha ears twitched. "A date?"

"No!" Kagome said blushing, she started messing with a lose string on her shirt. "I...kind of just want you to come with me somewhere."

Inuyasha looked like he was thinking about it. "Why?"

"Because I just want you there."

"Fine."

Kagome nodded her head. "Thanks." She started looking over the sheet and filling in answers.

"What about Souta?"

"Uh...meet me at the park about an hour after you get home." She answered.

"Alright."

Kagome started filling in answers quickly and Inuyasha watched her. Her once straight face turned into a frown and then into a deeper one. It went on for the next 5 minutes before Inuyasha couldn't take it.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head and put down her pencil. "You sure?" It looked like she thought long and hard about it before she answered no. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know...I guess nothings wrong."

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder gently. He had done it a couple of times over the week since she said that her shoulders didn't hurt anymore.

"I wish you could tell me what's wrong."

"Honestly...I'm not sure if somethings wrong." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "We'll see when we go out later on."

It would be an understatement to say that Inuyasha was confused.

"Is that PDA? ! ? !" The teacher hollered from the front of the classroom.

Kagome's face instantly brightened and Inuyasha's face turned a nice peach. All of the other thirty students in the classroom turned to look at them. Sango ran like a football player and tackled Inuyasha to the floor.

"Don't touch her!" She said standing up and straightening her pony tail.

Kagome sunk deep into her seat. This class couldn't be over soon enough.

* * *

"So we'll meet at M.O. At 6. on Saturday?" Sango asked.

School was finally over and now the gang was standing outside the school gate talking.

"Yea, so were all in?"

"Yup." Miroku said.

"Why wouldn't I? We'll have the whole gang together for once, it'll be fun." Inuyasha gave a thumbs up.

They waited for Kagome's answer, but it never came.

"Kagome, say yea." Sango said looking at her. "You have to come, everyone will be here!"

"I know but...I just don't think I can come..."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because...I have to help my dad with his job..." Kagome wasn't sure if they believed her or not, but she thought it sounded pretty concinng.

No one in the gang believed her, it was obvious she was lying.

"Can't you miss this one thing?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, I can't, it's really important-"

"Ugh, if I ask your dad do you think he'll say yes? I can a-"

"No!" Kagome sighed. "I'll try asking again...He doesn't want me to get hurt again."

Miroku put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "We understand if he says no, it must be scary to have your daughter come home looking like that."

Kagome nodded her head. "Well, I'm off...We're off." Kagome said waving as she walked away. Inuyasha followed behind her.

Ever since the incident Inuyasha had walked Kagome home, well, as close as she'd let him get in a range of her house. Since she wouldn't tell him where it happened he decided to walk her to her house.

"So...How was your day?" Kagome asked kicking a rock.

"It was alright, I got an A plus on a test."

Kagome smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. What else happened?"

"I'm not sure, the day kind of flew by. What about yours?"

"Oh, well it's better it speed up than slow down. My day was...I'm not exactly sure, I guess my day was like yours too."

"The day can fly by if you're day dreaming."

Kagome's foot missed the rock she had been kicking so she tried to look for another one. "What do you mean?"

"I just assumed that you were day dreaming all day since you spent most of the time in 8th block day dreaming."

Not being able to find a rock she caught up with Inuyasha, who was a bit ahead of her. "I probably did, who knows."

"You've been a bit spacy today."

"Oh, have I, I didn't notice?" She looped her arm around his. "Isn't it cold today?"

"Yea. Wait, are you trying to change the subject?" He asked looking at her.

"Not at all, I was just making sure that it wasn't just me feeling this." She pulled her hands to her mouth and started to blow on them. Inuyasha maneuvered his arm that was still intertwined with hers so that it would be easier for her to blow on her hands.

"Then in that case, it is very cold."

"I know. I can't believe that it's going into winter now. Time is flying." Inuyasha nodded his head. "Before you know it we'll all be off to college and then start our careers."

"What's with the granny talk?"

"It's not granny talk, I'm just thinking. You never know how much time you have until it's gone."

"That sounds like granny talk to me."

"It's not, a very wise person told me that." She blew air onto her hands one last time before putting them in her coat pockets. "My hands are still cold!"

"Here." Inuyasha took the hand closest to him out of her pocket and held it tightly. "At least one of your hands are warm."

Kagome blushed. "Yea..." She took one more step before snatching her hand back. Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "We're at the marking point." Kagome said pointing at the park.

Kagome called the park close to her house the _marking point_ because that was where Inuyasha had to drop her off and start going to his house.

He nodded his head in understanding. "I'll pick you up here in a hour."

Kagome shook her head. "It's okay, I'll just walk to your house, I could use the time to think." Inuyasha gave her a look that said he really didn't want her doing that and was about to say it, but Kagome started talking. "Thanks, you've been a really big help this past week." She gave him a hug and then stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Keh."

"I'll meet you at your house, okay?"

"Can we meet at the park?" Inuyasha asked.

"..." Kagome was about to say no, but he would probably just say it was either the park or no way. "Okay...that sounds good."

"Alright, I'll see you."

Kagome nodded her head before turning around and walking in the other direction. Inuyasha always waited until she was out of eyes sight before starting the walk to his house.

When she was in her house she walked to her room quickly. She wasn't surprised to see Kikyou bopping her head to music and doing homework on her bed.

"Hey." Kagome said closing the door behind her. Kikyou didn't bother glancing in the same direction as Kagome. She just kept bopping her head to music and filling in answers. "Kikyou, how long do you plan to keep ignoring me? It's not good to have tension in households."

She pointed to her headphones, rolled her eyes, and started digging in her book bag. "Come on, you can't be mad at me forever. What can I do to get you to stop being mad at me?"

"Tell the police, a teacher, or someone to help you?" Kikyou stated as if it was obvious.

"I thought you couldn't hear me." Kagome said pointing to Kikyou's headphones. Kikyou just pulled her headphones plug out of her pocket to show that it wasn't plugged in to anything. "Oh."

"So, what are you going to do?" Kikyou asked sitting up on her bed.

"...Nothing..." Kagome turned to walk out of the door.

"I'd hate to see you die because of this."

Kagome was about to turn around, but decided against it. "Kikyou, I'm going somewhere with Inuyasha today. I'd appreciate it if you helped cover for me."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "Did you not learn the last time? Are you stupid eno-"

Kagome cut her off. "It's just something I have to do."

"What if I don't cover for you and you get caught?"

"Then I deserve every hit I get."

"You are so stupid."

"I guess you could call it stupidity. I think that if I do get caught it'll be my own fault because I already know the punishment that's in store. If not, then I guess this is just one of my lucky times. This is the last time I'm doing it anyways." With that said Kagome closed the door behind her.

Kikyou shook her head. "That girl needs help."

* * *

Kagome slid on her shirt over her head. She had just got out of the shower and was getting dressed. She was in a red long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. She put on a little bit of eye liner and had her hair in a low side pony tail with a black ribbon tied in it to keep it down. She hated to put on make up, but she thought now was a an occasion that deserved it.

She walked down stairs and stood in front of her father. "I am going out to do homework."

"How do I know you aren't lying? You seem to be a compulsive little liar these days."

"I guarantee that I'm studying. I have my homework and everything."

"Let me see it." His wrinkled face looked like stone as he skimmed over the papers. "Absolutely not."

"But I have to go to the library to do my homework!" Kagome accidentally yelled.

Her father stood up from his seat on the couch and slapped her in her face. Kagome grabbed her now sore cheek.

"You spoiled brat! The one time you don't get your way you start yelling and whining like an impotent little girl! Your mother would _never _have raised such a child! Do you know how ungrateful she'd be to have you as a daughter if she were here! ?"

Tears pricked Kagome's eyes. Not because of the hurtful words that her father had said, but because she had finally had enough courage to do what took her so long to do.

"But-"

"Are you talking back! ?"

"She's really going to do homework." Kagome and her father turned to the stairs. Kikyou was there with her arms crossed. "She told me about how she didn't finish an assignment in class and how she had to go to the library to finish it. I just came downstairs to give her my library card because she almost forgot it." Kikyou tossed Kagome the slim card.

"Then you can go." Her father said sitting down, resuming his place in the newspaper. "I expect you home before 6, not a minute later.

Kagome nodded her head. She stared at Kikyou before walking to the door to slipp on her shoes, coat, and scarf. Without another word she slung her back pack over her shoulder and walked out the door.

* * *

"She's late." Inuyasha said looking at his watch. When he turned his head to the right he saw Kagome running up to him.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." She said trying to catch her breath.

"No problem, so...Where are we going?"

"Hmm...why don't we start off with eating. I'll take you to the ramen shop close by, it'll be my treat." She said with a smile.

"Alright?"

They started their short walk to the ramen shop with small talk. There was a dry silence that didn't seem to go unnoticed by Inuyasha. The small things Kagome was doing was giving off signs that something was on her mind.

The way she stared off into space for a matter of minutes before trying to start a random conversation and the way she kept messing with the ends of her hair was a big sign. Even the way she clung to his arm was a sign that something was on her mind.

When they reached the ramen shop Inuyasha held the door open and watched her walk in. He followed behind her and sat at a booth near the door of the shop. He sat across from her and handed her a menu.

"I want this one." She said pointing to a ramen that looked good on the menu.

"Eh, that ones alright. If you want something that tastes really good try this one." Inuyasha pointed to one on the menu.

"That does look good. You are the ramen expertise so I'll just follow your advice."

"Alright then, I'm getting this one."

When a waiter came by they gave their orders and waited for their food. Kagome loved coming here because even though it was a small shop they had waiters going and coming around.

"Here's your orders." The waiter said when their food was done.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said staring at his ramen.

After the waiter was gone, Inuyasha chowed down on his food. He looked up to see that Kagome hadn't touched hers yet.

"If you think the ramen will just float into your mouth you're wrong. You might want to use these." He said pushing the bamboo chopsticks a little closer to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know they won't. How do I know that you didn't cheat me?"

"What? Cheat you?" Last time he checked, they weren't dating.

"We have different ramen, why didn't we get the same one? Did you give me second best?" Kagome asked.

'Ohhhhhhhh.' He thought. "No, they both taste good, I think yours is better than mine though."

"Then why didn't you order it?"

"Because...I wanted this one?"

"You cheated me." Kagome said pushing her ramen away from her.

"No, I didn't. Just try it, it tastes good." Inuyasha pulled her bowl towards him and ate some of it. It really made him wonder why he didn't order that one, it tasted a lot better than the one he had ordered.

"I want some of yours." Kagome said staring at his.

"Take it." He pushed it towards her.

"Feed it to me." Kagome said pushing it back.

A blush rose to Inuyasha's cheeks, anyone who saw them would think that they were a couple. Even though that thought still lingered he wrapped the seasoned noodles around the chopsticks and held it towards Kagome's face. She took a bite of it and smiled. Her cheeks turned a nice pink shade.

She started rubbing her cheeks. "That tasted really good. It makes me feel all tingly inside. You're turn." She took the chopsticks from his hands and wrapped the noodles around the chopsticks. "Say ahhhh."

Inuyasha's heart was beating so fast. She looked so cute. The way she smiled and the way she turned her head looked so cute to him at the moment. Not just anyone could look that cute.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha came out of his thoughts to see Kagome with a confused look on her face. Even she could make that look cute. "Say ahhh. Don't make me look stupid in front of all of these people, it looks like unrequited love." Her confused look was now replaced with a playful smile.

Inuyasha felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Ahhhh."

"Yum." Kagome said feeding it to him.

'Kawaii overload...' Inuyasha thought as he swallowed the ramen.

"Good right?" She asked. He nodded his head. "But not better than mine!" She pulled one of the bowls over to her side, said a prayer and started to eat.

'Weirdo.' He thought before grabbing the other bowl and digging in.

When they finished eating they sat at the booth for a while just talking.

"Don't you think Miroku and Sango would make a cute couple?" Kagome asked.

"I think it'd be a nice couple."

She nodded her head. "I guess it's up to me to get them together."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't bug into other people business."

"I'm not, I think they just need a little push." Kagome demonstrated a push by pushing the bowl towards Inuyasha a little.

"Miroku says the same thing about us."

"That I should push you?"

He rolled his eyes again. "No, about us going out and needing a push."

"Ohhh..."

"What, you scared to go out with me?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome blushed. "Uh...oh, look here's the check."

"I was just kidding. Pass me the check." Inuyasha said holding out his hand.

"No way, I'm paying for this." Kagome looked at it. 'Wow, I thought it would be more expensive.' She thought.

"That's not the way it works, Kagome." Inuyasha tried taking the check from her but she pulled it away from him.

"Nu-uh, I told you it was a treat from me to you." She got up and stretched and then walked to the cashier spot to pay for the ramen. When she walked back she smiled. "Alright, come on, were off to the next place."

"I don't appreciate you paying for me." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Stop being so manly and get over yourself. It's the 21st century , a girl can pay for a boys meal anytime she pleases."

"Keh."

"I thought so." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we have to hurry before it closes."

"Exactly how many places are we going today?"

Kagome counted on her fingers. "Uh...just 4 including the ramen spot."

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see."

She grabbed his hand in hers and started walking to their next destination. Inuyasha's blush that he had gotten rid of earlier came back full force. Just like Inuyasha's, Kagome's had come back as well.

* * *

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Because I want too, duh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Just grab a cart and let's go." Kagome said taking the lead.

Inuyasha grunted. The second place Kagome had taken him to was a stupid grocery store. He thought that they would go somewhere fun like the arcade or the mall or something...not here.

"What are you getting?" He asked pulling a cart out of it's rack.

"Uh...Yea." Kagome said going past the sliding doors and towards a section in the grocery store.

"That didn't answer my question."

Kagome went through a bunch of rows before stopping at one and going through it. "I think I found what's I'm here for."

Inuyasha waited in front of the aisle for Kagome to come back. Kagome came back with a tiny cream colored stuffed bear. It had a big bright red bow on it and had a smile on it's face.

"Cute, right?" Kagome asked hugging it. "I'm gonna' by it."

"That's what we came here for?" Kagome nodded her head. "Then why'd you make me get a cart?"

"To give you something to do. Do you want something from here?"

"No."

"Alright then, let's leave." Kagome went to the self check out and bought the bear. "Okay, just 2 more places. What time is it?"

"It's about 4:30 now."

Kagome nodded her head. "I guess that's enough time. Lets hurry to the next place."

"Which isssssss?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Kagome smiled. "Touch the bear, isn't it soft?"

Inuyasha took one of the bears paws and felt it, it was soft. He nodded his head and let it go. Kagome grabbed his hand and put the bears left paw in it then grabbed the right one so that both if them were holding one of the bears hands.

When Inuyasha gave her a confused look her smile just brightened.

"So, when are you going to send Souta back?" Inuyasha asked to start a conversation.

"I'm not sure. Sorry if it's burdening you, I said I would get a job, but I never did. My dad actually gives me money and I'm just trying to save up. I've already smoothed things over with my aunt, but I just need a little bit more money."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding. "It's not a burden at all; he's a good kid." Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should be ask the question that was on his mind. "Just wondering, but why isn't he living with you?" Eh, what could risking it do?

Kagome laughed a little. "The bills would be too high if we added another person to the household."

"Yea, but Kikyou's there." Inuyasha said. For some reason, he didn't get the feeling that what she was saying was the truth.

"True, but her father helps pay for half of the bills since she's staying with us."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Has Souta even talked to his dad since he's been here?"

"Yea, they've talked on the phone plenty of times." Kagome sighed.

"Really, I-"

"Oh, look were at our destination." Kagome said pointing in front of them.

"Hana?" Kagome nodded her head. "Why?"

"You'll see."

"You'll see." Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.

"That was a horrible impression."

"Well, I'm not a comedian."

"I most definitely said impression, what does that have to do with being a comedian?" Kagome asked pushing open the door.

Inuyasha followed behind her before backing out. To him flowers smelled like crap, why would he want to be in a flower store full of crappy smelling flowers? Kagome stared at him and motioned for him to come inside. Inuyasha just pointed to his nose and shook his head. Kagome nodded and started looking around.

"Hello." A little old lady said with a smile on her face.

Kagome waved politely. "Hi."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm looking for a type of flower...I think it's called...Higanbana?"

The lady nodded her head. "We have those. If you'll please come this way."

Kagome followed her to a section in the store. When she spotted the flowers she smiled, they were exactly what she was looking for.

"Can I have three red higanbanas and..." She looked around for a type of flower that caught her eye in the store. "Oh...and that uh..." Kagome walked closer to the flower. "Carna-na-tions?" Kagome frowned. 'I should probably put on my glasses.'

"Oh, carnations?" The lady laughed, Kagome nodded. "Oh, okay, I'll grab a couple of those."

Kagome moved her head back and forth. "Can I have the ones that are both red and white please?" She pulled her glasses out of her pocket and put them on.

"Yes, you can." The lady brought the flowers to the cash register and wrung them up. "Would you like a ribbon on them?"

"Do you have a red ribbon?" Kagome asked taking out the money to pay for them.

"Yes, I do." She pulled out the ribbon, cut it, and tied it in one swift movement.

Kagome handed her the money, thanked her, and left.

"Are you done?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, now there's just one more place to go. Time please."

Inuyasha looked at his watch. "About 5 now."

"You always say about when you tell me the time."

"I'm too lazy to bother looking at the minutes in between the big numbers."

Kagome sighed. "I'm getting you a digital watch for your birthday."

"Keh. Where are we going now? Oh, wait, let me guess. Your answer is you'll see?"

"No my answer is we'll get there when we get there." She smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "I'm really happy that you came today."

Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand trembling in his. "Is something wrong?"

"No...I don't think there's something wrong." She said taking her hand out of his. "Were already almost there."

"This close?"

"Yea." Kagome sighed. "Wait." She stopped walking. "Is that Miroku?" Kagome asked pointing ahead.

"Yea, it is. Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku jerked his head to the side and waved. He jogged over to them. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked.

"Walking around. I got bored at home." He looked closer at Kagome. "Wow, Kagome you look very pretty, what's the occasion?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

'That's dressed up?' Inuyasha thought. He took Miroku's arm off of Kagome's shoulder. "We're going toooo..." He left the the answer hanging, he had no idea where they were going.

"We're almost there. We'll be there in 2 seconds."

"Do you mind if I tag along? I'm bored as hell." Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled "The more, the merrier." She started walking ahead.

"Am I interrupting a date?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No, this isn't a date."

"Then why wasn't I invited?"

"Because she invited me and I didn't invite you. Simple as that."

"Why didn't she invite me? I'm better than you." Miroku said with a questioning look.

"At what? Being ugly? And I don't know ask her yourself."

"Maybe I will."

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

"Maybe I'll ask when you ask her out."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slapped Miroku in the head before jogging a bit to catch up with Kagome. He could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm nervous..."

"About?" There was nothing for her to be nervous about.

Kagome didn't answer until they were a bit farther down the sidewalk they were on. "We're here." She looked at him to see what he'd say.

Inuyasha looked around. A graveyard? Then realization dawned on him. "Is this where-"

Kagome nodded her head. "I've been meaning to visit him, but I didn't have enough courage until today. I thought I'd be able to do it by myself, but I was just a bit scared I guess. That's why I asked you to come today. Even though I'm still nervous I think it'd be a lot worse if you weren't here. So, I thank you for coming."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand. It was shaking more than it was earlier, she was more than just ervous. "Miroku, thanks for being here as well."

"Anytime, even though I wasn't originally supposed to be here."

Kagome laughed. It sounded forced to Inuyasha.

"Come on, let's go say hi to Kenrou. Well, first we have to find where they buried him."

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome searched for Kenrou's gravestone. Kagome was the one to find it. "I found it."

Miroku and Inuyasha walked to Kagome and looked at the gravestone.

_-_**_Life is a great sunrise. I do not see why death should not be an even greater one._**_ -_ Was carved into the stone.

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. She crouched down and said a prayer before she began talking.

"Hey, Kenrou. It's Kagome. This is Miroku and Inuyasha, I've talked about them plenty of times so you probably feel like you already know them. I'm sorry I didn't come visit earlier, I was just a bit scared. I brought you your favorite flowers and a nice stuffed animal." Kagome's voice wavered as tears trailed down her face. "I told myself I wasn't gonna' cry and here I am crying. I'm so sorry."

Kagome buried her hands in her face. She didn't think it'd be that hard to say hi to Kenrou, but it was. She had debated with herself over coming to see him so many times and to cry at his gravestone was the worst to her.

Miroku crouched down and gave Kagome a hug. He didn't like seeing her like that, but he knew there wasn't much he could do.

"Do you want to be alone with him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea."

Inuyasha and Miroku went through the gates that led to the graveyard and waited outside them.

Kagome put the stuffed bear and flowers on the gravestone.

"I'm really sorry, the next time I visit I'll do my best not to cry. I just want you to know I miss you so much, I wish you wouldn't have left. It's so hard not having anyone to talk to anymore." She started drawing circles in the bit of dirt around her. "I've had a couple of dreams about you these days. It's really weird because I actually think I'm kind of scared of you in them"

She sighed. "I know there's nothing to be scared about. I danced with you in one of them..or was it two? Anyways, I guess the dreams were trying to tell me to visit your grave. It feels like a weights been lifted, but it's not lifted all the way. I really hope you can forgive me for not dancing for you when you asked, I feel so bad."

A wind brushed by along with a whisper. "I don't think I can."

Kagome's eyes widened. It sounded exactly like Kenrou. Was it her imagination? Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku, they were carrying on a conversation about something random. She turned back to the gravestone. That couldn't have been her imagination. There is a big difference between Kenrou's voice and the wind.

She looked closer at his gravestone. "Kenrou?" She asked. It couldn't be.

There wasn't an answer this time. Kagome laughed, she missed him so much that she was hearing his voice now.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." She looked at Miroku and Inuyasha and waved. They waved back. "I'll be right there."

"Kagome."

She jerked her head to look at the gravestone, it couldn't have been her imagination. She could have sworn she heard his voice calling her name.

"Kenrou?" She whispered. Call her crazy, but anything was possible.

Nothing again, yup, she was losing it. She shook her head and looked at the gravestone. She held up her hand to touch the words carved into it, but gasped when she felt a small push on her hands instead. It felt like someone was actually interlocking their hands with hers.

She was to scared to say anything at the moment. It gripped her hand as if to see if it was actually touching something.

"Can you feel that?" It was Kenrou's voice, no doubt.

Kagome let out an ear piercing scream and jerked back, which led to her falling on her butt. Inuyasha and Miroku ran to her side.

"What happened?" They asked at the same time.

Kagome was a bit speechless. How was that possible? She looked at her hand, had she really just felt that?

"Kenrou..." Kagome said after a while.

"Yea..." Miroku said helping her up.

"He-he...he touched me." Miroku gave Inuyasha a weird look, Inuyasha returned it. Kagome looked at their faces and knew they didn't believe her. "He did! I felt it! He talked to me too. I asked a question and he answered it!" Kagome got on her knees and looked at the gravestone hard. "Kenrou, say something."

Silence passed by.

"Kenrou!" Kagome stood up and looked them both dead in the face. "He did say something I swear! I know his voice anywhere! I'm not going crazy! I know what I heard..."

Inuyasha patted Kagome's back. "It's been a long day, why don't I get you home."

Kagome knew how crazy it sounded so she didn't bother trying to get them to believe her. Before she left she looked at the gravestone one last time. Just looking at it scared her now.

Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes to Miroku and started the walk to the park. Kagome was busy sorting out her racing thoughts and Inuyasha was worrying about Kagome.

"Kagome?" He asked.

"Yea..."

He hadn't really thought of anything to say. "I think-"

"If you're going to say I'm crazy, don't waste your breath. I know I sounded crazy, but I also _know_ what I heard and felt and I _know_ I heard and felt him touch me."

It wasn't like Kagome to lie about something like this, but it also wasn't possible for stuff like this to happen. "I see, well, why don't we just forget about it."

She sighed. "You're right, I'm probably just tired or something." Even though she said it and wanted to believe it, she just couldn't do it.

"Alright."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the park.

"I'll see you soon." Kagome said turning on her heel to walk to her house.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "Tomorrow at M.O. with the gang?"

"...I'll try."

He released his grip."Trying is better than nothing."

He watched Kagome walk towards the corner before turning towards her house, wave and then turn the corner. He sighed, Kagome worried him too much.

* * *

Kagome stood outside her house filling in random answers. She wasn't sure what the time was now so she rushed to write something in the fill in the blank choices. As soon as she was done she stuffed it in her bag and walked inside. Her father was in the same spot he had been when she had left, on the couch with a newspaper in his hands.

"Give me your homework and start dinner."

Kagome's heart was beating fast, hopefully he wouldn't check her answers. She wrote in random stuff like biology and atoms on her language arts homework. He skimmed over it before shoving it back in her hands.

"Okay now start dinner."

"Yes, sir." Kagome went to her room to drop her things off.

When she walked in she saw Kikyou on her lap top. She sighed and sat on the floor in front of Kikyou. Kikyou looked up and gave her a 'what do you want' look. Kagome grunted, it kind of bugged her that Kikyou was now the owner of her lap top; she was going to give it to Sesshomaru so he could talk to Rin more, but that wasn't happening now.

"Thanks for helping me out earlier." Kagome said looking thankful.

Kikyou looked up from her lap top. "Uh-huh."

"Why did you help out? It sounded like you didn't want to when we talked?"

Kikyou closed her lap top. "Because I don't want to see you get hit." The surprise on Kagome's face made Kikyou scuff. "I may not like you and I may think you are the stupidest girl on earth for letting your father do this to you, but if I can prevent you from getting hit at least once, I'm going to do it."

"You're not gonna' tell anyone right?"

"No, now go cook dinner."

Kagome nodded her head and left. She smiled; Kikyou could be a really good person sometimes. She even laughed, Kikyou was officially losing when it came to not talking to her.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the house and locked the door behind him.

"Booooooo." Souta said walking out of the kitchen. "Why'd you come back? You should have found a way to lose yourself when you were out. "

Inuyasha walked up to Souta and gave him a noogie(Sp?). "Because I have to feed your sorry ass."

"I made ramen, yours is on the counter." He said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." Inuyasha was about to walk into the kitchen but stopped himself. "Just wondering, but why aren't you living with Kagome and your father?" For some reason he didn't get a feeling Kagome was telling the truth, he didn't know why, but he just didn't.

"...Becaussssssssse..." Souta was trying to think of an excuse.

Inuyasha raised an eyes brow. "Because? Spit it out."

"I...dibibfrbdeb ." He muttered gibberish under his breath.

"If you don't tell me why I'll give you the biggest wedgie you will ever receive in your life time. Not only will you be traumatized and probably need a therapist, but you might be in the hospital for a couple of days." Inuyasha said with a daring look in his eyes.

Souta looked horrified. "Okay, okay, anything but that. It's because...i have bladder problems!" He said running to his room.

Inuyasha followed right behind him. Souta nearly tripped into his room. He scrambled to his feet and locked the door. "Good night!"

Inuyasha saw the lights turn off and he glared at the door. "You can't stay in there forever, runt!"

"Watch me!"

Inuyasha walked to his room. "Damn!"

That just proves the fact that Kagome was hiding something. Inuyasha was going to find out what was going on, even if it killed him.

* * *

AUTHOR TIME! ! ! ! ! !

I TRIED TO UPDATE IT ON SUNDAY AND MONDAY AND TUESDAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! BUT FANFICTION DECIDED TO PULL SOME BS SO NOW IM TRYIN' AGAIN ON TUESDAY ON ANOTHER COMPUTER! ! ! ! ! ! UGH! ! ! ! IT'S WEDNSDAY AND I FINALLY GOT IT! ! ! ! THANK F-F FORUMS! ! ! ! THE REST OF THW STUFF AFTER THIS NOTE IS WHAT I WROTE ON SUNDAY SO IT'S A BIT OLD! ! ! !

SORRY ONLY EDITED ONCE WHE I NORMALLY EDIT LIKE 10 TIMES ! ! ! ! !

OKAY, I am trying to get a move on with the romances in the story but for some reason I have trouble with that crap -_-

you might be asking yourself why I'm updating sooooo damn late.

Well my dad's computer is such a bitch!...change that, Microsoft is a bitch! I had Microsoft 2007 but something happened and it wouldn't let me use it anymore! ! ! ! UGH! well...thats also a big factor but I also got tired of writing for a while, but now I'm back :P

I actually downloaded this thing from a while a go and forgot about it. But it allows me to do everything that Microsoft does with word AND more. SO SUCK THAT YOU DAMN MICROSOFT! jk, I love Microsoft, but I hate it for messing up the flow of my updating :) I annoyed the living shit out of my mother because I kept begging her to buy Microsoft 2010 or whatever it is but she was like 'what the hell! ? Shut up and wash the dishes! I'm not getting it"...psssh, it's easier for her to say that because her computer has Microsoft while my dads lap top (the one I use) doesn't!

sorry this chapter isn't as good as the other one and sorry that it's a bit confusing.

I was in such a rush. I wrote this whole thing in 2 days tops! (Thursday and Friday and I'm either posting this on Sunday or Monday after I edit a little)

Ugh! ! ! ! ! I'm so damn tired, like no joke. I'm up and it's 1:40am now.

Anyways, sorry about the updating like a month late. The reviews for the last chapter made my heart burp...that made no sense

I had a bunch of other crap to tell you guys but let's face it I'm bloody tired, you guys want me too shut the hell up, so I'll do us all a good favor and just comment on the reviews then go to sleep.

OH AND FOR THE RECORD THE FLOWERS THAT KAGOME BOUGHT...THE ONE THAT STARTS WITH H..I FORGOT WHAT IT'S CALLED BUT ITS IN INU-BABY'S 1ST ENDING SONG OF THE SHOW! I thought they were pretty...

annonnymous – awww thanks a bunch :D. i'll try to

CaseClosed621 - yay! I feel like a star XD thanks! :) i'll do my best to keep it up

Nicole Doow : i'll try. I know! I really fel like stabbing him sometimes...if he were real... X)

kouga's older woman : Yes, he does ^_^, too bad he doesnt know whats going on :D

anon: thank you berry much..yes berry...not very... :)

Jennaha11 : I'll try. I wish I could update with a snap of the fingers. **snaps finger...but fails** :)

Silentcries24 : Oh, that's okay :)thanks so much! You need to update your story asap! i'm waiting...*stares at clock* tickity tockety :D wavin' like a windmill X) I think I've won.

WhiteWinterStar : Thaaaaaaanks! :D I'm really happy you like it (:

Nicole Doow (again) thank you so much! I think i'll update a bit more now. As long as reviews come in quick i'll be able to update quickly.


	14. 3 Reasons To Lie

Disclaimer:

F_F: Like I've stated in my other disclaimer. I have done over 50 chapters in all of my life and I am honestly tired of doing disclaimers. I may not own him, but he owns me so I feel like I am at a better place than the people who don't own him and the ones that he doesn't own. :P suckers, go suck something. :D

* * *

_Graceful Mistake_

**Chapter 14**

3 Reasons To Lie

* * *

"Kagome!" Rin said into the computer.

"Hey, Sesshomaru is going to be here in a couple of minutes, I just thought I'd talk to you for a bit before he gets here."

Kagome was at the library waiting for Sesshomaru so that he could talk to Rin. Today, both of them had the time, so they decided to meet.

Rin nodded her head. "So...Are you okay?"

"You heard from Sango? You're a bit late." Kagome said leaning in her chair.

"No, Miroku."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She moved her lap top back so Rin could see her better. "Do I look fine?"

Rin looked her up and down. "Yea, but still…"

"But still nothing, if I look fine, I am fine."

"How'd you get beat up?" Rin put it bluntly.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out. Let's talk about you! I can't believe you and Ayame are coming in a week!"

"It's not my fault Ayame fails all of her tests, if she was just a bit smarter I would be over there right now! I even help her study!" Ayame and Rin had to come later because Ayame's grades were poor.

"Oh well, in a matter of five days you will be in the same city with me and we will be reunited." Kagome broke into the song Reunited.

Rin started laughing. "Awww, I miss you so much! When I see you I'm going to kiss you and hug you!"

Kagome made a disgusted face. "Save that for Sesshomaru."

"Speaking of Sesshomaru…"

"What about him?"

"I see him in the background." Rin said happily.

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru walking towards her. She waved at him and got out of his seat. Once he was in his seat, he gave a slight smile towards Rin before turning to face Kagome.

"Inuyasha's outside and…" He dug in his pocket and handed her a dollar. "You know what to do."

Kagome rolled her eyes before taking the dollar and walking to a vending machine in the library. She always wondered why librarians say 'no eating in the library' and yet, they had vending machines throughout the place.

Ever since last year, Sesshomaru has been addicted to coca-cola. Kagome didn't know why or how he got started on his nasty addiction (coca-cola hater), all she knew was that he liked it and normally had a can with him.

She stuck the dollar in the vending machine, got the coke, and walked back to Sesshomaru.

"Here are your calories." She said handing it to him.

"Thank you." He said with a smirk. "I'll be done in a couple of hours."

Kagome shook her head. "It's okay, the lap top is yours."

Sesshomaru looked surprised. "As in, I get to keep it?" Kagome nodded her head. "Why?"

"Because I kind of think you and Rin should keep in contact a bit more. Sure, the phone calls might be nice, but I'm pretty sure my little Rin wants to see your sexy face more than about one time a month."

He nodded his head.

"Thanks, Kagome." Rin shouted in the background.

"You're welcome! Well, I'll be off with Yash." Kagome said leaving.

Even though Sesshomaru had a stone face when she gave him the lap top, she could tell he was about to piss in his pants with excitement. She walked out of the library and waved at Inuyasha.

"Why'd you want to meet me?" He asked. Kagome pulled out a miniature rectangle from her pocket and handed it to him. "Is this…?"

Kagome nodded her head. "For a day from now. I want to spend at least one more day with him before he goes, so tomorrow I will be over there to spend time with him. Can you break it to him?"

"Yea, but-"

"But nothing." Kagome muttered. "It's about time he leaves."

"Souta's not going to be happy."

"If he has something to discuss with me you tell him to call me."

Inuyasha stuck the ticket into his pocket. "So that's it? No more Souta? He can stay at my place a bit longer."

Kagome shook her head. "It's okay; I'd hate to put a burden on you. I know how you like to walk around your house in the nude and just relax. I'm pretty sure you haven't done that in a while with my little brother around…I'm hoping." She said with a giggle.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome as they started walking away from the library. "We're both men, why should I quit my habits?"

"I didn't expect you too."

"I have a question for you."

"Yes, sir." Kagome answered.

It was another one of those questions where he wasn't sure if he should ask it or not. He didn't want Kagome mad at him, but he really wanted to know.

"Why…Do….Have you ever lied to me?" He asked. 'It may not be the real question I want to ask, but I'll get there.'

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"Because…" Inuyasha was trying hard to think of an excuse. 'You have lied to me about a couple of things that I am not happy about! I just want to know why you're lying? You never lie! Or do you? I wouldn't know! You might just be that good of a liar!' Somehow, he pictured himself getting slapped in the face if he would've said that to her.

"If you can't give me a reason, I can't give you an answer."

"I just…want to know. There's a reason, now your answer issss…." Inuyasha let it drag on.

"Okay, give me a _justifiable_ reason and I'll give you a _proper _answer."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Why was she so complicated? "I just want to make sure you're not lying to me."

"Why, have I given you a reason to doubt me?"

"No, but-"

"Then why are we having this conversation, is there something I don't know about?" She asked calmly.

"No, I ju-"

"Then is this conversation over?"

Inuyasha could feel his temper boiling. "Stop cutting me off, woman!"

Kagome hmped and walked out from under his arm. Inuyasha slapped a hand to his forehead. Even the simplest of questions were hard to ask her.

"Kagome!" He called after her. He caught up to her and held her in place so that she would stop walking. She looked at the ground and shrugged him off, but stood in place.

"You know I didn't mean to yell."

Kagome sighed. "Whether I know it or not, it still doesn't make it right."

"I apologize for yelling, there."

She rolled her eyes. "If you weren't my best friend I'd be incredibly mad at you."

"Want to get something to eat?" Kagome nodded her head. "WacDonalds?"

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself when he realized that WacDonalds might remind her of Kenrou.

"Sure, as long as I'm not paying."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. He kind of expected tears or something of the sort, but he was happy they didn't come.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the closest WacDonalds in silence. He could tell she was still a bit mad at him so he didn't bother uttering a word until they were there. They walked in together and ordered their food.

"I just want a sundae." Kagome said looking at the employee.

Inuyasha gave her a strange look. "You sure? Normally you eat more. I can get you something else." She shook her head.

"No, thank you though, but I just want a sundae."

"Alright, I'll take a sundae and a strawberry milkshake." He said to the worker.

After paying for their food Kagome and Inuyasha sat down at their table and started eating. It was oddly quiet between the two, but neither minded too much.

Kagome cleared her throat. "If I ever do lie it's for a reason."

Inuyasha raised an eye brow. "Huh?"

"You asked if I've ever lied to you and honestly, I haven't up until two or three months ago."

"Why?"

Kagome shook her head. "You asked me if I've lied, I'm not going to tell you why. Just know that there are only three reasons why I would ever lie."

"What are they?" He asked.

"One, is if it would improve someone's happiness."

Inuyasha nodded. "I guess that makes since, but if you're lying won't you end up hurting them in the end?"

"While that is likely it is also unlikely if that person you lied to is smart. Here's an example, a girls relative just died and she's sad. She's in school and she starts crying and then ends up getting sent to the counselors' office. They end up calling her mother, but the girl claims that there is absolutely nothing wrong and then continues on at school. When she gets home she ends up breaking down and crying again."

"Her mother catches her and questions her on why she said nothing was wrong when she was here crying." Kagome continued. "The mother tells her she should've told her and that now she was sad that her daughter couldn't confide in her. The daughter tells her that the only reason she lied was because she didn't want her mother to get sad from seeing her cry. It's only natural that a mother will feel something when their daughter is sad."

"Alright, what's the second reason?"

"There is also the possibility of being afraid of the person they are lying to."

"So you're afraid of me?"

"No…Let me reword that. Maybe if the person lying doesn't lie then they are scared of the person that they are lying for."

"Why are you saying person? Use you and I." Inuyasha responded.

"Fine, maybe I would lie because I might be afraid of the person I'm lying for."

"Is someone threatening you?" He asked. "I'll kick their ass if-"

"Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome said cutting him off. "I told you that is one of the reasons why I would lie. I never said I actually did lie for those reasons."

Inuyasha sat back in his seat. "Then what's the other…Whoa, isn't that Kikyou?"

Kagome turned to where Inuyasha was looking in his seat and searched for Kikyou. Sure enough, there she was, searching around the WacDonalds until she found them. She walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey you guys. Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kikyou pulled Kagome up before she could answer and led her out of Inuyasha's hearing range.

"Uncle wants you back at home. Since you didn't pick up your cell phone, I decided that I'd search for you and tell you."

Kagome felt around in her pockets. "Now that I think about it, I didn't bring my cell phone. Thanks." They walked back towards Inuyasha. "I'm going to head home now."

"Okay." He said nodding. 'I'll ask her what that third reason was later.'

"Alright, don't forget about tomorrow. Can I come around 2?" Inuyasha nodded his head again. "Thanks, I'll see you later." Kagome said running out.

* * *

Kagome walked into her house and looked around.

"Kagome?" Her father called out.

"Yes, you need me?" She asked walking into the living room.

Kagome's father sighed. "Now I do. Go cook dinner and then come here."

Kagome nodded her head. "What would you like to eat, sir?"

"Anything."

Kagome nodded and then walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her cell phone that was on the kitchen counter and put it in her pocket. 'So that's where it was?'

She tried to think of something to make that wasn't time consuming, but good. Kagome smiled when she got her idea. Rice balls and salad would be nice.

She took out the materials and started working. She was done twenty minutes later. She poured her father's favorite drink into his favorite glass and started walking into the living room with her father's food.

She hoped he would be happy since he loved eating her rice balls…He never said it, but she just assumed by the way he gobbled them down.

"Here, you go." Kagome said extending the food out to him on her knees. He raised an eye brow, Kagome caught on quickly. "Sir." If she would've waited another second longer she probably would've gotten a beating.

It was the weirdest thing to her. She never knew when or when not to say sir. There were times when she randomly forgot to say sir and got away with it, but then there were other times when she was nearly killed over it.

Her father stared at the food before swatting it away and onto the floor. Kagome looked at her hard work. She couldn't exactly call it hard work because it only took about twenty minutes to make, but she always put love and care into whatever she cooked.

Her father turned an angry glare at her before slapping her in the face. Kagome slowly turned her head back to her father.

"Did I ask for this! ? Did I tell you to make this for dinner! ?"

"Well…No, but you said-" Kagome started.

He slapped her in the face again. "I said I wanted something to eat!"

Kagome didn't know what to say. She had just brought him something to eat, what else did he want? She probably would've found it funny if she wasn't the one getting yelled at. Her father picked up the glass that used to have his juice in it and threw it at Kagome's hand that was on the floor.

Kagome let out a scream as the glass broke into hundreds of pieces on her hand. Her father had thrown it so hard that she felt like her hand was broken.

He jerked her chin up. "Shut up! Clean up this mess! Why can't you do anything right! ? Who's daughter are you! ? I know I didn't raise my daughter like this!" He slapped her in the face again. "You are a piece of shit! You lying filthy whore!"

Kagome tried to run to the kitchen to get some things to clean up the glass, but her father took that as her running from him. When she stood up, he pushed her onto the floor and hopped on top of her. He grabbed her hand that was gushing out blood from the broken glass and held it over her face.

"You see this! ? Do you see this! ?" Kagome frantically nodded her head. "You made me do this!" He forced her to slap herself with her bloodied hand. He did it five times before hovering her now even bloodier hand over her face.

"If you did things right I wouldn't do this to you!"

Some of the blood from her hand dripped off of her hand and into her eye. She started crying because the blood stung.

"If you did things right you wouldn't be in this situation! You're mother must've had an affair when she was with me! I do everything right! She must've had an affair with an idiot who can't do anything!" He forced Kagome to slap herself again with the same hand.

"Now I know why you never looked like me! You're not my daughter!"

Everyone said Kagome looked exactly like her father when they used to go out together, she didn't know what to say. She knew her mother would never cheat on her father so that was out of the question.

He looked at his own bloodied hand covered in his daughters blood and slapped her in the face with it.

"Just clean this mess up!" He yelled going to his room.

As if on cue, Kikyou walked into the house. Kagome quickly ran back to the spot where the glass was, stretched out her shirt, and started putting the glass on it. She didn't care about how the glass was digging into her skin; all she knew was that she wanted to pick up the glass quickly. To Kagome, it was embarrassing to be caught after just getting a 'beating'.

Kikyou walked into the living room and saw Kagome on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Kagome strangled out. She had stopped crying but her voice was still bad.

Kikyou walked up to Kagome. "Oh, you dropped glass, klutz." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Let me help you." She said bending down.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyou walked around to the other side of Kagome and jumped back. "Ah! What happened to you? !"

When Kikyou was behind Kagome all she saw was her making slight movements, which was just her picking up glass. When she came to the front, she saw a very bloody carpet, Kagome's hand covered in blood, and one of her eyes that was nearly completely red, there were barely traces of her brown pupil.

"What happened?"

"I dropped a glass and I, being the stupid person I am, started picking up the glass with my hand."

"Your eye?" Kikyou questioned.

"My eye itched as I did it and I hadn't noticed my hand bleeding so I wiped my hand on my eye and blood got in it."

"Your face?"

Kagome had forgotten that there was blood marks streaked all over her face. Since her father had slapped her with her bloody hands, she had blood marks across her face. She stayed quiet.

"That's it; I can't let this go on anymore." She took her cell phone out of her pocket and started dialing 911.

Kagome crawled across the glass that was in between them and swatted Kikyou's cell phone out of her hand and a few feet away.

"Don't!" She quickly lifted her now bleeding knee off of the glass.

"Kagome, are you stupid! ? Why are you doing this to yourself! ? Do you like when he does this to you! ?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome wasn't sure if those were rhetorical questions or not. When she saw Kikyou reaching for the phone again she grabbed a piece of glass and held it up to her face. (Not Kikyou's face, but her own)

"If you call them I will kill myself right here on the spot." Kagome said slowly. "I've already warned you what would happen if you called them."

"You're not going to kill yourself." She said grabbing the phone.

Kagome pressed the glass on her face and drew a deep streak down her face. Kikyou watched in horror before dropping the phone. As soon as the phone left her hand, Kagome took the glass off of her face.

"If you call the police I know for sure I'll die by the hands of my father; if you don't call and act like you never saw this I know I'll live longer."

Kikyou was torn between what to do. After a while of silence she stood up. "You're fucking crazy." She muttered before walking to Kagome's room and slamming the door.

Kagome sighed, she was just happy she got her point across to Kikyou. She looked at her bloodied hand; it was time to take another visit to her first aid kit after she cleaned up her mess.

* * *

"Hello!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Today was the day before Souta's last day and Kagome was at Inuyasha's trying to spend some time with him.

"I wonder why I gave you a key." Inuyasha said from the living room.

"You gave it to me because I'm your bestest best friend. Where's Souta?" She asked closing the door.

"He's in his room mad at you."

Kagome smiled. "I should've expected that." Kagome walked to the extra guest room and knocked on the door. "Souta! Open the door, it's your last day here and I want to spend time with you!"

"I don't want to go back!" He yelled back.

"Souta, start thinking rationally. You could be held back if you take any more days off of school. You aren't being fed properly."

"Hey! I feed him!" Inuyasha interjected.

"Not the right things. You also have to apologize to Aunt Shiro."

"I can go to school out here! Inuyasha said I could stay with him!"

"Inuyasha! Why did you tell him that? !" Kagome yelled.

"Because I don't mind letting him stay with me." Inuyasha said flipping through channels.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Souta, today will be the last day you stay here and that is final. You can spend today having loads of fun with your sister or you can stay locked in a room, I don't care. It's your choice." She didn't hear Souta say anything. "Alright, I guess this is good bye since Inuyasha said he'd take you to the airport." Kagome started walking towards the front door.

When her hand was on the door knob she heard Souta open the door. She had a smirk on her face.

"What did you have planned?" Souta muttered.

"Whatever you want." Kagome said turning around.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Souta asked walking up to her.

It wasn't until then that Inuyasha looked up from the TV to see Kagome with a bandaged hand and marks on her face with a band-aid on it. He got up from the couch and looked at her.

"What the hell happened?"

Kagome put on a sheepish smile. "I dropped a glass and kind of cut myself and then accidentally cut my face with the glass while I was picking it up."

Inuyasha growled. "I don't like that you keep getting hurt."

"And I do?" Kagome asked him.

He glared at her. "This isn't funny."

"Do you hear me laughing?"

His growl got louder. "Are you okay?" He asked in between clenched teeth.

"Calm down, I'm perfectly fine."

"Keh, I-" Inuyasha cut himself off.

"You what?" Kagome asked.

"Just shut up and go." He said sitting back on the couch.

"What are you so angry about? I'm sorry if it's about me having to leave yes-"

"That's not it!" He yelled.

Kagome walked to the couch so she could look at his face. Angry amber eyes looked back at her.

"Inuyasha, what did I do?"

"It's not what you did!"

"I'm not understanding! Why are you mad at me if I didn't do anything?"

"Just get out." He said going back to flipping channels.

"Gladly." Kagome muttered before pulling Souta out of the house with her.

"Ohhhhh, you guys are fighting." Souta had a smile on his face. "Lovers quarrel?"

"No, more like him pmsing." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ya' know, he's been in a bad mood since he talked to Kikyou."

"What?" Kagome asked. "What do you mean he talked to Kikyou?"

"Yesterday, he came in all angry saying he talked to Kikyou."

"About what?" Kagome asked. If Inuyasha was talking to Kikyou then it couldn't have been something good.

"I think it was something about flirting. He kept saying 'Damn girl' and 'flirting'."

Kagome wasn't relived at all. Why was Kikyou still going after Inuyasha? She was proud to say she didn't think Inuyasha would go for Kikyou, but who's to say he won't later on? Kagome kind of liked him…or at least thought she kind of did, so she really didn't want any competition from someone who was pretty, smart, and talented.

She shook the thought away. "Anyways, where do you want to go?"

"Just two places because I don't want you going home in the dark; you might get beat up again."

Kagome laughed. "I wasn't beat up."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Anyways, the only two places I want to go are to the movies and then to the park for a while."

"Okay, you sure that's all; we could go anywhere else if you want, I don't mind going home late." Souta nodded his head. "Alright, then what movie did you want to see?"

"Beautiful Boy."

Kagome raised an eye brow. "Never heard of it…"

"You'll probably like it."

"You know I don't like scary movies."

"It's not scary."

"And I really hate watc-"

"I know , I know. Just watch." Souta said shushing her.

* * *

Kagome and Souta exited the movie theatre 2 hours later in tears.

"That was so tragic." Souta sniffed.

Kagome wiped some tears from her eyes. "Why would you take me to see such a sad movie? It was so good though."

"I knew you'd like it." Souta said smiling.

"What made you want to watch such a movie?"

Souta shrugged his shoulders. "I just saw the trailer for it on TV and it looked good."

"I'm happy we saw it. When you grow up you better not shoot up a place and then kill yourself."

"I'll try not to. I don't think I'll ever do that."

Kagome nodded her head. "Well, are you hungry? All you had was popcorn and candy, do you want something else before we go to the park?" Souta shook his head. "Okay, then let's go to the park."

They walked to the park talking about how good the movie was. By the time they were at the park, they were back in tears again.

"That little boy was so cute in the movie! Why weren't you like that when you were younger?" Kagome asked pushing him.

"I was cute." He said going to the swings.

"Yea, cute in a non cute way."

"That didn't make sense."

"It did, but I'm too lazy to explain it to you."

Souta sighed and started rocking in the seat. "How's dad?"

Kagome didn't expect Souta to ask that question. She never thought it'd even cross his mind while he was here.

It took Kagome a while to recover from her shock. "He's good, he's gotten better."

"But not better enough till where he can see me?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that, but maybe in a couple of months….. or years."

"That's what Aunt Shiro always tells me when I ask and I know it's not going to happen. It's not fair that I can't live like a normal person."

Kagome got off of her swing and looked Souta in the eyes. "What are you talking about, you are living normally."

Souta rolled his eyes. "Yea, cause' living with my aunt and not being able to see my father or sister is normal. Not being able to call home or be with my real family is normal. In school, when people say all of these good things about their parents; I can't say anything about mine because I don't know my mother because she's dead and my father's crazy is really normal!" Souta finished bitterly.

"He's not crazy, what he did all of those years ago was an accident."

"What he _did_, makes him crazy."

"Souta, you don't understand. What I did was bad so he just punished me like everyone else."

"That still doesn't explain how he forgot-"

"Today is your last day with me and I don't want to talk about this. Let's talk about how you're doing in school. What were your grades like before you came here?"

Souta agreed to the change in subject. "My grades were good and bad."

"How bad?"

"…" Souta mumbled a number.

"You have a forty in your class and you decided to run away from home and come here! ?" Kagome yelled.

* * *

"Alright, I guess this is bye for a while?" Kagome asked.

They had spent a long time at the park goofing off and having fun. Now, they were in front of Inuyasha's door saying their goodbyes.

Souta nodded his head sadly. "I guess it is, I'll miss you."

"Souta, you call me on my cell phone or Inuyasha's so I'll be sure you got back safe. We can talk a lot more and you can tell me about all of your friends and the crazy things you do with them when you get back."

"I'll call you as soon as I get back; you should come inside for a while." Souta said.

Kagome shook her head. "And get yelled at by Inuyasha? I'd rather not. I'm really going to miss you." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"You'll see me again right?"

Kagome nodded. "I'll try to see you again." Even though she nodded she highly doubted she would see him after today.

"You promise?" Souta asked giving her a hug.

"I promise." Kagome hugged him back tightly. She really didn't want to let him go. If she could do anything to see her brother again she would do it in a heartbeat.

They pulled back from the hug and smiled. "Be good to Aunt Shiro."

"I will." Souta turned his back to her and started opening the door.

"I love you." Kagome called back as she waved.

"I love you too, sis."

Kagome started walking home with tears coming out of her eyes. Kagome barely even knew her brother and was surprised she even recognized him when she saw him at the mall. It was like talking to a stranger, a stranger who she knew, yet knew little to nothing about.

He had grown so much in what felt like a couple of years, but in actuality was about a decade. She was just happy he had grown to be a smart young boy. Now that he was going back home, Kagome could rest a bit easier knowing he was in a safer place.

* * *

Kagome walked up the stairs to her house and opened the door. She was ready to take a shower and go to sleep, but she knew she'd most likely be cooking dinner. When she was inside she kicked off her shoes and placed them neatly at the side.

"Get off me!" Kikyou yelled.

Kagome ran into the kitchen as fast as she could when she heard Kikyou screaming. Kikyou looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. Kagome was beyond confused at when she saw the scene in front of her.

Kagome's father was on top of Kikyou trying to do what Kagome assumed was kiss her.

"What are you doing, Haruhi? Why won't you kiss me anymore?" Her father asked.

Kagome gasped. Why was he calling Kikyou her mother's name? What was going on?

(SHOULD I END IT HERE…I SHOULD, BUT I'M NOT GONNA….)

Kagome quickly yanked her father off of Kikyou and helped Kikyou up.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Kikyou nodded. "I'm fine, all of a sudden he- Watch out!"

Kagome was thrown to the side into a chair. She hunched over as the wind was knocked out of her. She looked up to see her father advancing on Kikyou again so she quickly pushed him to the side, this time hard enough to knock him over.

"Go!" Kagome yelled.

"But!"

"Get out, hurry!" Kagome pulled Kikyou along with her as she tried to run out of the kitchen. "Run!"

As they entered the living room, Kagome was grabbed from behind and pulled down. Her father's full wait was on her now. He started punching her back. Kikyou stopped running and tried to help Kagome up.

"Kikyou run! I'll be right behind you, I promise!" She managed to pull her cell phone out of her pocket. "Go to the address in the saved drafts box." She said sliding the phone to her.

"Kagome, I can't-!" Kikyou was about to start crying.

"You stupid bitch! If you don't leave I swear to god! I promise I'll be right behind you! Just go and don't call the police! Run!" Kagome's father punched her in the head and blood started oozing from under her hair.

Kikyou knew Kagome was waiting to see her leave safely and that she was only letting her father get to her so that her father wouldn't hurt her (Kikyou). Kikyou grabbed her shoes and ran like there was no tomorrow.

She didn't know if calling the police would be good. She cried as she ran to a place where people were around. She decided not to call the police after a while, but she wanted to be somewhere where she was most likely safe.

She flipped open the phone and went to the draft box.

"West Heavens apartment complex, apartment number 647." Kikyou muttered.

After asking for directions, Kikyou walked to the apartment. She was beyond scared at the moment. It was rolling around nine now and it was dark. Plus, she was worried about Kagome. Kagome said she'd be right behind her, but she wasn't.

Kikyou didn't know what she'd do if Kagome didn't show up at the apartment complex. She walked up the stairs to go to the apartment room that was in the text. When she was at the door she looked down.

"Kenrou's Crib?" She questioned.

She walked in expecting for whoever lived there to walk out into the living room, stare at her, and ask who she was, but no one came. It was oddly quiet for someone that lived there.

She set her shoes down and it wasn't until then that she realized she had probably walked a mile without her shoes on, considering she went to somewhere safe to look at the text and then got lost on the way to the apartment complex.

She went to the sink in the kitchen and tried to turn on the water, but nothing came on.

'So no one lives here? Kagome's pretty smart.' Kikyou thought walking around. 'That explains the lack of furniture.'

Kikyou wondered how Kagome knew the door would be unlocked. She sat in a corner of the room and quietly waited. She believed Kagome would come, she _hoped _Kagome would.

She was so scared. The slightest sound would make her jump. She needed Kagome to get to the apartment fast before she lost it. It wasn't long until Kikyou broke down crying.

* * *

_Two Hours_

Two hours had passed since Kikyou had last seen Kagome. She had said when she counted to sixty if Kagome wasn't there she'd call the police….she had counted to sixty at least one hundred times. She knew it was wrong not to call the police, but something was holding her back.

If she found out her cousin wasn't alive, she'd blame herself because she didn't call the police.

"Okay, I'm going to do it." Kikyou whispered. She started dialing 911 and was about to press the send button to start the call but stopped. "I'll give her 10 seconds."

"10." Kikyou whispered with tears in her eyes.

By now she was thinking the worst; she was thinking Kagome was actually dead.

"9." The tears poured out of her eyes.

"8."

"7."

"6."

Kikyou had to stop for a second because her sobs were nearly chocking her.

"5."

"4."

"3."

Kikyou jerked her head up when she heard the front door open. She quickly scrambled to her feet and flashed the cell phone light on the person who had entered. She cried as hard as she could as she latched onto Kagome.

"Hey." Kagome whispered. "Sorry it took so long, you were probably scared, weren't you?" She hugged Kikyou back. "I just decided to pick up a few things."

Kikyou pulled back and wiped away her tears. Kagome handed her a flashlight. She flashed the light on Kagome and gasped. Kagome's white shirt was covered in blood.

"Are you okay?" Kikyou asked examining her.

Kagome smiled. "I'm alright for the most part." She held up her right hand. "The bandages I had on my hand kind of got torn off, so most of the blood on my shirt is just from my hand. Oh, but here. I'm a bit late because I stopped to get some food for us."

They sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, before they started chatting.

Kikyou took the food Kagome handed her. "How'd you know the door would be unlocked?"

"I didn't. I meant to give you the key that was in my pocket to this apartment, but I couldn't get my hand back in the pocket because he was still on me. By then I just wanted to make sure you got away safely so I just told you to go."

Kikyou gulped. "What happened after I left?"

"Nothing you have to worry about. Just us fighting and then I ended up getting to my room safely, I locked the door, grabbed some clothes in a bag and the flashlights I have for emergencies, and then climbed out of my window as quietly as I could." Kagome unwrapped her WacDonalds burger. "I'm sure he realizes I've left by now."

Kikyou looked at the burger in her hand. "How did you go to WacDonalds without being noticed by anyone?" Kikyou was referring to Kagome's bruises and bloodied appearance.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I just walked in, told people that asked that I was in a movie and left?"

Kikyou laughed. "And they believed you?"

Kagome nodded. "They said it was good make up. Ya' know, this is one of our few decent conversations where we're not trying to yell at each other."

"Yea, it's odd." A question popped into Kikyou's head then. "What are you going to do after today…Tonight?"

"I'm going to act as if nothing has happened and go to school and then home."

Kikyou's eyes went wide. "You can't! Are you crazy? ! You saw what happened back there!"

"So much for not yelling. I know what happened, actually, I don't…What happened before I got home?"

"Well, I was in the kitchen making a snack and then I heard him calling out your mother's name. I turned around and then he started coming towards me saying things like 'Honey, I'm happy your home.' Or 'It's been so long, why did you leave?'"

"I started asking him if he was drunk, but I could tell by the way he held himself and how his speech wasn't slurred that he wasn't." She continued. "And then in one swift movement he corners me and pressed his lips to mine! I pushed him off and crumbled to the floor and that's when he jumped on top on me and started kissing me, and then you walked in and…ya' know."

Kagome nodded her head. "You do bear a resemblance to my mother when you wear your contacts. You already look like you could be my mother's daughter, but with those contacts people would bet money that you were her daughter instead of me."

Kikyou bit into her a burger. "I was so scared." Tears were coming out of her eyes as she was chewing.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said rubbing her back. "I am so sorry that happened to you. No one should have to go through that. Good thing I came in. I apologize on my father's behalf."

"Kagome, you can't go back, you just can't! I don't want you to die!" Kikyou cried.

"Think rationally, I've spent 18 years with him; do you think I'd actually die now? I think not. I'm stronger than I look and I don't plan on dying before I turn 21. I still have to try my first alcoholic beverage."

That got Kikyou to laugh. "Yea, that's a good reason to live, but still. You can't go."

"Kikyou, listen to the words coming out of my mouth." Kagome looked Kikyou straight in her eyes. "I am going to go back to that house and I am going to live. If you think I'd let my father kill me you're wrong."

"You let him abuse you!" Kikyou yelled back.

Kagome shook her head. "No, he doesn't abuse me. I only get in trouble when I do something bad. You've seen when I snuck out or yelled."

"That's not a normal punishment."

"Yes it is." Kagome handed Kikyou her cell phone. "Call uncle and tell him that you want to come home immediately. Tell him that you hate living with my father and me and that you don't want him to contact my father about you leaving. Just tell him you want to go. Knowing uncle, he probably won't ask questions and he'll probably have someone here to pick you up before school starts in the morning."

Kikyou shook her head. "No, I can't leave you here."

"Kikyou!" Kagome was getting frustrated. "You can and you will! I am used to this, you aren't! Supposing this happens again! I'm not going to leave you behind; I'll end up taking the hits for you and making you run off! Suppose the next time he really does kill me! ? Will you feel good knowing that it's your fault that I died! ?"

Kagome didn't care if she sounded harsh. She just wanted Kikyou to be safe.

Kikyou started crying again. "No, but I-"

"But nothing! This isn't a game that you can play. I've played it for 18 years, I'm used to it. Call uncle now so that you will be out of here before school starts tomorrow. I want to make sure you're safe before I go back."

Kikyou tried to stop crying as she nodded her head and typed in her father's number.

Ring

Ri-

"Kagome, how are you sweetheart?" Kikyou's father asked happily.

Kagome sighed, did her father not realize it was about one in the morning.

"Father, I hate it here! I want to come home!" Kikyou said.

Kagome inwardly clapped. If Kagome hadn't seen Kikyou crying just a second ago, she would've never have known she was crying. She was good at playing the spoiled daddy's little girl role.

"Yes, I want to come home now! I'll be at the Sunsyi's mall waiting for you to get me at 7 in the morning. I won't have Kagome's cell phone by then so I'll just be waiting in the front."

"…Okay, are you sure?"

"I told you I hate it here! Just be here by that time or I'll be mad! Don't talk to uncle about this, either!"

"Whatever you want sweet heart. I'll be there around 7."

"Thank you, bye." Kikyou said hanging up.

Kagome sighed in relief. Now that Kikyou was taken care of and safe; all she had to worry about was her father. Hopefully, she wouldn't get too bad of a beating.

* * *

AUTHOR TIME

_PLEASE DO ME THE HONOR OF READING THE STORY 'RUIN ME' BY YAYA94. I LOVE THAT STORY SO MUCH! IT'S REALLY FUNNY :) I WOULDN'T LIE TO U,SO PLZ READ IT._

Okay, we are getting to almost one hundred reviews.

(If you know me, you know I think reviews are the best thing in the world)

PLEASE HELP ME ACHIEVE MY GOAL OF 100 REVIEWS IN 2 CHAPTERS…THAT JUST MEANS 10 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER.

I doubt it's going to happen, because I'm not even sure if I have 10 people reading this, but whatever.

Just tell me what you like about this chapter, what you hate, what you expect to happen in the future, I don't care if you tell me about the rash on ur butt. As long as it's a review. :)

THANKS. Reasons for long wait for chapter. Writers block (but it turned out well in the end so whatever). School (since it was the last few weeks the teachers piled me with projects and tests and finals and crap) if you go to my school, you'd know what I'm talking about. Anyways that's it. Ima' try to post this on Wednesday or Thursday.

I LOVE YOU GUYS! IT'S A JOY WRITING 4 YOU ALL….WHEN I DON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK ;)

And sorry. When I worte things like this (her face not her own) its because there could be pronoun confusion…

REVIEWS

CaseClosed621: wait and see ;) I'm really happy u think it's gunna get interesting :). I thought the kenrou talking thing kind of sucked, but then again, what do I know? And because Kikyou is stupid….oh! and yes, I can since it is summer I have all of the time in the world..since I have no friends…. :D

kouga's older woman : same here! What's taking him so long! :)

Sweet Possum :…all I can do Is apologize! I am so freaking sorry! I was stupid when I started writing so I just put random crap as the categories!..opps? This isn't a funny story I guess. I'm really sorry for misleading you…terrible? ? ? ? do you mean terrible as a good thing…I hope so…. (:

freakofnature02 : lmao, I hate her dad too. I really wish they'd get a clue and start asking more about the bruises. Lol, I'd be right next to u killing him. Believe me :D aww, thank you XD u make me blush..well…im black so u can't really see it, but im blushing XD. The cemetery part did? I'm glad I have that effect on ppl ^_^

yaya94 :Cocaine? Well, im betting that's good then ;) I'm really happy you like it! Her father is a big douche. After I post this crap, ima' review ur story. Plz update it asap! Ur story is just as gud and I need a reason to keep coming on this site :D

frozen water droplet : Thank you..it wasn't soon, but I hope the chapter makes up for it : 3

Lionsheart13771 :omg…im so late! Im so sorry! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! :( omg, u must really like the story if u wasted so much of ur time :O wow…I really feel bad now. I hope you liked the chapter though :D

nicole doow:aww, I'm sorry I waited so long XD. Wow, when I saw the face - - - - T.T I was like 'wat does that mean…?' I see it all the time but I always thought it meant sarcasm or in this case 'it's about time that you mentioned me you stupid grl.' So…I went to google and googled the face and found out what it meant...i think I know what it means now XD..i'm so old! I need to get back in the game. ANWYAYS, I'm glad it made you happy :D and ur welcome! Kenrou, a ghost? It's possible, keep reading and find out (: it's very sad but as u can see, Kikyou didn't exactly help much. Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing, it makes this chica happy! ! ! XD Ugh, this was like..the longest review I've ever written.


	15. Nightmares

Disclaimer:

Mom: I found out you wrote those damn stories on the internet! Do you not remember the last time I found out you cussed on the internet. (it's happened before -_-)

Me: I'm sorry *starts crying* please don't give me a spanking!

Mom: *Starts laughing* this would be the first time I EVER put my hands on you and it's over something as stupid as a fake character in a stupid show I told you to stop watching a long time ago!

Me: *crying and looking ugly cuz' I have some nasty snot dripping down my face* I'm sorry! Please don't hit me. If you're not Inuyasha, you can't touch me!

Mom: I'm going to beat the living shit out of you if you don't tell the reviewers you don't own his ass! The last thing I want is people thinking that I raised some idiot girl to run around saying she loves a fictional character.

Me: *now im crying with snot running down my face and I'm about to start hyperventilating* Okkkaaayyy, I don't own his ass!

Mom: Did you just say ass! ? ! ?

Me: ),:

(this is to the readers that read my little 'deleting the story' chapter [It's probably deleted now] (because my mom was google searching me up and she doesn't know I write stories (like...these kinds of stories at least), she'd kill me if she saw cussing on here). If you don't know what I'm talking about…oh well ;)) and yes, I'm a good girl so I have never been struck by my mother :3

* * *

**Graceful Mistake**

_**Chapter 15!**_

_**Nightmares**_

* * *

Kagome woke up with a jolt. 'Stupid nightmares.' She thought sitting up.

She looked beside her and smiled at the sleeping Kikyou next to her. She found she looked a lot nicer when she wasn't yelling. She lightly nudged Kikyou with her hand. Kikyou stirred, but didn't wake.

"Kikyou, get up." Kagome said after clearing her throat.

Kikyou sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It is…" Kagome picked up her cell phone that was in between them. "Six in the morning. I woke up just in time. Let's change our clothes and get ready to drop you off." Kagome grabbed the duffel bag she had brought and pulled out some clothes. "Sorry, this is all I could snag in a rush."

Kikyou nodded her head. "Whatever, as long as we have something to wear."

The girls scanned over the clothes before choosing what to wear. As Kagome took off her shirt, Kikyou turned in her direction. She gasped when she saw Kagome's stomach. Kagome looked at Kikyou before pulling her shirt over the scar.

"Did uncle do that to you?" Kikyou asked. She crawled to Kagome before pulling the shirt down and rubbing her hand over the word on her stomach. "Manners?" She looked up to Kagome to get an explanation.

"One of father's rules in the house is to always use your manners. My mother had the best manners so he's very strict when it comes to those."

Kikyou shook her head. "Why don't you tell someone?"

Kagome pulled a long sleeved navy blue shirt over her head. "Because there's nothing to tell."

"There is so much to tell. It really pisses me off that you won't tell anyone what he does to you." Kikyou said changing into a red short sleeved v-neck.

Kagome tossed Kikyou a water bottle. "Here's some water to wash your face. Toss it back once you're done so I can use it."

"You seem quite prepared." Kikyou said grabbing her shirt from yesterday, pouring some water on it, and rubbing her face.

"I had a bag with some stuff in it ready just in case I got kicked out again." Kikyou nodded her head. "Like they say, it's always better to be prepared."

"Don't you ever cry?" Kikyou asked suddenly.

"Uh….yea?...?"

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "I mean, when it comes to uncle abusing you. I'm not talking about crying from the pain when he hits you. I'm talking about crying _because_ he hits you. Don't you feel even a slight bit of hate for him?"

Kagome put her hair into a bun. "Of coarse I've cried, but I stop soon after because I know I deserve it. He hits me when he has a reason to. And as far as hatred goes, I've thought about hating my father plenty of times, now so even more when you came, but I feel bad when I do and then I think about all of the wonderful things he's done for me."

"For a girl that comes off smart to other people you are so stupid."

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me that." Kagome said grabbing the water bottle.

"I call em' how I see em'. Do you have any tooth brushes in that magical bag?"

Kagome dug through it and pulled out a tooth brush. "This is the only one…You use it first and then I'll use it."

Kikyou made a disgusted face. "Ewww."

"It's all I have, just be happy I'm not using it first."

"And what exactly can I use as tooth paste?"

"You're spit? I didn't have everything in this bag; I only had a couple of stuff."

"I take back what I said about you being prepared."

"Just use what we have. Since were at my friends place and I have to drop you off at the mall before I go to school…we should probably leave…now, so I won't be late."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, but moved along quicker. In ten minutes the girls were ready to leave. Kagome walked outside before shivering. It was the beginning of winter so it was very cold.

"Here." Kagome took off her jacket and tossed it to Kikyou.

Kikyou tried to hand it back. "It's too cold for you not to wear this."

Kagome shook her head. "I can manage. I have on a long sleeved shirt, you don't. When I grabbed clothes I just….took some random shirts and jeans I had and dashed, I didn't actually look at what I was grabbing, sorry."

Kikyou looked at Kagome before putting on the jacket. "You're so selfless. I was so mean to you and you're still so nice."

Kagome closed the door behind them. "Well, you got nicer towards the end."

"Yea, only because I felt bad for you."

"So, you still got nicer."

"That's not my point. How can you be so nice to someone you hate? You practically risked you're life for me and even when we were out of the house. You made sure I ate and had clean clothes, and you let me use the water first and now you're giving me your jacket when it's so cold and all you have on is a thin fabric long sleeved shirt."

Kagome thought about it before shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I was just raised to be nice, and for the record I don't hate you, there were times when I thought I did, but I guess it was just me not exactly liking you. Right now, I don't feel anything for you, like nor hate."

"Well, you should hate me. I nearly killed you."

"You didn't do anything."

Kikyou shook her head. "You don't get it. Anyways, whose apartment room was that?"

"It's…a friend's apartment." Kagome said with a smile. "He passed away about one month ago."

"Oh…"

"Yea, he was a good guy."

"Kagome…I don't know how to say this, but…" Kikyou started.

"You're not going to say you're in love with me right?"

"No…you're going to get mad if I tell you…"

"What is it, just say it."

"I…Never mind."

Kagome sighed. "I hate when people do that, but I won't pressure you into telling me. My best friend, her name is Sango, she does that a lot, but when I accidently do it she nearly kills me if I don't tell her." Kagome laughed. "She's really nice."

"I bet she is." Kikyou said looking at the sky.

Kagome took that as a sign of Kikyou not wanting her to talk much so she stopped talking. They walked to the mall in awkward silence. When they got to the mall they looked at each other.

"Well, this is where we part." Kagome said smiling. "I'll try to mail your things out to you later on."

"Thanks…"

"Call my cell phone so I know you and uncle got back safe, but do it secretly because you're supposed to hate me." Kikyou nodded her head. "Oh and here, so you can buy yourself something to eat while you're at the mall before he comes." Kikyou watched as Kagome emptied out her wallet and handed her her (Kagome's) remaining money.

Kikyou took the money and stuffed it in her pocket. "Well, Kikyou, I guess I'll see you when I see you, be safe."

Kagome was about to start walking away when Kikyou tackled her in a hug. "How can you tell me to be safe when you should worry about yourself ! ?" Kikyou yelled through her tears. Kagome hugged her back and sighed. "Why are you so stupid? ! You don't deserve what he does to you!"

Kagome patted her back. "Calm down, I know I'm safe where I am, thanks for your concern though. Everything's fine now." Kagome decided not to comment on the last part.

Kikyou shook her head. "Everything is not fine! This isn't right!"

Kagome pulled back from the hug and forced Kikyou to look at her. "Kikyou, stop crying, your wetting my shirt and making me colder."

Kikyou laughed a little. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted. I want you to think about it this way, if I'm not complaining about it, neither should you. Now I gotta' run to school or ima' be late, but just remember we will meet again. You have one of my favorite shirts on."

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Good." Kagome started walking away. "I'm really sorry about everything that happened."

Kagome turned the corner and started running to school. Her view of Kikyou had completely changed now.

Kagome walked into the school with a sigh. She knew she would have a hard time explaining her hand and face. She was proud to say that all she had to do was put a bandage over the cut on her face and just bandage her hand up; normally she'd have to do a lot more work.

'Maybe if I stop by the nurse's office before class she can give me a bandage for my face.' Kagome looked at her hand. Dry blood was all over it and some of the cuts were bleeding again. 'Things could be worse; at least it was the hand I don't write with.'

* * *

Kagome turned the corner to her class and stumbled back when she bumped into someone.

"Kagome?"

"Sango…."

Sango's eyes went wide when she saw Kagome's appearance. In Sango's opinion, Kagome looked tired and like she had just gotten into a bloody fight. "You're hand!"

Kagome looked at her hand and smiled. "It's nothing."

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked firmly.

"Nothing happened, I just had an accident over the weekend."

Sango grabbed Kagome's good hand and started dragging her to the nurses' office. Once they were in the nurse's office, Sango dropped Kagome's hand and looked around.

"Nurse Jin?" She called out.

"Probably not here, that's okay; it's so early in the morning. I can do it all myself, I just need to find the stuff." Kagome started opening and closing drawers.

Sango started opening cabinets. She didn't know what to look for so she was hoping Kagome was watching her to make sure she didn't pass what she(Kagome) needed to clean herself up.

"Found it!" Sango heard Kagome whisper. "Alright, I've got everything."

Kagome went to the sink and then washed her hands, and then she grabbed a bottle of peroxide and dowsed her hand in it. She winced, a small sting dancing around on the area affected. After she grabbed the gauze, she sat next to Sango and started wrapping her hand in it.

Once her hand was properly wrapped, she grabbed a band aid (these are those big band aids…she had a long a gash) and put it on her face.

"Alright, I'm done here. Let's start heading to our classes before we're late." Kagome said standing.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked following her outside of the nurse's office.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep coming to school hurt? Why is it that you can't come to hang out anymore?"

"It's nothing…My dad's just watching me more closely because I keep getting hurt."

Sango sighed. "Aren't I your best friend?"

"Of course you are."

"Then why won't you tell me who beat you up? You just seem different these days."

"Sorry." Kagome apologized. She didn't really know what to say.

"Instead of a sorry how about you stop worrying me so much. It feels like you're drifting away."

Kagome didn't know what brought on all of this talk, but she felt guilty for making Sango feel that way. "Okay, I'll stop worrying you so much."

Sango smiled. "Good." She looked at Kagome's hand. "Now can you tell me what happened to your hand?...In detail?"

"I just accidently dropped a glass and then started picking it up with my hand. Call me stupid, but I didn't think about putting on gloves to pick up the glass. And if you're thinking about asking about the cut on my face, I just got cut by some glass."

"Oh..." She seemed satisfied with the answer. "Well, come here." She pulled Kagome into a hug.

The bell rang and the two pulled back from the hug.

"I'll see you at lunch." Kagome said walking to her classroom.

"Yea, see ya'." Sango said.

* * *

School went by uneventfully for Kagome. Aside from the yelling from her teachers for not having any of her supplies for school, it was boring. Inuyasha was still mad at her and Sango and Miroku were just their usual chatter box selves; talking about the upcoming Winter Break and how they were going to spend it. Kagome couldn't figure out why Inuyasha was mad at her for the life of her. She didn't think she did anything wrong.

"Maybe if I just apologize he'll forgive me…though I don't know what I did wrong." Kagome sighed. 'Or maybe I should just ask about what I did wrong and see if I can fix it.'

Kagome decided to push that to the back of her mind, she had more important things to worry about. She wasn't sure about how her father would act when he saw her.

Would he hit her? Kick her? Slap her? Do a mixture?

Kagome calculated that she would probably get a hit, a kick, a punch, another punch, a knee to the stomach and a lot more.

She looked around at the bottom of the stairs of her school. She knew it was a slight chance, but…..she kind of hoped Inuyasha would show up to walk her home. Kagome didn't see him anywhere in sight.

She would've waited if she knew he was coming, but she knew that that was a fat chance.

Kagome walked home dreading her awaited punishment. When she got to the front door she waited for at least ten minutes before she took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Uh, father?" Kagome called out.

She received silence as her answer. She walked up the couple of stairs to her living room slowly and looked around. Her father wasn't there. She called out one more time before deciding that he wasn't home. She walked up the stairs and into her room.

When she was inside, she was startled to see her father on her bed.

"You left…." He whispered.

"I know, sir. I'm…sorry."

Kagome didn't feel comfortable telling a lie like that, she never really felt comfortable lying in general. She didn't feel sorry for running away because for once, her father did something wrong. He should've never sexually harassed a teenager, a family a member at that.

"Come here." He patted a spot next to him on the bed.

Kagome slowly advanced towards him. Though she knew it was bound to come, she still didn't want to get hit.

"I apologize; I will make something good tonight for dinner to make up for my leaving."

Kagome's father shook his head before slapping her. "I hate you."

"I know." Kagome replied, unfazed by the slap.

"Do you know why I hate you?"

"Because I am a bad child and don't deserve you as a father." Kagome had recited it many times before.

"Exactly, you are also ugly, disrespectful, a nuisance, and just plainly unworthy to be my child. You're just lucky I'm kind enough to let you live here!" He yelled in her face.

"I'm sorry for what I did."

He pushed her off of the bed and onto the floor before kicking her. "Don't apologize! I was nice enough not to check your grades anymore or even hit you as hard as I used to! So why are you so bad! ? You must like me punishing you!" He kicked her with every word he said.

"I don't-" Kagome tried to get out.

"Don't tell me shit! For now on, I'm going to punish you every day, for the rest of your life since you like it so much!" He grabbed Kagome's lamp off of her dresser and threw it at her. "You like how that feels? You like it ! ?" He pulled out the drawers in her dresser and threw it at her. "You like it! ?"

Kagome shook her head frantically.

"You must like this because you asked for it!" He hit her in the face. "Get up." Kagome struggled to get up. Her father turned away in disgust. "I can't even look at you! You ugly piece of shit! You better hope I don't see your face for the rest of the day!" With that said he left and slammed the door behind him.

When he was gone, Kagome crumbled to the floor and started praying. She prayed to Buddha that he would help her through this. Kagome didn't know if she'd be able to take a beating every single day of her life.

She didn't dare leave her room to take a shower or get her bag that she had left down stairs the previous night; so she did the only thing that she could do, which was sleep. She climbed onto her bed and closed her eyes.

*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸Dream¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*

Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki. Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki., Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki. Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki., Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki, Do-

The heartbeats got faster and faster until it cut off in the middle of one. It was too dark for Kagome to see, but she could hear perfectly fine. Not seeing scared her, she knew she was currently on the floor sitting on her knees, but she wanted to know where the heartbeats had come from, they had been so loud...

"Is someone-?" Before she could finish, a flash of light flashed and a face was right in front of hers. She screamed and backed up. The lights flashed off and the face was gone from her vision.

That face... It looked so terrified. It was so close she could feel that person breathing on her even though it was only for a second.

"Um..." Kagome was so scared at the moment, she didn't want to talk. "Is anyone...th-"

She was again, cut off by a glass breaking scream this time. She covered her ears and looked around; the next things she saw had her screaming as well.

As if it was a slide show with flashing pictures, different things flashed before her in a rush. That person was right in front of her face for a second time screaming its head off. Its breath smelled ratchet and its eyes were rolled back, showing only the sclera. Kagome saw so much in those two seconds.

Next she saw a dead body. Her eyes widened when she saw all of the blood pooled around him. She was about to let out another scream but then another image flashed.

Next was a picture of a knife and gun with blood all around it. She could feel her heartbeats speed up as the images flashed. By the tenth picture she felt brain dead. She saw so many images that scared her before she began to feel dizzy. The flashes stopped along with the images and she started breathing again. She didn't realize she had stopped breathing as she gasped for air.

A light appeared in front of Kagome again and she looked up.

"Ah, here you are." Kagome blinked. It was her mother. She was practically glowing. Kagome was in tears when she ran to her. All of those scary images had her terrified. "Every things okay now." She said patting her daughters head.

"I was so scared." Kagome cried.

"Everything... is...okay..." Kagome looked up from her mother's chest when she heard her mother struggle for words. She let out a scream and pushed away when she saw that it was the same scary face she had saw in her flashes instead of her mother.

Eyes rolled back, no hair, mouth opened...It was exactly the same. She started running in the opposite direction as fast as she could. When she turned to see if that thing was behind her, she was relieved to see it was gone.

She slowed down and turned back around only to knock into what she had been running from. That thing was now smiling. It had on the same dress Kagome's mother had had on. She let out a scream and tried to get away, but it had grabbed her hands.

Kagome's thoughts were racing. She didn't know what to do.

The thing jerked Kagome back with one yank and bit her hand. Kagome screamed the loudest she thought she had screamed in her whole entire life. She looked at her hand using the bit of light she received from the glowing body and saw that the 'it' had just literally taken a bite off of the top of her hand. The white meat was showing and blood was oozing out.

She used her other hand to punch the 'it', though no result came from that. The 'it' threw her on the floor and was about to jump on her.

Her eyes darted back and forth. "This can't be happening...this isn't real."

As if those were the magic words, Kagome woke with a jerk. She was sweating from head to toe. She was so relieved that her 'dream' was over. It had felt so real.

She took off her sweaty clothes and put on a green tank top and denim shorts. She felt so hot even though it was winter. She put on some socks and her grey converses before opening her window. What she needed was a walk. She looked at the wound that was now on her hand. It looked exactly like the one from when she was bitten in her dream, blood dripped off and onto the window pane. She didn't bother trying to clean it up.

The images played back in her head and she shivered involuntarily.

A wind blew her hair behind her. She ignored the pain as she jumped to her tree and slid down. She felt like crying because of the pain; it was nearly unbearable. She walked down the stairs that led to the side walk and started walking to wherever her legs carried her.

"Those dreams." She muttered.

An image of her mother flashed, causing her to hold her head. For some reason, the image brought pain with it.

Kagome walked for ten more minutes before she found herself in the market center of town. People were still buzzing around happily. Kagome felt like an outsider amongst all of the people. She got stares from practically everyone.

She didn't blame them though. She would stare too if she saw a girl running around in shorts and a tank top in the winter time. Even though she was in the cold, her body still felt like it was burning up. She knew she wasn't sick, but for some reason her body felt like it was on fire. She would've tied her hair up if she had something to tie it up with, she was that hot.

She realized the mistake of walking around in shorts and a tank top after a while of walking around people. Bruises and cuts covered her from head to toe. She tried to ignore the stares the best she could.

One man approached her. "Excuse me miss…are you okay?" He asked awkwardly.

Kagome just nodded her head before walking away.

When the headache got stronger, she sat at the closest bench towards her to take a breath.

She was breathing heavily by now, each breath came out roughly and went in too slowly. Another image flashed in her head, this time of Kenrou. She cringed and held her head.

After five minutes of sitting, she decided to get up and keep walking. She had to stop a couple of times because her vision blurred. She walked by people, not caring who she bumped into. She got glared at a bunch of times, but didn't mind too much.

"I think I'm gonna' throw up." She whispered.

She didn't know where this sudden wave of nausea came from or why she was having headaches as severe as they were, but she knew she wanted them to stop. Another image flashed in her head, causing her to stop walking.

Another by passer that saw her walked up to her. "Are you okay? You really shouldn't be in this kind of weather with those kinds of clothes on." He said.

Kagome looked at him before covering her mouth, she was afraid that if she opened her mouth whatever she had in her stomach would come up. He repeated his question. Kagome's breaths were coming out in short pants now.

An image of the 'it' she had in her dream flashed in her head, bringing another wave of pain. She dropped to the floor and held her head. People were crowding around now.

"Someone call for help!" Kagome heard someone yell around her.

Her vision was blurred and that didn't help with her nausea so she closed her eyes. When her eyes were closed, all of the images she had seen in her dream flashed.

The guy that had asked if she was okay bent down to her level and put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head before she passed out on the man's lap.

"Someone get help quickly!" He called out.

* * *

"Kagome!"

"….."

"Kagome…."

"Ke-"

Kagome's voice broke off. She could've sworn she heard Kenrou's voice. He called her name….twice.

Kagome stirred before slowly opening her eyes. She looked around at unfamiliar surroundings.

"Kagome!"

"Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Miroku helped her sit up.

"I'm…fine…What happened?"

Kagome's memory was still a little fuzzy.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. My mother just called me on the phone out of nowhere saying that one of my friends was in the hospital. Turns out…it was you."

Kagome frowned. "How did she know I was here?"

"My mom works at this hospital, ya know? As soon as she saw you being wheeled in, she called me on the phone."

"I knew she worked in a hospital I just didn't know which one. Which one am I in anyways?"

"Whesthard Hospital."

He looked her up and down. Kagome looked at herself. To her surprise, she didn't see herself in a gown, she was still in her shorts and tank top.

"You got pretty beat up didn't you?" He asked referring to the scars on her legs and arms.

"Yea…" Kagome moved her hand up to her face to move a strand of stray hair and realized that her hand was now bandaged. "Thanks for coming…"

"Anytime, what are best friends for? The people that looked at you said that you must've just collapsed from not eating so they're going to bring some food to you." Kagome nodded her head. "After you eat, you can call your dad to pick you up." Kagome frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Can anyone else pick me up? I don't want my dad to have to wake up and come get me."

Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think so. From what I hear, your dad was the only one listed as contacts on the list."

"Well, I'll just check myself out then, I feel perfectly fine." Kagome said making a move to get out of the bed.

She honestly didn't feel fine, but she felt a lot better than she did when she was walking.

Miroku stopped her. "You can't-"

"I'm eighteen so I can do it myself."

"Alright…" Miroku sighed. "How about I drop you off at home?"

"Can I just spend the night at your house or something? If my dad finds out I left the house this late at night he'll be so worried and I'll probably be grounded for the rest of my life."

"Well, I don't think my parents would care since they adore you. Let me tell my mom of the plans." He said getting up to leave.

"If your mom asks why I left just tell her I needed to get some fresh air." She called after him. It was the truth; she really did need some fresh air.

He nodded before closing the door behind him.

After Miroku informed his mother on what was going on, Kagome filled out some papers, ate a banana, and left with Miroku in his mom's car. While Miroku drove, Kagome tried to sort out her jumbled thoughts.

"I'll stop by WacDonalds to get you some food; the banana probably didn't fill you, plus I'm hungry." Miroku said. Kagome nodded her head.

Her mind kept drifting back to Kenrou's voice. She could've sworn he called her name, but…that's not possible. Then again, what happened at his grave wasn't exactly normal either.

'What is going on?' She thought.

* * *

Read. Review. Try To Love Me Even Though You May Not Know Me. :D

THIS IDEA WAS GIVEN TO ME BY SILENTCRIES24 PLZ CHECK OUT HER PROFILE ;). THANKS FOR THE IDEA! ^_^

AND I AM DONE PROCRASINATING! I HAVE THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY. AND TURST ME, YOU'LL LIKE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! ;) THANK GOD IT'S SUMMER AND I CAN WRITE ALL OF THE CRAP I WANT! ! !

…crap…breaking news…ignore what's at the top….just to let ya'll know…I babysit from like….7-3…not so much time for writing since I'm drunken tired when I get home and then I eat and then I sleep some more and then I stare at the wall…..so it's like im back in elementary school and crap so…..f my life. I am trying to write as quick as I can…I'm sure I won't be behind for quite a while now though :)

Also, lap top is still broken BUT I got the chapters I used to have and I can start writing more on ym brothers computer. Thank my aniki for being nice (for once) and letting me use it :D

Words: about 5,600. Pages: 14

* * *

(SOME REVIEWERS NAMES MIGHT BE ON HERE TWICE! SO CHECK IF YOU REVIEWED…IF YOU READ THE REVIEW REPLIES ;)) AND PEOPLE, THERE ARE REVIEW REPLIES ON HERE FROM FREAKING MONTHS AGO, SO IF I REPLY TO A REVIEW FROM MONTHS AGO THEN PUT SOME RECENT CRAP PLZ DON'T BE TOO CONFUSED.

**Lionsheart13771**: Really? Yes! I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter :D Thanks for checking out the story :) Thanks for also reading my story ^_^

**Lionsheart13771**: (chapter "15" thingy) Lol! sorry, cruel joke on my part :). If my mom wasn't worried about the stupid stalkers on facebook and crap I wouldn't have done that (:. Fainted with happiness? Interesting :D Thanks so much, it makes me happy that someone really likes the story :) Buh-ha-ha :D I'm still alive! She has no idea about the stories ^_^ thank god!

**CaseClosed621**: lol, thank u X) yes, people can be so stupid sometimes. Take it from a stupid person (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)

**Kouga's older woman**: (I love that name by the way, whenever I see a review from you I always think of Kouga) Oh, thank u! ^_^. And I shall give you more (:

**Kitana411**: Awwwwwwwwwww! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! That is sooooo sweet! Lol, tears? You cried? I FI feel like I can do anything now if I can make people type out about crying after reading a craooy story. (: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. This review made my day when I read it :DDD I love the word fantastical.

**AngelofBloodAndDarkness** : Sad? True, but hopefully things will get better. (: I hurried and wrote it, I was just waitin' for reviews :). I'm a review whore, hopefully this phase will end XD. And thank you for expressing that you want to read my story :)

**Nicole doow** : lol, that makes me feel young again (:. Inuyasha's just being stupid, lets hope he gets over it. Kikyou? Knowing her she probably said something really stupid ... as for Kagome, I hope the same thing. If that was my dad I would've karate chopped him by then…if only I knew karate…hhmmmm, but yea. Thanks for the review! ^_^ I think I answered at least one of your questions in the next chapter…I can't remember what I wrote because I wrote it a while ago. XD

**Kimmiko T.**: lol, im glad I didn't give you one :). My mom's like that too, she's told me to stop watching Inuyasha and stuff plenty of times before and just today (June seventeenth) we had a conversation about demons and how me watching the show is tainting me and that it's what Satin is using to reel me into hell (I'm Christian) I know it probably sounds crazy, but she's very religious.

**Lionsheart13771**: girrrrrrl', I agree with you on god my friend was like 'did you ever fix your lap top today?' then i ran to the basement used what this guy said to do on y.a. and it worked. When it was broken I felt like a part of me had died, because I honestly wouldn't have come back to these stories if my lap top didn't turn on Thank god! I'm so happy I feel like I've been drugged! :))))) lol, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, things are just firing up. I cant wait to post a particular chapter that I already wrote :D

**CaseClosed621**: I should start using that to save my crap if my brothers lap top ever breaks. (My lap top is STiLL being stupid. It worked for a while, but now it's off. I gotta work this out :((((…thought I shouldn't complain because I got my chapters back) I have a clear and stuff so the internet thing isn't a problem ^-^

**sesshomaruluvah2414****L **I got an even bigger head thank I already have when I read this revoew XD! Jk. Awww, thanks sooooo much. When I read this it made my day worth living. You give me too much credit considering I have plenty of typos and speak horrible English even though English is my native language and all I've ever spoken :))))) I'm happy you like the disclaimers :333 Anways, thanks so much for the sweet review, I loed reading it..over…and…over…over….and over…and over….and over again….you can probably tell I don't get many compliments :DDD

**skOOl IntEllEctUAl bAdAss** : Hey grrrrl', I already replied to this on facebook basically. Aside from **that, thanks soooo much, my luv! Can't wait to put what you helped me think of in the story ;))))**

**DormySaz** : Yay is right! I hope you are pleased with the chapter :D


	16. Revelations

Disclaimer:

Fr0sted_F: *wink*

Inuyasha: *stick out tongue*

Fr0sted F: *makes heart symbol with hands*

Inuyasha:*starts punching his right hand to his left palm*

Fr0sted_F: *blows kiss*

Inuyasha: *flips me a birdie* (aka: holds up middle finger)

Fr0sted_F: :O

* * *

**Graceful Mistake**

_Chapter 16_

Revelations…

* * *

Kagome walked out of the school with a sigh. It had been five days since the incident at the hospital. Kagome made Miroku swear not to tell Inuyasha or Sango about it for the sake of worrying them…She wasn't so sure about Inuyasha worrying, but she was beyond sure about Sango.

Miroku wanted to tell, but Kagome paid him off with promising to land him a date with Sango.

Inuyasha waited at the bottom of the stairs for her now, but he still hadn't talked to her yet. She walked down the stairs and stood next to him.

"So…" Kagome said when they started walking. "How's the weather up there?"

Inuyasha was at least a good foot taller than her. He just gave her a funny look before turning up the volume on his I-pod.

"It's not too cold down here, thanks for asking. I got a lot of homework today, what about you?" Kagome shifted her book bag on her shoulder. "I bet you do too. In class, since I had the free time, I drew this picture of you listening to you're I- pod."

Kagome took it out of her bag and shoved it in his face. Inuyasha stopped walking so that he could look at it. After he looked at it, he crumbled it up and tossed it in the street. Kagome had drawn a horrible stick figure of Inuyasha. It was him in an awkward position with horribly crooked triangles on top of his head with lines going into his dog ears.

"It's not good to litter, you're lucky I wasn't a cop or I'd give you a ticket."

Kagome decided to stop talking and just walk. It was another failed attempt at getting him to talk. She still didn't know why he was mad at her, but hopefully he'd get over it.

He walked her to the marking point before walking back to his place without another word. Kagome rolled her eyes. Boys will be boys.

She walked into her house and dropped her bag.

"I'm home." She called out.

She walked up the stairs and bowed to her father.

Sure enough, her father had kept his word about beating her every day. It had only been five days of beating, but Kagome was thinking of running away. When he beat her, he didn't hold back. He decided that he should keep her face clean without a scratch on it so he did most of the damage to her lower body.

"Go cook dinner." He said flipping a page in the newspaper.

"Yes, sir." She walked into the kitchen and looked around.

She walked back out and stood in front of her father. "Can I go to the grocery store to get some food for the house? We are low on things we need."

Her father sighed before digging in his wallet and handing her some money. "Hurry back, if you aren't back in forty minutes there will be consequences."

Kagome nodded her head and left. It was 2:45 now. She ran to the market quickly hoping that she could find what she needed in a matter of seconds. She went through the aisles looking for what she needed.

"Ah, this would be good to cook." She said taking two boxes of instant udon off of the shelf.

She ran through each aisle before deciding that she had enough food. After paying for the food she started on her way back to the house.

"I wish I had a car." Kagome said dropping the bags to take a breather.

She hated having to carry ten heavy bags to her house when she went shopping. After her small break, she ran back to the house; she was worried about running out of time.

* * *

She walked into the house, happy that she had beaten the time her father had given her. It was 3:10. She walked into the kitchen and put on the instant udon after putting the food in their rightful places. She had tons of homework and she wanted to get done with it quickly.

After the udon was done, she set it on the dining room table and grabbed her bag.

"Now, I can start my homework." Kagome thought happily.

Before she could even make it to her room her father called her back down stairs. She dropped her book bag in the front of the door before walking downstairs. She walked into the kitchen where her father was.

"This is instant udon, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Kagome said with a nod of her head.

Her father picked up one of the bowls of udon before holding the contents above her head and spilling it on her. She wanted to scream because the udon was burning hot, but didn't want to provoke him. She noticed that if she was quiet most of the time, he wouldn't be too rough.

"Why did you make instant udon? Why not make it regularly?"

"Well, I have a lot of homework and I needed-"

He cut her off. "Homework? Show me your grades."

Kagome sighed. Her father knew she got grades back on Friday. It was only Wednesday. She walked up stairs and dug in her bag for old grades she got. She pulled out three one hundreds from last Friday and walked back down stairs.

She held them out for him and watched as he snatched them out of her hand. He skimmed over them before throwing them on the floor.

"100? That's the best you can do! ?"

"Uh…" Kagome was at a loss for words. "I…100 is the highest you can get…"

"Can't you do better! ?" He slapped her again.

Kagome didn't answer. If she would've said yes and not kept to her word she'd get in trouble and if she didn't say anything she would get in trouble. Both outcomes didn't sound too good for her. She wished they did extra credit in her classes now.

"Answer me!" He said slapping her again.

"But…100 is the highest."

"Well can't you get 101?"

It's like he wasn't listening to a word she said. He punched her in the gut before pushing her to the side. He took the other bowl of udon and dumped it on her as well.

"How do you like that! ?"

Kagome hated when people asked that question; it was so immature, but she wouldn't dare say that to her father's face.

"Remember, you wanted me to hit you every day." He walked out of the kitchen and then walked back inside it. "I don't think I've done enough." He said standing in front of Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "No, sir, you-"

"Don't tell me what I've done! Sit in that chair." He said pointing to a chair in the kitchen. Kagome quickly sat in it.

He looked at her closely. "You don't look like your mother or me. Are you really our child? The only similar thing is that your mother had long hair and you do too. You're face looks nothing like hers. I wonder if she adopted you since you don't really look like anyone."

Kagome watched as he paced back and forth. Kagome could have objected to that. Kagome's hair color was a dark shade of black that had hidden blues in it if you looked closely just like her fathers. Her face shape was exactly like his and the dimples that her mother never had, came from her father.

Her mother's lips looked exactly like hers and the long eye lashes came from her, too.

He tilted her chin up before glaring at her. "Your mother did cheat on me with some bastard didn't she?"

He grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer. Kagome instantly backed up into her chair, not wanting a repeat of getting carved into. He grabbed a chunk of her hair and yanked it forward causing her head to snap forward.

"What if I just cut your hair?"

Kagome's eyes widened. Kagome would do anything for him not to cut her hair. That was one of the few things she had in common with her mom; even though they were different styled haircuts, Kagome's was actually similar to her mothers.

Kagome shook her head as if to plead. He grabbed her hair by the root and brought the knife down.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked looking around the lunch room.

"Nope." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly messing with his pasta.

"What are you so mad about? I noticed you've kinda been ignoring her." Miroku said toying with his pasta as well.

Sango's ears perked at that. She would've listened to the conversation had she not seen Kagome heading towards them.

"Hey!" She said waving Kagome over.

Kagome walked over to the group at their lunch table and sat down on Sango's left side. (Sango's facing Miroku and Inuyasha was on Miroku's left…sorry, bad description. Either way just know that Kagome is NOT facing Inuyasha picture a zig zag or lightning bolt)

"Isn't it a bit harder to talk when we're not in our usual square?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed before getting up and moving to be in front of Inuyasha. (Now they're in front of each other! (:) They settled down and started staring at their food, not wanting to take a risk by eating it. Miroku sighed, feeling the need to state the obvious again.

"Kagome, why is your hood pulled so tightly over your head?"

Inuyasha looked up from his pasta and looked at her. All he could see was her mouth.

Kagome was dressed in her black hoodie with blue skinny jeans.

"Why is that, Kagome? I didn't want to ask, but I was wondering why." Sango said drinking her juice.

"I got a really bad haircut yesterday." Kagome said sighing.

Sango's face brightened. "Let me see!" She loved seeing people with haircuts, especially if they were bad ones.

Kagome put her black and blue hands over her hood and tried to hold it in place while Sango tried to pull the hood off of her. After a while of struggling, Sango finally got the hood off of Kagome.

"You were worried about that? It's gorgeous!" She admired Kagome's hair.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Last night her father had nearly chopped off a big chunk off her hair, but she moved at the last second, only letting him cut off a good seven inches (Her hair is still long and down her back). After getting a big beating, she ran to her room and examined her hair.

In the back she noticed the missing bit of hair, so she took her construction scissors and started cutting away. After cutting off a lot of her hair, she decided that it looked bad, but that she wouldn't mess with it anymore since her hair was already cut. In the morning she flat ironed it to make it look neater and pulled her hoodie all the way over her head.

"You never flat iron your hair, it looks stunning." Miroku said looking at her hair cut, it really did look beautiful in his opinion.

"Thanks." Kagome murmured. "I'd prefer to have kept my old hair style though." She said sadly.

She tried not to feel mad at her father for cutting her hair, but she couldn't help it. Now her hair was six to eight inches shorter (since she had to snip a lot of it to make it more even) and in a stupid cut. Kagome tried to pull the hoodie back over her head, but Sango pulled it back down.

"Your hair is gorgeous. You haven't had it cut in years! Keep the hood down so that people can complement you."

Kagome sighed and pulled the hood back over her head. Sango glared at her and pulled it back down. They went back and forth for a while before Sango threatened Kagome and made her swear to leave the hood down.

School went by quickly and before Kagome knew it she was walking with Inuyasha to her house. Just like Sango said, Kagome got a lot of comments on her beautiful haircut. She didn't care if it was beautiful; all she wanted was her old hair style back.

"Inuyasha, so you're not going to talk to me?" Inuyasha grunted in reply, which caused Kagome to smile. "Yay, that's at least better than the cold shoulder. I've finally upgraded to 'the grunt'. Maybe in another week I'll get the 'keh.'"

Inuyasha just grunted again.

"Ya' know, I never got why you did that, it sounds like a mixture between you trying to cough something up and sneeze at the same time." She started doing more 'kehs'. After the fiftieth keh (she counted), she stopped. "Do you see how weird that sounds?"

She could tell she was irritating him beyond belief, but she was enjoying it. She did seventy kehs' before turning to look at him. "Well, we're at the marking point."

Inuyasha turned around and started walking back to his place, but turned around when Kagome called his name.

"Keh!" She said loudly before running to her house.

'That girl' Inuyasha thought walking back to his place.

Kagome walked inside her house and walked up stairs to her room. She took off her hoodie (she's wearing a white tank top underneath), locked the door, and crashed on her bed. She was beyond tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.

*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸Dream¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*

Kagome opened her eyes only to stare at a pair of brown ones that were looking at her intently. She screamed as she looked at that person. He screamed back with a playful smile. After her screaming died down, she sat up and grabbed her chest.

She looked around. She was in a field with bare grass. A few flowers sprouted up, but other than that, it was just a field full of grass.

"Kenrou, what are you doing?" He blinked with a smile similar to the Cheshire cat playing on his face. "Whoa! Kenrou! I must be dreaming again."

"And that you are, my dear." He held up a hand for her to take. She grabbed it gratefully and stood up. "Nice haircut."

"Don't remind me." She said gruffly.

He looked at her arms. "Ya know, you're kinda stupid?"

"I've heard it before."

"Do you see what your fathers doing to you?"

"It's not like I don't deserve it." She said walking ahead.

"Nobody deserves this." He said catching up.

"Is it normal to have dreams like this? I think I've been thrown against one too many walls." Kagome sighed. "I visited your grave and heard you and then when I was in the hospital I heard your voice too."

"Yea, you did didn't you? That's because I was calling you." He said smiling. "The first time I was just messing with you, the time when we were at my grave."

_"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." She looked at Miroku and Inuyasha and waved. They waved back. "I'll be right there."_

_"Kagome."_

_She jerked her head to look at the gravestone, it couldn't have been her imagination. She could have sworn she heard his voice calling her name._

_"Kenrou?" She whispered. Call her crazy, but anything was possible._

_Nothing again, yup, she was losing it. She shook her head and looked at the gravestone. She held up her hand to touch the words carved into it, but gasped when she felt a small push on her hands instead. It felt like someone was actually interlocking their hands with hers._

_She was too scared to say anything at the moment. It gripped her hand as if to see if it was actually touching something._

_"Can you feel that?" It was Kenrou's voice, no doubt._

_Kagome let out an ear piercing scream and jerked back, which led to her falling on her butt. Inuyasha and Miroku ran to her side._

_"What happened?" They asked at the same time._

_Kagome was a bit speechless. How was that possible? She looked at her hand, had she really just felt that?_

_"Kenrou..." Kagome said after a while._

_"Yea..." Miroku said helping her up._

_"He-he...he touched me." Miroku gave Inuyasha a weird look, Inuyasha returned it. Kagome looked at their faces and knew they didn't believe her. "He did! I felt it! He talked to me too. I asked a question and he answered it!" Kagome got on her knees and looked at the gravestone hard. "Kenrou, say something."_

_Silence passed by._

_"Kenrou!" Kagome stood up and looked them both dead in the face. "He did say something I swear! I know his voice anywhere! I'm not going crazy! I know what I heard..."_

Kagome recalled what happened at his grave. "You made them think I was crazy!"

"Yea, I did didn't I?"

"Stop with that nonchalant answer! I want to know what's going on! Why do I have these dreams! ? And in these dreams when I get hurt…I-I somehow get hurt in real life! What is going on! ?" Kagome asked shakily.

She was really beginning to think she had lost all of her sanity. Nothing was making sense anymore.

"Calm down. Now why don't we sit down and answer the questions." He sat on the floor and patted a spot next to him. Kagome huffed before sitting next to him. "Now what was the first question?"

"Why am I having these dreams?" She asked calmly.

"Maybe these dreams are trying to tell you something."

Kagome was going to complain about his answer, but decided against it. "Are you a ghost?"

"No, I am not."

"Then how can I hear you outside of my dreams! ?" Kagome asked heatedly.

"Chill. You could probably hear me because you're going crazy." He said as if that was a normal answer to give.

The erg to yell again came back full force, what kind of answer was that? She counted to ten before she continued.

"Okay, I'll take that because I'm not even sure about my sanity right now. Why is it that when I get hurt in my dreams I get hurt in real life?"

"You're…going crazy?"

Kagome counted to twenty. "Why is it that I'm having nightmares like these? I'm having such realistic and yet, non realistic dreams. It's scary."

"Umm….you have a very overactive imagination. I always wondered about you when you were a kid. I knew you being a good girl had to be a cover up for something. Maybe it was for you being a sex addict or something. That was before I found out about your father abusing you though."

"Kenrou!" Kagome lightly pushed him.

He smiled sheepishly. His answers were getting her nowhere.

She counted to thirty. "Okay, there was a time when I used to heal quickly…._Really_ quickly." She said putting emphasis on the really. "I'd have these ugly bruises on me and then I'd go to sleep and poof! They're gone. For some reason, that doesn't happen anymore, can you tell me why?"

"…." He stood up abruptly causing Kagome to jump. "What am I God ! ? I don't have all of the answers!"

'Like you had any answers to begin with!' Kagome thought with a laugh. After a while she broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"This whole situation. Here I am, yelling at a dead man in a dream."

"A sexy dead man." He pointed out.

Kagome laughed even harder. "It's like you're gone, but you're not."

He raised an eye brow. Before joining in and laughing with her. "See, I'm beast even when I'm dead."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whether that's true or not I still didn't get any answers to my questions." She picked one of the daisies out of the ground and twirled it in between her fingers. "Maybe I need some psychological help."

Kenrou grumbled before pulling a pen and paper out of his back pocket, writing something down, and handing it to her. "Here."

"Where did that pen and paper come from?"

"That's not the point! Just go to the address on there when you get the chance."

"Okay…" Kagome said confusedly while slipping it into her back pocket.

"Alright, I have to go, but the next time you come back we'll have a nice dance."

"Wait, Kenr-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she was woken up by pounding on her door. She jerked up before she wobbled to the door and opened it.

As soon as her father saw her, he slapped her across the face. Kagome stumbled back.

"I shouldn't have to knock on your door! What the hell do you think this is! ? You don't pay bills! You don't work! You're not allowed to lock doors!" He walked up to her and slapped her again.

The slap was hard enough to make Kagome stumble back and fall on the floor. Her father threw a bunch of clothes on her before glaring at her.

"Get the iron out of the laundry room and start ironing! If I see one wrinkle in my pants I'll beat you senseless."

"But-" Kagome started. She frowned when her father slammed the door behind him. "I don't know how to iron." She finished sadly.

She had done every house chore there was ranging from washing dishes to cleaning out the gutters, but she had never ironed. Her father enjoyed ironing (my dad does...wtf) so he always did it. Kagome hadn't ever looked at an iron until she pulled out the iron and glanced at it.

She took the iron back to her room and looked at the clothes.

'Ironing can't be that hard.' She thought plugging it in.

After plugging it in, she laid her clothes on the bed and looked at the dial on the iron. 'What the heck is this? Cotton, silk, polyester? Oh, what the fabric is made of.'

She put the iron down and looked at the tag on the pants before setting them straight and picking up the iron. She turned the dial to polyester and then waited for the iron to heat up.

'It's nothing but a game of common sense.' She thought triumphantly.

After the iron warmed up, she happily roamed the iron over the pants. She watched as the pants straitened and waited until there wasn't a wrinkle in the pants to smile. She put the pants to the side carefully before she pulled one of his shirts out of the pile.

She examined it before laying it on the ground. "It looks too hard; I'll save it for later."

It felt like hours to Kagome as she ironed her father's clothes, she was sure it had only been thirty minutes at most though. Her father bust into her room when she was about to work on another set of pants.

"You're not done?" He asked looking at the pants on her bed.

'All I have is the floor to do this and a crappy iron.' She sighed inwardly.

It took her forever to iron properly and keep wrinkles out of his clothes since she was doing it on fuzzy carpeting; it was going to take her a whole night to get through the other 500 clothes he gave her.

He slapped her. "Is that a wrinkle? !"

Kagome tiredly switched her gaze to the pants that were in her father's hands. He shook them in her face.

'Well, now they have a couple of wrinkles. Thanks for ruining my hard work.' She thought sarcastically.

She was positive there wasn't a single wrinkle in any of the pants because she knew her punishment would be bloody hell if there was one.

"Do you see the damn wrinkle! ?" He grabbed her face and shoved it into the fabric.

"I see it." Kagome mumbled over the fabric.

"What the fuck did I tell you about the damn wrinkles in the pants! ?" He yelled pulling the pants back.

"I know and I'm sorry, I'll fix it." She said reaching for the pants.

He held the pants out of her reach and slapped her in the face, sending her reeling towards the floor. Good thing she was already on her knees or else she probably would've hit the iron.

"Don't tell me what you're going to do! Why are all of these clothes not ironed yet? !" He asked angrily.

"I didn't get a chance to start them."

He kicked her. "Why are you moving so slow! ? I have been the nicest I can be towards you! I can't take it! You living here makes me so mad! You do nothing, but sleep and eat and that's it! When your mother was here she did everything. She cooked, she cleaned, and went to work! All you do is complain!"

He walked towards Kagome, causing her to back up into her bed. He slapped her in the face before getting on top of her and slapping her repeatedly.

"You like it, huh! ?" He slapped her the hardest he could before digging his hands into her face and drawing his nails down.

Kagome winced as she felt blood trickle down her face. "I'll give you something you'll really like!" He slapped her in the face once more before reaching for the iron.

Kagome's eyes widened before she tried moving to get away.

* * *

(I SHOULD END IT HERE, BUT SINCE I LOVE MY REVIEWERS/READERS ASSES SOOOOO MUCH IMA' CONTINUE ;))))))

Sango went to the cafeteria with a bright smile on her face. As soon as she saw Inuyasha and Miroku she ran to them.

"Oh my Kami, guess what happened!" Sango said sitting down.

"You…got a new outfit?" Miroku asked.

"You got a good job?"

"Incorrect! Wow, you guys both brought your lunches today…Do you think you can share some of that love with me?" She asked with a cute smile.

"Of course." Miroku replied immediately.

"Why not?" Inuyasha opened his lunch bag and dumped its contents onto the table.

"So, what was the guess what happened thing?" Miroku asked taking his things out of his lunch bag.

She smiled brightly. "Okay, yesterday my dad and I were just walking around and talking and he's like 'You and your mother drive me crazy sometimes.'" She said putting on a man voice. "We just all went shopping so he said that cause we cleared out his wallet. Anyways, then I was like 'thank you.' And then he was like 'Okay, I have something to tell you.'"

"Did you get a pony?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course not, you know I hate girly things. Such as, the pony." Sango said popping a straw into her drink.

"Did you get a cat?"

"I'll have you know Kirara is the only cat for me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Then, what's the thing?"

"If you guys wouldn't interrupt I could get to that." She said doing her own eye roll. "Okay, so ya' know how my dad works with all sorts of people?"

"Doesn't he work as a psychiatrist?" Sango sent a glare at Miroku. "Sorry for asking."

"The next person who cuts me off gets a punch to the gut. Okay, so yes, Miroku, he does work as a psychiatrist, but when he goes to psychiatrist events to interact with other psychiatrist, he talks with all sorts of people. So…He was talking to one guy about his children and such, and then they eventually got to talking about something I could do to help out with the other man's job."

She took a sip out of her drink before continuing. "So, blah blah blah, and now I have a chance to talk to girls that have been abused or raped or sexually assaulted in another town from here. It's a pretty long drive I think, but it's still going to be interesting. I would just talk to them on a podium about having self esteem because some of the ladies feel like their broken and can't be fixed."

"When?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eye brow.

"I'm not sure, but I know it's sometime after Winter break."

"Oh, I see."

"But yea, so he told me all of that and asked if I wanted to do it, so I said yea. It's going to be interesting if I get to do it. I can't wait to tell Kagome, she better hurry here."

Lunch went by with chit chat, eating, and without Kagome. Sango, like her usual self, worried, but Miroku calmed her down and told her to wait for last period to come around. By the time last period rolled around, Sango was about to jump out of her pants.

She was beyond relieved when Kagome walked into the classroom and sat next to her. Sango turned around and smiled at Miroku, he had his 'i-told-you-so' look on his face.

"Hey, why didn't you come to lunch? And why are you wearing another stupid hoodie?" Sango made a move to pull the hood down from her face.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome said backing into her seat.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango tried to get a look at Kagome's mouth. (the hood was pulled all the way over her head again, just a sliver of her mouth was seen)

"Nothing, just…listen to the teacher." She said pointing out that the teacher had actually been talking for a while now.

Sango sighed before turning her worried gaze to the teacher.

* * *

Sango and Miroku spent the rest of the day trying to get Kagome to talk, but both had failed. At the end of the day, Kagome and Inuyasha started their walk back home.

A walk without talking or humming, or any communication. Inuyasha looked at her every now and then, but never spoke. When they reached the marking point, Kagome waved before walking to her house.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

'Now he decides to talk to me.' Kagome stopped walking.

Inuyasha walked up to her. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? Just because I didn't try to get you to talk makes me have a problem?"

"No, you being a bitch does."

"I have to get home." Kagome said walking towards her house. 'All I have to do is turn this corner and I'm home safe.'

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder before jerking her around to look at him. "What is going on?"

She swatted his hand off of her. "I could ask you the same thing! Why do you keep ignoring me! ?"

"Keh."

"That's not a real reply." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to you properly when you get that damn hood off of your head." He grabbed the hood and was about to yank it down when Kagome stopped him.

"Stop!" She said holding the hood in place.

"What the hell is your problem! ?" With one hard jerk , the hood stretched and came off of her face.

Inuyasha was about to start yelling again when he was her face. On her right cheek was the imprint of an iron, bright as day. Nearly all of the right side of her face was covered with it. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw the red, yellow, and brown side of her face.

Kagome had the same wide eyed look at him.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"I accidently burned myself." She replied.

"Kagome, this isn't a fucking joke! What the fuck happened! ?" He yelled

"Nothing happened, it was an accident on my part." Kagome's tears pricked the corner of her eyes. 'Why did he have to find out?'

"This isn't a fucking accident!"

Inuyasha started storming off in the direction off Kagome's house.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked catching up behind him.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of your dad!"

Kagome gasped. "Why would you do that?"

Inuyasha stopped walking, causing Kagome to bump into him. He turned around angrily.

"Kikyou told me what your father does!"

"Kikyou what?"

"She told me what your father does! I know he abuses you!"

"She lied!" Kagome said instantly. "My father would never put his hands on me." Kagome had tears coming out of her eyes now.

"Well, if he doesn't then he shouldn't have a problem with me dropping by and asking questions." Inuyasha started walking towards her house.

Kagome grabbed onto his arm and tried to pull him in the opposite direction. "Inuyasha, I'll get in trouble! I'm not allowed to converse with boys!"

He yanked his arm out of her grasp. "He'll get over it." Inuyasha started on the steps up to her house.

Kagome did everything she could to keep him from getting to her front door. She cried, she begged, she pleaded, she even latched onto him to keep him from her house. To no avail though, did he stop. When he reached the front door, he angrily knocked on it.

Her father answered the door with a cheerful smile. Kagome gulped.

"Hello, young man. Are you one of Kagome's friends?" He asked politely.

"Yea…" Inuyasha said confusedly. Where was the big fat mean guy that he had expected?

"Thank you for bringing her home safely." He took Kagome's hand and pulled her inside. "After seeing her come home with so many bruises and now this." He indicated to the iron burn on her face. "I am so reluctant to let her go to school, but she's determined to go and I can't stop her."

"Uh-huh." Inuyasha sighed, any traces of anger were gone. 'I knew that bitch lied about Kagome getting abused.'

"Thanks again." He said with a bow. "Kagome, did you thank this nice young man?"

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said politely.

"Well, I'll bring her inside so that I can treat her like my little princess." He said with a chuckle.

Kagome had never heard her dad chuckle like a joke was said before, and she didn't like it.

"Okay, Kagome I'll call you sometime tonight to check on you." Inuyasha said turning around.

"Okay." She said with a nod of her head.

"If you ever find out who did this to my little girl, please tell me. She refuses to say who it is. I hope now she understands why I don't want her hanging out with boys."

"Will do, sir." Inuyasha started his walk down the stairs.

Kagome's father jerked her inside when he saw Inuyasha disappear from sight.

"Didn't I tell you no talking to boys! ?" He said after he slammed the door.

"Yes, sir."

"Why the fuck don't you listen! ? You want me to beat the shit out of you, you want me to! ?"

"No, he-"

Her father slapped her in the face and dragged her into the living room. "Is he the one who let you hold his jacket! ?"

"No." Kagome said immediately. "He just walked me home because he was worried."

He slapped her in the face again. "Work was hell and now I have to deal with you! You stupid cunt! I'm going to fucking kill you! If you thought I was going easy on you over the past few days, you probably can't wait to see what I'm going to do to you now."

He punched Kagome in the face the hardest he could and watched with a smile as she crumbled to the floor.

* * *

Inuyasha picked up his cell phone and dialed Kagome's number. Like he said, he would call her later tonight. After all of the homework he had to do and a nap it was eight. He went in the kitchen as he put his cell phone to his ear.

He grabbed an apple that Kagome had put in his fridge when she threw out all of his ramen. He had been ramen free for a while now, aside from the ramen he ate at lunch and the occasional snack of ramen. He had to admit, it wasn't that bad, but ramen was still his favorite food.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm….fine."

"Are you wheezing?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eye brow. He heard whispering going on in the background. He pressed his ear into the phone so he could hear clearer. "Kagome?"

"I have to go." She said quickly before hanging up.

Now if that didn't seem weird, Inuyasha didn't know what did. He pulled on his Nike hoodie before leaving his apartment. It was time to pay Kagome a little visit.

He recalled his meeting with Kikyou.

-Flashback-

Kagome felt around in her pockets. "Now that I think about it, I didn't bring my cell phone. Thanks." They walked back towards Inuyasha. "I'm going to head home now."

"Okay." He said nodding. 'I'll ask her what that third reason was later.'

"Alright, don't forget about tomorrow. Can I come around 2?" Inuyasha nodded his head again. "Thanks, I'll see you later." Kagome said running out.

Kikyou sat down in Kagome's spot and made herself comfortable.

"I thought we were meeting later?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, but since I just happened to meet you here I decided I'd just tell you. This is an emergency."

"If you're going to talk about how stupid she is and shit I don't want to hear it."

"No, this is actually serious. At home, Kagome…"

"She what?" Inuyasha asked taking a sip of his milkshake.

"She gets abused at home."

The anger Kikyou expected to come never came. Inuyasha just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Stop joking."

"I'm not!" Kikyou said angrily. "Why would I joke about my own cousin getting abused! ?"

People turned their heads to look at the odd pair. "Keep it down." He said nonchalantly. "Why should I believe you? You don't even like her."

"You don't have to like someone to know right from wrong. So what if I don't like her, I also don't like coming home to see her on the floor with blood all around her. Her father beats her, I swear it! She won't let me tell anyone, she said if I do she'd kill herself."

"If she said that then why are you telling me?"

"Because, stupid, you're her best friend. You should want to do something about this! I'm actually a bit scared to call the police, I don't want to see her hurt like that again, but I don't want her to kill herself. You saw the damage her father did to her." She said referring to Kagome coming to school with bruises an cuts.

"That's funny; rumor around school is that you did it."

Kikyou glared at him. "Believe what you want, but if you must know, her getting hurt was your fault."

"Scuse' me? How could I-"

"You idiot! Her father told me when I asked about it that she came home in another man's jacket and refused to tell him whose jacket it was. He made it seem so normal to say that he practically beat his daughter to death. Of coarse, if I had just heard the conversation from him and not seen Kagome I wouldn't have even suspected he had beat her so bad." Kikyou had tears in her eyes.

She stood up to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed on to her wrist. "You're telling the truth aren't you?"

"Yes, you didn't see how bad it was. I could hear her crying as she went up the stairs. I couldn't even go in the room I sleep in because Kagome locked herself in there. To know that a father could do such horrible things to his own daughter…it's frightening. I live with him; who's to say he won't try that on me? If he could do it to his flesh and blood, what would hold him back from getting me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back to Kagome, so she's getting abused? I want you to tell me whatever the hell you know about it."

Kikyou nodded her head and continued.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how, but somehow, Kikyou had managed to convince him that Kagome was really being abused at home. He didn't know what to think or how to deal with it so he just shut Kagome out for a while.

He couldn't ask her about it because he didn't want her committing suicide and he didn't want it to be true. He'd feel like the worst friend in the world if it was true.

How could he miss something as big as her being abused? What kind of friend was he?

He started running to Kagome's house. When he got there he noticed the lights on in her room.

'Good, she's up.' He jumped onto her tree and tried to open the window. "The fuck?" He whispered.

It was locked; she never locked the window. He jiggled the ledge, it wouldn't open. He could hear voices inside.

"Bitch!"

He could hear Kagome cry out in pain. That was all he needed to hear. He stood up on the tree, careful not to fall, and then raised his leg and kicked the window. The glass shattered on the other side. He quickly jumped through and looked at the scene in front of him.

He could feel his blood boiling. Kagome was nearly unconscious under her father. Her father had his fist raised to punch her in the face.

Kagome turned her bruised face to him slowly, no expression on her face. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "Leave."

"You think I'm going to fucking leave now! ?" Inuyasha asked charging at her father.

Inuyasha pushed her father off of her before getting on top of him himself and punching him. Her father tried to fight back, but Inuyasha dodged his fist.

"Kagome, get your shit in a bag and go outside." Inuyasha said punching her father in the face.

Kagome stayed in place shaking. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't just leave him there.

"Go!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome grabbed a small bag she had kept under her bed and went to her drawer before throwing random clothes in it. She saw her father punch Inuyasha in the face, sending him a couple of feet across from him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled coming to his side.

"Don't worry about me just get out of here!" He said wiping away a little blood from his lip and then pushing her away.

She ran down the stairs with tears in her eyes. She nearly tripped as she walked outside. She sat on the stairs waiting for him to come. Everything was happening too fast for her to comprehend. How did it turn into this?

She sat on the stairs crying her eyes out for five minutes before deciding she should be in there with him. He shouldn't have even been there in the first place. Kagome quickly got up and ran back inside her house. As she was going up stairs, she felt her body collide with another in front of hers. She would've fallen back if he hadn't grabbed her.

She turned her teary gaze up to Inuyasha.

"I told you to stay the fuck outside."

"Where's my father?" Kagome asked trying to move passed him.

"Knocked out." Inuyasha steered Kagome back down the stairs. "Come on, were going to my place."

"But-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said angrily. "There aren't any buts right now!" He brushed a hand through his hair.

Seeing his frustration, Kagome went down the stairs without complaint. They walked outside into the cold air.

"Get on." Inuyasha said crouching down.

Kagome grabbed the bag she had left on the floor before hopping on his back.

They headed to his house in dry silence.

* * *

Okay, 20 pages, about 7,914 words :). I finished writing and editing on June 10th.

F IT ALL, I WAS IN SUCH A RUSH TO POST THAT I FORGOT TO PUT IN THE FREAKING BREAKS IN THE THE STORY, sorry about the false alarm, even though technically it wasn't false...that made no sense.

OKAY LOVES, now if you LOVE me, then you will do me the honor of checking out…*play the song from spongebob where they were going to tell us the krabby patty formula and crap it's like…bub, bu-da-bub-bub-bub-bub-BUB-bu-da-bub…and so on* please check out this magnificent story. The story is called Who Would've Thought? By the awesome **scorpioprincess18.**

It's a new story, and Big Mama (That's what I call myself) is honestly loving the chapters I've read. Just check it out; you wont be…dissatisfied, or unsatisfied!

Excuse for why this chapter is late. One, I really didn't want to post it. I will now, and furthermore miss the days before Inuyasha found out. Two, school started up, like I said, I wrote a bunch of chapters for this story a while ago; the problem was that I didn't get a chance to pure edit until recently. And three, my brother took the lap top away from me ): another excuse..err..i mean reason as to why this thing is late. (:

For the record, Kagome doesn't live in a shrine. She lives in a regular house, but she still has those crazy stairs to go up every day (:…just thought I'd make sure that was understood.

I'll just have you know that I actually don't cuss out loud unless im by myself or writing. I don't actually cuss with friends…If I was a reader of my story I'd just think I was born with a sailor mouth ^_^.

Alright, just review. We have probably ….5-20 more chapters…I'll probably start a chapter countdown soon. Thanks for sticking with me this long. Luvz ya' ^_^

Please review, I got chapters ready for ya'll

Kitana411: lmao! Oh my goodness, that is just the loveliest thought to have :DDD I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter ^-^ …hmm…I always thought I'd die by (or at least get injured) by a hit and run by a car….I'm going to have to ponder the bus ting (:

Lionsheart13771: Ahhh, I know what your talking about. I hate when this site does that. And yuppppp! (: Selfless, I have never met anyone that nice…maybe it's me :D. IKR, Kikyou should do something, but right now she just seems like a wimp -_- I'm glad ya' liked. I hope I can update quicker as well, I want to get this story over with!

DormySaz : I'm happy I have pleased you :DDD Yes, I'm happy to know I have the power to put ppl on the edge of their seat :D Oh, btw, I think your profile pick of Yashie-kun is sooooo adorable. Just thought I'd get that out of the way

AngelofBloodAndDarkness : I'm glad you like it: 3 I hope I updated soon enough.

kouga's older woman : Welcome! Thank you for reading :D

nicole doow: Lol (:. Somethings up with that girl. A zombie? That's a really nice idea, now you have me thinking of Thriller XD

scorpioprincess18 :Ahhhhh, really! Yes, I even have the power to move people with my words! ((((((((((: *200 chins!* I hope I updated soon enough :D


	17. Tribulations

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: You are always gonna' be the one in my heart.

Me: *sniffle* Are Your serious! ? This is my dream come true!

Inuyasha: So true, I believe I can never find…somebody like you, my first love!

Me: Oh my gosh, I'm going to start making plans for our wedding! *runs off*

Inuyasha: What the hell is her problem? *takes ipod headphones out of ear and stuffs ipod in his kimono*

Utada-First Love

* * *

**Graceful Mistake**

_Chapter 17_

_**Tribulations**_

* * *

Kagome watched as Inuyasha paced back and forth in his living room.

"Inuyasha."

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Do you have a first aid kit? My dad threw mine away at home."

Inuyasha looked at her sympathetically before going in his bathroom to see if he had anything. He felt bad for not even asking if she was okay. He came out with a box of band aids.

"I have these. Do you need to go to a hospital? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm okay…" She took the band aids and placed them on her lap.

Inuyasha sat next to her and ran his fingers through his hair. Ever since they got to his apartment he had just paced, Kagome was thankful that he had actually sat down.

"What now?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"When I go home my dad is going to kill me." Kagome gave a frustrated sigh. "He'll kill me for sure."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy. "Kagome, you're not going back there."

"Yes, I am." She threw him the same crazy look.

"No, you're not. We're going to call the police and get his ass arrested."

"Yes I am and we're not calling the police. Are you crazy? When I go back, if he finds out I even dared to ca-"

"Kagome, you're not going back! I'm not letting you!" Inuyasha said angrily. What the hell wasn't she getting about him not letting her go back?

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here." She stood up. "I'm going home." She started walking to the door, but was grabbed by the wrist.

"If you think I'm going to let you go back there you better think again."

"You can't stop me!" She said trying to snatch her wrist back.

He tightened his grip. "Kagome, this isn't a fucking joke! You're not fucking going back there! Do you hear me! ? You're not!"

The tears Kagome had held back since coming to Inuyasha's apartment were threatening to fall. "I have to." She whispered.

Inuyasha sighed before shaking his head. "Kagome, you're not. I'm not letting you go back there. If you want me to beg, I'll beg, just don't try to go back there." Inuyasha's voice changed from angry to pleading.

Kagome turned around and let her tears pour. This was all too much for her right now. Inuyasha pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kagome."

Inuyasha felt like he was partially at fault. How could he let this happen? Where was he? How could he not notice the bruises on her?

Kagome shook her head against his chest and cried harder. He pulled her over to the couch and let her cry on him there. He wanted to kill her father; it was as simple as that. He knew he could do it, he wanted to do it, but he knew that the girl in his arms would never approve of it…Plus the fact that he'd most likely end up in jail.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's chest and looked at him. "Can I take a shower?" She asked through her tears.

He nodded and watched as she picked up her bag and went into the bathroom.

This was the worst day of his life. There was no way in hell he was going to school tomorrow, and neither was Kagome if he could stop her.

He couldn't fathom how a father could do that to his own daughter. He couldn't even begin to understand why he did it. Inuyasha just knew he wanted to kill him.

Kagome was the sweetest thing in the world and his best friend. To see her so broken made him feel so irresponsible. Inuyasha could hear her crying in the shower as he was thinking. This wasn't right.

Kagome didn't deserve this, no girl deserved this. Inuyasha didn't know what he was going to do with himself. He was happy that he got to release some anger on her father, but it wasn't enough.

A couple of punches did not equal the harsh beating he gave Kagome, the iron burn to her face, and whatever else he did to her.

He wished Kikyou would've told him sooner so he could have kicked his ass earlier. He wished he wouldn't have been stupid and had taken action immediately instead of waiting until things progressed to her getting burned on her face.

After a while, he heard the water turn off in the bathroom. How long had he been lost in his thoughts? He waited for her to walk out of the bathroom before he got up.

"Here, you can watch TV while I take my shower." He said handing her the remote.

Kagome took the remote from his hand and sat on the couch. "Thanks." She muttered.

"Do you want a blanket, it's kind of cold." He asked.

Kagome nodded her head. She wore navy blue pajama knit pants and an orange short sleeved shirt that said 'Obey' on it across the chest. As Inuyasha went to get a blanket, she braided her wet hair into a long braid. Inuyasha put the blanket around her before going to take his own shower.

Kagome sighed. This wasn't how she expected her day to go. She flipped through the channels on the TV.

"How could Kikyou do this to me?" She felt like Kikyou ruined her life.

How could Kikyou tell on her? If she wasn't complaining about what went on at home, why did Kikyou have to butt in? She felt like crying all over again.

She looked at her arms. They were black and blue, and a couple of other unappealing colors.

'My arms look so bad.'

Her father had literally tried to kill her before Inuyasha came. Nonstop, he had hit her, kicked her, punched her, took whatever was convenient and threw it at her, and so much more. She had blacked out a couple of times during the whole thing. Seven hours straight.

_7 hours of hell._

Kagome really thought today would be the day she'd die. She had never been beaten for so long. She expected her father to get tired and stop, but he always came back. She was sure her face looked horrible, the burn mark didn't help, plus the punches and slaps probably made her face look like shit.

She felt bad for Inuyasha. She had put him in such an odd predicament. She'd make sure to apologize when he came out. She walked to the sink in the kitchen and splashed water on her face.

She knew she looked so ugly at the moment. She didn't want Inuyasha to see the ugly scars that covered her arms and hands. She contemplated using his band aids, but she was sure that would look tacky and that he didn't own enough band aids to cover all of her scars.

Kagome went back to the couch and started flipping through channels again. She heard Inuyasha come out a while later and turned her head to the side to look at him. He walked out in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a blue shirt.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yea, Inuyasha, I am so sorry."

He walked into the kitchen. "Don't be, like the saying goes, shit happens. You're my best friend so I don't mind that you're here."

Kagome walked into the kitchen and stood beside him. "Thanks, I feel so bad for you though. You don't deserve this."

"I think it's the other way around. Do you mind having ramen?"

"Inuyasha, you know I hate when you eat ramen."

Inuyasha sighed. "I cut down on it, now I eat regular amounts just like everyone else."

"…Sure, I'll take some ramen."

"Good."

After the ramen was made, they sat on the couch watching a random movie on lifetime. Inuyasha's big blanket covered the both of them, both on each wing of the couch. They both wanted to say something, but they didn't know what to say.

Kagome sighed and put her empty ramen cup on the table. Inuyasha did the same with his before turning to look at her. Kagome stared into his amber eyes. She wished she had his eye color; she never knew anyone else to have that lovely shade of yellow.

He lightly grabbed her arm and held it up to examine it. The new bruises she had gotten just a while ago were on top of old bruises from another time. Her arms looked horrible.

'How could I have missed this?' He gently placed her arm back at her side.

He grabbed his cell phone off of the coffee table in front of him and flipped it open. He had nearly forgotten to call the police. Kagome watched him dial in a number and then hold the phone to his ear.

She started panicking when she realized he was dialing 911. She snatched the phone from his hand and closed it.

"Kagome, we have to call the police."

"Inuyasha, I'm scared. If my father finds out that I-"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. She was on his lap now with her arms stiffly at her side. She hadn't expected him to pull her into a hug.

"Kagome, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Inuyasha tightened his grip on her. "I promise that I'll protect you with my life. To see you in such a condition is scary. Have you noticed that you're wheezing?"

It wasn't until then that she heard how she was breathing. It was a small wheeze, but it was there.

"Inuyasha…" She brought her arms up to hug him back.

"If you think that I'm going to let your father lay a finger on you you're wrong." He started stroking her hair.

"Aww, Yasha." Kagome felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. "Okay, let's just wait until morning. I'm sure we're both tired."

"Alright."

Kagome pulled back from the hug and kissed him on the cheek. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he stared at Kagome. She had her very own blush spread across her face. Kagome realized their position and her blush deepened.

She quickly scurried off of his lap and onto the other side of the couch.

That got a laugh out of Inuyasha. "You scared of me?"

"No…"

Inuyasha laid down horizontally and pressed his bag against the back of the couch.

"If you're not scared then come ere'." He patted the space in front of him.

Kagome got up and laid in the spot in front of Inuyasha. He put the blanket over them.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked.

Kagome nodded her head, hoping that he didn't see the blush on her face. 'Beyond comfortable.' She felt safe being near him.

The body heat she was getting from him made her feel relaxed. They stayed up watching TV for a while longer before they both fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up and instantly panicked.

'Where am I?' She looked at her surroundings.

All of the memories of last night flooded into her mind and she frowned. She looked at her waist. Inuyasha's arm was protectively wrapped around it. She lightly picked up his warm hand and placed it on his side.

After slowly getting up, she walked to the bathroom. She pulled out her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth.

Kagome had expected to dream of Kenrou, but she hadn't. She gasped when she realized she had forgotten something.

"That slip of paper, it's still in my pants!" She whispered. Kagome had to go back to her house and get those pants. "Wait, I could have put the pants in my bag." She started digging around in her bag for her jeans. "Damn it, they're not here."

She wasn't completely sure if there actually was a slip in her pants because that was a dream (referring to her last dream with Kenrou), but she had to make sure at least.

She quickly changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. She put on a gray tank top before putting a black V-Neck Long Sleeve Cardigan over it. She took her hair out of its braid and left her hair down, leaving small waves in it.

Kagome tip toed into the living room and was about to open the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eye brow.

"I have to get something from home."

"Kagome, I already told you-"

Kagome cut him off. "I know, I know. I really have to get something important though. You can call the police on the way and help me get what I need from inside the house."

"We're not going inside the house until the police get there." Kagome nodded. "Ima' go get ready."

She sighed before walking into the kitchen. "Can I get something to eat?"

"Do you have to ask?" He asked from the bathroom.

Kagome smiled as she opened the fridge. There were tons of eggs in his fridge so she decided to make eggs. She put a pan on the stove and started cracking them.

By the time Inuyasha came out fully dressed and ready to go, Kagome had the eggs on a plate ready to eat. He was wearing a black hoodie with the batman symbol on it, a pair of jeans, and black converses.

"You made eggs?"

She nodded and took two forks out of the dishwasher. "Yup, let's eat this before we go." She sat at the seat in his tiny dining room.

He sat in the seat across from her and started eating his food. Kagome reached across the table and slapped his hand.

"What was that for?"

She glared at him. "Itadakimasu, now you can eat."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before digging into it. He had never had eggs as good as the ones that were in front of him. Ever since he moved into his apartment, he hadn't really had a home cooked meal. It may have been just eggs, but they were gooooooood eggs.

Kagome giggled. "It kind of feels like we're married."

Inuyasha smiled. "It does doesn't it?"

They both blushed before laughing. They finished their breakfast with small talk and laughs, almost as if nothing had happened the other night. Inuyasha stood up and helped Kagome out of her chair.

"Well, wife, let's get going."

Kagome laughed, "But what about the dishes, honey?"

"You can wash them when we get back; a woman's place is always in the kitchen." He reminded her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Remind me not to marry you when we're older."

She walked outside and shivered. "Where's your jacket?" Inuyasha asked.

"I forgot it at home."

"Keh, typical woman, always forgetting things."

"Sexist."

"It's the truth. Come inside while I grab one of my jackets."

Kagome nodded her head and followed him back inside. Inuyasha handed Kagome one of his Abercrombie jackets before helping her put it on. After that was settled, they walked outside.

"I'm gonna call the police now, before we get there." Inuyasha said taking out his phone.

"….Okay." Kagome was still against calling the police for the most part.

Inuyasha took her hand in his. "It's going to be okay."

He dialed the number and waited for the police to pick up.

_Rin-_

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Um…" Inuyasha had never talked with the police on the phone. "Abuse? I have an abuse victim with me." She cringed at hearing him call her an abuse victim.

"Are they okay? Are they breathing? Are they moving?"

"Oh, that person is perfectly fine."

"Do you need someone to come to your location?"

Was this really how conversations with the police went? "Um, yes. The…abuser is at the house."

"Where are you?"

"Well, the victim and I are actually walking back to the house."

"Where is that?"

He handed Kagome the phone. "1514 West Lake Avenue."

"Okay, the police will be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you." Kagome said closing the phone. "They'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Perfect, it'll take us ten minutes to get there."

Kagome handed him his phone. She looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled. His hand was so warm.

"If you don't mind me asking…." Inuyasha started.

"Ask whatever you want."

"What happened before I got there?" Inuyasha asked referring to last night.

Kagome hesitated before saying, "He beat me. Nonstop for seven hours straight. As soon as you left, he hit me."

"I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled. "Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

"No, it is. If I could have made you feel like you could confide in me, then you probably wouldn't have been put through so much."

Kagome stopped walking, which caused Inuyasha to stop walking since they were holding hands. "I trust you so much it's not even funny. It's just that…I don't think there was any way I could possibly tell you something like this."

She hugged him before she started walking again.

"I still wish I had noticed earlier." He mumbled.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to get very mad if you keep saying it's your fault. It's not, nothing is. Oh my god!" Kagome gasped.

"What?" Inuyasha looked around to make sure a bomb wasn't going to explode.

"School! I completely forgot about it."

"We're not going to school today. It's Friday, it won't hurt if you miss one day."

"But Inuyasha, people will think we ditched or something! Plus, all of the work I'd have to make up would be hell! We have to go to school."

"Calm down, we're not going to school. "

Kagome stopped what was about to come out of her mouth when she saw the look in his eyes. It was worry and she felt bad for making him feel that way. She knew he could give a rat's ass about school; he just wanted to make sure she was okay and that she felt safe.

"Okay."

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer to him. 'I always win.'

* * *

When they got to Kagome's house the police were already there.

"There are the police."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the police. The police looked at them wearily.

"Are you the ones who made the call?"

"Yes, sir. " Kagome said politely.

The police officer looked at her face with interest. Kagome started blushing; she didn't want people to stare at her face, that was so embarrassing. Inuyasha growled before pushing Kagome behind him.

"May I speak with the victim privately?" He asked.

Inuyasha glared at him, Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "We'll only be a second."

Kagome and the police officer walked away from Inuyasha. Kagome smiled up at the police officer to let him know it was okay to ask the questions.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Kagome was completely against this. She didn't want to call the police in the first place. She took a look at Inuyasha.

"Do I need to come over there?" He mouthed.

Kagome sighed before shaking her head. She turned back to look at the police officer. "Yesterday…I..was abused for seven hours straight…..Around 8 he." She pointed to Inuyasha, who was staring at them to makes sure nothing was going on. "He came by to check on me and make sure I was okay. That's when he saw my father hitting me."

She gulped. "He came in through my window and then he pushed my father off of me and fought him for a while. While he was fighting my father, I started packing a bag to leave. After a while, the boy over there managed to knock my father out long enough for us to run back to his place."

He jotted down notes on his notepad. "So you're telling me your father hit you?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Do you know why?"

"Well, Inuyasha, the boy over there, walked me home and he got angry. I'm not sure if this is useful information, but it's not the first time he's done this."

The police officer's eye brow rose at this. "How many times has he done it?"

"Many more times than I can count….Without the influence of alcohol. He's abused me for as long as I can remember."

"Where was your mother when all of this was happening?"

Kagome's quick answers stopped. "She passed away when I was younger."

"Okay, we'll ask more about that later. Are you okay, do you need to go to the hospital? You look like you might need your face to be looked at." He moved himself closer to look at her face.

Kagome blushed and stepped back. "Thank you, maybe I'll do that later on."

She could hear Inuyasha growling from his spot.

"Is it okay if we could talk where he is to calm his nerves?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I guess."

They walked back to Inuyasha. He put a protective arm around her.

"Okay, is your father in the house?"

Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha, Kagome, and a couple of other cops walked up to the front door. The cops knocked while Inuyasha and Kagome waited to the side.

Kagome was beyond nervous now. What would her father say when he saw her? She knew he'd hate for sure. Inuyasha took her hand in his and smiled down at her. Kagome put on her own smile for him. She prayed to Kami that things would turn out for the best.

"I don't think that anyone's inside." One of the cops said peering through one of the windows on the side of the door.

"And the doors locked." Another cop said jingling the handle on the door.

"We normally have a key under this pot."

Kagome moved a plant aside that was sitting at the door and pulled a key from underneath it. She handed the key to one of the cops and watched as he opened it.

"Do you want someone to go in with you?" The cop that looked through the window asked.

"Can you guys go in first to make sure it's safe?" The cops nodded their heads. "Let's just wait here while they check inside to make sure it's safe."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "You're doing the right thing."

"…I hope it's the right thing. I still think I shouldn't have done this." Kagome said unsure of herself.

"Trust me; you're doing the right thing."

He pulled her into a hug. "Inuyasha, you're warm."

"Thanks?"

Kagome laughed and wrapped her arms around his torso. He made her feel like she was safe, and she loved that feeling. She was happy she had a crush on Inuyasha and not some other boy because Inuyasha made her feel so content. She just wished that he'd actually want to be with her.

Who'd want to be with someone who had ugly bruises on them?

They stayed in that position for a while until one of the cops walked back out and told them bad news.

"There's no trace of anyone in the house."

'Oh my god.' Kagome was startled to hear that. "He's not in there?"

The cop that had questioned Kagome walked up behind them. "This is why you guys should've called immediately."

Kagome frowned. "Are you sure?"

The two cops nodded their heads. "Yea, no one is in the house. It's safe to go in if you'd like."

Kagome nodded her head. The officer that questioned her tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Okay."

Kagome and the cop walked to the side. "Where will you be staying? Are you going to stay here?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. Maybe I could stay with Sango for a while or something…"

"Keh." Inuyasha walked up behind her. "She's staying at my place."

The cop cocked his eyebrow. "And you are?"

"My boyfriend." Kagome said quickly.

Inuyasha raised an eye brow. "I am?"

"Yes, my happy boyfriend of a year. He's eighteen as well. He'll be nineteen next August."

"I see…Well, do you mind if I ask you some questions and get you to fill out some paperwork?"

"…Fine."

"I'll be inside getting some stuff." Inuyasha was about to object to her going in the house without him, but Kagome continued what she was saying. "The other cops will be inside, too. I'll only be a hot sec."

Before Inuyasha could say anything else, Kagome walked inside. She walked to her room and gasped. After she had left, her father had completely trashed her room.

The pictures she had had on her wall were broken and thrown around on the floor. Her bed was turned right side up and the sheets on it were ripped. A lot of her clothes lay thrown on the floor and were cut up and ripped.

She bent down and picked up the picture of her mother, father, Souta, and herself. She gasped when she saw that the picture was perfectly intact (aside from the rip in the middle...Kagome taped it back), except for the fact that Kagome's face was purposely torn out of the picture.

She moved some of her things around on the floor. He had broken everything. He even broke small things such as pencils or hair clips. She found a piece of paper that was neatly folded on the floor and opened it up.

What she read had her bring her hand to her mouth. She stuffed the note in her pocket and quickly stood up. She ran to the closet that held their suitcases and then ran back to her room. She stuffed all of her clothes that she could find in her big suit case, even the ripped ones. She picked up the picture that had her mother on it and stuffed it in there too.

She stuffed whatever else she felt was important into the bag before she ran down stairs. She nearly tripped as she bumped into someone in front of her.

"Whoa, slow down." Inuyasha steadied her on her feet before taking the suitcase from her. "Do you need anything else?" Kagome shook her head and pulled Inuyasha outside. "You sure?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Come on, let's just go back to your place."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders but nodded. They talked to the police for a while before they were allowed to go back to Inuyasha's apartment. When they got there Inuyasha led her to the room next to his.

"This is going to be your room."

"This is the room Souta stayed in." Kagome whispered.

"Yup." He placed her suitcase on the bed.

The room was a nice navy blue color. It was quite big for a room in an apartment (in Kagome's opinion); she had enough room to do five cart wheels in it. (In my room I can only do three...if there was nothing in it) There was just a bed and a dresser.

"Sorry, it's so plain; I never actually expected anyone to live here."

"It's perfect, thank you so much. All I need is a room; it doesn't have to be all decked out."

"Alright, well, I'll leave you alone so you can put your stuff up. If you need something just holler." Inuyasha said walking out of the room.

Kagome tossed Inuyasha's Abercrombie jacket to the side and then opened her suitcase. "First things first."

She took out the pair of pants she had been wearing when she had her last dream with Kenrou. She dug in the back pocket and gasped when she felt paper inside. She quickly unraveled the slightly crumbled paper and looked at the note.

_-Address:_

_ 4843 Mina Lane._

_(Directly behind the park I used to take you to when you were younger.) _

_ -Miss K_

_See you in the next dream after you meet her ;)_

"There is something very wrong if my dreams are becoming reality." She got up and put the paper in the back of her dresser before walking back to her suitcase.

'Now it's time to start unpacking.'

She threw her ripped clothes to the side. When she saw how many clothes weren't ripped, torn, or cut, which was none, she sighed. The only clothing that wasn't cut was her underwear, and she was thankful for that. She knew she'd have a lot of sowing to do since she had no money to buy more clothes.

She took the picture of her and the rest of her family out. There was no point in keeping something so destroyed. She wanted to throw it away, but ended up just putting it to the side.

She folded her ripped clothes and started placing them in her drawers. (She's on her knee's) This whole situation was a mess to her. She felt nothing but hatred towards Kikyou now. Kikyou had ruined her life.

She felt frustrated tears fall down her face. She knew it wasn't Kikyou's fault that she had been so careless as to let herself be caught after getting a beating.

Everyone called what her father did 'abuse', but they didn't understand. It's not 'abuse', just 'punishment'. She turned out perfectly fine so why was everyone else so worried. She wiped at her tears furiously.

'It's not fair.' She thought sadly.

Inuyasha walked into her room and ran to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Inuyasha, it's not fair." She cried into his chest. "It's just not fair!"

Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap. "What's not fair?"

"My father shouldn't have to go through this. He never abused me, he only punished me when I did something wrong."

Inuyasha ran his hands through her hair. "Kagome…I'm not good in these kinds of situations but….Think about it like this." He sighed. "Sometime when you're older…you'll get married and have kids…when they do something wrong, are you ever going to burn them with an iron?"

"No, I wouldn't even think of it."

"Would you do any of the things that you're father has done to you to your kids?"

Kagome thought about it before shaking her head.

"There you go then. What he did was waaaay over the line. No man should ever put their hands on a girl like that; no _father _should ever put their hands on their daughter like that. What you think is normal punishment isn't."

Kagome hadn't thought about it like that. She knew she'd never do anything like that to one of her children…but, there are all sorts of different punishments for different people. She'd think about what he was saying to her. It did make sense.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"What are best friends for?"

Kagome looked up into his amber eyes. Seeing how close they were, she blushed. She wanted to pull away, but at the same time, didn't want to. Inuyasha didn't seem to have complaints about them being this close. He locked eyes with her mocha chocolate ones.

Even though she had been crying, her eyes looked just a lovely as the next. They were slightly grazed with tears and he could see a lone tear threatening to fall.

As if a force was pulling them together, they slowly leaned towards each other. Both hearts were beating fast. They stopped just centimeters before their lips touched as if to ask if it was okay to kiss each other.

'What am I doing? Why would she want a kiss from a guy she doesn't even like?' Inuyasha thought.

He was about to pull away when he felt the soft flesh that was Kagome's lips upon his. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her closer before closing his own eyes.

'This is what heaven feels like.' They both thought.

It wasn't a hungry or passion filled kiss, but more so a sweet innocent kiss. But kisses never go that smoothly.

_Yea, I'm still makin' hits bitch. You feel my new shit bitch! No ti-_

Inuyasha flipped his phone open. "What, Sango! ?" Inuyasha yelled into the phone. (a/n: I love Sango's ring tone. :D)

Kagome sighed. She had nearly jumped out of her skin when Inuyasha's ring tone blared through his phone. She made a move to get off of Inuyasha's lap, but he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold in her place.

"Where were you today? Kagome didn't come either!"

"I think they're having sex." Inuyasha heard Miroku say in the background.

He rolled his eyes. "Yea, we didn't come to school obviously and Kagome's with me."

"I knew it! How was it?" Miroku asked taking the phone from Sango.

Sango slapped him before taking her phone back. "Really? You guys ditched together! ? That's not like Kagome…"

He looked at Kagome as if to ask if he could tell them. She shook her head and mouthed the word 'later'.

"Okay, look I gotta' go."

"Let me speak to Kagome." Sango said.

"No!" He was still mad at her for ruining the best minute of his life. He turned his phone on silent and put it back in his pocket.

"Well, I guess I should finish unpacking and stuff." Kagome said pointing to her things on the floor.

"…Yea." He released his hand on her hip and watched as she crawled off of his lap. "I'll….go make some lunch for us." He sighed.

She nodded her head and turned her back towards him. He walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

'Would it be wrong if I wanted to kiss her again?'

He pulled out some bread and peanut butter and jelly. A simple quick lunch that's good for the soul. He took out a butter knife and started spreading the peanut butter on one side of the bread.

His thoughts wondered back to that kiss. It had happened. He never thought he'd ever kiss her. He liked her and all, but to actually kiss her never even crossed his mind. He liked the kiss, more like loved it, and he wanted to try it again.

Did she like it? Is the reason she went back to unpacking her stuff because she didn't like it? That crossed his mind, but he put it to the back of his mind. He'd rather think about her lips on his.

After he was done making the sandwiches, he walked back into Kagome's room. When he walked in, he saw that Kagome had fallen asleep on the floor. He rolled his eyes and put down the sandwiches on the bed.

He bent down and scooped her up in his arms bridal style. As he was putting her on her bed a note fell out of her hand. He picked up the note off of the floor and opened it. What he read caused him to be indignant.

He lightly grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her awake. She came too and sat up.

"Huh?" She asked looking at him.

"What is this?" He asked holding up the note.

She stared at the note confusedly before reaching for it and opening it. Her blood ran cold when she realized he had read it. He took the note back and looked at her with a look that said to give him an explanation.

"It's nothing, just forget you read it."

"Forget I read it! ? I thought you trusted me, Kagome!" Angry amber eyes stared at her.

"Inuyasha, I do it's just-"

"Is that why you came running down the stairs?"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, calm down."

"No, I'm not going to calm down! How can you be so calm when you have a note like this in your possession! ?" He threw the note on the floor. "When were you going to tell me! ?"

Kagome stayed quiet. She had never actually planned on telling him about the note. "Inuyasha, it's not that serious."

"Kagome, this is serious! So you weren't going to tell me?" His eyes betrayed his hurt.

She sighed before getting on her knees on the bed and giving him a hug. "Inuyasha, does it really matter whether I was going to tell you or not? Now you know. The only reason I wasn't going to tell you was because I knew you'd react like this. You don't need to be that worried for me."

"Kago-"

Before Inuyasha could say anything else Kagome pressed her finger to his lips to shush him.

"If you want, we can tell the police about this later on, but please don't look too much into it."

After seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he mumbled under his breath and hugged her back.

"Alright." Even though he said that he planned on doing the exact opposite.

"Thank you, let's eat our crusty looking sandwiches while watching some educational TV."

"The sandwiches do _not _look crusty!"

Kagome climbed off of the bed with Inuyasha's assistance. "Sure, they don't." She took the plate with their sandwiches into the living room.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at the note he had thrown on the floor.

'I'm not going to let anything happen to Kagome.' He thought leaving the room to join her.

* * *

Kagome,

You stupid cunt, I see you ran off with that boy. I'll let you know there WILL be a time when you'll be alone and in that time I WILL kill you. You're mother would find you a disgrace, turning against your own blood for selfish reasons.

When I see you I'm going to beat you and kill you. I'll take your blood and write with it. Can't wait to see you again.

From Daddy

* * *

Author time:

Now, if that's not good old fashioned family love, then I don't know what is. DRAMA in this chapter. I hope you liked the kiss ;). That'll be the last kiss throughout this whole story! ! ! ! !...lies

19 pages and about 7,240 words. Done typing on June 12th. Started 2 days ago :)

AND NO, I DO NOT LIKE PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICHES!...

Oh and before I forget. I meant to give a certain someone a shout out like…2 or 3 chapters ago, but I had soooo much issh on my author notes in the end and I had to put in some other crap in the end, anyways ramble ramble ramble. Thank you soooooo f-ing much **Lionsheart13771,** I noticed that she reviewed a lot and gave A LOT of support when my stupid lap top broke. She's reviewed for a while now, thanks a bunch girl! ;)….or if it's a guy, boy! :DDDD

On September 18th, posting today. lmao, just wanted to throw in my douche bag moment. I went to Japan Fest yesterday and I went to a segment for anime trivia. So the girl asking questions asked 'Who is Kagome the reincarnation of?' that was the only Inuyasha question asked so I jumped up (no joke, I was jumping while raising my hand) so she says 'okay, the girl with the orange hat.' I thought she was talking about me because I had a pikachu hat on, I just thought she couldn't tell the color (why the hell did I think that?). Plus I didn't see anyone with an orange hat. So I was like 'KIKYOU! ! ! !' and then right after I say that, I see someone with an orange hat a couple of rows in front of me. I was like... o_O I am such a douche bag. So I screamed sorry like 5 times before quietly sitting down. Embarrassing as hell. But I was happy to have answered it. (:

I also did the hand slap thing (refferring to Kagome slapping Inuyasha's hand at breakfast) to my friend when me and him went to Japan fest; and then I forced him to say 'itadakimasu'. He's not into anime or manga but I invited him. He was like 'what the hell did you slap me for?'

* * *

Scorpioprincess18: Your welcome for telling people about your story :DDD and no! ! ! ! You tell me to update when you don't even update your own story! I swear if I knew you I'd throw eggs at your house until you post the next chapter!...if I was that mean I would.

Nicole Doow: Thanks, I'm happy too. I'm surprised Kikyou actually did something right…well, I would be if I hadn't written that part. XD Now I can get a move on with this story ^-^

Kuroyuuki: I can't stop the cliffies! X) JEZUS! In one stretch? Holly heck, that must've taken a while because I tend to write rather long chapters. Oh my goodness, thanks for reading it in a stretch! Here is the next chapter, though it didn't come out of air. Cool! Captivating? If only my mother would tell my writing abilities are captivating (: cupcakes! Heeeeelllls yea! Apology accepted :DDDDD

I.K: I updated, I hope you liked the story ;) Ikr, I hate kags papa soooo much! I'd give Inuyasha a pat on the back for what he did. Awwww, oh my goodness, crying? Sorry, I'm glad it seems real though, that's what I was going for (: Thank you sooo much for the review.

Maliyahboo123: Really? The longest? If you think that was long then you can't wait, to see chapter 19 for this story (I already wrote it, and it's freaking long!).

Animeluver123456789: lol, thanks for the love! I hope you liked the chapter ;) I'll try to update soon.

skOOl IntEllEctUAl bAsAss: We talked on facebook AND I texted you, but you still haven't texted or responded back! Ima' spam you!

LiliesOnPluto: Awwwwwww, I'm sorry I made you cry! Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing and saying you like my story


	18. Chaotic

**Disclaimer:**** questions I ask myself everyday**

A ) If Inuyasha's a dog why does he have cat ears? (my brother actually asked that...that idiot. They are dog ears obviously!...kind of…..)

B) If Inuyasha's a dog why doesn't he have a tail? Half demon or not I'd still love to see his tail wag when he's happy.

C) When will Inuyasha die from losing too much blood?...He lost gallons of blood in the show and still survived. (I just realized I can't spell gallons...I had to use spell check after trying to spell it a bunch of times)

R) When the hell does Inuyasha get the time to fix his freaking fire rat robe! ? ! ? Where does he even get more of the damn fabric! ? !

Z) When the heck is my babes birthday?...I've always wanted to know...Oh well...

And those are my questions!...If you noticed the letters were a bit out of order, you get 500 brownie points, I'm pretty sure everyone did though :P

* * *

**Graceful Mistake**

**_Chaotic_**

_Chapter….18!_

* * *

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked.

Kagome was currently in the principal's office watching the principal give her a serious look. It was still hard for her to believe that just last Friday her life had gone downhill and changed dramatically. Not only was she without a father, (one that is out to get her at that) but now she's living with her crush/best friend.

"Kagome, honey, I was informed on your….situation, by the police." The principle started.

Kagome's blood ran cold. "…..Okay."

"I want you to know the school is here for you and I've asked the counselor to meet with you sometime today."

Kagome made a look of distaste. There was no chance in hell she was talking to the counselor about that. She didn't even like telling Inuyasha what happened so there was no way she was opening up to a stranger.

"Uh….I don't need to speak to a counselor." Kagome denied politely. "I am perfectly fine as you can see."

"Kagome, I think it'd be in your best interest to talk to the counselor. It's not good to bottle up your emotions."

Kagome wanted to say that the principal didn't know what she was bottling up, but she didn't want to be rude.

"It's okay, just know that I am being taken care of well, and that I have nothing that could possibly be bottled up."

"Well, here's the room number for the counselors office and you should be there on your lunch break. Now, can you tell me who you're staying with?" The principal asked disregarding what she had said while handing her a slip of paper with the counselors' information on it.

Kagome sighed, the principal acted as if she didn't hear a word coming out of her mouth. Her mind started racing when she asked the last question. How unethical would it be for her to say she was staying with a teenage boy she wasn't even dating?

"…I live with a family friend, at….9342 Northbound Pisions Road." She said remembering where Inuyasha's parents lived. 'I'll have to talk to Inuyasha about going to talk with his parents.'

"Please take these papers with you and get them signed, it's information regarding where you're staying."

Kagome nodded her head. She stood up and left the principal's office with a small good bye. She looked over the papers while walking to her class.

'I wonder what Inuyasha's parents will say about this.'

* * *

Classes went by boringly for Kagome. It was lunch time now and she was dreading going to the counselors office. She was positive she didn't need any counseling so this would just be a waste of her time.

She was happy she had an excuse not to see Miroku or Sango until last block though, but she still didn't want to waste her time talking about imaginary feelings that were supposedly 'bottled up'.

She knocked on the counselors' office door before walking in.

"Hello, you must be-." The counselor looked at his agenda. "Kagome." He put on a cheerful smile.

"Yes, I am."

"Good, you're just in time." The counselor pointed to a spot in front of his desk. "Sit there." Kagome sat in the seat he pointed to. "Perfect, now let's talk. Can you tell me about what happened at home?"

"…I _could_, but I would rather not talk about it." Kagome said getting comfortable in her chair.

"That's very understandable." He nodded his head. "Now, I see that you are hiding your face. Is there any particular reason?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She was wearing one of her many colors of hoodies. A simple white hoodie with purple acid wash skinny jeans. Her hood was pulled over the top of her head again, only leaving her mouth visible.

"There is a reason."

"Can I hear that reason?" He asked.

"You _could_, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Kagome, if you don't try to make progress with me how can I possibly help you?"

"Seeing as I don't need help, I don't think that my progress is needed to help obtain something I don't need." She said smoothly.

She didn't want to be there. She knew she was probably coming off as rude, but this wasn't something she needed, and she didn't want people telling her she needed something she didn't.

"Okay, you may not think you need help, but you do."

Kagome was getting annoyed by the evenness of his voice. It's like he was talking down to her as if she were a mere child. She was younger than him, yes, but the way he talked to her made her feel as if she knew nothing at all.

"I think I would know if I needed help."

He put his hand on her hand that lay on the desk between them. She slid her hand off of the desk and onto her lap.

"Kagome, do you think you would be here talking to me if you didn't need the help?"

"I think I _shouldn't_ be here missing my lunch time to talk to you, but then again, look at where I am."

"Kagome, the school cares about you very deeply and they are only doing what they think is best. If sending you to the counselors' office is what they think is best, they will do that. They just want to make sure you're safe and well."

"One thing that is wrong about the statements you've made is that the school does _not _care about me; they are doing what they would do for every student because that is what a school should do. As for individuality, the school could care less. Another thing is, I am in school breathing and moving so that means I am safe and well. If you're so worried, you should know that I am being fed properly and that I am also sheltered."

"That's not true, the school cares about each student as an individual." He sighed. It had had been a while since he had gotten such a stubborn child.

"While you may believe that, I have my own theory."

"Maybe we started off on the wrong foot, let's start over. To be respectful why don't you take off your hood. Not only is it against school code to wear hoods in school, but it is also disrespectful to your peers and teachers."

Kagome hated this. "I apologize for wearing my hood on school grounds, but I am not taking my hood off. You are the _only_ teacher who has had a problem with this."

"We're still not making any progress. Kagome, you have to be willing to take one step forward as I am doing with you."

"Patience is a virtue." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes, it is, but tell me; how long do you plan on keeping me _patient_?"

"For as long as I'm in school."

He heaved a heavy sigh. "Since words aren't getting us anywhere why don't we do this?"

Kagome watched with a bit of interest as he pulled out a few dolls. She looked at him with a skeptical look as he tried to hand them to her.

"I find you trying to make me act out my life with dolls very disengaging, disembodying, distasteful, deranged, dumb, disregardful, disdainful, and disturbing."

He looked at her shocked. "Quite the vocabulary you have there."

"I'm not in mostly ap (advance placement) classes for nothing. I'm not trying to be stubborn or non cooperative, but I don't appreciate being told I need _help_ when I know I don't."

"We just want to help you."

"Mr…"

"Rijeki." He filled in.

"Mr. Rijeki, think about it like this. What's your favorite color?"

He gave her a confused look. "White."

"No, you're favorite color is green. What's _still_ your favorite color?"

"White….still?"

"See, I could tell you your favorite color is green or purple or red, but no matter what, _you_ know your favorite color is white and it will stay white no matter what I tell you, unless you are easily influenced. Apply it to our situation."

He nodded his head. "You seem to be very smart."

"Thank you."

"….Tell me…is the reason you wear clothes like that because you're hiding your scars?" Kagome gave him an off look. "I'm allowed to ask that because I am a counselor."

"We're getting off on the wrong foot again, Mr. Rijeki. I'll have you know winter influences why I dress in _warm_ clothes."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, what other reason would I be wearing warm clothes?"

He looked fed up. "I also have permission as a counselor to ask you to show me your wrist."

"And I, as a student, have permission to _deny _your request. What, do you think I'm cutting myself based on how I'm dressed?"

"No-"

"Well, then why did you reply with that answer?"

"Anything's possible."

Kagome gave a sarcastic laugh. "We are really getting off on the wrong foot."

Before the counselor could respond someone bust through the door. Kagome and the counselor turned their heads to the door.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him questionably. 'How in the world did he know I was here?'

"Kagome, where the hell have you been?"

"Obviously here."

"Well, now you're leaving."

Kagome stood up without complaint. She was sure Mr. Rijeki hated her and she wasn't too fond of him.

"I take it I'm supposed to come here every single lunch time." Mr. Rijeki nodded his head much to Kagome's pleasure *sarcasm*. "I guess I'll see you later then."

She left out of his office room with Inuyasha.

"Why the hell were you in the counselors' office?"

"Because the school thought I'd like to talk about what goes on at home so I won't have bottled in feelings." Kagome said with sarcastic cheerfulness.

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"Why should I be happy about that? I got to spend my lunch time with a man that I don't like."

"Why don't you like him? Did he touch you?" Inuyasha looked her up and down.

"Why would that be the first thing that comes to your mind? And no. I just don't like how he talks to me; I feel like a two year old whenever he opens his mouth."

"Alright…You said you have to go back there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I have to come back for the rest of the lunches of my senior year. Yay, but maybe he'll crack after he realizes I am dead set on not giving him any answers."

"Not that I don't understand why you don't want to give him answers, but….don't you think you should at least try. I don't want you becoming depressed over this or something." Kagome glared at him the hardest she could. "Or! You could continue to just not give him answers." Inuyasha sighed.

"I like that option a lot better. That reminds me! They asked where I lived and I couldn't say I lived with you because that'd be looked at as bad so I said your parents address. I was thinking today after school we could go talk to them about the situation."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright with that? I know you'd like as less people to know about it as possible.

"Yea, it's what has to be done. Now that that's established, I don't know what to tell Miroku and Sango. I want to tell them, but I just think it'd be a bit awkward."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding. "I suggest you have one of those girl talk things and try telling them then."

"Hmmm…I could think about that, Miroku does love girl talk."

* * *

The last class came by quickly.

Kagome cleared her throat as she sat down next to Sango. They hadn't talked for what felt like forever. Since Inuyasha wouldn't let her speak on the phone when Sango interrupted them, Kagome hadn't talked to her at all.

"Hey, Kagome." Sango said with a wave.

"Uh…tonight, you and Miroku need to three way me."

"Okay? I'll be sure to tell him."

"What did I miss on Friday?"

"Nothing much, just…I can't take it any longer!" Sango took Kagome's hands in hers. "Tell me, what were you and Inuyasha doing? Miroku and I decided we wouldn't ask about your sex life, but I just can't help it! I mean, we are best friends right? You can tell me how it went? I bet-"

Kagome blushed under her hood. "Whoa, calm it down Sango. Sex life? You and Miroku need to stop hanging out with each other. I don't have a sex life."

"Then what were you guys-"

Kagome cut her off again. "Not what you think we were doing. Anyways, why don't you go on a date with Miroku?"

Sango gave Kagome a petrified look. "Hell no!" She turned around and looked at the smiling Miroku behind her. He was staring at her; she shivered involuntarily before turning back to Kagome. "Do you see how creepy that is?"

"Come on, I know you like him, you know you like him, what's holding you back?"

"I said no." Sango said taking out a pen and paper.

"I'll pay you." Kagome said doing the same.

As if those were the magic words, Sango's head snapped up with a glint in her eyes. "How much we talkin'?"

"….Five dollars per hour, but you can only spend a maximum of four hours on your date."

Sango nodded her head. "I like what you're throwing me." She turned around, only to be met by Miroku's big eyes boring into her. "Miroku, were going on a date. Wednesday night from four to eight. Surprise me with what were going to do."

Miroku jumped out of his chair happily, stood on the table and danced. Everyone in the class stared at him, some took out their phones and took pictures.

"Miroku!" The teacher yelled from the front of the classroom.

"Yes?" He asked happily. He jumped down from the table and stood in front of Sango. "Thank you!" He whispered like a creeper.

"Miroku, go stand outside!" The teacher said pointing to the door.

As Miroku was leaving he waved to the class. "It was worth it to land a date with the lovely Sango!" He screamed as he left.

"This is so embarrassing." She said blushing as she sunk down into her seat.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all stared at the door having the exact same thoughts.

'What an idiot…'

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to his parents' house after school. They were standing in front of the house when Kagome started having second thoughts. She knew she had to tell them, but she didn't even know how to start.

Inuyasha pulled out his key and put it into the door. "If it helps I'll break it to my parents."

"I don't know…"

"We'll see what happens." Inuyasha said while opening the door.

Kagome walked in and was hit by the smell of sweet cocoanut instantly. It had been a while since she had been in his house; it smelled the same as it always did. She missed it dearly.

"Sesshomaru are you home?" Inuyasha's mother called out from the living room.

"Nah, it's Inuyasha…and Kagome."

His mother hopped off of the couch and greeted them. "Kaggie baby. Come give me a hug! Oh my gosh it's been so long!" Kagome was pulled into a loving hug.

'Of coarse she'd just ignore her son for her sons friend." Inuyasha thought.

"It has hasn't it?" Kagome asked hugging her back.

Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha's mother in months. Kagome was close to his mother and looked up to her as a mother figure seeing as she didn't have her own. She had known Ms. Izayoi since she was little and had kept that relationship up with her for years.

"What brings you two here?" She pecked Inuyasha on the cheek before turning towards the stairs. "Honey! Inuyasha and Kagome are here! Come say hi!"

They heard Inuyasha's father open a door upstairs and saw him start walking down. Just like with Inuyasha's mother, Kagome had a good relationship with his father. She enjoyed hanging out with him and kicking back and just chilling with him. Inuyasha's parents in general, were like teenagers, but still parents.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to say something, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, nothing much. Kagome got abused at home so she's staying at my place, but she told the school she was staying here because that would be bad and blah blah blah and now you guys have to sign some papers." Inuyasha said walking into the kitchen.

Inuyasha's mother had a dumbfounded look on her face before letting all of it sink in. "EH! ? !"

She turned to Kagome. Kagome shrugged her shoulders before turning an angry glare at where Inuyasha went even though he couldn't see it because her hood was still tightly pulled over her head. "I didn't want you to tell them like that!"

"Well the cats out of the bag now, isn't it?" He called from the kitchen.

"Is that true, Kagome?" Inuyasha's father asked standing in front of her.

Kagome sighed before taking her tightly pulled hood off of her head. His parents both gasped when they saw the iron imprint on her face. Kagome had been using a cream to get rid of the mark and had put on cover up, but you could still see it.

"Oh my god, my baby!" Inuyasha's mother pulled Kagome into a back breaking hug.

"I can't breathe." Kagome choked out.

His mother let go of her. "Kagome, sit, sit!" Izayoi pulled her to a chair in the kitchen. "Are you okay? Oh my gosh, that burn looks horrible! Do you need me to kiss it? How could someone do this?"

Kagome laughed. "I'm perfectly fine, it's nothing but a mark on my face I can touch it and it won't hurt."

"But, but, but."

"Izayoi, calm down. Let's let Kagome explain and we'll see what we can do to help out." InuTaisho said sitting next to his wife.

Inuyasha's parents took a seat and let Kagome explain the situation. It took her a while, but she explained everything she could and tried her best to make sure they understood everything. Izayoi actually started crying when she was telling her. Kagome felt bad, but what could she do?

"Okay, do you have any questions?" Kagome asked.

"How could a father do that to someone so precious! ?" Izayoi asked.

'Is that rhetorical?' Kagome thought. "Any other questions?"

"So," Inuyasha's father started. "That's it, he's gone? Never to return again? That filthy bastard, he's lucky I don't know where he is or I'd-"

"Taisho, watch what you say." Izayoi reprimanded.

"Actually…." She was debating over whether to tell them about the note. "You're right that's it." Kagome decided against telling them since it was just useless information.

"Don't lie Kagome! Tell them about the note!" Inuyasha yelled from the living room.

"Go back to playing you're stupid playstation!" Kagome yelled back. 'Damn him.'

"What note?" His parents asked at the same time.

Kagome grumbled before pulling out the note her father had given her from her back pack. She wished she wouldn't have taken it now. Inuyasha's parents read over the note a couple of times, making sure what they read was true.

"Where's my gun?" Inuyasha's father asked.

"Taisho!"

"No, what bastard threatens their own daughter? !"

"Calm down, we'll take care of this. Kagome, honey, did you tell the police about this?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha and I went into the station yesterday. They're doing all they can to find him, but since they don't exactly have leads they can't do much."

"I can't believe this. Do you feel safe staying with Inuyasha?"

"Of coarse, I know he wouldn't let anything happen to me, plus I'm sure my father knows absolutely nothing about Inuyasha, which is good because that means he doesn't know where Inuyasha lives."

"I wish there was something we could do…"

InuTaisho scoffed. "I have my gun, as soon as I see him, ima' shoot him."

"Mr. Taisho, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you guys have never met him so you don't know what he looks like."

That fact hadn't dawned on them until then. They've never met her father…ever. Kagome always came over there and rarely mentioned her parents. They never looked into it, but the thought didn't help ease their worries. They just increased them.

"So you want us to fill out these papers saying that you live here?" InuTaisho (Inuyasha's father) asked.

Kagome nodded her head. "If it's not too much trouble I'd like to continue living with Inuyasha. I know it's very unethical for a girl to live with a boy at this age, but I really don't want to move away from my friends to live with another family member and I'd probably feel safer with him.

They nodded their heads in understanding. "We trust you and Inuyasha and have absolutely no problem with you staying with him if it makes you feel comfortable." Izayoi said. "Why don't we fill out these papers in the kitchen and then I'll make you a nice good meal?" She asked with a smile.

"That'd be nice."

Kagome followed Inuyasha's mother into the kitchen. His father went into the living room where Inuyasha was playing Mario Karts. Inuyasha paused the game when he saw his father walk into the room. His father patted a spot beside him on the couch. Inuyasha gave him a weird look and sat next to him. He felt an old timer story coming on or something along those lines.

"Son, I think it's time we had the sex talk."

Inuyasha gave him a disgusted look. "Didn't I have that when I was like…two?"

"That is a possibility, but now you're a man. Oh, wait, that was the puberty talk. Anyways, now that Kagome's going to be staying with you under no circumstances are you allowed to have sex."

"Why would I think about sex?"

"You're a boy ain't ya'?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yea, but the last thing on my mind is sex with her." Inuyasha felt awkward just saying the word.

"That's what you think, but one day you'll accidentally walk into her room when she's getting dressed and you'll see what a beautiful lady she is and you'll think 'Wow…sex.' and then you'll want to have sex with her."

"Is that what happened with you and mom? Why don't you go have the sex talk with Kagome?" Inuyasha was mentally disturbed now.

"Who wants to have sex with an ugly boy?" He laughed at his joke. "But yea, in all seriousness most likely you'll be the one trying to jump her bones."

Inuyasha looked at his father as if he were crazy. 'When did my sex life become a joke?' He furrowed his eyebrows. "Dad, the last thing I want to do with Kagome is have sex."

"Aren't you guys going out? I remember when I was dating your mother. I swear, I thought about sex at least three times in thirty minutes when I was around her. I mean, look at her, she's gorgeous. I got lucky when I scored with her. She's hot and not only that, but when her and I come together we make the hottest offspring."

"Ew! Dad, stop! This conversation is over! I am not having this talk with you!"

"But I'm not even half way through..." His father said dejectedly.

He had never really given the sex talk. The closest he'd ever come to giving it was right now. He tried it with Sesshomaru once and nearly got himself in trouble. All he said was 'I think it's time we had 'the talk' and Sesshomaru nearly castrated him. He was proud to be having this conversation.

"I know , I know! God damn, no sex while living with Kagome! If so, use the 'c-word'(condom), but there won't be an IF because I don't want to have sex with Kagome!"

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked from behind them.

Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of red. He refused to turn around now that Kagome had heard his proclamation.

"We're just having a good old sex talk."

Kagome laughed as she blushed. "Wow, I don't think that's needed. I refuse to have sex at this age." She said with an innocent smile. "Besides, Inuyasha would most likely be the one trying to jump my bones, of course I'll be unwilling."

InuTaisho held up his hand for a high five. "That's what I said!"

Kagome high fived him. "Well, I just came to tell you guys that dinner is ready."

"We'll be right there." InuTaisho said getting up.

"Okay."

Kagome laughed all the way back to the kitchen. She really felt at ease at the Takahashi residence.

They ate dinner with laughs and talk as if nothing was going wrong in the world. It was around seven when Inuyasha thought it'd be best to get home, since it was getting dark. When they entered his apartment, Kagome let out a happy sigh.

She walked to her room grabbed a pair of clothes and then walked to the bathroom. She was ready to go to sleep, but she still had to do homework, talk to Sango and Miroku, and sow five shirts. Once she got her hands on a sewing kit, she had started sowing five shirts each night.

She had a long time to go until she was done sowing all of the clothes she had taken. Her already bruised hands were covered with needle marks because she only had time to sow her clothes at night and she had nearly fallen asleep while sowing, resulting in her jabbing herself with the needle.

Once she was out of her shower she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Inuyasha was watching TV.

"Inuyasha, can I borrow your cell phone?"

Inuyasha tossed her his phone and walked into the bathroom to take his own shower. Kagome walked into her own room. It took her a good eight minutes to think about what to say before she actually dialed Sango's number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

R-

"Hello, Inuyasha?" Sango's voice rang through the phone.

"It's Kagome, Inuyasha let me borrow his cell phone. Can you get Miroku on the line?"

"Sure thing."

Kagome listened as Sango dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello." Miroku said happily once he picked up.

"Okay, so I have something really important to tell you guys." Kagome started off.

"Are you and Inuyasha going out yet?" Miroku asked.

Kagome blushed. "No."

"Why did you guys miss school?" Sango asked.

"I told you, Sango. They were doing the dirty dirty the other day."

"We were not!" Kagome yelled into the phone, she put the phone on speaker as she took out her sewing kit.

Why not kill two birds with one stone?

"Then what were you doing?"

"Nothing of the sort. If you guys would be quiet I could tell you why I missed school on Friday. I'm trying to be serious here."

"Fine, sorry." Miroku said switching the phone to his other ear.

"Okay, so…" Kagome's mind went blank. She thought she had properly thought through how to tell them, but when it actually came to it, she really didn't. "I…"

A silence passed over the phone.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked. She was starting to get worried.

"At home….I…"

"What?" Miroku asked. "I'm getting anxious!"

"Miroku, shut up." Sango said. "Continue, Kagome."

"I get…..to sleep." Kagome sighed.

She decided she'd have to think it through more before telling them. How could she tell them something like that? How would they react to hearing it?

"Uh...I think we all do that at home." Miroku said smartly.

"Yea..."Kagome said tiredly. "I guess we do."

Kagome finished sewing her shirt and held it up to examine. It wasn't until then that she noticed Inuyasha in the room. He rolled his eyes before snatching the phone from her.

"Hey!" Kagome said trying to grab the phone from him.

Inuyasha held the phone away from her. He closed the phone, causing the call to drop. He dropped the phone on her bed and sat in front of her.

"Is there a problem?" Kagome asked putting down the needle.

"Didn't you say you wanted to tell Miroku and Sango something?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yea, but I don't know how to tell them, so I'm going to think through it some more and then tell them."

"What did you want to tell them?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know."

"No, tell me."

"…I want to tell them that I used to get abused at home and that I am now living with you because of that."

"Just tell them exactly what you told me. Nothing less and nothing more." He dialed Sango's number and tossed her the phone. "Say it."

"Hello?" Sango answered.

"Sorry about hanging up."

"It's all good!" Miroku said.

Kagome covered the phone and glared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'm not telling them right now."

"Really?" He raised a challenging eye brow.

"Yes, really."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Inuyasha snatched the phone from her. "What Kagome is trying to say is that on Friday she was out of school because she was talking with the police."

"Why would she need to talk to the police?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome tried to take the phone from him, but he held it out of her reach. He stood up and held the phone above his head.

"She was speaking to the police about her father."

Sango gasped. "Is something wrong?"

"Aside from the fact that her father used to abuse her, she's okay. She's livin' with me now."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome got off of the bed and started jumping up and down to reach the phone.

"What! ?" Sango and Miroku asked.

Inuyasha closed his phone and tossed it on the bed. When he saw the tears in Kagome's eyes it hurt to know that he did it, but he didn't regret what he did. Those were her best friends and if she was going to be shy and not tell them he was.

Kagome couldn't believe he had just done that. He not only told her friends something that should've been said in another way, but he had lost her trust now. She couldn't understand why he did it knowing that this was a serious matter.

"Why did you do that! ?" Kagome yelled.

"Tell them?"

"What else! ? How could you do that! ?" Kagome couldn't understand how he could disregard her and tell them.

"Kagome, Sango and Miroku have been worried about you for weeks. It's not like I didn't tell them anything you weren't going to tell them." Kagome turned her back to him and mumbled something. Even with his demon senses he couldn't hear her. "What did you say?"

"I said I hate you and I don't trust you anymore." She mumbled louder.

Inuyasha was shocked she said it. Out of all of the things that he expected her to say, it wasn't that. It hurt, but he knew she wouldn't feel happy about this situation. To know that he lost her trust was something that made his heart jump. Now he regretted his decision a lot.

"Kagome." He didn't know what he could say to that.

He was met with her silent reply. Silent tears trickled down her face. She couldn't understand why he would do it.

Inuyasha left her room quietly to give her time to think. When he left Kagome closed the door behind him and locked it. She cried a little more before stopping and thinking. She couldn't say she was happy with Inuyasha, but she was a forgiving person and she knew she'd forgive him later on. She just wanted to think about why he would do that.

She felt bad for saying the 'h' word, but she felt angry at him for doing such a thing. She knew she'd have to apologize later on.

She replayed the conversation in her head of when they hung up the phone. He had said that Sango and Miroku were worried, which is something she could understand. If she was friends with herself she'd be worried too. BUT that didn't give Inuyasha the right to tell them HER problem without her consent, especially in the way he told them.

Things would be awkward when she would see them tomorrow. Sango would probably interrogate the hell out of her and Miroku would probably…Kagome wasn't too sure on what Miroku would do. He was too random.

Knowing Inuyasha's personality, she knows that he's rash and doesn't think things through thoroughly. He tends to act before thinking and that can get him in trouble sometimes. She also knows that he would do nothing to hurt her and looks out for her best interest. Even if his methods were wrong, he still did it for her.

Kagome sighed. She guessed it was meant to be in good intentions, but it still didn't make it right. She decided to move on to homework so she could go to sleep; she didn't know what she was going to say to him in the morning.

(In Inuyasha's room)

Inuyasha was on his bed doing his homework.

"Fuck you trigonometry. I won't even need you when I get out of school; I want to be a lawyer. Wait, do they use trigonometry?" Inuyasha's thoughts were disturbed when he heard a knocking on the front door. "Who the hell would come to my house at nine at night?"

He hoped for that person's sake that they were people he was close with. If they weren't he'd kill them, everybody knows not to bother him after 8: 55. He got out of his bed and walked across the living room to the front door.

He opened the door and was nearly thrown to the floor.

"Where's Kagome! ?"

"Sango, what the hell are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think? If I hear all of that crap about my best friend then I'm going to check it out."

"She's in her room." He pointed to the bedroom next to his.

Sango ran to the door and started knocking. He turned back towards the front door to close it when Miroku ran in.

"Where's Kagome! ?" Miroku asked frantically.

He pointed to where Sango was at and shut it. Inuyasha didn't want them in his house, but he could've anticipated them coming to his house; they were protective of Kagome.

"If you're Inuyasha go away!" Kagome said groggily.

'She must have just woken up.' He thought.

It peeved Inuyasha that she had said that, but he decided to ignore it.

"Open up, it's Sango!" Sango yelled back.

"And Miroku." Miroku added in.

Kagome opened the door and was tackled to the floor by a hug from Sango.

"Tell me it's not true!" Sango said helping her sit up. When Sango saw Kagome's face she gasped. "It is true!"

Sango tackled her into another hug. Kagome couldn't comprehend what was going on for a second since she had just woken up. After a second, she understood what was going on.

"Sango, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on? I thought we were best friends!" She yelled.

Since they were right next to each other it's like she had yelled in Kagome's ear.

"Sango, I can explain."

"Oh, you better explain." She stood up and held out a hand for Kagome to take to help her up.

As she was helping Kagome up, Sango noticed the bruises that covered her arms because she was wearing a short sleeved shirt. She snapped her hand back, letting Kagome's go in the process, causing her to fall back. Kagome got up herself and sat on the bed. Sango looked at her apologetically.

Miroku who had been standing at the door way the entire time waited at the door. Kagome hadn't realized he was here until she saw him.

"Miroku, come in." Miroku walked in. "And close the door."

Miroku closed the door behind him.

"Nice room." He said sitting on the bed next to Kagome.

"Thanks, well, I guess I should begin." Kagome started. "Well, on Friday..no Thursday night. Maybe I should start on Tuesday….No, I'll just start from here."

Kagome had told the events that had happened over the past two weeks and a couple of things that had happened in the past. Sango and Kagome had both started crying while she was telling her story and Miroku was left comforting them, thinking over the things that she had said.

She had decided to leave out the part about her father leaving a threatening message. It was one less thing to make them worry.

When Kagome's sobs had turned into small sniffles she talked. "Aside from all of that I'm perfectly fine. My skin is super sensitive so the scars look really bad, but they're nothing. "

"Why didn't you tell us?" Miroku asked.

"Is this something you really want to tell your friends?"

"I see your point."

"Yea, well, it's really late and we have school tomorrow so you guys should get back home." Kagome said with a yawn.

"You're right, my mom is probably wondering where I am. I just hopped in the car with Miroku and left." Sango said with a laugh. "Oh! That reminds me, you know how Ayame and Rin were supposed to come 2 weeks ago but didn't come?" Kagome nodded her head. "They aren't coming anymore, Ayame's bad grades kept her from going and Rin's not going without Ayame so they're just not coming. "

Kagome walked Sango and Miroku to the front door. "Oh, well…They'll be back again soon, I'm sure of it. I'll talk to Rin whenever I get the chance to see what's up. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sango hugged Kagome. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Kagome, I'm your best friend you can tell me _anything_. Next time tell me if you have something bothering you!"

Kagome nodded her head. "I promise I will."

Miroku gave her a hug and then ruffled her hair. "Just like Sango said, I'm here for you too."

"Awe, that's sweet. I'm happy to know I have friends that would do anything for me, but everything's taken care of. I'm living in a wonderful apartment and I'm getting an education, my life is perfect now. Besides, instead of worrying about me, you guys have to worry about your date."

Sango blushed. "Shut up."

"I only said the truth."

Miroku put his arm around Sango. "And it'll be the best date of her life."

She took his arm off of her shoulder and started walking to his car. "I'll see you tomorrow, my love. Oh, and remind me to start making plans about Winter Break tomorrow, I know I'll forget!" Sango yelled over her shoulder.

"She was talking about me." Miroku said with a goofy smile. "I'll see you later." He said giving her one last hair ruffle before running to his car.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Her friends were just too much sometimes, and she loved them for that. She closed the door and locked it. Everything had turned out fine, they understood and even made her feel better about it.

She felt guilt rise in the pit of her stomach, she really did owe Inuyasha an apology. She walked to his door and knocked. Inuyasha answered the door with a surprised look, it brought a smile to Kagome's face.

"I'm sorry for saying I hate you and that I don't trust you. I was just mad that you did that…but it turned out good in the end."

Inuyasha hugged her. "I knew it would."

"Oh please, you totally winged it." Kagome pushed out of the hug and walked to her door.

"What, you don't want to sleep with me tonight?"

Ever since Kagome had started living with him, Kagome had fallen asleep watching TV with him every night. She wasn't complaining and since he wasn't they just kept doing it, not on purpose though. It felt like routine after the third day since it was so comfortable.

Kagome opened her door. "Since I'm not sexable, why would I sleep with you?" She asked referring to the conversation him and his father had. She shut the door with a triumphed smile.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes before going to his room to sleep.

* * *

He sighed. "Kagome, this is very unnecessary." The counselor said while putting a hand to his head.

"Oh, I think it is _very_ necessary."

"Why is it that you have a problem only with me? Your teachers tell me that you're very nice and kind and just a joy to have."

"Are you calling me mean, uncanny, and not a joy?" Kagome asked with a raised eye brow. He just sighed, Kagome laughed. "Honestly, I don't think I've done anything to you to make you think that I'm not a joy. I think I'm being very delightful right now."

"Can you just take off the mask?"

"What, are you scared of the movie Scream?" Kagome asked.

She squeezed the button in her hand to make blood pump through her face. She was currently wearing Inuyasha's scream mask and she couldn't say she was any happier. She liked that it bothered her counselor, now he knew how she felt when he tried to invade her personal space.

RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG

"Bye Mr. Rijeki, I'll see ya' tomorrow." Kagome said exiting his room.

Maybe she could have fun with this.

* * *

Author Note:

Well, we both know Inuyasha didn't get any that night. ;)

BTW, Winter Break in this story is coming VERY soon, I thought I talked about winter break in the last few chapters but I didn't :( So sorry!

Also, the reason why I haven't updated in a long time was because I wanted to wait til' Halloween to update ALL of my stories, BUT I'm not sure if I'll have TLD done in time, so if not I'll be updating on Wednesday because that will be a special day for me! I will be getting my permit then...hopefully :D Anyways, so if not on Monday then I just wanted to say HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

AUTHORS NOT AS OF NOVEMBER 12 2011 (THE DAY IM POSTING THIS CHAPTER)

ugh, I meant to post on halloween and the other day I said but my lazy assssssssssssssssss (its not a cuss after the 7th s) was too stupid to just click a couple of buttons and freaking post!Like stated all of the chapter have been written, im just to lazy to get on and do it.

Anyways, thanks for sticking with me this long stay tuned...*sigh* I nearly just made a youtube rant about my documents getting erased. I could've sworn that this chapter was gone. I swear it...you probably don't know what I'm talking about...I'll stfu now. :P

you have every right to be mad about me updating so freaking late.

SORRY ABOUT ERRORS!

Plz just 6 reviews at most. Gracias!

OH AND TO PEOPLE WHO READ BEFORE 9:30 P, SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING IN INTENTIONS! ! ! ! _

–

Reviews:

Lionsheart13771: Lol, I'm really happy you did a jig? :D hahaha, oh my goodness, arse wench? Lovin' it! My friend is literally begging me to stop saying arse, but I won't ever stop!..who am I kidding, I dont have friends X)))) Lol, I'm happy I made you scream :DDD Or at least happy scream! You're welcome for the entertainment. You did! ? Holy crap you went to Japan Fest too! ? ! ? That's the closest I've ever been to someone who reads my stories ^-^

Lol, the sumo wrestlers were biiiiiigggggg lol, they were funny! Eh, next years will be even better! I can't wait to go (:

It's not annoyingly long, I love long reviews ^-^ lol, I hate when that happens! I just find anything to do but homework and then procrastinate. Lol, if I ever got that letter I'd be scared crapless, thanks a bunch for reading. A torch? ...hmmm, that is a good way to die :D

kitana411:Wow, that review was filled with detail (: lol! I hope I didn't have many errors in this one...or at least none that you caught. ^-^ I'll continue to stay awesome...hopefully. :D

DormySaz: very intense *-* finally, a kiss scene, I'm sure people were waiting for that.

kouga's older woman: Lmao! Thank you for sticking with me for so long. :) I hope I posted soon enough.

Ch3nya: Lol, thank you, I'm glad your addicted..i think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D

kristi: Aww thank you ^-^


	19. Falling Into Place

Disclaimer:

Me: Inuyasha, it's Christmas, let's share a quick smooch.

Inuyasha: How about as a Christmas present you leave me alone, that's a more appealing idea.

Me: Or we could just do what I want

Inuyasha:OR we could just not talk, yea, okay, bye. *walks away*

Me: *rubs imaginary mustache***** Hmm...Touche.

* * *

**Graceful Mistake**

_Chapter 19 :)_

Falling Into Place

* * *

Kagome lay face first on the couch in plank position. It was Saturday and she didn't feel like doing anything. Winter Break had started, leaving her in an apartment with no homework, no stress, and hopefully, no trouble.

All she wanted to do was take advantage of her Winter Break. And by taking advantage of it, that meant sleeping in, cooking for Inuyasha, watching TV, and not being bothered…. Unless Inuyasha bothered her. She recalled the talk she had with him just last night.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha and Kagome were on the couch watching adult swim. Kagome didn't approve, but Inuyasha forced her to watch it. He claimed that they had the best shows on there. Kagome didn't agree until she watched Family Guy, she found it funny and she loved the little baby.

Inuyasha got up and walked into the kitchen. "Now that it's Winter Break do you normally do something this year? Do you visit your family up in Sendai?"

Kagome shook her head. "Every Winter Break I just stay home and cook."

"Oh, now that I think about it, you never did come and hang out on Winter Break."

"Yea, I plan on using this time I have to just relax. Now that I don't have to tend to my father, I'd like to take some time to myself."

Kagome hated to admit it, but now that her father wasn't abusing her or asking her to do a million tasks, she found life much easier. She missed her father dearly, but she enjoyed the time she was actually getting to herself.

"Alright, just wondering. Hey, you know Christmas?"

"No, I don't know Christmas. I just know on the particular day of December twenty-fifth a fat man decides to climb down my chimney, eat my food, and throw gifts under a shedding tree." Kagome said with sarcasm.

"Keh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"…Nothing." Kagome pulled the blanket closer to her.

"Come on, there's gotta be something? What did your _dad_ get you last Christmas?"

Inuyasha hated referring to her father as a dad because that's something he wasn't. No dad could do what he did to Kagome.

"He got me…nothing besides allowing me to live with him...Actually, I did get something last Christmas. I got a slap in the face for not putting a straw in his drink." Kagome said with a laugh.

Inuyasha didn't find that funny. "So you got nothing?"

"Well….If you want to get technical you could say I got nothing, but if I got nothing that means I got something, because my nothing would be my something."

"Oh my damn! I just asked you a simple question! Any normal person would answer with a necklace or a hamster or something girls like! Why are you so complicated! ?"

Kagome laughed at his crazy expression, she got off of the couch and walked to her room. "I'm not normal if you haven't noticed. Good night, Inuyasha." And with that said, Kagome closed the door behind her.

**End of Flashback**

She moaned into the couch, she felt horrible. She had literally no money to buy presents and she was feeling like she couldn't do anything. Inuyasha walked into the living room fully dressed in a red Shat Kit Hooded Zip Shirt (with the sleeves rolled up), skinny jeans, and a pair of red Jordan Sky High Retro low tops.

All in all, Inuyasha looked good while Kagome looked like a bum. She was in a pair of black shorts and a purple long sleeved v-neck complete with an oversized blanket and messed up hair.

"I'm leaving, are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

Once he was gone, it would be the first time she'd be alone in his apartment since she moved in. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her anywhere alone with that threat still out in the open, but he had somewhere to go. Kagome nodded her head while still laying faced down on the couch.

"Ya' know? I sit my butt there." Kagome nodded her head again. Inuyasha walked in front of the couch. "And I fart there?" He raised a brow.

Kagome didn't budge. He knew she was probably making a disgusted face by now though.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Kagome shook her head against the couch. Inuyasha sighed as he pulled Kagome into a sitting position, the couch imprint was on her forehead and she had a dazed look in her eyes. "Are you sick?"

Inuyasha slipped the back of his hand under her bangs. Kagome blushed despite her bored expression. She took his hand off of her forehead.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." He said before putting his hand back under her bangs.

She just let him do it that time because she didn't feel like going back and forth with him.

'How am I going to get my hands on some money?' She thought sadly. 'Let's see, I could get a job. Nah…I'll never find a job with a really good pay at this time. I could… I don't know. I'll think of something before Christmas."

Inuyasha had been staring at her the whole time; it looked like something was on her mind, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Inuyasha's voice broke Kagome's thoughts. "No, just go ahead, I'll be fine here." She said before going back into her plank position.

Inuyasha sighed, Kagome worried him greatly. "Alright." He grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you later."

Kagome gave a mumbled okay. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before opening the door and leaving. Kagome sat up and stared into space. Today was going to suck, she had a feeling it would just suck balls. She went back into plank position before deciding that she was tired and that she didn't want to stay up.

It wasn't long before she was asleep and in dream land.

* * *

Kagome woke up groggily. Someone's incessant knocking on the front door had woke her up. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her and slowly walked to the front door. Right when she was about to open it she remembered that Inuyasha had had a talk about her opening the front door for people when he wasn't home.

'It could be someone for Inuyasha since I wasn't expecting anyone…but, he would've told me ahead of time. Plus he said, never open the door for strangers unless you want to get raped or have someone steal all of the things in his apartment.' Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yea, like that's going to happen."

She was going to open the door when the door burst open causing the door to hit her head on. Kagome stumbled back as she grabbed her nose.

"Did I just hit something?" The person who had opened the door asked.

"Miwoku (Miroku)." Kagome said angrily.

"Hey, whoa. You do _not _look attractive right now. Where's the good looking Kagome I normally see? Oh….I-I think you got a little blood right there." He said while pointing to her hand that had blood dripping out of it.

Kagome glared at him before going to the bathroom and washing her face. "Thanks a lot for the bloody nose." She called from the bathroom.

"Sorry." He said while sitting on the couch.

After Kagome had washed her face and hands and made sure there was no more blood trying to escape her nose, she walked into the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to hang out with you."

"Why?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Because, my dear…Actually I can't talk to you when you look like a bum."

"I was sleeping when you came here."

"That doesn't make up for your messy hair and clothing."

"Actually, it does." Kagome walked into her room to choose an outfit.

Miroku followed her into her room. "Let me choose your outfit!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, do you want anything to drink? Anything to eat?"

Miroku shook his head as he opened the drawers in Kagome's dresser. "Most of these clothes are ripped!" He held up a ripped tank top.

"Yea, courtesy of my father. In those two drawers right there." She said while pointing to two drawers. "You'll find clothes that aren't ripped."

Miroku opened the drawers that Kagome had pointed to and smiled. "I know exactly what you can wear."

He pulled out a white spaghetti strapped dress that would come down to her knees, and had three layers of ruffles at the bottom. Next he pulled out brown lace tights and a burgundy scarf.

"Are your jackets in here?"

"Yea, the ones that aren't ripped are on the right side." Kagome said while looking at the outfit on her bed.

The outfit Miroku had picked out was very cute, she couldn't help staring at the outfit.

"Perfect. Why didn't you ever wear this stuff?"

"I don't like leather or ruffles and tights itch."

Kagome watched as he put her light brown faux leather boots on the floor. They were a nice shade of brown and came just below her knees before folding into a cuff. He put the matching leather jacket on the bed. The light brown jacket had three/fourth sleeves and was a half jacket.

"Hurry and change into this."

"Miroku, I just said I don't like leather or tights or ruffles and now you want me to wear this?"

"Just do it."

"No." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess I'll just have to tell Inuyasha and Sango about you going to the hospital." He said before pulling out his cell phone.

Kagome gasped. "You wouldn't! You made a deal with me!"

He nodded his head. "I would, try me."

Kagome kicked him out of the room so she could change. "How was that date with Sango anyways?"

"Perfect!" He said happily. Kagome could tell he was happy she asked. "I invited her to my house and I cooked dinner for her and we watched a great movie and it was amazing. Especially when she kissed me!"

"What! ?" Kagome would've come out of the room if she wasn't in the middle of changing. "Wait, you kissed her?"

"No, _she_ kissed _me._ I was just as shocked as you are! I was dropping her off home when she pulled me into a long kiss before she left. It was the best kiss I've ever had. Thanks for hooking me up."

Kagome smiled, she was happy the date had gone so well. "Anytime, are you going to ask her out again?"

"Hell yea, I thought she'd be mad that we were having the date at my place since girls like to go out and stuff, but she was happy. I think next time I'm going to take her to a movie or restaurant."

Kagome opened the door. "That sounds really nice. Sango loves Italian and Tai food."

Miroku's eyes widened when he saw Kagome. He pinched her cheeks and smiled. "You look so cute!"

"Thanks." Kagome said as she slapped Miroku's hands away.

"Now if only we could do something about that hair of yours."

"I know you're not talking Mr. Rat-Tail."

"Woman love the tail, it gives them something to pull on." He said with a wink. "Besides, my hair looks a lot neater than your bed head. Do you have a curling iron?"

"I have a flatiron."

"I asked for a curling iron." She shook her head. "I guess a flatiron will have to do."

"Are you planning on doing my hair?"

"Yup."

"I can do it myself." She said before pulling the flat iron out of her drawer. She plugged it in before turning back to Miroku. "You just sit tight and look pretty."

"No problem for me." Miroku said before going into the living room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome sighed as she held the flat iron. She wished she could curl her hair properly, she knew this would be a challenge.

After spending thirty minutes trying to curl her hair and failing miserably, she let out a groan which Miroku heard. He walked into the room and saw Kagome's hair in a wavy mess. Her hair looked like Albert Einstein's, but a lot wavier and messier. After laughing his ass off, he picked up a broken brush that was beside Kagome and began brushing her hair.

He sprayed Inuyasha's hair spray on her hair before starting to curl her hair. He put her hair in lose curls that exaggerated her hair cut and made her look even prettier than she already did. When Kagome looked in the mirror she smiled.

"Miroku, you should be in the fashion industry when you get older. You can work magic." She pulled one of the curls down and watched as the curl sprung up.

"Thank you. Alright, let's go." He said.

Kagome did a twirl in her dress. She hated to admit it, but she was comfortable. She normally hated wearing all of the things she was currently wearing, but she loved how it felt and how she looked.

"Where are we going?" She asked while spinning in circles.

"It's a surprise."

Kagome was never too fond of surprises. She hated them, but she was trusting Miroku would show her something worthwhile. They were about to walk out the door when she ran back to her room. She searched her dresser for an accessory and smiled when saw it.

She put necklace Kenrou gave her around her neck and happily walked back to Miroku.

(Chapter 9- if you don't remember the necklace ;))

* * *

Kagome mumbled obscenities under her breath as she stared at Miroku.

"I hate you."

"Wow, it is 2:25 and Kagome hates me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku knew she hated coming to the hell hole they were at.

_Chuck E. Cheese. _

Kagome had never been to Chuck E. Cheese, but she had always expressed how much she despised the idea of going there. The concept of having a talking mouse reel children in was horrible. She hated when people used mascots that talked…Like Chuck E.

Why would she want to eat at a place that had a mouse as logo? That was just disgusting to her. Plus the fact that she was eighteen and too old to go to Chuck E. Cheese. She didn't mind acting like a kid, but not in a place she hated.

One of the many other things she hated about Chuck E. Cheese was how the name was spelled. Why couldn't they make life simple and spell it Chuckie or Chucky. They had to be all complicated and spell it weirdly.

"Kagome, cheer up." Miroku said before snapping a picture of her with his camera.

Miroku had brought his camera with him specifically to take pictures of Kagome.

"I won't." She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"Come on, it's a treat. Let's go play one of the games." He slipped the camera into his pocket and pulled her towards the mini basketball hoops. "I bet you can't beat me at this."

She watched as Miroku slipped in two quarters. "It's not like I have a choice now."

She picked up one of the balls and shot it into the hoop. Miroku took a picture before picking up his own basketball and starting. It was easy for them to make shots considering the game was for two year olds, so the hoop was low.

When Kagome saw that Miroku had more points than her, she picked up her ball and threw it at him. Miroku dropped his ball and stared at her.

"You cheated!" He said, pointing a finger at her.

"It's not cheating _if_ you get caught." She shot another hoop.

"You make no sense." He said before picking up his ball.

Right when he was about to shoot the timer buzzed. "Game Over."

Kagome looked at her score and compared it to Miroku's. "Looks like I won by 100 points."

"Cheaters never win."

"Says the guy who lost." Kagome said with a laugh.

Miroku snapped a picture and smiled. Kagome always looked pretty when she smiled.

"Let's play that." Kagome said while pointing at the Whack-A-Mole station.

Miroku was happy that Kagome was smiling now. He knew Chuck E. Cheese was a good place to bring her. With all of the drama in her life, it was hard for him to believe that a simple trip to Chuck E. Cheese would get her to smile like the way she was smiling now.

He couldn't wait till later on today, that was when she'd really be smiling.

They spent a couple of hours playing the games in Chuck E. Cheese before the intercom above them blared.

"Hello, hello, hello!" A worker said in a way too preppy voice. "If we could have all of the boys and girls that are currently here come to the dance floor, that would be nice."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and followed the other kids to the miniature dance floor in Chuck E. Cheese.

"Wow, look at all of the boys and girls here." The employee that had talked over the intercom said while staring at all of the kids.

Kagome hated her voice; it reminded her of Mr. Rijeki. The employee was wearing a red shirt with khaki pants and had her hair in a high pony tail.

"Now," She continued. "Today we have a special guest. I'd like you to say hi to…." Insert the drum roll. "Chuck E!" And now insert kids going crazy, almost as if Chris Brown of Taeyang was in the room. "Now Chuck E is going to ask one special person in the room to do the chicken dance and a couple of other dances with him. Whoever screams the loudest gets to dance with him."

Insert kids screaming like banshees…..Miroku included. Kagome covered her ears. Little kids screaming was not only painful, but annoying. Why couldn't that employee say something like whoever can snap the loudest or whoever can be quiet the longest?

Kagome knew Miroku would lose if they did the quiet game. The employee put her finger to her mouth to signal the kids to be quiet. They quieted down and turned their anxious eyes to Chuck E. to see who he would choose.

"Can I have that young lady in the back?" Whoever was in the suit said with a goofy voice.

Kagome looked to where his finger was pointing and then looked at herself. Kagome shook her head. She did _not _want to go up there and do some silly dance. She was a dancer. Not a _goofy_ dancer.

Miroku pushed her forward with a laugh. "You do love to dance, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head and glared at him. She wasn't even screaming so she didn't see how he choose her! Chuck E. waved his hand in a motion that meant for her to walk to the stage. She shrugged before walking towards him. She shied away as little kids glared at her, some sticking out their tongue at her with hatred, while others punched their hands into their fist.

'When did kids get so violent! ?' Kagome thought while walking to the stage.

She was actually scared to go on the stage.

"I am soooo recording this." Miroku said before switching the dial on his camera to record.

"Alright, everyone get up to do the chicken dance!" The employee said before running off the stage.

Right after she ran off the stage, the chicken dance music started playing. Kagome looked as all of the kids got into position. Kagome loved to dance as much as the next person, but she hadn't done the chicken dance since kindergarten so she didn't remember much of it.

She held her hands just like the other kids and looked around. She looked at Miroku for help, but he just had on a smirk. Kagome vowed to kill him when everything was over.

All of the kids watched her closely; they could tell she wasn't sure what to do.

_I don't wanna be a chicken__  
__I don't wanna be a duck__  
__so I shake my butt_

Kagome stared blankly as the kids shook their butts. She could hear Miroku laughing in the back.

"She doesn't even know how to do it!" One of the kids complained.

Another kid rolled his eyes. "Get her off the stage!"

Kagome would've gladly got off of the stage if she could. When she tried to walk off Chuck E. pulled her back and started doing the dance again.

Kagome heaved a sigh. 'Just perfect.'

She watched Chuck E. do it one more time before she picked up on the moves and started doing them. When she was about to repeat the same moves, her arm was hooked around Chuck E.'s as he swung her around.

Kagome was beyond confused, but went a long with it. They switched arms a couple of times before going back into the chicken dance song. Kagome caught onto the beat and before she knew it the song was over.

"Can someone else dance with Chuck E.?" A little kid asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but this is Chuck E.'s little helper." He said with the same goofy voice.

Kagome couldn't help, but be reminded of Mr. Rijeki again. She found that any stupid voice she heard was like Mr. Rijeki's.

Another song started up again. Kagome sighed as she heard the Hokey Pokey beat. She knew how to do this, of course, because the lyrics were in it. She would be happy when the whole song was over.

After a couple of more songs with Chuck E., he gave her a hug before helping her off of the stage. The kids dispersed to play their own games after the dances were over.

"Can I get a picture of you with her?" Miroku asked while holding up the camera.

"Sure thing." He said without the goofy voice.

Kagome liked his deep voice a lot better. He put his arm around her shoulder and did the peace sign with his other hand. Kagome leaned in close and put on a bright smile. Miroku snapped the picture and thanked him.

Right when he was about to ask for a picture with Chuck E., his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Where the hell are you? !"

Miroku looked at his watch. It was 5:30. He was thirty minutes late. "I'll be right there." He said quickly before hanging up.

He grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her out of the place. "Why'd we leave?" Kagome asked.

"I have one more surprise, put this on." He put the blindfold over her eyes.

She reached for the blindfold that was covering her eyes. "Miroku, I-"

"Just do it!" He moved her hand away from the blind fold. He grabbed her wrist and started dragging her across the street.

Kagome walked for fifteen minutes before she was tired of not knowing what was going on.

"Miroku, where are we going?"

"You'll see, we're almost there."

"Okay…."

Kagome rolled her eyes under the blindfold. She didn't like being blindfolded much. Miroku was trustworthy, but not that trustworthy.

Kagome was about to ask another question when she heard a screech, loud beeping to her right side, and felt Miroku jerk her forward.

"What was that! ?" She asked. It had felt like the honking was right next to her.

"Nothing, just keep walking."

"Did I almost just get hi-"

"Just keep walking!" He said, cutting her off.

For Miroku's sake, she hoped they would get there soon.

* * *

They walked for another fifteen minutes before Miroku stopped.

"Are we there?" Kagome asked.

Miroku smiled. "Almost." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright, I'm about to sit you on a bench."

Kagome nodded her head and sat where Miroku guided her. "Now, can I take it off?"

"Yea, in 5 seconds. Countdown with me."

Kagome sighed.

5

4

3

2

1

Kagome took off the blindfold slowly and was blinded by lights.

"Happy Birthday!"

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw all of her friends around her. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru – all of them were there. Kagome brought her hand to her mouth as she looked around. Miroku had taken her to her favorite park in all of Tokyo.

In front of her sat a big cake with eighteen sparkling candles on it. Around her in trees, were banners in shades of green and red saying Happy Birthday. They had tables around them, the tables were full of presents and games, and food; besides the one that they were occupying.

She turned to Sango, whom was next to her. "But you said Ayame and Rin?" She questioned. She clearly remembered her saying Ayame and Rin weren't coming anymore.

Sango stuck out her tongue. "I lied, duh." She gave Kagome a hug.

"But it's not even my birthday." She said while wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Yea, but your last birthday wasn't the best, so think of this as a consolation birthday." Miroku said with a smile.

"Awww, that's so sweet. Thanks, Sango."

Sango shook her head. "Even though I played a big part in this, the idea wasn't mine."

"Then who? Miroku?"

Sango shook her head and pointed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha waved in return from where he was standing on the other side of the bench. Kagome stood up, walked over to him, and gave him a big hug.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Ayame started chanting.

Soon everyone joined in, even Sesshomaru. Kagome blushed and pulled back from the hug. There was no way she was kissing Inuyasha in front of all of them. She was going to walk back to her spot when Inuyasha grabbed onto her wrist.

"It's not like it's something we haven't done before." He said before pecking her on the cheek.

Kagome's blush intensified; she was now the color of a blood red rose. When she looked at her friends to see what they thought, she saw mouths dropped to the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SOMETHING WE HAVEN'T DONE BEFORE! ? !" They yelled.

Kagome sighed. 'Thanks a lot, Inuyasha.'

Everyone sat at the table and let Kagome explain about the kiss. Sango had informed Rin and Ayame of the events that had happened in Kagome's life a couple of days ago when they first arrived. Kagome explained the kiss with not much detail.

"Awwwww." Everyone, except Sesshomaru said.

"Yea." Kagome said with a light blush.

"I always knew you two would end up together." Rin said while walking to the radio.

"We're not together!"

"Yea, yea. Now let's get this party started."

She turned up the radio and picked up a Frisbee. She tossed it to Sesshomaru and watched as the winter wind slowed down the Frisbee, and caused it to drop about five feet away from Sesshomaru. The group laughed before picking up their own Frisbees and throwing it around.

"Sango!" Kagome called out while tossing her the Frisbee.

Sango caught the Frisbee and tossed it back. "So, how are you liking the par-tay?"

"I'm loving it! It feels good to have everyone together." Kagome jumped up to catch the Frisbee.

"It does doesn't it? Oh my gosh!" Sango caught the Frisbee again and walked up to Kagome. "I have to tell you about the date!"

"If it's anything like Miroku told me it was, then I bet it was a lot of fun. Hold on, let's call Ayame and Rin over so they can hear too."

Kagome and Sango called Ayame and Rin to them. Once all of the girls were together they sat at a bench and started the girl talk.

The boys gathered together and watched them squeal and scream and do girly taps on each other.

"Thank god I'm not a girl." Kouga said after blowing a bubble with his bubble blower.

"Did you know, we all start off as girls when we're born? But once the sperm if cooled to a certain temperature we turn into boys." Sesshomaru said with a matter of fact voice.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga said.

"Only you would give us a health session on our winter break!" Miroku tossed Sesshomaru a ball. "I wonder how a nerd like you could get with Rin."

"I was voted most popular, funny, best dressed, and most likely to succeed in high school." Sesshomaru stated before throwing the ball ten times as hard at Miroku.

The ball hit Miroku directly in the gut and he hunched over. "You were funny?" He choked out.

He nodded his head. "The funniest."

"The only thing funny about you is your face." Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time.

They looked at each other before saying, "Don't say what I say! Bastard! Stoppp!"

And then they were on the floor fighting.

Ayame and Kagome looked at them brawl on the floor. "Look at our boys." Ayame said with a shake of her head.

"I have not put a claim on Inuyasha, that's all you."

They watched with interest as Miroku tried to break it up, but got pulled into the mess.

"And there goes Miroku, Sango's boy. My boy is the only smart one. Look at him take pictures." Rin said dreamily.

"When he's acting stupid he ain't my boy." Sango said while shaking her head.

"Ima' go break it up. I want to eat the cake and open presents." Ayame said before getting up.

"Fat ass." Sango mumbled under her breath.

"Shut up, at least I have one."

She stood a couple of inches in front of them before she clapped her hands, demanding their attention. "Boys, break it up!" They broke up for a few seconds before Inuyasha slowly slapped Kouga in the face, which caused Kouga to attack him again. "Kouga Matsuno, if you do not stop right now, I will not talk to you on the phone for two nights."

Kouga quickly let go of Inuyasha and stood up. He couldn't stand not talking to Ayame for even a couple of hours, two days would kill him.

"Good." She said while fixing his gray Woven Chambray Hooded Shirt.

"He is whippppppped." Inuyasha said to Miroku. Miroku laughed.

"Miroku, don't make me get Sango on you."

Miroku quickly stopped laughing and got off of the floor.

"Am I the only one _not _whipped?"

"Inuyasha, you're just as whipped as these two. Don't make me get Kagome over here."

"And what can she do?"

"Kagome!" Ayame hollered behind her. "Inuyasha sai-" Inuyasha put his hand over Ayame's mouth, the last thing he wanted was Kagome getting on top of him about that comment. "Who's not whipped?" Ayame asked through her laughs. "Come on, Kagome's going to cut the cake and open the presents."

The boys followed her back and crowded around Kagome.

"Alright! Let's sing happy Birthday!" Rin started singing and everyone joined in.

Kagome laughed at all of the different versions of happy birthday they had sung. Some choosing to sing the way Stevie Wonder sung it. Others singing regularly and some singing in Spanish (Ayame). They all ended at different times, which caused Kagome to laugh harder.

They all clapped and whistled. "Now it's time for the candles." Miroku said while taking a picture of Kagome laughing.

She doubted she'd be able to blow out all eighteen candles in one blow, but it was worth a try. She took in a deep breath before blowing softly over all of the candles. She was surprised when they blew out for two seconds and then flamed up again.

"Okay, who got me trick candles?" Kagome asked while looking at everyone. Everyone pointed at Kouga, he held up his hands defensively. "Okay." Kagome blew over them one more time. "How do we put this out so I can eat the cake?"

Everyone appeared to have question marks over their head. They all started panicking when they realized the cake was melting.

"Oh, shit! Kouga, you idiot! How do we blow these out ! ?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't call me an idiot, dick head!"

"Who're you calling a dick head, idiot! ?"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

And then they were back to fighting and Miroku was back to trying to break them. Kagome looked at Ayame, who was nearly in tears because she wanted cake so badly and now that she couldn't have any became sad. Rin was consoling her. She looked behind her at Sesshomaru who was simply taking pictures of the brawl again.

Kagome sighed. 'What a mess?' Kagome looked at the only other sane person besides herself. "What are we going to do Sango?"

"I don't know." Sango looked around at the table before she got an idea. "I got an idea. You blow on the candles and I'll smash them with this to keep them from burning again." Sango held up a ketch up bottle.

She shrugged her shoulders. It was worth a try. Kagome took in a deep breath before she blew on all of the candles quickly, before repeating the step. Sango worked quick to pull them out of the cake and smash them with the ketch up. Sesshomaru, seeing this, started taking pictures of them.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku sat up once they heard the banging of the ketch up on the table. Ayame and Rin stared in awe as they watched as Kagome and Sango worked together.

After a couple of minutes, they finished blowing out all of the candles, but the cake was destroyed. Sesshomaru took a picture of the bubbling icing.

"Well, I guess we can just open presents and eat anything but cake now." Sango said while handing her one of the presents on the table.

Kagome nodded her head before turning to look at Kouga. "Never, buy these candles ever again." He nodded his head sadly.

Kagome shook the present before taking off the wrapping paper. She pulled out a card and opened it.

"From Rin to Kagome. I love you." Kagome pulled out ten dollars and smiled before messing with the main gift. She opened the card and pulled out a fifty dollar gift card to Forever 21. Kagome's smile brightened and she gave Rin a hug. Forever 21 was one of Kagome's favorite places to shop. "Thank you!"

Sango handed her another gift. "This one's from me."

Miroku zoomed in as Kagome took the tissue paper out of the gift bag, there was no card. She pulled out a big Hershey the size of her head. Sango knew Kagome loved any type of chocolate so she knew Kagome would love this. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the wonderfulness that was in her hand.

"Thank you!"

"That's not all, dig deeper."

Kagome stuck her hand farther into the bag and pulled out high top converse socks. Kagome had told Sango she really really REALLY wanted those. Kagome loved her gift, it was simple, but exactly what she wanted. If she could've asked for anything for her birthday it would've been exactly what Sango had given her. She gave Sango a hug and took the next gift that she handed her.

She got the World's Largest Gummy Bear and beer pouch sweatshirt (Kouga), Chalkboard Coffee Mug and Foot Cozy Heated Slippers (Sesshomaru), Das Beer Boot and a gift card to Charolotte Rouse (Miroku), Money Origami Set, three cute shirts and Japanese Food erasers (Ayame).

Kagome didn't see a gift from Inuyasha on the table, but she didn't care. Him throwing her this amazing party was the best gift ever. They ate before they decided to go to play on the play ground and goof off. When Kagome was walking to the park Inuyasha grabbed her hand to stop her from walking.

"Can we go on a walk?" Inuyasha asked before pointing to a trail not to far from them.

Kagome nodded her head with a smile. "Sure."

They were walking on a trail that held a lot of Kagome's memories; before her mother passed away she used to come down there with her mother a lot. The trail was full of benches to sit at and nature to stare at. It was like a picture out of a book, it was that pretty.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his with a blush. Kagome blushed as well, but interlocked her fingers with his. They looked anywhere but at each other. After walking for a while, Inuyasha led her to a bench. They sat down together, still holding hands, but not talking.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Uh…Here's your present." He said, using his free hand to give it to her.

Kagome took her hand out of his hand and examined the mini box he had given her. Kagome shook it before opening it slowly. She looked at her gift with a surprise.

"A fortune cookie?" She asked.

"Keh, open it." He said with a roll of his eyes, a blush clearly evident on his face.

Kagome cracked open the fortune cookie and looked down in surprise when a ring and paper fell out of it. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled when his blush deepened. She lifted the ring up to examine it. It was a petite crystal bow ring.

Kagome loved it, she didn't know Inuyasha had such good taste. She would've never thought he would give her something so cute. She slipped it onto her right hands ring finger before hugging him and then picking up the paper.

"Happy birthday from your most sexiest friend in the whole world. Lucky numbers are...8, 13, 20, 24, 0, 18, 7, 0. What's with the numbers?"

"It's my name in number form."

Kagome looked closely and smiled. Only he would do that. "Thank you, this is by far my favorite gift."

"That's not all, there's something at the apartment that you can see later."

"Thank you so much for all of this, today has been the best day ever." She wiped away happy tears that came to her eyes.

"Don't cry!"

" Sorry," She wiped away her tears and smiled. "I love the gift." She looked at her finger. She couldn't wait to show her friends.

Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome placed her left hand back in Inuyasha's right one.

"I'm no good at this kind of stuff and crap, so just shut up and listen to everything I have to say." He said after a while.

"Okay?"

"I know you've been through a lot of crap and shit, and I know your life isn't that great right now, but I'm here and stuff. I don't want to see you cry ever again, unless it's happy tears. You're really fun to be around even though you worry me a lot and make me want to kill myself when you make simple things complicated." Kagome laughed.

"Even though you can be tough sometimes I like just hanging out with you. Blah bah blah, blee blee blee. Like I said I'm not good at this crap. Anyways, what I'm trying to ask is if …..you'd….. consider going out with me." Inuyasha finished in a rush.

Kagome gasped, she hadn't expected that. "What?" She whispered.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked slower.

She was still in shock. How could someone like him want to go out with her? "What?"

"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" He asked even slower.

"What?"

"If you say what one more time, I might take it back." There was no way he would take it back. It frustrated him that he had worked up all of that courage to ask her out and she was asking the same thing over and over again.

"Okay, but…Why would you want to go out with me? I'm ugly and my personality isn't that good. Plus I have all of these ugly scars all over me, it's really not-"

Inuyasha cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. After he pulled back, he gave Kagome a hard look. "Don't you ever say something as ridiculous as your ugly when you are one of the most prettiest girls I've ever laid my eyes on. You are anything but ugly and your personality is awesome. I'm not just asking you out for the hell of it."

"Oh." Kagome looked at the sky. 'Did he really just say that to me?'

"What's your answer! ?"

"My answer?" She questioned.

"Will you go out with me! ?" When he said she could make simple things complicated, he wasn't lying.

Kagome blushed. "I…I.."

"Spit it out!"

"I….Yes?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes." Kagome said with certainty. "I will go out with you."

"Yes!" Miroku jumped out of a bush behind them. Kagome and Inuyasha both screamed.

Sesshomaru looked down at his camera as he came out of a bush close to them. "I got all of that."

Kagome blushed. "Oh my god."

"I got the pictures; it looks perfect with the sun in front of them!" Miroku looked through his camera.

"Awwwwwwww! ! ! !" The rest of the girls came out of a bush to the right of them.

"How did I miss all of these people?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Oh my god! Kagome's first boyfriend!" Ayame, Rin, and Sango awed at the same the time.

Kagome's face reddened. "You guys."

"I know the perfect way to celebrate." Rin said with a smile. "Let's go to Mayonaka Odoru."

(It mean's Midnight Dance, and Kagome and the main gang went to it in the second chapter of the story)

The club had been around for years, before Ayame and Rin moved they all went there and hung out a lot. It'd be fun to go back.

"Good idea, its eight now so it's a good time to go." Miroku said while looking at his watch.

"Alright, all girls come to my house to get ready and boys can get ready where ever they want." Sango said before pulling out the keys to her moms SUV.

"I think I'm dressed enough." Kagome said while tugging on her dress.

Ayame shook her head. "You look cute and stylish, were going to make you look sexy and tempting."

"No, you won't!" Inuyasha said.

"Shut up, you're not in this."

The girls and boys went their separate ways after deciding to meet up in from on Mayonaka Odoru at 8:45.

(With The Girls)

"Okay, I have my outfit!" Rin said before holding up her shirt.

The girls were currently putting on makeup and clothes. Sango and Ayame were almost done, but Rin and Kagome were being slow.

Ayame wore a golden colored striped twisted tank strap duo with a white tank top under it and a pair of Columbian jeans with her golden peep toe shoes. She put light brown and creamy make up on to give her a kind of smokey eye shadow look. Her hair was tied into a low side ponytail with her ends curled. She put on a gold heart necklace and was almost done. Kouga wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her when he saw her.

Sango had on a cream colored lace tiered crop tank with a pair of cigarette jeans and brown T-Strap Platform Heels. She put on a brown layered oval chain necklace that had diamond shapes on it. She parted her hair down the middle and had it in the style of beach waves. She put a dark shade of brown on her eyes and accented it with eyeliner and mascara.

Rin changed into a gray jeweled v-neck tank and stitched & rolled crop jeans that had zig zag stitching down the leg. She had on Black strapped Patent Heeled Sandal (not sandals). Her hair was straight down and her makeup was simple, consisting of gray eye shadow and eyeliner.

As the girls finished getting ready they noticed that Kagome was lazily sitting on the bed watching them.

"Didn't you choose an outfit?" Sango asked with a hand on her hip. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"I couldn't find anything."

"This calls for SAR Help."

"What is a sare?"

"SAR." Sango corrected. "Is Sango, which is me, Ayame, and Rin helping you out."

Rin and Ayame nodded their heads. "This should be fun."

"Alright, let's get to work we only have a few minutes left." Sango said with a crack of her knuckles.

Kagome gulped, this would not turn out good.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his watch. "They're late. Girls have no sense of time." He scoffed.

Miroku patted him on his shoulder. "Calm down, that probably means they're going to look extra good for us."

"They better." Kouga said while tapping his foot impatiently.

"I see the car." Sesshomaru said, pointing a bit ahead of them.

They watched as the car parked and the girls stepped out. All of their mouths dropped to the floor. Kouga ran up to Ayame and kissed her. Just like her he looked hot and she was happy that he was hers. He was wearing a black hooded pull over with dark skinny jeans and gray converses.

Sesshomaru helped Rin step over the curb. He was wearing a simple white long sleeved collar shirt that was tight enough to show some of his abs. He had on jeans and a pair of red vans. (a/n: Sexy)

Miroku hugged Sango. He knew his hands would be wondering to her ass a lot of times tonight. He sported a black and red long sleeved plaid shirt (sleeves rolled up) and black drop crotch pants. He had on his white high top Nikes.

Inuyasha stared at his Kagome. Here she was looking all sexy. She was wearing a sexy corset vest that made her look innocent, but tempting at the same time; it was an isle of Capri blue color. She had a tight white tank top underneath that showed a bit of cleavage with tight _tight _dark washed skinny jeans and black lace-up peep toe booties.

Her bangs were swept to the side and she had angled waves through out her hair that gave her a soft, but dangerous look. The same necklace she had worn to the party adorned her neck and her new ring was on her finger.

She had on blue eye shadow that started out light but as it went to the ends of her eyes turned into a darker shade with eye liner and mascara. (Inuyasha's wearing what he was wearing this morning because he didn't feel like changing)

"What have you guys done to her! ?" It was hard for him to believe that she had looked so cute just a second ago and now she looked like a sexy vixen.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said while walking towards him.

He couldn't stop staring at her chest. Why did they dress her like that! ? He wasn't going to say it wasn't sexy and that he didn't like it because he did, but…still.

Sango pulled Kagome towards her. "Just ignore him, Kagome. You look hot! You look so hot that you can keep the whole outfit!"

"No she can't!" Inuyasha said sternly.

Sango just ignored him.

The girls walked into the club with the boys following behind. Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He knew she looked hot, hell he loved that she looked hot, but that meant other people would think she was hot too.

As soon as they walked in, the soft sound of the music outside turned into loud music booming inside. Ayame pulled Kouga onto the dance floor and started dancing with him immediately. While the rest of them took a seat at the bar.

"This is Kagome's birthday party, let's get wild!" Rin yelled while dancing in her chair.

"Absolutely not." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Don't be a party pooper! We're just going to have a little fun."

Sesshomaru gave her a warning look; he had nearly forgotten about how wild Rin could be. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Sango watched them with interest; Sesshomaru and Rin were such an odd, but cute couple to her. Miroku tapped her on the shoulder. He whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh. She whispered back and he smiled.

Kagome watched them giggle and laugh for a while before Miroku helped her out of her seat, and then went somewhere to be alone.

"Kagome let's go dance!" Rin pulled Kagome out of her seat.

"No popping or locking or dropping or grinding." Sesshomaru said.

"_No_ promises, it wouldn't be fun without them." She said with a wink as she pulled Kagome to the dance floor.

"The same goes for you, Kagome!" Inuyasha said while watching her. She waved before he saw her disappear into the crowd. He turned in his seat to face the bar. "We got the crazy ones."

Sesshomaru sighed. "It must run in the family."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

-.-.-.-.-.

(With Rin and Kagome)

_There's a stranger in my bed,__  
__There's a pounding my head_

"I love this song!" Kagome and Rin said together before they started laughing. They started dancing together. Rin twirled Kagome around before pulling her close.

"Hey, let's dance on the table!" Rin yelled.

Kagome's bright smiled turned into a look of horror. "Do you want Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to kill us! ? We just got here! You are freaking crazy!" Kagome said while dancing.

"Come on, it's your eighteenth birthday party. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"We could get kicked out for that." Kagome said with a matter of fact voice.

"We won't, the workers would probably _like_ it if we dance on the table; it'll really get the party started if we do. I'll just get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out of the room and then we can dance on the table."

Kagome had a bad feeling about this, Rin was just too persuasive though. Rin flipped her phone open, talked for a second, and then closed it.

"The boys are out of the room! I told them that you were throwing up outside in the back and that you needed help."

Kagome nodded as Rin pulled her to a table. She had a really bad feeling about this.

_-r credit cards__  
__And got kicked out of the bar__  
__So we hit the boulevard_

Rin pulled Kagome up onto a big round table and started dancing. Kagome stood next to her shyly, now eyes were on the both of them.

"Dance, freak." Rin whispered.

Kagome sighed before she moved her hips to the beat. What could she lose? It was her birthday party, so why not have fun?

_Last Friday night__  
__We went streaking in the park__  
__Skinny dipping in the dark__  
__Then had a ménage a trios__  
__Last Friday night__  
__Yeah I think we broke the law__  
__Always say we're gonna stop-op__  
__Whoa-oh-oah_

Kagome swung her head around.  
_  
__This Friday night__  
__Do it all again__  
__This Friday night__  
__Do it all again_

By now Kagome had really loosened up and was having fun with it. People in the crowd were actually cheering them on.

-.-.-.-.-.

(With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru)

"They aren't here; this is the third time we've circled around the club. Maybe they went inside." Inuyasha said. He was worried. Where the hell was Kagome? If she was throwing up he was going to take her home.

"Alright, let's go inside, they probably went to get a drink."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru headed inside seeing as the girls weren't outside. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked in their mouths hit the floor with a hard thud.

"What the fuck! ?" They said at the same time.

_Last Friday night__  
__We went streaking in the park__  
__Skinny dipping in the dark__  
__Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night__  
__Yeah I think we broke the law__  
__Always say we're gonna stop__  
__Oh-whoa-oh__  
__This Friday night__  
__Do it all again_

Kagome and Rin were currently roaming their hands over their bodies in a sexual manner. Boys and girls cheered them on.

"Oh, she's dead." Inuyasha said before pushing his way through people.

As Inuyasha was making his way towards Kagome and Rin, he ran into Sango and Miroku. They were cheering them on. Inuyasha punched Miroku in the arm. Miroku had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"What do you think! ? Why are you cheering them on! ?"

"Why not! ? They both look hot!" Sango slapped him in the arm. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"You better not have." She said before hugging him.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly__  
__I PIMP to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah__  
__This is how I roll, animal print pants, I patrol, __  
__It's Red Foo with the big ass 'fro__  
__And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

Inuyasha listened as the song I'm Sexy and I Know It started up. When he looked up to see what Kagome was doing he was surprised to see Ayame up there with them.

"What the hell ! ? !"

_Girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I-I-I I work out__  
__Girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see__  
__Everybody stops and they staring at me__  
__I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)__  
_

When he walked away from Miroku he passed Kouga.

"What the hell are you doing letting her get up there! ?"

Kouga took a sip of his drink. "What? It's not like anyone else can get that, she's all mine. I think of it as showing off my prized possession, and she seems to be having fun so what's the problem?"

Inuyasha grunted before making his way towards Kagome. When he was finally up there he noticed that Sesshomaru was talking to Rin as she was dancing.

"It's not like I did something you said not to. You specifically said not to pop, lock, drop, or grind. I didn't do any of that." She said, before turning to grind against Ayame. "Now I am." She said with a laugh. Though she was kidding about grinding, Sesshomaru did not find it funny.

Inuyasha watched with interest as Sesshomaru got on the table with them, threw Rin over his shoulder, and jumped down. He glared at anyone who looked at them.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see__  
__Everybody stops and they staring at me__  
__I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it(Show it show it)__  
_

Kagome and Ayame started clapping their hands and watched as the crowd joined them. Inuyasha walked to where Kagome was. When Kagome's eyes landed on him she gulped nervously and gave him a wiry smile.

'Yea, that's right you better be nervous.' He thought. "Get down."

Kagome frowned, she was having so much fun and now she was embarrassed. She took the hand Inuyasha had offered her to help her get down from the table. As she was getting down she watched as Sango got on.

Sango smiled. "I'll save your spot for ya'."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha led her to the back of the club where it was a lot quieter.

"What do you think you were doing out there! ?" He yelled. "You could've fallen off that table and broken something, especially in those heels! You had all of the guys looking at you! Supposing one of them wanted to rape you! ? Not only did you go against what I said, but you also lied. You had me worried when I heard you were outside throwing up."

"Two things. One, that was Rin who lied and persuaded me into getting on the tables; I told her it was wrong. And two, when is being sexy a bad thing? "

That last comment set Inuyasha off. Kagome sighed, she understood why he was mad, but she was just having fun. After a while of thinking about small things to occupy her time while he ranted, she realized it had been a loooong time, probably several minutes of ranting.

She closed her eyes. She wondered how Rin was holding up, she was probably getting it a lot worse. Knowing Sesshomaru, he wasn't going to let her off the hook for anything. Kagome looked into his mad amber eyes, they were so pretty. She put her hands on his shoulders, he ignored that fact and kept on with his rant.

She rolled her eyes, he was dead set on making sure she got the full end of his rant. Kagome had seen it work in movies so she was hoping her idea worked now.

She hesitantly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek and slowly leaned back before pressing her lips to his mouth. She still wasn't sure if she was really allowed to kiss him yet, it was so new to her; literally, they just started going out a couple of hours ago. He instantly shut up, just like Kagome had wanted. Inuyasha put one hand behind her back and another on her cheek.

They stayed like that for a while longer before breaking apart for air.

'God, she looks hot.' Inuyasha praised Kami for giving him someone so beautiful.

Kagome stared up at him. "Come on, let's go to the dance floor."

Inuyasha obliged and followed her to the dance floor. The song Give Me Everything came on.

_Me not working hard?__  
__Yea right picture that with a kodak__  
__Or better yet, go to times square__  
__Take a picture of me with a kodak__  
__Took my life from negative to a positive__  
__I just want y'all know that__  
_And tonight, let's enjoy life

Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo  
That's right

Inuyasha and Kagome found a perfect spot for them to dance on the dance floor. Inuyasha put his hands on her hips and felt them move back and forth. He pulled her closer.

_Tonight I want all of you tonight__  
__Give me everything tonight__  
__For all we know we might not be here tomorrow__  
__Let's do it tonight_

Kagome ran her hand through her wavy hair and smiled when saw Inuyasha smiling at her. It was still hard for her to believe they were going out now. It'd take her a while to get over her initial shock.

_Don't care what they say__  
__All the games they play__  
__Nothing is enough__  
__Till they handle love (Lets do it tonight)__  
__I want you tonight, I want you to stay__  
__I want you tonight__**  
**_

They bobbed their heads to the beat.

_Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey__  
__Give me everything tonight__  
__Give me everything tonight__  
__Give me everything tonight__  
__Give me everything tonight_

He pulled her closer. "You'd be that sexy person." He whispered in her ear.

"You wish you could be mine." She said with a blush as she giggled

_Take advantage of the night__  
__Cuz to more and more to do bad or perform for Princess__  
__But tonight__  
__I can make you my queen__  
__And make love to you endless__  
__This is insane, the way the name growin', money keep flowin'__  
__Hustlers move in silence, so I'm tiptoein, ta keep flowin'__  
__I got her locked up like Lindsay Lohan_

They broke apart from each other. Kagome did the motion with her finger for Inuyasha to come close. He came to her and put his hands back in their position on her hips. He felt her hips move in a circular motion before she rolled her body and spun to the side.

_Put it on my life baby__  
__I'll make it feel right baby__  
__Can't promise tomorrow__  
__But I promise tonight_

Inuyasha pulled her as close as he could and kissed her forehead.

_Excuse me__  
__But I might drink a little more than I should tonight__  
__And I might take you home with me if I could tonight__  
__Baby ima' make you feel so good tonight__  
__Cuz we might not get tomorrow__  
_

Inuyasha decided to make Kagome laugh so he started booty popping. Sure enough, she laughed as hard as she could. Inuyasha booty popping was probably one of the most hilarious things she had ever seen. She'd never forget this.

"I'm going to get a drink!" She yelled over the music.

"You want me to come with?" He asked moving a lock of her hair out of her face.

"It's okay, I'll be right back." Kagome walked off the dance floor and to the bar where they served sprite.

She sat at a chair and waited for the person working at the bar to come to her.

"Hey." Someone said next to her.

She turned her head to stare at an unfamiliar face. "Are you talking to me?" She asked politely.

He nodded his head with a smile. "I see by day you're a cute little innocent girl, but by night you're a sexy vixen." He laughed.

Kagome was beyond confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you."

"Tell me if this rings a bell. Quiet down boys and girls." He said in a goofy voice.

Kagome thought about it before bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "Chuck E.?"

It turned out Chuck E. looked a lot better without his costume on. He had pretty blue eyes that resembled the color of the ocean on a sunny day and black bangs that swept over his eyes. He looked really good, model worthy good.

"The names actually Miki."

Kagome nodded. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see such an innocent girl dancing on the tables."

Kagome blushed. "It was my friend's idea, in the end I got in trouble so I think my table dancing days are over."

He laughed. "Does the table dancing girl have a name?"

"My names Kagome." She said before turning to the bartender to ask for her sprite. She politely thanked the bartender for her drink before turning back to Miki.

"A beautiful name suited for a beautiful person."

Kagome's blush deepened. "Thank you."

"Hey, do you want to dance?" He asked while pointing to the dance floor.

"I-I." Kagome's refusal skills still needed some work, she doubted Inuyasha would be happy if he saw her dancing with another guy. "My, uh..boy-" They really needed work.

"Her boyfriend wouldn't be happy if she was dancing with someone else." Kagome turned around when she heard Inuyasha's voice behind her. He put a possessive arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, I thought you went out with that other gu.?"

"What other guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's only talking about Miroku. Miroku took me to Chuck E. Cheese today and he was working there." She said before pointing to Miki.

"Oh…Okay." Inuyasha said as he pulled her back to the dance floor.

"Aww, I was just talking to him." Kagome said sadly before taking a sip of her drink.

"Do you wanna go home and see that surprise now?"

Kagome thought about. "Let's stay and dance for a while and then we can go, is that okay?"

"Alright."

Instead of dancing the two went in a corner and started talking about irrelevant things like water bottles and chairs. After a while, Kagome mentioned the surprise and suggested that they leave. If it was a surprise like the surprises she had gotten today, she couldn't wait to get home.

They met up with the group and left the club afterward. Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and Kagome off in front of their apartment before driving off.

Inuyasha unlocked the door and opened it. Kagome walked in and kicked off her shoes. It felt good to be her normal short self again.

"Okay, wait right here." Inuyasha said before running into her room.

'My room?' She thought.

He brought back a pair of flip flops she had in her closet. He quickly slipped them onto her feet and pulled her outside.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following him to the back of the apartment complex.

"You'll see." He tugged her down a hill. Kagome followed without another word. She nearly tripped as she went down the hill a couple of times. "Alright, close your eyes."

Inuyasha took her hand in his and led her further down. As she was walking down, she tripped on a root. Before she could fall Inuyasha caught her in his arms.

"Klutz." He mumbled.

"If you would've told me there was something there I wouldn't have fallen." Kagome said before standing up straight.

"Shut up, we're here."

"So, I can open my eyes?"

"No, you can keep them closed and miss the awesomeness." Inuyasha said with sarcasm.

"Shut up." She opened her eyes and gasped.

In front of her was a lake that had sparkling fireflies glowing around it. It was so romantic. The fireflies danced around and some came close to her. She held out her hand and watched as one of them crawled on her hand. She giggled because it tickled.

"This was the surprise?" She asked looking at Inuyasha.

He blushed. "Keh, yea. I like to come to the back of the apartment to relax sometimes."

Kagome grabbed his hand and let the fire fly crawl off of her hand and onto his.

"It's amazing, it's so beautiful back here." Kagome had never seen a prettier place than this. "Inuyasha, you've done so much for me today, not just today, but you do a lot. Thank you so much." Kagome said letting a silent tear fall from her eye.

"That better be a happy tear. I'm happy to do stuff for you so shut up and stop saying thank you."

Kagome nodded her head. She didn't know how she got so lucky. She was living with her boyfriend now, she had best friends, her grades were good, and life just seemed to be falling into place. She wished things could stay like this forever.

_Too bad good things don't last long._

* * *

Author Time:

TO START OFF

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨. *

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨*o*  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨* *o*  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨***o***  
¨¨¨¨¨¨**o** *o*  
¨¨¨¨¨** **o**o**  
¨¨¨¨**o** *** *o*  
¨¨¨***** *o**o****  
¨¨** **o*****o** **  
¨******o***** **o***  
****o*** **o***o*** *

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨\_/¨¨ .

●/

/ \

(look at me hold up this sexy tree) (fanfic wont let me use certain symbols -_-) ANYWAYS

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

My Christmas present could be reviews from you guys ;)))

* * *

Okay, this is by far the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written for Graceful Mistake. I think it's the longest I've written in ANY of my stories. WTF?

SORRY IF YOU THINK THE ROMANCE WAS SPEEDED UP! I'VE TOLD MY READERS I SUCK AT THE LOVE SCENE CRAP AS YOU CAN SEE! BUT ALSO REMEMBER THAT THEY HAVE BEEN BEST FRIENDS EVER SINCE THEY WERE YOUNG, THEY ARE FREAKING CLOSE!

Hmmm...i hope chapter 20 makes you guys cry...or at least nearly shed a tear...or at least sneeze or something. I had fun writing it...is what I wish I could say, but the chapter got deleted so I had to write half of it twice -_-. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter though ^-^

I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU KNOW...that I charted out things and if I stick to my plan. The last chapter should be chapter 29 and or 30 depending on if you guys are willing to do me a favor. I was going to go though all of the reviews and make the last chapter (chapter 30) just a chapter about ALL of the death threats i've gotten for Kag's father or how people wish he'd die.

If you guys are willing please send in some more death threats for me. THE THREATS OR DEATH WISHING WILL BE RANKED IF I DECIDE TO DO THIS. :)))) I'll post the same notice I the rest of the chapters for this story. So just send it some really good stuff. ;)

Thank for reading, please, review, blah blah blah.

Pages: 28 Words: About 12,157

PEOPLE I WROTE THIS ON JUNE 19TH, 2011. I'm not sure when I'm posting this so if it's like next year or something do not blame me if the songs might be old to you. It actually came out a few days ago, so I think I'm early ;) Aside from the I'm Sexy and I Know It song, I just changed on of the songs to that.

Today would be fathers day so happy fathers day suckers!

* * *

I'm not sure when I'm posting this so if it's like next year or something do not blame me if the songs might be old to you. It actually came out a few days ago, so I think I'm early ;) Aside from the I'm Sexy and I Know It song, I just changed on of the songs to that.

Today would be fathers day so happy fathers day suckers!

* * *

_Review Response:_

Ch3nya :I'm glad you liked the sex talk part. I could just imagine it going like that if my mom ever gave me that talk. Thank god my ears are still saved from that talk.

Lionsheart13771 : Really? Brain dead? Rainbows. Dogs. Love. Zebra. Kit-kat. Igloo. Walrus. Bunny. Quilt. Death. Apples. Eggs. I hope that gave you even more inspiration. :) im glad you liked ^-^ I wish pp actually did that where I am. In these days you just get a text of facebook message. And lastly, daaaaayyyuuummmmnnn, 4 in the morning. I hope u got some goood sleep. :D

kouga's older woman :And I asm so lucky to have a supreme reviewer like you. You always put nice things in you reviews :DDD.

DormySaz :Yay, someone actually thinks that! :D Wooooow, Inuyasha would probably high five you for saying something nice about him. Lol, I see your point. It does show how much he cares about her (^-^)

xXKimmyChanXx no right to say I should update soon! Where is your amazing story! People (like me) are waiing endlessly to see what happens.

scorpioprincess18 :Awesome! :D Plz stay tuned :) lol, another way to kill Kagome's father. I think the many death threats that have been going towards Kagome's father should be the last chapter. I think that's be a fun ending. :)

LovelyLightOfAVioletNebula : I'm glad you like it! It really feels good to know someone likes something you've made :DDD. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	20. Thank You

Disclaimer:

Miroku's Song: Bed Intruder Song

Sango's Song: Heights

Kagome's Song: Misery Business

Inuyasha's Song: …...Cheater Cheater

Inuyasha: F you!

* * *

_Graceful Mistake_

**Chapter 20**

_**Thank You**_

* * *

Today was the day where everyone just relaxed at their own houses, Ayame and Rin were hanging out at their hotel. It had been the third day since Rin and Ayame were in Tokyo and now everyone was just taking a break. Kagome and Inuyasha were just chilling at their apartment, eating a pint of Strawberry Shortcake ice cream.

To put it lightly, they were bored as hell. It was seven in the morning and they were up watching TV. It had been two days, but Kagome still couldn't believe she was going out with Inuyasha. Aside from him greeting her in the morning with a good morning kiss, they did everything they normally did when they were just best friends.

They normally held hands and pecked each other on the cheek; the kissing on the mouth was just a bonus. They had never gone on a date unless her birthday surprise at the small lake was one. Other than those things, there was no indication that they were going out.

Kagome took a spoonful of the ice cream that was in between them and shoved it in her mouth. When she was about to open her mouth to talk she felt a tickle on her nose.

"Achoo!" She sneezed into the sleeve of her long sleeved shirt.

"Bless you." Inuyasha said before sticking his spoon in the ice cream.

He pulled the blanket over her shoulder more before he went back to eating ice cream. Kagome looked at him; she could tell he was just as bored as she was, but then again, there was nothing for them to do. Inuyasha wanted to play his game systems, but Kagome stated that she sucked at those so she would just watch; he only played for two seconds before he decided that they should do something the both of them could do when he saw the bored look on Kagome's face.

Kagome didn't have any ideas besides playing board games, but Inuyasha, being the cold person that he was, didn't have any bored games. What teenager doesn't have board games? In the end, they decided that watching TV with ice cream in between them was best.

Kagome sneezed into her sleeve and listened to Inuyasha say bless you again. Inuyasha looked at her before moving the ice cream onto his lap.

"If you're sick then you can't eat ice cream, I don't want to get sick too." He said as he stuck a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm not sick, it's just because the ice creams cold." Kagome took the ice cream off of his lap and moved it back in its rightful spot between them.

"Since when does cold ice cream make you sneeze?"

Kagome answered by sticking a scoop of ice cream into her mouth. Before she could stick her spoon back in the container, Inuyasha snatched the ice cream from her and put it on the other side of him. Kagome simply stuck out her tongue at him and looked at the TV. She hadn't noticed that the show Hot In Cleveland had changed to I Dream of Jeanie.

She let out a squeak of surprise when she felt herself being moved to her right. Now she was leaning onto Inuyasha's left shoulder with his arm wrapped around her waist. She blushed. Inuyasha had done it plenty of times, but not when they were going out.

'I'm thinking into it too much.' She thought.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Inuyasha asked.

"Didn't we go over this?"

"When I tried to ask you, you answered with a stupid answer." Inuyasha changed the channel. "So what do you want?"

"Hmmm…." Kagome thought about it. "A good present would be to spend the whole day with you."

"That, I can do."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. To spend the whole day with you?" Inuyasha tried. He hadn't even thought of what he wanted for Christmas yet.

"Lame, it sounds like something out of a book." Kagome stood up and stretched. "I'm going to take a nap, so I'll see you later."

"You just said that to me, hypocrite! And you could sleep right here." Inuyasha said while patting the spot next to him.

Kagome shook her head before walking into her room. Inuyasha watched her quietly close the door behind her. He shrugged his shoulders before turning to the TV, Kagome could be weird sometimes. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

He had a lot of things on his mind. He wanted to take Kagome on a date, but he didn't know where, and he still had to get her a present. He was going to spend the day with her, but what else should he get her?

He had already gotten her jewelry and crap, so that wasn't an option, plus there were the other loads of crap she got for her birthday. What would be the perfect gift for her? What else do girls like that he could afford?

He thought about it for ten minutes before deciding that he'd have to think about it another time. He was about as bad at choosing presents as he was at making snowmen, which was very bad. He didn't understand how people made them so circular, and perfect. His snowmen normally looked like a constipated raccoon.

He flipped the channel and watched as a commercial came on. A student and a teacher were in the classroom.

"Cuantos anos tienes? (How old are you?)" The teacher asked.

The class stared at the young man, waiting for his answer. "Que pasa mi amigo en…taco? Si, te amo mi amore….Me gusto mucho mucho …wasabi (What's up my friend in ...taco? Yes, I love you, my love...I really like a lot ...wasabi?)" The student said to his teacher.

Students started laughing. "I asked for your age….not whatever you just said to me."

"Cinco? (Five?)" He said holding up 5 fingers.

A box of Rosetta Stone fell onto the kids desk and they stared at it. A picture of the kid on the internet flashed before it showed him back in the classroom.

"Yo soy diesiseis. 16." The kid said with pride.

"Perfecto!" The teacher clapped and balloons fell from the ceiling and confetti sprang from the sides.

"BUY ROSETTA STONE TODAY!"

Inuyasha sighed, commercials were getting stupider and stupider, he did admit that he enjoyed the commercial though.

"Let's go mess with Kagome." He said while getting up.

One good thing about having a roommate is getting to bother them. He stood up and quietly walked to her room. He opened the door slowly before advancing to a sleeping Kagome.

Inuyasha snickered when he saw a bit of drool coming out of her mouth. That would be a good picture for black mail. He poked her cheek lightly with his claw and watched as she twitched and then fell back into a relaxed face.

He squatted down onto his knees to be face to face with her and poked her cheek again. The joys of messing with people when they were sleeping were infinite. When he put his right hand on the floor to balance himself he felt something brush against his hand.

He looked down at a slightly crumbled up piece of paper that was sticking out from her dresser. He looked at Kagome to make sure she was knocked out before he reached for the paper and spread out the paper on his knee. When it was making too much noise and almost woke Kagome, he quietly left and shut the door behind him.

Once he was back in the living room, he looked at his newly found paper.

"Oh, it's a photo." Inuyasha said to himself.

He looked at the torn and wrinkled photo. It had Souta, her father, her mother, and a headless body that Inuyasha assumed to be Kagome. He wasn't sure who cut out her face or who had torn it, but he had a suspicion that since Kagome didn't do it.

He knew she loved photo's and that she wasn't the type to actually cut people out even if she hated them; cutting herself out was something he doubted she'd do. He rolled his eyes.

'It must' have been her damn father.' Inuyasha folded the paper up and put it in the back pocket in his pajama pants.

He smiled to himself when an idea struck him. Kagome would love him for the plan he was scheming in his head. He couldn't wait until Kagome was up.

* * *

Kagome woke up and did a quick stretch. She sighed in content when her stiffened muscles relaxed. That had to be one of her best naps yet. She grabbed her red blanket from the end of her bed and pulled it over her shoulder before walking out of her room.

She walked into the living room expecting to see Inuyasha watching TV, but wasn't too surprised when she saw he wasn't there. If he was in his room she didn't want to bother him so she sat in the living room and turned on the TV. She laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her to completely conceal her body.

It was hard to believe that it had been so warm outside the day of her birthday party, but now it was colder than cold. Even if she was inside the house it was still really cold, she was glad she wasn't going outside.

She looked at the red out lining on her blanket. She loved putting blankets over her head and staring at the blanket. It was boring, but fun in her opinion. She traced over the seam before dropping her hand to her side and curling up into a ball.

'It's so warm.' She thought.

It was warm and cozy inside her blanket, it almost made her want to go back to sleep. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes before pulling the blanket off of her head.

"Cuantos anos tienes? (How old are you?)" The TV blared.

'Oh, a new commercial.' She sat up and started watching it. At the end of the commercial she started laughing.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around quickly. Inuyasha was walking towards her fully dressed.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"No, but we are."

"Excuse me?" She asked turning her body all the way around.

"Hurry up, get dressed."

"Why?"

Inuyasha did a dramatic sigh. "Do you want to go on a date or not?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Da-date?"

"Yea, either you hurry up and get dressed in ten minutes or I go on a date by myself."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yea, let's see how that goes."

She got up and trudged to her room before shutting the door. She smiled to herself.

'Oh my god….I'm going on a date. Is this real?' She pinched herself lightly. "I guess it is."

She found it weird that she had just been thinking about a date earlier that morning and now she was actually going on a date.

"Oh, and wear red or pink or something." Inuyasha called through the door.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Kagome looked through her clothes and sighed. She still had a long way to go before her clothes would all be done. A lot of her clothes were still ripped.

'Red or pink?' She thought.

She went through the drawers with her good clothes that weren't ripped; it took a while but she finally found something pink. After getting dressed, she stepped out into the living room. Inuyasha turned his head in her direction and smiled. Simply put, she looked cute.

She had on a pink boat-neck long knit top with dark wash skinny jeans, and in her hands were white slipper boots that folded into a cuff. She straightened her hair and swept her bangs to the side. The ring he had given her was on her finger and the same silver necklace Kenrou gave her was on her neck.

"Is this a good outfit?" She said doing a twirl.

"Perfect, you look pretty."

"Thank you. If I may say so, you look mighty good yourself." Kagome said placing her shoes at the door before walking into the kitchen.

"I know I do." Inuyasha said going into the kitchen.

He was in a long sleeved green Ralph Lauren shirt, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and green baseball boots (aka: Chuck Taylors. Another aka:...Converse.)

Kagome pulled an apple out of the refrigerator. Before she could take a bite out of it Inuyasha snatched it out of her hand and placed it on the counter.

"Let's go get lunch at that cafe you like."

Kagome smiled. "Okay."

She ran back to her room and grabbed her white Silent and Noise hooded jacket and then slipped on her shoes. Inuyasha put on his jacket before opening the front door. Kagome walked out and Inuyasha locked the door behind them.

Kagome giggled. "It's like we're a married couple."

"Yup, because we live together, eat together, and sleep together…sometimes. All were missing is kids." Inuyasha said stuffing his key in his pocket.

"What if I don't want kids?"

"Then we are officially divorced."

"Well, that was a quick marriage." She lightly coughed into her hands.

Inuyasha rubbed her back. "Are you getting sick?"

"No, I take very good care of myself."

"Good, I don't want you getting sick at my place, I don't feel like getting sick."

Kagome lightly shoved him. "Shut up."

* * *

"This is the life." Inuyasha said while chewing on his blueberry muffin. "Best effin' muffin in the woooooooooooorld."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kagome said while biting into her own cinnamon danish.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What are you, my mother?"

Kagome just shook her head in response.

Kagome and Inuyasha had arrived at the cafe after a while of walking and ordered the first thing they saw that looked good. They were currently chowing down on the deliciousness in front of them. Inuyasha knew he was coming back many many times after today.

"Hey, you wanna eat at moms tonight? She asked yesterday, but I forgot to ask you?"

"I can't talk to you when you have crumbs all over your face." Kagome said grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth for him. He rolled his eyes, but let her continue to wipe his mouth. "Now that that's taken care of, sure; that'd be nice."

Inuyasha response was to shove more muffins in his mouth. 'So damn good!' He thought.

When he looked up from his muffins he saw Kagome staring out the window with a dazed look. Something was on her mind, he could tell. He picked up one of his muffins.

"Kagome."

Kagome jerked her head towards him. When she did that, Inuyasha tried shoving the muffin into her mouth. Kagome's mouth was tightly shut so the muffin just mashed into the corner of her mouth and part of her cheek. She swatted his hand away.

"What is your problem? ! You're like a freaking two year old!" Kagome grabbed a napkin and used it to wipe her mouth.

"Well, when you're making a face like that I'm gonna' think somethings wrong. And don't get mad at me! I sacrificed one of my muffins for this!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's still no reason to shove a muffin in my face, and I wasn't making a face."

"You were to making a face!" Inuyasha said helping her wipe some of the crumbs off of her mouth.

"I wasn't."

"You were to! How are you going to tell me? What's on your mind?" Inuyasha asked taking a sip of his mocha.

"...I'm thinking about my dad."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he just popped into mind. This would be the first Christmas I would've spent without a parent of mine."

Inuyasha didn't really know what to say. "Well, what's even better is that you can spend it with me."

Kagome smiled. "That's true, actually, the whole group is getting together, so that's perfect."

"Are you trying to say you'd rather spend time with the whole group rather than me, just me, the sexy me, your boyfriend me?"

"...How you take what I said is none of my business." Kagome said leaning back in her chair. "You done eating?"

"Yea, let's go."

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of her chair. They left the cafe with a smile, they'd be coming back soon.

"Lucky for us, this cafe is near where I wanted to take you." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand.

"Really?"

"Yea, all we have to do is walk is bit farther a head and were there. Thank Kami for chain shops."

"So where are we going?"

"We're like two steps away from it you can wait." Inuyasha stopped walking. "We're here, I told you; we were literally two steps away from it."

"What is this place?"

"Why don't you look at the name of it and figure it out?"

Kagome rolled her eyes before looking at the sign above them. "Capture The Moment?...A place to take photos?"

"Bingo."

Inuyasha held open the door and let Kagome walk in. Kagome looked around her. The place had black walls and a black marble floor. The only thing that decorated the place was the pictures of all the people that had been there.

Kagome stared at a picture of a baby and it's mother. It brought a smile to her face. There was no denying that this place took really good photos. There was only one problem wrong.

"Alright, ima' go pay." Inuyasha said pointing to the front. Inuyasha noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm happy to be here in all, but...I still have the burn mark on my face." Kagome said rubbing her hand over it.

"Oh yea, I didn't think about that." The burn mark was healing nicely but it was still very much noticeable even with the cover up she put on. "Sorry, uh...they can edit it out."

"..." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I guess."

"We can do this another day, it's all good. It doesn't seem okay from the look your making."

Kagome put on a smile. "I'm okay with it; i'm happy that you took me out and that were spending time together. Go ahead and pay, I'll be looking at the pictures."

Like Kagome said, she started looking at pictures. It was interesting to see how happy the people looked. There was a picture of a happy family that really caught Kagome's eyes. It reminded her of her family somewhat. There was a father and a mother and then an older sister and a younger brother.

They were all smiling happily. Just like in the photo Kagome had before it got destroyed. Kagome couldn't help, but smile at it. The smiles on each of their faces were true and genuine; they weren't just smiling for the picture, but just because they were happy to be in each others presence.

Kagome knew a smile would naturally come to her face when she would take the pictures with Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Inuyasha waved her over. Kagome turned around and walked over to him. "They said we could go in now" Inuyasha put a nervous hand behind his head. "Sorry again, I wasn't really thinking when I had the idea."

Kagome's smile brightened. "Don't worry about it; I'm actually excited to take pictures, no need to apologize."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Most definitely."

"Alright then, lets go."

"Just go to the back door on you're right. The photographer is really nice, you'll really enjoy him. Have fun you two." The lady at the front desk said.

Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded their heads before going to the back. When they opened the door and walked in they were greeted by the photographer.

"Welcome, go ahead and put your coats over there." He smiled and shook their hands. "What a cute couple? If only my wife and I were your age again. Anyways, chop chop, I'll stop boring you with my talk. You two are going to be taking 26 pictures today. You're background will look like this after I mess with it a little." He typed something into his computer before turning the computer screen towards them. "This is the one you choose right?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome looked at it, it was a nice brownish blackish color.

"Okay, continuing on. You guys can choose the poses if you want, I'll just suggest some things to make it look better after you get in your pose, then I'll snap the photo and then we'll move onto the next pose. Sound good?" They both nodded their heads. "Okay, now both of you just step over there and begin posing, if you look to your right, you'll see a pedestal right there and a column close to it." He pointed to a pedestal not to far from them.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked to their right. There was a cream colored pedestal and a pale white Greek looking column close to it.

"If you want to use one of those as props for your photos just tell me and I'll move it to a spot convenient for ya'." He typed in a couple of more things before picking up his camera and smiling. "Ya'll good to go?"

"Yes." They both replied.

"Alright, just tell me when your in your poses."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked blankly at each other. "Can you just choose the poses for us?" Kagome asked.

"Sure thing, oh, wait." He ran back to his computer and turned on music. "Sorry, I normally put on some music for when I take pictures." Under The Sea started playing. "I have two little girls at home, you best believe this is all I listen to at home." He said while shaking his head.

Kagome started laughing. Kagome just pictured him singing and dancing to Under The Sea, it was a funny idea. Before she knew it there was a snap, and then a flash of light. She looked at the photographer.

"That was a nice photo."

"Can you delete that, please?" Kagome asked. She was sure it looked horrible. She hated surprise photos.

He shook his head. "Trust me, when were done I'll show you the picture, it's a masterpiece. Anyways, chop chop, let's move onto the next pose. Mr. Boy can you be so kind as to move right here." He pointed to a spot and Inuyasha moved there. "And now Ms. Lady can you walk to the front of him, turn your back to the camera and look to your right." Kagome did as he said, or at least what she thought he said. "Now just look relaxed and smile, Mr. Boy, put your right hand on her waist. Ms. Lady, now put your hands on his chest."

"Perfect!" He snapped a couple of shots. "Okay, nice nice. Hmmm...let's do a classic couples photo. Now just face the camera. Mr. Boy put your right arm around her waist, Ms. Lady just clasp your hands in the front of you and lean your head on him."

They did what he said and watched as he moved his finger to the corner of his mouth and moved them up. They both smiled and took the picture.

"Now, Ms. Lady and Mr. Boy please step back. They stepped back and watched him bring the pedestal towards them. He let out a quick 'phew'. "Okay, Ms. Lady please sit down on the pedestal and smile with those pearly whites. Mr. boy will get his own shot in a second."

Kagome sat on the pedestal and crossed her legs before resting her hands in her lap and smiling with her teeth. "Now if that isn't just the prettiest smile in the world I don't know what is." He snapped a couple of shots before helping her off of the pedestal and moving it to the side. "Mr. Boy, if you could sit on the floor right here." He tapped his foot on a spot.

"Just put your hands behind you lean back and put one leg up. Don't forget to smile." Inuyasha did what he said and let the man take the pictures.

"Alright." He moved the pedestal back to where he had it after Inuyasha stood up. "If you could come here Ms. Lady and sit like you were doing before that would be nice. Mr. boy if you could do the same that would be good." He said while messing with his camera.

Kagome smiled down at Inuyasha. "Thanks a bunch for thinking about doing this. It really means a lot."

"Anything for you." He said while smiling back.

**Snap**

Inuyasha and Kagome jerked their heads to the camera. "Best picture I've seen in a while." He said while looking at his camera. "I can't wait to show you guys this one. Anyways, oh wait, this is my song. Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase."

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at each other before laughing. Inuyasha was happy he decided to take Kagome out. To see such a bright smile on his girlfriends face and to know he caused it brought him a lot of pride.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the photographer were staring at his lap top, looking over all of the photos. They had just got done taking photos and now it was time to choose which ones they wanted to keep and blow up.

"You guys can blow up 5 of them."

"Cool, I really think this one should be blown up." Kagome said pointing to a photo of them holding hands.

"Okay." The photographer clicked that photo and added a check mark.

"I like this one, you were right." He said while looking at the photographer. "It's stunning. I can hang it on my ceiling and just stare at it until I fall asleep." Inuyasha said pointing to the picture of Kagome laughing.

Kagome lightly shoved him. The photographer clicked that one and added a check mark. Kagome had to admit that the photo was impressive, he got it at the perfect angle, at the perfect time.

"How about this one, if we have a single shot of me, let's get one of you." She said before pointing to the picture of Inuyasha smiling while sitting on the floor.

"Alrighty." The photographer said repeating his actions.

"What about that?" Inuyasha asked. "It's nice." Inuyasha pointed to a photo of them leaning on the column and staring at each other with light smiles on their face.

"I love the way your eyes shine in this one, that is a good picture."

That had to be one of Kagome's favorite pictures. She loved how the amber in his eyes really sparkled and how the body language was so relaxed.

"Alright, last one."

"Hmmm...What about that one?" Kagome pointed to one other photo.

"Nah, I don't think it's worth blowing up. What about that other picture of you?" Inuyasha pointed to another photo.

"No thank you, what about that one?" Kagome pointed to another.

"How about you guys choose this one? To me, this is the best photo." The photographer scrolled down and enlarged a photo.

It was the photo of Kagome sitting on the pedestal and Inuyasha sitting on the floor. They were both laughing and looking at each other.

They looked at each other before nodding their heads. "That's the one." They said in unison.

"Alright, ya'll are good to go. Come and pick them up in 7 days." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper before handing it to Inuyasha. "It was a pleasure working with you guys. Please come back again."

"Will do." Inuyasha said grabbing his and Kagome's jacket.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a bow.

They walked out of the studio after putting on their coats.

"Wanna' just walk to mom's place from here? It's already late."

"Sure."

"Alright, let me just text them saying that we're on the way."

"K."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Inuyasha's parents house in no time. Inuyasha was about to use his key on the door, but the door opened before he could even stick it in.

"Kagome!" Both of his parents said before giving her a hug.

'I feel so loved.' Inuyasha thought while walking inside.

His parents and Kagome followed.

"How are you? You tired of living with the boy yet?" Inuyasha's father asked.

Kagome laughed. "Not yet, I will give him credit for being semi decent these days."

"Just wait another week, you'll see how he truly is at home, the day he asked for his own apartment was a day given by God. I was so happy I went out with my men and threw a party."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "You know you miss me."

"I do?" Taisho asked with a laugh.

"Kagome, come come. Let's go make dinner. I want you to help me cook this really good dish." Izayoi said while grabbing her arm.

Kagome smiled. "Okay."

"Hows the burn? It's clearing up nicely, but still..."

"It's getting better, I just wish it was all gone." Kagome said following Inuyasha's mother into the kitchen.

That left Inuyasha and his father in the hallway by themselves.

"Wanna play Mario Karts?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hell yea, I don't mind beating you at another one of your little games."

Inuyasha and his father went into the living room. Inuyasha turned on his game system and tossed his father a controller.

"So, what's it really like living with Kagome?" His father asked when Inuyasha sat down.

"Better than living alone, I get better meals, someone to mess with, and I don't do my own laundry anymore."

"Is she your maid or your friend? Wait, wait a damn second I call Yoshi!" He said before clicking on Yoshi.

Inuyasha glared at his father. "I wanted Yoshi."

"Yea, well I clicked on him, so suck it up."

"Really now?"

Since Inuyasha had the first controller, he just back spaced, clicked A, and then rushed to get Yoshi. He smiled when he clicked on Yoshi before his father.

Taisho turned a glare at his son. "I ain't playing then."

"Stop being a baby! Suck it up." Inuyasha said mocking his father.

"Don't make me ground you."

"I don't live here! Go ahead and try it."

Inuyasha's father just turned his glare to the screen while nodding his head, he clicked on Mario. "Alright, let's see if you're game system is here the next time you come back."

"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What, honey?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Dad said he's going to punch me in the face if I don't give him what he wants!"

Taisho's jaw dropped. "He's lying! I didn't say any of that bs!"

Inuyasha's mother walked into the living room. "Taisho! Language!"

"I said bs! Not bull sh-...the other word."

His wife bopped him on the head with her hand. "Don't even say that! And Inuyasha!" She bopped him on the head next. "Don't lie to me! I would've killed him. What's the real problem here?"

"Dad wants to be Yoshi and I wanna' be Yoshi! Tell him to be the adult and give me what I want! He's acting like a kindergartner!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at his father.

"I come home from a long day of work to this? Tell him to stop being a spoiled brat and just give me Yoshi, it ain't that serious!" His father said pointing at him.

"You're right, it's not that serious. Give me the controllers." Izayoi took the controllers from them and clicked on two Mario characters. "Alright, you're Peach, and you're Daisy. If you even think about changing them, I will turn off the game and no dinner." She said in her warning voice.

They both gulped before quietly turning back to the game and choosing what course they should use.

Izayoi walked into the kitchen and sighed. "Do you see what I have to deal with? They both act like they're little kids, ne?"

Kagome laughed. "True, but it's better to have them acting young rather than acting old."

"Yup, yup." Izayoi hesitated before asking. "Kagome, how do you feel about your father? Please let me know if I'm crossing the line asking this."

Kagome started cutting the vegetables. "You're not...I don't really know what to feel towards him. I know I love him because he's my father, but...other than that love, there isn't really much feeling towards him. I don't want to harbor bad feelings for him because he's not in my life anymore and it'd just be pointless, but other than the bad feelings I could feel towards him, there aren't too many good feelings I could feel towards him."

"Ah, I see." Izayoi said with a nod of her head. "I ask this because I don't want someone as sweet as you feeling hatred at this age. There are many reasons why you could feel hatred or bad feelings, but I'm proud that you don't. I know Inuyasha's not going to ask you how you feel about it because he doesn't want to bring up bad memories of your father, but sometimes it's good to talk about them."

Kagome smiled. "Yea, it's okay though. The reason why I'm okay and why I'm not going into depression or having bad feelings is because I'm around people that love and care abut me. You, Uncle Taisho, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame, and the list goes on. Inuyasha especially though, I'm happy he cares enough to stick by my side and do whatever it takes to make me smile."

"Awwwwww! !" Inuyasha's mother gave her a hug. "You are so cute! You just said such a sweet thing!"

Kagome blushed. "Well, yea; I consider you my mother figure since my mothers gone; I really look up to you and Uncle Tai."

"Awww, you really know how to pull on peoples heart strings." Izayoi put a pot full of hot water on the stove. "I'm really happy Inuyasha has someone like you in his life."

Kagome laughed. "I'm just as lucky, he's been the best boyfriend to me."

Izayoi jerked her head in Kagome's direction. "Boyfriend?"

"Oh...yea, we started going out."

Izayoi took in a deep breath. "When? What time? How come I didn't know? Tell me all about it! I'm so late!"

"It's only been like four days..." Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

"Tell. Me. Everything!"

* * *

"Dinners ready!" Kagome called out after setting the last plate on the table.

The boys walked into the kitchen and sat in their seats. After everybody was settled at the table, they started eating.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked while looking at the noodles.

"Hiyashi Chuka. I've never made it before, but it looks good." Izayoi said while tasting the noodles. "It's really good."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before slurping up one of the noodles. "It is!" And that's when he started pigging out.

"Thank Kagome, I basically watched while she cooked."

Kagome blushed. "No, we made it together. You did a lot of it."

"Don't be so modest. Oh, wait, Taisho? These to are going out now! Since like...4 days ago!"

"Haven't they been going out since 6th grade?" He asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No dad, get your facts straight."

"Shut up, congrats then. Kagome, I am so sorry you have to go out with this sorry excuse as my son." Taisho said while shaking his head. "I don't know what you see in him."

"It's okay, he can be kind of decent when he wants to be or at least after he's been fed. If he doesn't get his meal then I start wondering why I'm going out with him."

Taisho laughed. "Can I please trade my son in and get you?"

"Why don't you guys just be quiet and eat?" Inuyasha joined in.

Kagome and Taisho silently snickered while they ate.

After dinner, Inuyasha's parents dropped them off at Inuyasha's apartment.

"You guys be safe! And come by soon to have dinner again!" Izayoi said from the passengers side.

"We will, mom." Inuyasha said while grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Thank you so much for having us over." Kagome said with a smile.

"Anytime, if he does something perverted just call me and I'll beat him up for you." Taisho said.

Kagome nodded her head, Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "I ain't gonna' touch her."

"That's what you think." His father said before driving off.

"I love your parents." Kagome said while opening the door to their apartment.

"Shut up."

"Don't be mad because your daddy and me like to pick on you." Kagome said with a laugh.

"I'm not!" Inuyasha hollered from his room.

"Yea, you are! Stop acting like a big baby!" Kagome said while going into her room.

"I'm not!"

"Oh please, you got mad when you didn't get Yoshi in MarioKarts."

"So did he, what does that make him then! ? A big baby?"

"No, it makes him a cool daddy." Kagome said after grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the shower.

In other words, that meant it was the end of that conversation. After Kagome was done with her shower, she came out and sat on the couch, and then Inuyasha went in to take his. When he came out, he sat on the couch next to her.

They watched TV. For a while before Kagome remembered something."Inuyasha?"

"Ne?"

"Can I use your cellphone to make a quick phone call?"

"Go head'." He pointed to his cellphone on the coffee table in front of them.

Kagome grabbed his cell phone and went into her room. She dialed in the number that she barely even remembered and shut the door behind her.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

She didn't think anyone was going to pick up and prepared herself to leave a voice mail, when someone actually picked up.

"Hello?" Her voice rang through the phone.

"Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, is that you?"

"Yes."

"...What is it, I'm in the middle of something." She lied, the last thing she wanted to do was talk to Kagome.

"...You told Inuyasha."

Kikyou knew what she was talking about as soon as the words left her mouth."..."

"I know you did, he told me."

"So what, are you going to kill yourself now? Huh? Are you? If so, you're a lot stupider than I thought you were!" Kikyou started yelling. "I wasn't just going to let your father keep doing that to you! Do you know how conflicted I was because I couldn't decide between telling or not telling! ? For you to even threaten me by saying that you were going to kill yourself put me in a horrible position!"

Kikyou went on and on about it before ending with. "Well, it doesn't matter, you probably made Inuyasha promise not to tell; you're probably still living with your father anyways, what idiot cou-"

Kagome cut her off. "I don't live with him anymore."

"What?" Kikyou pressed the phone closer to her ear. "What did you say?"

"I'm not living with father anymore." She said once more before taking in a deep breath. "Inuyasha came in when he was beating me and now I'm staying with Inuyasha."

"Really?...So he actually did do something." Kikyou muttered to herself. Kagome smiled slightly when she heard how relieved Kikyou was.

"Ya' know. When I found out that you told Inuyasha, I thought 'I hate her, she's ruined my life, because of her my father is on the run from the police and now I don't have a family anymore.'" Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. "But now I think that because you told him, not only was I saved, but my life is better now. My friends are my family, so I never lost that. I know that I'm safe."

Kagome felt the tears pour out of her eyes as she continued. "I don't have to worry about going home and getting beat for something that I didn't do wrong anymore. I don't have to worry about losing my life if my father went to far anymore. I'm still not sure if what he did is right, but-"

"Baka!" Kikyou yelled.

Kagome could hear Kikyou sniffling on the other line. 'Is she...crying?'

"What made you think you deserved any of the shit he put you through! ? You don't! Okay, you don't! What he did was something no one as nice as you ever deserves, no one mean deserves that! For you to keep quiet and let him do that to you is the saddest thing I've ever seen! Why would you let him do that to you, huh! ? Why didn't you tell someone so you wouldn't have to go through all of that! ?"

Kagome put a hand to her mouth. "Kikyou, I-"

"There's no excuse for that! Do you know how worried I was after I left, I thought for sure you were going to die! I was waiting for one of our relatives to tell me that you were dead because your father went to far! To hear you call me like this, out of nowhere and hearing you sound so well is the best thing in the world. See, now you've got me crying." Kikyou wiped at her tears, but gave up when more kept falling.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to call. I just...I just called to say thank you." Kagome said. "Thank you for finding out what he does to me. Thank you for telling Inuyasha what happened. Thank you for caring so much about me. Than-"

"Stop it! You're gonna' make me cry harder." Kikyou said with a laugh. "I get it, you're really thankful."

"You don't understand just how thankful I truly am. Because of you I feel so much safer. So...thank you, thank you, thank you."

Kagome just kept repeating that word through her tears. There was no way Kikyou would ever understand how grateful Kagome was. It just wasn't possible. There was no way.

They both cried on the phone for a while before both laughing. They talked on the phone for a while before promising to call each other again and hanging up.

Kagome wiped her eyes and waited ten minutes before walking out and into the living room.

She handed Inuyasha his cell phone. "Thanks."

"You really are a good person, I'm sure Kikyou really enjoyed your call."

Kagome smiled before lightly slapping him on the arm. "Stop listening to my conversations."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "My cellphone, so I get to listen to your conversations."

Kagome tried to stand up. "I really need to get my own cell phone again." After a couple of more attempts to get up she broke free and went to her end of the couch. "I'm sleepy."

"I'm tired. Sleepy is such a kindergartner word." Inuyasha said.

"Well then, I'm tired."

"Come to my end." Inuyasha said while waving her over.

Inuyasha adjusted himself so that when Kagome came over, she was laying in front of him. He turned off the TV and kissed her good night.

"Night'." Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha.

"Eh." He said while wrapping his arm protectively around her waist and pulling her closer.

"It wouldn't kill you to say good night."

"Eh." He replied.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You wanna' sleep alone?"

"Good niiiiiiight." Inuyasha said with a role of his eyes.

"Night', love." Kagome said with a smile.

* * *

Author Time:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :))) WHOO 16, BABY!

There's always that one bastard who wants the same character as you in MarioKarts, so you end up racing to it before the other person can get to it. Smh. \(-_-)/

I DID NOT CHECK OVER THIS SO...JUST IGNORE ALL OF THE ERRORS PLZ. SORRY! :((( I WAS IN A RUSH TO POST

-don't expect a chapter for a while, I injured my hand (its bloody as I type) :((((. I fell really hard today on the cement when I was running.

20 pages. 2550 words.

Finished typing: October 1st, 2011.


	21. Merry Crimbo

Disclaimer:

Me: Inuyasha I-

Inuyasha: _You_don't own me is what you mean to say. End of disclaimer.

* * *

_Graceful Mistake_

_**Chapter 21**_

_Merry Crimbo_

* * *

_Christmas Eve. 6 pm_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out.

"What, no need to yell I'm right here." Kagome answered while moving a green ornament out of the way.

"Pass me a blue ornament." Kagome picked up a blue ornament covered in silver sparkles. She happily handed it to him before going back to hanging up the silver banners around the apartment.

It was the day before Christmas and Kagome and Inuyasha were rushing to put up Christmas ornaments. The whole group would be coming over tomorrow to celebrate and they wanted to make sure that the house was ready. They had spent the whole day cleaning, shopping, and decorating.

Kagome climbed onto the ladder and put up another banner. 'Just two more to go.' As she was stepping down on the ladder she felt a familiar tickle on her nose. "Achoo." She nearly tripped while coming down.

Inuyasha came up behind her and steadied her. "Hey, be careful."

Kagome stepped down all the way. "Will do."

She moved the ladder to another corner and went to hang up the last banner. Inuyasha watched her for a while before going back to the tree. Everything was looking nice. It was hard to believe that they had waited to the last minute to do everything. Literally the last minute.

"Okay." Kagome picked up the note book that lay on the coffee table in the living room. "Food, done, it just needs to be cooked tomorrow. Decorations, nearly complete, we just need to put the star on the tree, hang up the mistletoe, put up the wreath, hang up the stockings, put up the Christmas lights around the house, put the presents under the tree, and...that should be it aside from cleaning a little more. Oh and you have to set up the long table."

"That's nearly complete?" Inuyasha asked while hanging another ornament.

"Considering all of those things will only take about 50 minutes to do, I'd say that's nearly complete." Kagome grabbed the wreath. "I'll go put this outside."

Inuyasha just nodded his head and put more ornaments on the tree. He took a couple of steps back and stared at his master piece. "If I do say so myself you are a mighty good looking tree. The way the ornaments highlight your waist make you look delicious. I've made you perfect."

Kagome laughed. "Talking to trees now?"

"Eh, it's a hobby."

"Wow, there's so much I don't know about you. Where's the Christmas star?"

Inuyasha put on a huge smile. "In my apartment, we don't have the Christmas star...or angel."

"Then what do you have? Do you have anything?"

"We have a better ornament that goes on the top of the tree." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Just look."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the couch, made her sit down and then ran into his room and grabbed a container before running back. He lifted the top off carefully before slowly taking off the tissue around the ornament. Kagome didn't think Inuyasha could be so careful with an ornament, let alone anything. With the way he was throwing around the small ornaments she would've never expected him to be so...gentle.

After moving around some popcorn, (not popcorn..it's like some white popcorn stuff..idk what it's called.) Inuyasha pulled out the ornament. When Kagome saw it she started laughing. She took lol to a whole new level.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kagome wiped a tear from her eye.

"What's wrong with it?"

"What's right with it?" Kagome asked. "That is so...unique."

"I had it custom made, touch it, it's made of glass."

Kagome rubbed her hand over it. Sure enough, it was glass, really smooth glass.

"Who buys an ornament of ramen?"

"I do." In Inuyasha's hands was a huge ramen cup made out of glass. "I've been using it for years."

Kagome stood up and walked to a box that held many Christmas items inside it. "You need help, some serious help; just put it on the tree."

"You don't want to put it on? It's an honor to do it."

"I'd rather put the stockings somewhere. Where exactly can I put the stockings?" Kagome asked while taking them out of the box.

"I normally don't put them up...I guess you could put it over there." Inuyasha pointed to a spot near the window.

Kagome grabbed the tape and went to start her job. "So...Are you ready for Christmas?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be for getting presents. I can't wait to give Kouga his present." Inuyasha said with a snicker.

"Be nice, I don't want you guys fighting when you guys should be giving hugs and rejoicing in joy." Kagome walked to the box and grabbed the mistletoe. "Yay! This is the last thing. I'm going to bed after this."

"Wait, chooooootto. Don't you remember saying that you'd watch Christmas movies with me?"

"Did I?"

"You did."

_-Flashback-_

…_.._

_-End of flashback._

"You liar! I don't remember ever saying that! You never asked!" She said while grabbing the ladder.

"Well, I meant to, I just kept forgetting."

Kagome hung the mistletoe on the ceiling. "How are you going to say you asked when you clearly didn't?"

Inuyasha walked over to her. "Well, I'm asking you now, do you wanna'? I rented a bunch of Christmas movies. I even got your favorite, The Nightmare Before Christmas."

"I'll think about it." She stepped down from the ladder and moved it to the side. "Alright, that should be it. We can decorate the house in Christmas lights tomorrow."

Inuyasha looked at the mistletoe. "Wanna' see if the mistletoe works?" He pointed at it.

Kagome looked at it. "Uh..." Inuyasha started leaning in close. "I'm going to go...take a shower now." She rushed to her room, grabbed her clothes, and then ran to the bathroom all in one second.

Inuyasha stared at the bathroom door. "That's the fifth time she denied a kiss from me, am I ugly?...Nah." With that thought left alone, he went to the kitchen to get a drink.

Kagome sighed when she was in the bathroom.

"That's the fifth time he asked for a kiss and I said no, I feel soooo bad." She looked at her appearance in the mirror. "I look even worse though."

The reason why Kagome has been denying Inuyasha a kiss for the past week was because she had felt herself getting sick. It started with a small sneeze, and then escalated to a tickle in her throat, then a cough and a runny nose, and then just a full fledged fever.

She thanked Kami Inuyasha hadn't noticed she was sick yet. Make up worked wonders on the skin. If Kagome had slept in like she planned on, Inuyasha wouldn't have completed anything and they would've been rushing the next day to do everything.

His attention span plus the small fact that he wasn't even sure what to cook for Christmas dinner weighed in. He wouldn't have even had a list made if it weren't for her.

She turned on the water and waited for it to get warm before getting in. After taking a shower she changed into warm pajamas,and tied her hair in a bun. She looked in the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Benadryl. If she wanted to be better before Christmas, sleep wouldn't cut it. She drank a good amount of Benadryl before walking out.

'This is going to be a goood sleep.' She could already feel herself getting tired.

Right when she was about to walk into her room Inuyasha stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mmmmmooooooovvvviiieeessss." He droned.

Kagome had completely forgotten he had even wanted to watch movies. "How about we go to sleep, wake up early, and then watch them in the morning?"

"Nooooo, it's not the same as watching them at night. It doesn't have the same effect."

'Oh my god...I just drowned myself in Benadryl and now he wants me to stay up? Fat chance of that.' Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "How many movies did you rent?"

"Just 8."

'Just?' She thought. "Okay...How many do you plan on watching?"

"8."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

Kagome looked at him as if he he were crazy. If they watched _ALL _8 movies, they'd be up through the whole night. There was no way in hell that was happening.

"How about this? I will watch one movie with you tonight and then we can watch alllll of the movies we want with the gang tomorrow when they come over?"

"...No..."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"At least watch 4 with me."

If only he knew just how crappy she felt. Her head had been pounding since morning. She felt cold when she didn't have something wrapped around to keep her warm, but when she had something on her it was too hot. It hurt to swallow, it even hurt a little to talk, and she was beyond tired.

She was sure if he knew, he'd send her to bed, but she didn't want to ruin his Christmas spirit. He had been so happy through the whole day. Nothing but smiles, smiles, and more smiles. Who was she to ruin his fun?

"I will watch two with you, we can watch some with the gang, and then when they leave we can watch more. Deal? That's my final offer."

Inuyasha thought about it. "Deal."

"Good."

"We can watch it after I take a shower."

Kagome sighed. If he was taking a shower, that'd mean she'd have to stay up longer and wait.

"Okay."

She walked to her room, grabbed a blanket and sat down on the couch in the living room. She stared blankly at the television screen before grunting.

'I want to sleep!'

Sleep had never appealed more to her than now. She knew that if she were to fall asleep now it'd be a waste because Inuyasha would come out of the shower in a couple of minutes. She turned her head to look at the Christmas tree.

'Christmas...and then New Years...A new year?'

Kagome couldn't believe all of the drama that had happened over the past year. Her brother showing up, Kenrou's death, Kikyou's arrival and departure, her friends finding out about her secret, moving into an apartment with her best friend, dating said best friend...A lot of things.

Kagome felt her head begin to slowly drift forward before she jerked it back up. She was tired. She looked at the bathroom door from her position on the couch.

'Why did I have to get sick the night before Christmas?' She thought while rubbing her stomach. Now her stomach was beginning to hurt; she had tried her best to eat what she could during the day, but she didn't have an appetite for anything.

She decided after a while of rubbing her stomach that even a few seconds of sleep would be good at the moment, so she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.

Right when she was on the brink between the dream world and reality she felt a plump on the couch.

"Don't fall asleep now, the movie hasn't even started!" He turned on the TV.

Kagome sat up and looked at him. She couldn't help, but smile. Inuyasha took the saying, like a kid waiting for Christmas, to a whole new meaning. His cute dog ears twitched back and forth in excitement, his amber eyes shined with Christmas spirit and joy, and Kagome adored the smile that was on his face.

"Ne, Inuyasha, why are you so happy? I don't remember you ever getting this excited for Christmas...ever." Kagome couldn't keep herself from asking.

"Well, this is the first year that I'm spending Christmas with you as boyfriend and girlfriend, and I want it to be the best Christmas ever." He said with a blush. "...Plus I'm excited to give Kouga his gift."

Kagome smiled, that was such a sweet answer. "You have succeeded in making this the best Christmas so far. I'm really happy to spend it in your house with you."

Kagome wanted to hug and kiss him at the moment, but her damn cold prevented her from doing it.

Inuyasha's blush deepened. "Keh." He pressed the play button on the remote and watched as the menu screen went to the FBI warning screen. "Oh, did you want any popcorn or something?"

Kagome felt herself turn green at the idea of even looking at popcorn. "No thank you."

He sat Indian style and pulled the blanket over him. "Alright then."

Kagome switched her eyes from Inuyasha to the television screen. She had a feeling that she'd barely even make it through the first ten minutes of the movie.

"Twas a long time ago-" The TV blared.

'This is going to be a looooong night.' Kagome thought with a mental sigh.

* * *

"What a brilliant nose you have!" Jack said to the dog thing. Kagome slowly awoke from her sleep. "The better to light my way!"

She looked over at Inuyasha, he was so into the movie that he didn't even notice she had fallen asleep. Kagome sat up a little more in her current position. The last part she remembered from the movie was the first couple of words from This Is Halloween.

Inuyasha looked over at her and smiled before turning back to the TV. Kagome sighed, she wanted to get proper rest in her room, not on the couch even though it was comfy.

"Inuyasha, is it okay if I go to sleep now. I promise I'll get up with you early and finish the rest of the movies with you tomorrow."

He frowned for a second before smiling again. "Fine, but don't forget you said you'd watch it with me."

"Okay, thanks. It's only an hour or so before Christmas day so I'll just say Merry Christmas now. Merii Kurisumasu." She said with a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas." He replied.

Kagome walked to her room and then closed the door behind her. She sighed in comfort when she had her head on her pillow and was safely tucked under her sheets. Nothing felt better than laying on her bed right.

Even though she was comfortable something was bothering her now. '...Since when did Inuyasha become so understanding?...I clearly remember him acting like a brat about the movies earlier ago...Eh, it must just be the Christmas spirit making him be all understanding.'

Leaving that thought alone, she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_12 AM_

Kagome slowly stirred awake. "The hell?" She sat up in her bed with a grunt. Her head was still killing her.

She looked to the right of her. What had woken her up was a movement from the right side of her bed. She leaned over her night stand and turned on the lamp. She nearly screamed when she saw Inuyasha next to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked. If he gave her the wrong answer she had her hand in a position ready to slap him.

He smiled. "Remember how I asked you what you wanted for Christmas?" Kagome nodded her head. "You said you wanted to spend the whole day with me. The day just started about 2 minutes ago."

Kagome cocked an eye brow up. "So this is basically an attempt at you trying to be romantic?...Ne?"

"You could say that, now turn off the lights so we can go to sleep."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just don't try anything with me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in return. "I don't plan on it." He leaned closer. "Your face looks flustered...or are you blushing or something?"

Kagome turned away from him. "It's just that I'm thirsty." She threw the covers off of her and stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink.

As she walked to the kitchen, she beat herself up mentally.

"I can't believe Inuyasha almost found out that I'm sick. I've got to be careful." She whispered to herself.

She sighed as she looked for what to drink in the fridge. Kagome was feeling a bit worse now. If her head didn't hurt like hell before, it did now. Her stomach still hurt, and she felt hotter than she did before she went to bed. At this rate, she didn't think she'd be better in a couple of hours.

Kagome grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and then went to grab a glass out of the cupboard. She stood on her tip toes and grabbed a cup that was closest to her hand and then slowly took it out and headed towards the counter where she had set the juice down. As she was walking to the counter, she began to feel unsteady and lightheaded all in one second. Before she knew it, she was on the floor and glass was around her.

Inuyasha came into Kagome's vision a couple of seconds later. He ran towards her.

"Be careful there's glass on the floor." Kagome said shakily as she tried standing up, but ended up feeling dizzy when she did.

Before she could drop to the floor Inuyasha caught her and made her lean on him for support. It wasn't until then that he noticed that she was hot to the touch.

"Kagome, you're burning up!" He walked her over to the dining room, sat her in one of the chairs, and then got down to her level on his knees. He slipped his hand under her bangs and frowned even deeper. "You're really hot. Were you not feeling well today?" Kagome stayed silent. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome turned away from him. "That's not an answer." He said while looking at the side of her head. He took her hands in his. "Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well? I can't come up with a reason for you being so dumb and not telling me, now you're really sick."

"I didn't because you seemed so happy for the past week." Kagome said, still not looking at him. "You've been so happy and I didn't want to ruin your mood. I thought I'd be better by Christmas time."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. "Keh, you should have just tried to focus on feeling better. Looks like we'll have to cancel the Christmas party. Come on, the faster you get to sleep the faster you can get better." He tightened his grip on her hand a little before standing up.

Kagome's eyes widened at that, she shook her head and held his hand in place in front of her. "Don't do that! I know that everybody's been looking forward to this!"

"Well, I'm not just going to have the party while you're sick! That would be like excluding you out of the group and I want to help you get better anyways."

"You can and you will do it! All I'm going to do is sleep today so it shouldn't be a problem. I'll help you cook a little and then I'll spend the rest of the day getting better. Please don't cancel the party." Kagome looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

He sighed. "Fine." He looked at her hands. "Did you get hurt anywhere when you dropped the glass?" Kagome shook her head. "We'll throw the party, but you won't help with anything. You need to stay in bed and get better." Kagome was about to complain about not helping, but stopped when she saw that she was pushing her luck with him. "Alright, I'll clean up this mess, but first lets get you to bed." Inuyasha helped her up and walked her to her room.

When he was sure that she was in her room and comfortable he walked to the kitchen and began cleaning up.

'Damn it! How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me anything?' He thought.

* * *

"Yea...Kagome's sick..." Inuyasha said into the phone.

It was one in the afternoon and Inuyasha was cluing Miroku in. Inuyasha was dressed in his ready to do work clothes since he knew he'd be doing a bit of work before the party.

"Is the Christmas party still going on?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha peeked into Kagome's room and looked at her flustered face, it pained him to see her like that. He quietly closed the door. "Yea, just remember to show up at six with presents."

"Alright, do you need any help with anything?"

"Nah, I just gotta' make some food and put up some more decorations and I'm done."

"K', just call me if you need somethin'. I'll let everyone else know that she's sick."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

"Eh, maybe." And with that, Miroku hung up.

Inuyasha sighed, he could really use the help with cooking. He looked at Kagome's closed door and shook his head.

He wished his girlfriend could confide in him more. It made him feel useless if she was going through things alone right in front of him and he couldn't help.

He walked into the kitchen and went to the pantry. The least he could do was make her some breakfast. He pulled out a can of chicken soup and started preparing it. It wasn't long before the soup was warmed and put in a bowl.

He walked to Kagome's door and slowly opened it. She was sleeping non to peacefully from the looks of it. He set the soup on her night stand and sat next to her sleeping body on the bed. He slipped his hand under her bangs and frowned, if it was possible, she was even hotter than he remembered.

He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a thermometer. When he walked back to her room, he sat the thermometer down and slowly stirred Kagome awake.

"Kagome, wake up." Kagome slowly blinked before sitting up. She looked at him before moving to get out of the bed. Inuyasha held her in place. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." She said weakly before getting up.

Inuyasha watched her walk out of the room. He could hear her brushing her teeth from his position on her bed. When she came back, Inuyasha helped her get into bed and made sure she was comfortable.

"Here." He handed her the thermometer. "Take your temperature." Kagome stuck the thermometer in her mouth and closed her eyes. She hated being sick more than anything. When the thermometer beeped Inuyasha took it from her mouth and looked at it. "...103."

"It's okay, I just need rest." Kagome said while smiling.

"It's not okay! Damn, why do you always keep stuff to yourself? !"

Kagome looked at him softly. "Inuyasha, it's okay and I'm sorry. It's just that you looked really happy and I didn't want to ruin all of the fun you were having...I guess I did the opposite. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, just...get some rest. Are you hungry, I made soup?" She shook her head. "Are you going to try to eat something today?" She nodded her head. "Okay, just call if you need anything, I'll put this in the fridge."

He stood up and grabbed the soup. "Wait, under the bed." Her sentence died out as she talked. Inuyasha could tell how much it strained her to talk so he just sat the soup down and looked under the bed. He stuck his hand underneath and pulled out a present. "7."

He thought she meant that there were 7 presents so he kept digging his hand under the bed until he pulled out 7 presents. "When did you get all of these?" He had been around Kagome basically 24/7 so he didn't see how she could get all of the presents she had without him noticing.

"I went...out..alone." She said before closing her eyes.

She knew how he felt about her going out alone. He wanted to yell at her about it, but he could tell she was on the brink of falling asleep so he just took the presents and the soup and left. He placed the presents under the tree and put the soup in the fridge before looking at the list.

"So...food...lights...table. Lights is easiest." Inuyasha went to the box next to the Christmas tree and started hanging the lights around the house. After ten minutes of doing that he plugged in the plug to the circuit and watched as the lights came on. "One down, a couple of more things to go."

He went into his room and into his closet. "Where is the damn thing?"

He searched around before pulling out a folding table. He picked it up and put it in the dining room area. After moving his old table out of the way, he set up the fold able table and smiled at his work.

'This was easier than I thought.'

He put the small dining room table in his room and then went back in the kitchen.

"Now, cooking."

Christmas Cooking List

MAKE

-Christmas Tree pizza

-Regular Salad

-Christmas Sherbert drink

-bruschetta

-Sour cream dip

-Mini Sandwiches

BUY

-Buy Chocolate Chip Banana Bread

-Cup cakes

-Buy crackers for dip

-Chips

-KFC Fried Chicken

-Christmas Cake

"Keh, that's not too hard...What the hell is a bruschetta though...and sherbet drink?..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome's door. He contemplated waking her up for a second before quickly throwing that idea out the door. She needed her rest and he wasn't gong to keep her from getting it. "Here's where google comes in."

He went to his room and put his lap top on top of the bed. He typed in bruschetta and looked at the results. "Easy, and the sherbert drink...It's just melted sherbert ice cream. This is realllly easy." He took the lap top off of his lap and put it to the side before looking at the clock. "1:47. That's enough time to get in a nap."

He got into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he was out.

* * *

When Inuyasha stirred awake he checked his phone. "Mother of fucking pearl."

It was already 4:58. He quickly dialed Miroku's number.

"Hey, -" Miroku started.

"Shut up, I need your help."

Miroku smiled on the other end. "I knew you would, what's up?"

"Uh...I need you to pick up some KFC fried chicken and...if possible a Christmas Cake..Japanese style, and uh...That's it. I have to get the rest myself."

"Okay, no problem."

Inuyasha hung up on him and then grabbed his keys. He slipped on his shoes and then walked to Kagome's room. He was surprised to see her sitting up and staring blankly at the sheets in front of her.

"Kagome?" He asked, she hadn't acknowledged him yet. "Kagome?" He called her name a couple of more times before he decided to walk up to her. He placed a hand on her hand. It wasn't until then that she noticed him.

"Oh, hey."

"Are you okay, you kind of zoned out."

Kagome nodded her head. "Sorry, I'm fine though, I was just thinking."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah, I was just thinking about something I dreamed about."

"Okay, do you feel any better?"

"Yea, it's not a strain to talk anymore and I don't feel as hot. I think I'm pretty much all better." She said with a smile.

Inuyasha shook his head. He slipped his hand under her bangs. "You're still hot, just stay in bed and get some sleep. I'm going to run to the store."

"Why?"

"No reason."

Kagome looked at her clock and then at him "You didn't start cooking yet, did you?" Inuyasha's silence was taken as a no. "Inuyasha, you're going to need help making all of those foods if you want to be done before 6."

"Kagome, no; I got this."

Kagome simply rolled her eyes. "No, you don't." The look in her eyes let him know that she would definitely be getting up and helping.

"Kagome, promise me you'll stay in bed." Kagome didn't answer. "Kagome, I'm serious."

"Why should I make a promise I know I'm not going to keep?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, how do you expect to get better if you don't rest? Plus you'll probably get everyone else sick if you try to help with the food."

"I told you I'm feeling better now, and I'll wear a mask and wash my hands a bunch of times."

"You're so stubborn, just rest...please." Kagome seemed to like when he added in the p word, he'd say it a billion times if it meant she'd just stay in bed.

"No." Was her simple reply. "You're wasting time, you could've been to the store and back already."

Inuyasha grunted. "I'm not leaving until I know you'll stay in bed.

"Well, then I guess you're not leaving." Kagome got out of bed and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha followed behind her. "Where are you going?"

"To the shower or are you going to make me promise to actually be in the shower?"

She closed the door behind her and turned on the water. Inuyasha decided that if he hurried he could be back before she got out of the shower. He ran out of the house and to the store as quickly as he could. He hoped he'd be back before she got out.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he walked into the house.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Inuyasha probably took the longest he'd ever taken at the store. Considering he only normally went to the store for eggs, water, ramen, chips, and bread; he didn't know where some of the stuff on the list was. There were only a couple of things he couldn't find, and that's what took the longest. He didn't bother asking a worker or someone around him because of his pride, so he ended up walking around looking for things on the list for a looong time. When he finally found everything he got in line behind a lady that decided to pay in what felt like nickels and pennies.

The lady practically scanned her purse for pennies instead of using dollar bills. Inuyasha wanted to kill her, he had never seen anything like that. Who looks for pennies and nickels when they have perfectly crisp dollar bills they could be using?

He closed the door behind him and stopped in his tracks when he reached the living room. He took in a big whiff before going into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was everything on the list of things that they had too make layed out before him.

He dropped the grocery bags in the kitchen before going into Kagome room. There she was sleeping like a baby. Inuyasha wanted to wake her up so badly, but didn't have the heart to. He just closed the door and then walked back into the kitchen to finish things up.

* * *

By the time 6 rolled around people had started coming into the apartment. Inuyasha left the door open until everyone was finally in the house. When he looked at the Christmas tree, he noticed all of the presents under it. Since there were 8 people and all of them had bought presents for each other, the tree was over loaded with presents.

"Merry Christmas!" Ayame yelled.

"Shhhh, Kagome could still be sleeping." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh yea." She frowned. "It won't feel like Christmas without her with us, I was really looking forward to spending it with her this year."

"She's not dead, she's just in the other room." Sango said while looking at the door. "Let's go bother her."

"Yea."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, let's not. Let her sleep." Sango and Ayame ignored him and walked up to her door. Rin got up and followed them. "Rin!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "If you can't beat them, join them; and you obviously can't beat them."

The girls walked in and closed the door behind them. Inuyasha sighed, those girls would be the death of him. He walked into the kitchen and set out some plates. Miroku followed behind him.

"Guess what?" Miroku asked Inuyasha with a huge smile.

"What? Let me guess, you're hungry and you want to eat?"

"No...but how'd you know? What I was going to say is that I asked Sango out."

"Congrats, welcome to the club now." Inuyasha said with a nod of his head.

"I never said she said yes."

"Would you honestly be smiling that much if she said no?"

"No."

"Exactly then."

"How's it going with Kagome?"

"Eh, it's alright I guess, she doesn't tell me anything. I had to find out for myself that she was sick. She said she didn't want to ruin my mood, but still."

"She was just trying to be thoughtful, can't blame her." He heard the girls giggling softly in the room. "When you're in a good mood, I can't say I would want to be the person to ruin it either. When you're happy you have this kind of smile, it's creepy, but it's like a smile you kind of want to come back. It's almost like a deceiving smile now that I think about it, I'd rather not see that smile. Anyways, my point is she just likes when you're happy and she'd do anything to keep you happy."

"So now my smiles ugly? Thanks, and Kagome knows I'd be happier if she'd confide in me."

"No, you're smile is beautiful, dazzling almost...It's hard to explain, just know sometimes when your happy your smile creeps me out. Let's just stop this conversation, I'm not trying to make this a homo convo."

"That works for me."

"Hey ! Can we choose who Santa will be this year?" Kouga called from the living room.

"Fine." Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Okay, so who shall be Santa this year?" Kouga asked with a smirk.

"It can't be me, I went last year." Sesshomaru said. 'Worst Christmas ever.'

"Now it's down to the last 3. How shall we settle this?"

"Last year we played that game with the long stick and short stick, I say we do Jan-ken-po. Whoever wins doesn't have to be Santa." Miroku suggested.

"Agreed." Inuyasha said while holding out his hand.

"Jan-ken-Po!" The boys hollered as they held out their attacks.

Miroku frowned. "I actually wanted be Santa this year, why did I have to win?"

"Take my place!" Inuyasha said. He had never been Santa and he didn't want to...ever.

"This means war. I'm going to win." Kouga also hated the idea of being Santa.

"We'll see...Jan-Ken-Po!" Inuyasha tried to catch him off guard.

They both looked at their hands shaped as rocks.

Kouga gave a chuckle. "Tried to be a little sneaky, too bad it didn't-Jan-Ken-Po!"

They looked at their scissor shaped hands. Both were formidable opponents. They went back and forth for a while before someone lost.

Kouga looked at his hand. "Oh my god, I-I-I won! I won! ! ! ! I knew you'd lose."

"Shut the hell up."

Kouga shook his head. "Now is that something Santa would say? Ill go get the outfit out of my car." Kouga happily left the house and went to his car.

"I hate Christmas." Inuyasha said while leaning back on the couch.

"Now you know how I felt last year." Sesshomaru said with a nod of his head.

"What's so bad about being Santa? You get pretty ladies on your lap telling you what they want for Christmas."

"The fact that all of you guys will be sitting on my lap doesn't sit well with me. I'm not looking forward to this."

"At least you got one special lady to look forward to."

Inuyasha sighed; now that he thought about it, was what they talked about earlier technically an argument? It could be one...or could it not? He was sooo confused.

Kouga walked in and handed Inuyasha the costume. "Go get changed Santa."

Inuyasha looked at the costume before going to his room, there was no way in hell he would be wearing that without making some modifications to it.

When he walked out he was clad in a white collared shirt under the huge santa shirt. He tied a belt around the center and wore his red skinny jeans. He put on the Santa hat and walked out. That would be the closest he was getting to Santa.

"You're not Santa." Kouga said dejectedly.

"And you're not the tooth fairy, thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"You at least need the beard." He replied.

Inuyasha walked back into his room and looked through his drawer. He smiled when he found what he was looking for.

_Mustache. _

He took the back part off of his mustache and pasted the sticky part of the mustache above his lip. He knew those machines in front of Krogers would give him something useful one day.

He walked out and smiled.

"You look more like Mario."

"Keh." Inuyasha sat on the couch.

"I'll get the girls." Sesshomaru said while standing up.

"This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to record this years, I call first on Santa's lap!" Miroku said with a huge smile.

"You're having way to much fun with this."

"I'm not supposed to?"

Miroku whistled when he saw Sango. She always looked gorgeous, especially in the silver dress she was wearing.

All of the girls filed out. Inuyasha's eyes couldn't leave Kagome when he saw her. Kagome's couldn't leave him either. She bust out laughing when she saw him. He blushed and looked away from her. She walked up to him.

"You look cute, Santa."

"And you look mighty fine yourself. You should be in bed though, you don't look well."

Kagome was dressed in a red off the shoulder shirt that was tucked into a black mini skirt and had black knee highs that has red bows on the side of them. Her hair was down and straight and she only had on mascara.

"I know, I know. I'm going to sleep in a while. I still would've been sleeping if some people hadn't decided to try straightening my hair while I was doing that." She looked at Ayame, Rin, and Sango.

"Sorry." They said.

"So...Why are you dressed as Santa?"

Inuyasha had completely forgotten that Kagome hadn't spent a Christmas with them yet.

Before he could answer Ayame answered for him. "He's dressed like Santa because all of us are going to sit on his lap and tell him what we want for Christmas."

"Sounds cool." Kagome said with a sneeze.

"See, you should be in bed."

"I'm okay."

"Awwww, that is sooo cute. He's worried about her." Ayame cooed. "Why can't you be like that Kouga?"

Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "Why are you glaring at me, she said it."

"Okay, let's get this Santa thing on with." He held up the video camera. "Who wants to sit on Santa's lap first?"

"Me!" Miroku raised his hand. Kouga hit the record button on the video camera.

Inuyasha grunted, he hated being Santa. Sesshomaru pulled a chair over for Inuyasha to sit in. Inuyasha sat down and waited for Miroku to sit on his lap.

"I love you Santa."

"Just sit your ass down."

Miroku sat on Inuyasha's lap with a grin. "Ask what I want for Christmas."

"If you don't tell me what you want for Christmas I'll hurt you."

"Thanks for asking." Everybody laughed. "I want...money for Christmas...No, I want Sango for Christmas." Kouga turned the camera to a now blushing Sango.

"Miroku, say something realistic." Sango replied.

"Ohhhhhh." Everyone went.

"Cough, cough, burn, cough." Kouga coughed.

"That hurt Sango." Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "I want something to repair my broken heart."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yea, okay, get a band-aid; bye now. Who's next?" He said while kicking Miroku off of his lap.

"Me." Rin volunteered.

She happily sat on Inuyasha lap. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, waiting for him to ask a certain question.

Inuyasha sighed. "What do you want for Christmas, little girl?" Rin was just too cute for him.

She squealed in delight. "I want for Sesshomaru to show me more smiles." She looked at Sesshomaru, he simply blinked at her. She sighed and got off of Inuyasha's lap. Maybe that was too big of a present to ask for?

"I'm next!" Ayame sat on his lap. "Ask me what I want for Christmas, old man."

Inuyasha scoffed. "There's no reason to ask, girls like you only get coal."

Ayame, lifted her hand, grabbed his cheek, pinched it, and then starting twisting. "Wanna' say that again?"

"That's my girl!" Kouga cheered from behind.

"What would you like for Christmas?" Inuyasha quickly asked.

Ayame let go of his cheek and smiled. "I want money."

Inuyasha rubbed his now sore cheek, this girl would get nothing but coal if he had anything to say about it. "Okay, get off."

"Sesshomaru, why don't you go next?" Kagome asked while looking at him.

He gave her a raised eye brow before walking up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at him before he decided he couldn't take it anymore. "You gonna' sit down anytime soon?"

"Sit, sit!" Rin said from her place next to Kagome.

Sesshomaru heaved a heavy sigh before sitting on his lap.

Inuyasha chuckled. "What do you want for Christmas young man?"

"I want to make more income in the future and have more business opportunities."

Sango shook her head. "You ask for the same thing every year."

"Because I always want the same thing every year." He got off of Inuyasha's lap and walked away from him.

"Someone take the camera, I want my turn." Kouga said while holding it out.

"I got it." Miroku said while taking the video camera.

Kouga plopped down on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha grunted. "What do you want for Christmas, young man?"

"I want the madgab game."

"The what?" Inuyasha asked.

"None of your business."

"Okay, you told me what you want now get off."

"And if I say no?"

"You won't get what you want for Christmas."

"Touche." Kouga said while getting up.

"What?"

"My turn, let's save the best for last." Sango said while looking at Kagome, Kagome blushed in response.

Sango sat on his lap. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want clothes, shoes, a new blanket, and a guitar. What about you?"

"See, someone here is nice, they actually think about what I want for Christmas."

"No one asked because no one cares." Sesshomaru responded.

"And that's why your business won't prosper next year. Anyways, what I want for Christmas is some new games for my system and lots of ramen."

Sango got off of his lap. "Let's hope you get that then, Kagome you're up." She grabbed Kagome's hand and sat her down on Inuyasha's lap.

"What do you want for Christmas, little miss?"

"Uhh...I'm not sure...I guess I could use a cell phone or maybe some glasses. No, I actually want for everyone to be happy next year...and then a new pair of glasses."

Everyone awwed. "That's sweet, let's hope you get what you want for Christmas."

Kagome smiled and got up. "Yea, well I'm going to take me a good ole' nap, wake me up when you guys open presents."

Inuyasha grabbed onto her hand. "We're about to eat, do you think you can eat anything?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Right now I still don't feel well enough to eat, I'll try to eat later on."

"Okay." He watched her walk to her room and close the door.

It sucked that she was sick on Christmas day.

"Ugh, I wish Kagome wasn't sick, I really wanted to goof off with her." Ayame complained.

"On a happier note...Let's eat." Kouga said before walking to the food. It'd be an understatement to say he, as well as everyone else, was just a _little_ hungry. They all grabbed a plate, sat down, and began digging into their food.

* * *

After eating was done, it was time to open presents. Inuyasha quietly opened the door to Kagome's room and closed it behind him. He had changed out of his Santa outfit and into a pair of jeans and a red polo. She was in a deep sleep from the look of it. He sat on the bed next to her and waited.

He didn't want to wake her up when she was sleeping so peacefully, but he knew he'd feel her wrath when she got better if he didn't wake her up to open presents. He lightly took one of her shoulders and shook it. She slowly stirred awake and sat up.

She yawned. "Presents?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Let's go then."

She motioned to get out of bed, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Inuyasha, I do." Kagome swung her legs out of the covers and over the side of the bed.

"Then why don't you tell me anything? It makes me feel like crap when my girlfriend can't even confide in me."

"I do, it's just that I really didn't want to ruin your mood."

"No, you always keep stuff to yourself, it's not just today. Like when you were having problems with Kenrou before he passed away, and I even had to find out from Kikyou what your father used to do to you."

"What was I going to do, ask you to help me take care of a guy you don't even know? And I already told you, I wouldn't have known how to tell you, it's not something you want to tell people."

"Still, I could've done something. I get that, I'm just saying you could trust me a little more, when have I _not_ pulled through for you?"

Kagome thought about it. "You always do, I can't think of a time at the moment."

Inuyasha took her right hand in his left one. "Exactly, why can't you see that? Something as small as getting sick is something you should easily be able to tell me."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yea, you're right; I'll try to tell you more things."

"Good." Inuyasha turned Kagome's body so that she was facing him fully. He put his head against hers and sighed. "You're still hot."

Kagome could barely contain her blush. "Uh-huh."

Inuyasha tilted his head up and kissed her nose. "After the presents go to sleep."

"No complaints with that."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the room hand in hand and sat on the couch. Everyone sat in a circle and separated their gifts.

"Ladies first." Miroku said as he handed the last gift to Rin.

"Wanna' go first?" Ayame asked Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "Why don't all of us girls open them at the same time?"

"Good idea."

The girls began opening their presents. They each shared laughs and smiles as they saw what they had gotten.

"Rin, what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Sango asked as she held up her invisible playing cards.

"Open the pack." Rin said with a smile.

Sango opened the pack. "Ohhhhhh, cool, thanks for the gift." Sango said as she examined the cards fully.

Kagome blushed as she looked at what was in front of her, Ayame laughed. "Why would you get this for me?"

"Because I thought you would need it." Ayame answered as she ate some of the candy she got.

"Love dice, really? I'll never use them."

"If you don't want to use them, I'll take it." Miroku said.

Sango gave Kagome a serious look. "Don't give those to him."

"I'll think about it." Kagome started unwrapping Inuyasha's present, when she opened the box she smiled. "Awwww, Thanks Yasha'." Kagome said as she hugged the huge teddy bear he had gotten her.

"Dig farther down in the box."

Kagome stuck her hand farther in the box and felt around until her hand touched something soft. She pulled it out and began laughing. "Wow, wonder woman boxers? I love it."

"And I have Superman boxers, so we can match."

"Amazing idea, okay, now it's the guys turn."

The girls moved their presents out of the way and let the boys open their presents. The boys began ripping the paper off like animals, all aside from Sesshomaru.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kouga let out a laugh as he held up Sango's gift. "Too funny Sango!"

Sango laughed as well. "Well you said you wanted it so I got it for you."

Kouga held beer gut footie pajamas in his hand. The outline was of a grease stained tank top and a pair of sweats. There was a compartment in the center stuffed with a pillow to look like a beer gut. All Kouga said he wanted was a pair of footie pajamas, Sango went all out.

Sesshomaru sighed as he glared at Ayame.

Ayame smiled, "It's perfect for you."

"I don't like this gift." He said as he set it out the floor.

Ayame had given Sesshomaru a stripper bobble head, it came with a pole and everything. "Press the red button."

"No."

"Press the red button." When she saw that Sesshomaru wasn't going to press it, she pressed it for him. Naughty Girl by Beyonce had started playing. The stripper grabbed the pole and began twirling around it. "Pretty cool right?"

"No." Sesshomaru said as he opened more gifts.

"Aww, thanks Yash', it's just what I wanted. An Intercourse Cook book, now I have some ideas for my lady." Miroku said as he gave Inuyasha a hug.

Sango glared at him. "Why?"

"I thought he'd want it." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why does it seem like most of the gifts for the guys are perverted?" Kagome asked with a laugh.

"Because their boys." Rin said as she pushed some of the gifts out of the way.

Inuyasha began opening his gift from Kagome. When he opened the box he nearly dropped dead. "This, this is." He could barely contain how happy he was. He pulled Kagome into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome giggled. "I take it you like the gift."

All Inuyasha could do was nod his head as he stared at the card and badge in front of him.

"Whatch'd you get him?" Ayame asked as she pulled the card out of his hand. "Ohh la la, a year long pass to Ra-Ra-Ra-Ramune Emporium. Ohh, you are one lucky guy, Yash." Ayame stood up and examined it.

"I know, give it back." Inuyasha said as he set his ramen shaped badge in it's box.

"What if I cut up the card?" Ayame asked as she bent it.

Inuyasha jumped up. "Don't."

"Calm down, I didn't plan on doing it."

"Okay, give it back." Inuyasha said as he reached for it.

Ayame held it out of his reach. "Say please."

"I shouldn't have to say please to ask for my things back."

"Say it and you'll get it back."

"Ayame, just give it back before he starts crying, someones gonna' get hurt." Rin said with a shake of her head.

"I'm not gonna cry!" Inuyasha said as he reached for it.

Ayame backed up into the Christmas tree. The ramen ornament leaned to the side slightly before falling off the top off the tree slowly.

Inuyasha was frozen to the spot as he watched his favorite ornament fall to the floor. It all unfolded in front of him in slow motion. He reached out to grab it but knew he wouldn't reach it in time.

"NOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha screamed as he watched it hit the floor slowly and break into a million smaller pieces. He dropped to his knees.

Ayame slid the gift card to him on the floor. "...Here's your card." She hid behind Kouga after that, she wasn't too sure what Inuyasha would do.

Kagome, Kouga, Rin, Sango, and Sesshomaru looked at each other before bursting out laughing. (Yes, even Sesshomaru). It was like a movie had played right in front of them.

"I'll buy you a new one, babe." Kagome said as she went to the kitchen to get a broom.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he looked at the scattered pieces of glass. Ayame was really starting to feel bad about what she had done.

"I'm sorry..." Ayame said as she picked up one of the glass pieces. "It was an accident."

For a second, just for one second, Inuyasha imagined himself stabbing her to death with one of the bigger shards of glass. It would be an understatement to say he was just pissed off.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Kagome sweeping up the shards in front of him.

He lightly put his hand over hers. "I'll take care of it, I don't want you to cut yourself."

"No, it's okay, I got it." She continued on sweeping up the mess.

Inuyasha went to the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag before walking back and helping clean up the mess. Once the mess was completely cleaned up, he turned to Ayame. She really did look like she regretted what she did, and it was on an accident.

"It's okay Ayame." He could see her sigh in relief when he said that. He smiled. "...I can't wait to give you your Christmas present next year though, it'll be the worst present ever."

Ayame frowned. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"You know."

"Let's sing! I'll bring out the karaoke machine." Inuyasha said, changing the subject.

"This conversation isn't over." Ayame said as she sat on the couch.

Kagome smiled. "I'm going to head to bed now."

"Alright." Inuyasha pecked her on the cheek.

"Since you probably won't be up when we leave, I'll say my good bye now." Rin said as she hugged Kagome.

Kagome hugged everyone and said her good byes before going into her room, changing into a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt, and going to bed.

* * *

Kagome woke up and looked at the clock next to her bed.

"One in the morning." She said aloud as she stretched.

She saw the light on outside in the living room so she decided to get up. It was too quite for there to be anyone in the house, so she assumed that it was just Inuyasha cleaning up. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha moving the living room table back to it's spot.

"Need help with anything?" Kagome asked as she tossed a plastic fork into the trash can.

"Nah, you can go back to bed, I'm almost done."

"I'll help you with the rest. I had a lot of fun today." She said as she put some left overs into the fridge.

"Really? I'm glad. There are plenty of more Christmas's to come."

"Yea, can't wait for the next one. This was the best Christmas ever." She closed the fridge.

"Eh, it was better than last year. A certain special guest came this year and made everything awesome."

"Hmmm...I wonder who that could be."

"I'll give you a hint. She's pretty, and cute, and hasn't given me a kiss in what feels like years."

Kagome laughed. "Your mother? Who knew you could be so needy."

Inuyasha took down the missile toe. ""I would rather get a kiss from another raven haired beauty." He held the missile toe above his head.

Kagome walked up to him. "Hmmmm, will this raven haired girl do?"

"I guess I could change my standards for you." Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer.

"You'd get sick most likely."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers. Kagome kissed him back and slightly smiled underneath the kiss. When they pulled back for air Inuyasha smiled at her.

"If you get sick, don't blame me." Kagome said before walking to her room. She couldn't keep her smile off of her face.

* * *

Authors notes:

Christmas at the end of April, how wonderful ^-^

Yup here's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed :D Please review.

**Chapter's Remaining:** _7 ;)_

Summer approaches and i'll be able to update more :)))). This story should be done before the beginning of August. I plan to try to throw out a chapter at least 2 times a month once I'm out of school.

Reviews:

angelstar : I'm really happy that you wrote the view, and i'm glad to let you know that all of those questions will be answered ^-^. I was freaking out when I finished planning out the rest of the chapters, I was like 'Did I answer all of the questions that people could have! ? What if I didn't! ? ! Oh my goodness!...I hope I did.' But yup, all of your questions are answered :D

Miyu kuran LMAO! That would be a funny way to for him to die. X)))

Seriousmean side Good side :...your review made me laugh so hard! ! ! ummm...Is it bad to say that I enjoy the sick humor of your 'serious side' haha. :)))

scorpioprincess18 : Lol, thank you :))) i'm alllll better now :DDD thanks a bunch for the birthday review.

WhiteWinterStar : thank you for the constructive criticism, I'll be more careful :). Thanks for the review.

kouga's older woman : Why thank you very much! :D I see that you review a lot, so thank you for that. ^-^

blackveil123 Inuaysha is half demon is this story :)

DormySaz :thank you :)))) it healed up well. Thanks for the review.


	22. Answers

Disclaimer:

F_F:As we near the end, I am still VERY disappointed to say that I don't own Inuyasha...but there will be a day when I do...Hopefully...

* * *

_**Graceful Mistake**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_Answers_

* * *

Just some information:

*Pun on the korean word, 'gomiho'.

Gomiho-nine tailed fox

*oni-ogre

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they walked into the house.

"Best New Year's ever!" Kagome took off her jacket and set it on the couch.

"It was."

They had just gotten back from a New Years Party at Mayonaka Odoru, their favorite club. There were fireworks, good food, good music, and all of their friends were around. They danced all night and watched the best fire works they had ever seen.

"I call shower first." Kagome said as she walked to her room.

She grabbed her pajamas and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Inuyasha watched her walk in before going into the kitchen to heat up some ramen. By the time Kagome came out, Inuyasha was asleep with an empty ramen cup in his hand.

She looked at him before looking at the clock in the kitchen.

"Hmmm...3:05 in the morning..." She was surprised that it was so late, she still felt like she had loads of energy to waste. She went to her room, grabbed a blanket, and then put it over him. "Sleep tight."

Kagome went to her room and quietly closed the door behind her. Once she was in her bed, she looked at the ceiling.

'Only four more days until school starts.' Kagome wished that school wouldn't start so soon after New Years. Everyone's still going to be pumped up from New Years and all the partying they did. 'And back to being with Mr. Rijeki.' She shivered involuntarily. 'Well...Last year actually wasn't so bad.'

Kagome went through all of her memories of the previous year before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome slowly stirred awake before sitting up. "Kagome, are you up! ?"

She sighed before getting out of bed and opening her door. "Who could sleep with all of your yelling?"

"...Good morning to you too." Inuyasha said as he tossed his horribly folded blanket onto the couch. "I was just going to say that I'm going out now."

Kagome looked at him before walking into the bathroom and brushing her teeth. He was dressed in one of Kagome's favorite shirts of his. "Where are you going?" She mumbled through her tooth-brush.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome spit in the sink. "Where are you going?" She looked in the mirror before running her hand over the burn mark on her cheek. "It's getting better."

"After I find my key, I'm going to go out with some friends. Some of my college friends are back in town so we're gonna' go out. I won't be back until late. Give or take around 10..maybe 11?" He smiled when he found the key in the kitchen drawer. "Found it!"

"Okay."

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Nope." Kagome walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Well, I'll just be out with them."

"Okay, have fun." Kagome grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and sat on the couch.

"That's it? Just have fun? Are you mad because I'm not spending New Years day with you?"

Kagome laughed. "Not at all, it's not like we planned anything."

"Why are you yelling at me! ? You always yell!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. "Inuyasha, you're absolutely crazy. Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"Oh, so now you're kicking me out of my own house! ? Does our love mean nothing! ?" Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.

"Bye, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she flipped on the TV.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, I'll make a fantastic dinner today to kick off the year."

"We'll see."

Inuyasha kissed her one more time before leaving and locking the door behind him. Kagome sighed.

"He's a crazy one." She flipped to a channel she liked.

Kagome spent a good two hours watching TV before she decided that she was bored. She hadn't noticed how much Inuyasha had kept her entertained until then. Who wouldn't be entertained if they had a half demon practically bouncing off the walls 24/7?

"Maybe the park sounds good?...And then a trip to the ice cream shop?" Kagome pondered out loud as she walked to her room. She went to her drawers and began picking out her clothes. "But...we do have plenty of ice cream here so, just the park." As she was pulling out her shirt a neatly folded paper fell out. "How did this...get...here?"

She unfolded it.

_Address:_

_ 4843 Mina Lane._

_(Directly behind the park I used to take you to when you were younger.) _

_ -Miss K_

_See you in the next dream after you meet her ;)_

She thought about why the paper was there before remembering her conversation with Kenrou in her last dream.

_*Flashback*_

(Chapter 16)

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whether that's true or not I still didn't get any answers to my questions." She picked one of the daisies out of the ground and twirled it in between her fingers. "Maybe I need some psychological help."

Kenrou grumbled before pulling a pen and paper out of his back pocket, writing something down, and handing it to her. "Here."

"Where did that pen and paper come from?"

"That's not the point! Just go to the address on there when you get the chance."

"Okay…" Kagome said confusedly while slipping it into her back pocket.

"Alright, I have to go, but the next time you come back we'll have a nice dance."

"Wait, Kenr-"

_*End of Flashback*_

"Wow, that happened so long ago, I completely forgot about that dream." She folded it back up and then set it on her dresser. "Guess I know where I'm going today."

Kagome quickly got dressed in black skinny jeans and a simple cream-colored ¾ sleeve shirt. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

'Inuyasha, won't know where I am though...' She grabbed her house key out of the kitchen drawer. "It shouldn't take more than 30 minutes at most...I wish I had a cell phone."

Kagome took a jacket from the closet before heading out and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Kagome enjoyed the hour of fresh winter air she breathed in as she walked to the park. Though it was a long walk, it was quiet and peaceful; leaving her to her own thoughts which helped speed up time. It was cold, but nothing she couldn't handle. Kagome smiled when she saw the parks entrance, she hadn't been there in so long.

She sped up and entered the park. It was a bit chilly so nobody was there, just like she expected. She walked up to the swing set and ran her hand over the cold metal chain of the swing.

"This place hasn't changed at all." She muttered. Reminiscing about her past.

Kagome sat in the swing she had sat in when she was but a mere six year old. She laughed as she thought of how Kenrou would sit on the swing to the left of her. If he wasn't sitting in that seat, he'd be pushing her.

Kagome slightly swung back and forth on the swing. "One day I'll push you soooo high, you'll be able to touch the sky. You can't be scared though." She sighed as she remembered the words that Kenrou had told her many times over and over when she was young.

She stood up and walked to the monkey bars. The last time she came to this park, she was at least a good seven feet under the bars and could barely touch the bar even when she jumped. She reached up and touched the bar with ease.

She remembered when she had fallen off the monkey bars the first time she went on them.

"I had scratched up my knees sooo bad." Kagome thought with a smile.

_Flashback_

-2 weeks after the monkey bars incident-

Kagome still hadn't gone on the monkey bars after falling. She looked at the monkey bars for a while from her spot in the sand box before looking back at her sand cake. Kenrou handed Kagome more sand.

"Ya know, you should try going on the monkey bars again. I'll hold you this time, instead of you going by yourself." He put a stick in the cake. "There, now it's a birthday cake." His black hair bounced with his head as he nodded it in approval.

Kagome shook her head. "No, clearly I wasn't made to go on the monkey bars. It's obvious, monkey bars are for monkeys and I'm a human so..it wasn't meant to be." She removed the stick. "It's a wedding cake."

Kenrou smiled, it all just looked like a big lump of sand to him. "Okay, well think about it like this...Hmm...What's your favorite dog?" He asked knowing the answer all to well.

"Water dogs." Kagome put a leaf in the cake.

"Well, do they live in the water?" Kagome shook her head. "Exactly, monkey bars aren't just made for monkeys, they're made for people who look like monkeys too, which includes you." He ruffled Kagome's hair, getting a bit of sand in it.

"Hey!" She said as she giggled, she tried to get the sand out of her hair, only causing more to be put in it. "I do _not _look like a monkey! That's probably why I fell!"

"Just try it one more time." He put a leaf on top of the cake.

"No, I got hurt last time."

"...You've fallen on a side-walk before, right?"

Kagome nodded her head before knocking the cake over. Kenrou gave her a questioning look."I don't want a wedding cake anymore. Now it's going to be a Christmas cake."

"Well, you didn't stop walking did you?"

"No, but-"

He cut her off. "Then why can't you go on the monkey bars?"

"I-"

"I told you, I'd be there to hold you up and protect you."

"I know, but-"

"Do you not trust me! ? I'm going to cry!"

"You-"

Kenrou began fake crying. "Why doesn't she trust me? Have I ever let my little Gome' down."

"Fine!" Kagome said as she stood up. "I'll go on the monkey bars."

"That's my little Gomeho*." Kenrou grabbed her hand and helped her up.

Kagome sighed. "I hate that nickname, Oni*."

"That doesn't even go with my name." Kenrou said as they began walking to the monkey bars.

"Well, you kind of look like one so I call you that. When you stop calling me Gomeho, then I'll stop calling you Oni."

"At least this ogre can go on monkey bars without falling." He smiled when they were at the monkey bars. "Okay, I've got you, so don't be scared."

Kagome climbed the small stairs that led up to the bars. "I'm not scared since you said you'd hold me."

Kagome grabbed hold of the first bar. In actuality, she was really scared inside, but she trusted that Kenrou would hold her. "The bars are cold."

"It's calling out to your hands to warm it. Kagome, Kagome, grab the bars to warm me." Kenrou said in a deep voice. He held Kagome by the waist.

"Objects don't talk." She grabbed the next bar and then the next.

"You hurt his feelings."

"Objects don't have feelings."

"You're heartless, I should let you go." Kenrou smiled behind her.

"NO! I'll cry."

"I gave you my word, I am here to protect and make sure that you, Princess Kagome, are safe. Since I am your loyal knight."

Kagome's hand reached the last bar and she jumped onto the stairs that met her feet. She turned around and smiled at Kenrou. "Next time, I'll go on the monkey bars by myself." Kenrou turned around for Kagome to get on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's only if you promise to watch me though."

"It's a promise. Between ogre, and fox."

Kagome rolled her eyes but smiled contentedly.

_End of Flashback_

She walked away from the monkey bars and looked at what was supposed to be the back of the park.

"I miss him."

Kagome began walking towards the back. She'd never gone to the park and _NOT_ gone to the play ground and stayed there the whole time, so going to the back of the park was new for her. She stopped in her tracks when a big chain link fence met her. She looked the fence up and down, it was a good four and a half feet taller than her.

"He didn't mention anything about a fence...Is there a way around this?" She looked to her left and right. The fence seemed to go on forever. "Looks like I'm climbing."

Kagome stuck her hands in between one of the holes and shook the fence. 'Seems sturdy.' She put her other hand higher and began climbing up. Once she was on top of the fence, she looked out passed the trees that blocked her way. 'I can see bits and pieces of a building.'

She hopped off of the fence and landed non to gracefully on the floor. When she was properly on her feet, she dusted off her pants. Her jeans and shoes were covered in a bit of dirt.

Kagome began walking forward, towards the building. She hummed a small tune as she walked. It wasn't long before she was staring at the building. In all honesty it looked a bit abandoned..or old...Or a mixture of both...Definitely a mixture of both.

She began walking up the stairs that led up to what she now saw was a shrine. As she took a step on one of the stairs , the stair gave out under her foot and her foot crashed through it. She let out a small scream as she fell.

"I can't say I didn't expect that, this place does look old." She looked farther up the stairs. "Thank god it didn't happen when I was higher up or I would've been seriously hurt." She pulled her leg up and out of the hole. "Opps, I hope they won't be too mad."

Kagome dusted off her pants before continuing up the stairs carefully. Once she was on the last step, she realized it was a very old style building. Tatami mats met once the stairs stopped. It looked like a huge version of a traditional Japanese house.

She knocked on the door once, and then twice when no one answered. She slid the doors open before slowly walking in.

"Empty." Kagome muttered. She began walking through the room before looking down at her boots. She quickly took off her jacket and boots before leaving them at the door.

Kagome walked to her right and slid open another door. It was empty, just like the last one. Nothing but old tatami mats with stains and shoji screen doors. She went through a couple of more doors before coming to a door that led her outside.

She walked along the outside tatami mats and stared in awe at a pond. Koi fish of all sizes were swimming through out it.

"That's so pretty." She said as she continued walking before going through another door. Yet another empty room. "No wonder this place looked old and abandoned...that's because it is."

She walked through two more doors before closing the door behind her and pulling the note out of her pocket. She read over it a couple of times.

"Maybe I'm in the wrong place?...But..." No matter how many times she read it, she couldn't see being in the wrong place. She had followed the directions perfectly. "Maybe I shouldn't listen to my dreams...but how did this note get here?"

Kagome heard a creaking sound from the left and snapped her head up. She looked around, she was more than sure that she was at the place alone. She shifted a little on the mats and heard a creak.

Kagome rolled her eyes before looking back at the paper.

"Maybe I am wrong."

Before Kagome could take another step a door slid open quickly. Someone slid in and shot an arrow all in one swift movement. It hit Kagome's hair that flowed over her shoulder, missing her skin by just an inch. Kagome eyes darted to the arrow and then back to the person who shot it.

She slid down to the floor. The perpetrator loaded another arrow.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Kagome blinked. "Uh..." Kagome was still in shock, that could've easily hit her, just a little closer and her face would have some serious problems.

The girl lowered her arrow, seeing as how Kagome didn't seem like a threat.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome slowly stood up. "I'm here to see Miss K. I was told to come here to have my questions answered."

"Miss K?" The girl questioned. She stared at Kagome for a while longer. "Why do you want to see...Miss K?"

Kagome unfolded the note and held it out for her to take. "I was told to come here, I'm honestly not really sure why I am here as well."

The girl took the note and scanned it. Her short brown bob bounced as she looked up from the note before handing it back. "Okay, come with me."

Kagome followed close behind as the girl went through doors. She looked around as they walked. They went through plenty of empty rooms before going into rooms filled with things. Pictures and plants were in many of the rooms that they passed.

"So who sent you here?"

Kagome looked at one of the pictures. "Umm...a friend."

The conversation stopped there. They walked around for a while longer before the girl stopped walking. She disappeared behind a door in front of them. Kagome stayed in her place not sure if she should follow her through this particular door. The girl returned just as soon as she left.

"Miss K is in this room." She lightly smiled at Kagome before walking out of a door close by.

Kagome took in a deep breath before sliding the door open. An elderly looking woman was sitting down at a Japanese coffee table while drinking tea. She calmly motioned for Kagome to sit on one of the pillows around the table.

Kagome sat down and silently admired the woman's hair. Though it was gray, it was long, all the way down to the floor. Her hair reminded her of a warm gray color.

'Inuyasha's hair is a mixture of white and gray...Hmmmm..." She lightly giggled at the thought of Inuyasha.

The woman smiled at Kagome. "Hello, may I ask your name?"

Kagome cleared her throat. "Higurashi Kagome, and yours?"

"You can call me Kaede. May I ask why you're here?"

Kagome handed the slightly crumbled note to her, their hands lightly brushed each other. "I was told to come here by Kenrou. I'm not even sure why I'm here."

"Kenrou?" She asked as she read over the note.

"Umm, he was an old friend. He passed away a few months ago."

She looked up from the note. "And when did he give you this note?..I can't recall ever meeting a Kenrou."

"I technically got it from him about..umm...I don't know...about 4 or 5 weeks ago." Kaede wore a confused look. Kagome sighed. "The main reason for me coming here is because Kenrou told me I could get answers to my questions by coming here, when I met him in my dream."

"Dream?"

"Yes...dream." Kagome realized she probably sounded crazy, but it was the God's honest truth.

"Please explain."

She took in a deep breath. "Well, I'll start with the root of the problem. Odd things are happening in my life. First off, I used to be able to heal very quickly. Every time I'd get hurt, I'd go to sleep and all of my scars would be gone. Every. Time...but now it just doesn't happen anymore."

"Heal? In order to heal one must be hurt. How often did you get hurt, you make it sound like it was more than a couple of times." She took a sip of her tea.

"I'll get into that later. Umm...Anyways, so that was a problem, and then...my dreams. They're so realistic, what ever happens to me in my dreams happens to me in real life." Kaeda's confused expression deepened. "Like...this note!" Kagome pointed at the note. "Kenrou wrote it on a piece of paper in my dream and then when I woke up, the paper was in my back pocket..where I had slipped it into in my dreams."

Kagome thought about it. "There was also a time when I literally had a chunk of my hand ripped off in my dream and then in real life my hand had a chunk gone."

"Did you heal quickly from that?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, by that time I had stopped healing quickly. When I went to visit my friends grave for the first time after his death, Kenrou's, I heard his voice. At first, I thought I was going crazy, but then when I was dreaming Kenrou told me that he really did call out my name, it wasn't my imagination."

Kaede scanned over the note again. It looked like nothing more than a regular note.

"I just want to know why these things are happening." She looked at Kaede pleadingly. "Why did I heal so quickly at that time? Why can't I anymore? Why can Kenrou contact me? _How _can he contact me? Why is he contacting me? Why am I going through all of this?...I just want to know."

Kaede nodded her head in understanding. "...And he sent you here?" Kagome nodded her head. "I see, stay here." Kaede slowly rose before leaving the room.

Kagome sat quietly as she waited for Kaede to come back. She looked at the bare room. "There's no clock here...I wonder what time it is..."

Kaede walked in and sat in front of Kagome. "You do know where you are, right?"

"...Ummm...an old run down shrine behind a park."

Kaede lightly laughed. "You're at least correct about the shrine part. The young lady that showed you the way and I are mikos."

"Mikos?"

"Priestess. This is an old shrine, I will admit, but this isn't out main shrine. We've been using this as kind of like a training temple for younger mikos if you can understand that."

Kagome slowly nodded her head. "O...k..."

Kaede held up a small ball, a jewel. Kagome was mesmerized by the jewel. It was a dainty ball, a shade of lavender. It looked like it belonged in a jewelery store, never to be bought because of its expensive price.

"It's beautiful, was it passed down from past mikos?"

"It was, would you like to hold it?"

Kagome nodded her head. Kaede handed the ball to Kagome, she took it carefully. She felt like it'd break if she barely clenched her hand over it. She held it up to her eyes and examined it. Inside the jewel, she could see there was a dark center, practically black, and then lighter shades of purple bounded out of it.

She shielded her eyes from the jewel when it glowed. It started off like bright strobe lights and then died down to a small glow.

"Whoa." Kagome said as the jewel emitted its glow, it looked like little sparkles were dancing along with the light. "This is really beautiful. How many years has it been passed down?" Kagome looked at Kaede.

She smiled. "It's been passed down for over 500 years."

"Wow, and it still looks this...perfect?" From what she could see, there wasn't a single scratch on it and it looked brand new. Now she really felt like it'd just break if she held it. "That's amazing." Kagome held it out for Kaeda to take back.

Kaede took the jewel and lightly held it in her hand. "Did you feel anything when you held the jewel?"

"...Was I supposed to? I guess I felt kind of warm inside...like a small fire was lit."

She nodded her head. "Do you know why the jewel glowed when you held it?"

"...Because it's triggered to do that every few hours?" That was Kagome's only logical guess.

"While that is a good guess, this isn't your average jewel. This jewel is known as the shikon no tama."

"Jewel of four souls...?"

"Courage, friendship, wisdom, and love."

"That...makes sense, but why did it glow?"

"It glowed because you are something special." Kagome raised an eye brow. "You have priestess like energy."

Kagome laughed. "What?" Of all the things she could've heard, this would have to be one of the oddest. She came here to get answers, not find out about some weird miko thing that she didn't even really believe in.

"That's the brightest I've ever seen the light flash. This is basically used as an indicator. The brighter it glows, the more miko energy the person has. Being a miko probably can explain what's happening to you."

Kagome racked her brain for answers to her questions. "Sooo...How?...Are you saying that mikos have the same thing as me?"

"Would you like some tea?" Kaede placed a small tea-cup that was sitting on the side in front of Kagome.

"Uh...Yes..."

Kaede picked up the kettle. "The tea-cup is your body, the tea is your energy." Kaede began pouring the hot tea inside the cup slowly.

Kagome watched carefully. "I don't see how this..." Kagome stopped talking when she saw that the tea was over flowing out of the cup. She looked at Kaede to see if she had noticed, but Kaede seemed perfectly aware of the fact that tea was dripping off the table and onto the floor. The cup tipped over and everything spilled out.

It took a second, but Kagome came to a conclusion. "...Are you saying that I have so much energy that the energy's beginning to …..build up?"

Kaede smiled. "Very smart." She stopped pouring the tea. "You have a very great amount of energy, I felt it when our hands brushed earlier. You never knew about this beforehand, correct?" Kagome shook her head. "Which means you never even exerted any of your energy for 16 years? You're 16, right?"

"I'm 18, but you're right, I never even thought about these types of things."

"So 18 years without using your energy. Right now, you basically have what is known as an energy build up. Your energy has piled up and now it's looking for any way to get out. Whether it be released while using a pencil, while cooking-"

"Or even in my dreams." Kagome thought about it "And in healing myself. The energy basically looked for any opportunity and comes out when given the chance?"

"Exactly, now come with me." Kaede stood and walked to the door.

Kagome followed her through out the halls. Her mind was racing with thoughts.

'Is this a prank or something? Miko? A priestess? That's so...weird...of all things I could be. A werewolf, a vampire, a pixie, and I get miko? Am I dreaming?' Kagome looked at the back of Kaede's head. "Umm, Miss Kaede, I still don't understand. Even if I am a...miko...how did I know to come here? How did Kenrou know?"

"Memories. This Kenrou person is dead, and will stay dead. The energy we talked about is simply using what you know to kind of connect and talk with you. Your friend died recently, so the energy is contacting you through your memories of him. Do you understand a little?" Kaede walked through a door leading to outside.

Kagome nodded her head sadly. 'So I haven't been talking with Kenrou this whole time?' Kagome sighed. "That would be rather crazy, talking to dead people and all. But...contacting?...Why would it do that?" She looked at the koi fish that she had passed earlier. 'One question just leads to another.'

"Worse than exerting too much energy, is also suppressing it. Like I said, it was looking for _any_ way to come out. I wouldn't be surprised if you had passed out from holding it in all of these years, most people know of their potential by age six."

"I see."

Kaede stopped. "This is where you'll be exerting a bit of that energy." Kaede pointed in front of them.

Kagome looked through out a bare field. "I don't have my glasses on, I can't see that far."

"Just guess what I'm pointing at."

Kagome stared for a long time. "A...TV?" Not a very logical guess, but it was all just a blur.

"An arrow board. Momiji!" Kagome lightly jumped. The girl with short brown hair rounded the corner. "Could you bring me a bow and arrow, please?"

"Yes ma'am."

Momiji returned with an arrow and bow soon after. She held it out for Kagome to take.

Kagome shook her head. "I-I can't see that far. I'll end up missing."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you try." Momiji smiled before putting the items in Kagome's hands. "Even if you miss, you're not going to hit anyone, so you should just try."

"I'm not experienced with this kind of thing."

"You'll do fine."

Kagome could give hundreds of reasons why this was the wrong thing to do, but she found herself holding the bow up and putting the arrow in place.

'I'm not even sure if I'm holding this correctly.' She struggled as she tried to keep the arrow steady.

"Don't think too much as you release the arrow." Kaede said as she watched Kagome.

Kagome tried pulling the arrow back, but was having trouble. "This looks a lot easier on TV." She pulled it back the farthest she could before holding it in place. 'It's all a big blur.' She aimed for where she saw a black blur before releasing it.

A pink light flew out as she released the arrow. It was the last thing she saw before passing out.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered as she opened them. She sat up quickly when she saw that she was in unfamiliar surroundings. It took a second for everything to register. She looked at the futon she was on. The only thing in the room was her and the futon she lay on.

Kagome ran her hands over it. "It's so soft."

She looked out the tatami doors that led to outside. There was barely any light being let in, it was dark. Kagome laid back on the futon.

"I wonder how much this cost? It's so comfortable." She sighed and tried to remember what happened before she passed out. "The light flashed and-" She sat up again. "What time is it! ?"

Kagome stood up and went out of the first door she saw, bumping into someone and nearly knocking them down. "Sorry!" They said at the same time.

Kagome quickly bowed. "Gomen, do you happen to know what the time is?"

The girl shook her head sadly. "I don't have a watch...umm, in the front there is a clock though."

"Can you direct me to the front, please? I'm kind of in a rush to get home."

"Sure, follow me this way." The girl started heading to the front.

'I don't see how people can find their way around this huge place.'

When they opened one of the doors, Momiji was behind one of them. She looked surprised to see Kagome. "Botan, I was just looking for you! Oh, and you're—Whoa, your face!"

Kagome nodded her head quickly not really paying attention. 'In a rush, in a rush, in a rushhhhh. Oh god, Inuyasha's going to kill me. Hopefully, it's not as late as I think it is."

"I should get Kaede to explain things. She's somewhere around here." Momiji looked around.

Kagome shook her head. "Why don't you just explain it to me on the way out? I really have to get home."

"Uhh...Sure..."

Botan began leading the way again.

"So, the reason for you passing out was because you released too much energy in one go."

"Okay." Kagome said with a nod of her head.

"It's not good to do that obviously. A trained priestess can control how much power she transmits into an object."

"Power?" Kagome asked.

"Power, energy, same difference."

"Okay." Kagome smiled when she saw the entrance. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"Oh, but Kaede wanted to talk to you about somethings."

She began slipping on her boots. "I will come back..uh...next week! Definitely next week." She put on her coat. "Please tell Kaede thank you sooo much for helping me." She spotted the clock that Botan was talking about and looked at the time. It was 8:29. 'How long was I out for! ?' "I really owe all of you for helping me. Have a good night." She walked out the door before walking back in. "Oh, and you might want to fix one of the stairs out here...Yea." She walked out the door before running down the stairs.

"Oh god, I'm going to be so late. I'm praying that Inuyasha is still out with his friends."

* * *

Kagome tried to regain her breath at the front door. That peaceful walk she experienced when she was walking to the shrine was not the same way going back. She dug in her back pocket for the key and pulled it out with shaky hands before walking into the house and closing it behind her.

"I'm so tired." She droned as she kicked off her shoes.

"I thought you weren't going anywhere today." Kagome jumped when she heard Inuyasha's voice from the kitchen.

"I didn't think you'd be home." She took off her jacket and tossed it on her bed in her room.

"Well, I thought 'Hey, it's New Years and my lady is home alone, why not get home early so I can spend some time with her?' And then I get home and see that she's not here when she said she'd be home. So, I assumed she'd be home soon because she just ran out to get a snack, and so I'd surprise her with dinner already on the table, and then I end up waiting for a good 2 hours and she still didn't come home." Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen.

"Sorry, I really didn't know I would be going out, it was a last-minute thing." She walked into the bathroom to splash water on her face. Even after all of that sleeping, she was still tired.

"Where were you?"

She turned on the faucet. "Just out, ya' know." Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to let Inuyasha know about all of the events that happened earlier. She barely understood what was happening and she knew Inuyasha would just ask questions and get her even more confused. She splashed water on her face. "I went to a park and then I fell asleep." Not a lie, she did go to the park, and she technically did sleep.

"Have fun?"

Kagome nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. She grabbed a wash cloth close by and began patting her face dry. Any tiredness she had, was gone; water always did the trick. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror her jaw dropped to the floor. She let out a scream.

Inuyasha came flying around the corner and was about to go into the bathroom until Kagome slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What's going on in there?"

"Nothing." Kagome said quickly as she looked at her reflection some more. "Oh my god." She whispered.

"Open the door." She had scared the crap out of him.

"Uh...give me a minute."

"Or 20 seconds and I count by fives. If this door isn't opened I'll break it down."

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'He would do it, stupid.' She wiped the rest of the water off of her face.

"20...15...10..."

"Wait! Close your eyes." Kagome said.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine..." Inuyasha closed his eyes.

Kagome opened the door and tip toed around him. She was going to go to her room and then lock the door, but Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in place.

"I said to close your eyes!" Kagome laughed.

"They're still closed, never opened em'."

Kagome looked at him, sure enough, they still were. "Sometimes I hate those demon senses."

"It doesn't take demon senses to hear your loud whale like tip toeing. Can I open my eyes now?"

Kagome smiled. "Nope." She turned around in his arms. "Okay, I'll count to three and then you can open your eyes."

Inuyasha sighed. "Since when did we start playing the counting game?"

"When you threatened to break down the door. Now shuuusshhh." Kagome took in a deep breath. "Okay, 3.2-"

"I thought you were counting_ to_ three?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Fiinnneeee, 1.2.3." She pressed her lips to his and smiled under the kiss.

Inuyasha let his arms hang loosely around her waist. "I love your kisses." He mumbled against her lips, eyes still closed.

"And I love yours." She pulled back from the kiss. "Now look at me."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, when he saw Kagome's face he blinked a couple of times. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head in every direction. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't see the iron burn her father had given her. He ran his fingers over where the burn should've been gently.

"It's gone..."

Kagome nodded her head happily. "It's gone."

"How?"

"...Uh...I slept really well and uh...What I've been using works well when you sleep." Kagome hoped he wouldn't put too much thought into that small lie.

Inuyasha picked her up and swung her around. "I'm glad, you were so self-conscious about it! This calls for a wonderful dinner that just so happened to already be prepared by the wonderful chef Inuyasha." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm not eating ramen tonight, we've had it for dinner three nights in a row. Did you make ramen?" Kagome started walking to the kitchen.

Inuyasha grabbed her by her hand and pulled her to his side. "Or we can eat out because this is such a great thing."

Kagome smiled. "I like that option."

"I like it to."

"Chik-Fil-A?"

"Wonderful choice." Kagome walked to the door to put her shoes back on.

He went in her room, grabbed her jacket, and then helped her put it on. "You sure you want that, Red Lobsters is still open to." Inuyasha began putting on his own jacket.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him out the door. "Any place is fine as long as I'm with you."

* * *

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome." Kagome slowly sat up and and looked around.

She looked at the empty stage she was sitting on. "Finally." She stood up fully. "I've finally fallen asleep." Kagome felt like she had spent hours of laying bed trying to fall asleep.

Kagome was looking forward to sleeping since Kenrou said she'd be seeing him in her dreams once she had talked to Kaede. Now that she was finally sleeping, and currently dreaming, she was satisfied.

"Kagome."

Kagome jerked her head in the direction that she heard the voice coming from. A light smile graced her features. "Kenrou," 'If I can even call him that.' She thought. "Long time no see."

Kenrou's smile was just as big. "My dear, it's been far too long." He walked up to her and lightly caressed her face in his hand. "Far too long."

Kagome took his hand away from her face. "Can I even call you Kenrou now that I know what you are?" Kagome asked the man in front of her.

He chuckled. "You're not even the slightest bit happy to see me? I bare gifts, look at the lovely dress I've given you to wear."

Kagome looked down at her clothes. Her once green pajamas were now a strapless black ballerina dress. She gave no thought to the dress and looked back at the him.

'It looks just like him.' She lightly squeezed his hand. 'Feels just like him.' She stared at the smile on his face. '...But it's just a figment of my imagination...a figment of my energy.'

"You're not even really Kenrou, what does it matter anyway, he's dead?" She laughed sarcastically at herself. "For some reason, I had the idea that I was talking to the real Kenrou, maybe he was contacting me through the dead...I don't know, what was I even expecting? Everything's just been so weird lately, I guess I assumed anything was possible."

That same smile never left his face, if anything, it grew. "Did Miss K answer any of your questions?"

Kagome realized he was avoiding the subject of himself, so she decided to avoid it as well...for now. "Yes, she did."

"Wonderful, I'm happy to have helped." He took her other hand in his. "Shall we dance?"

Before Kagome could answer music started playing and Kenrou pulled her close. Kagome went along with it and started dancing.

She followed as Kenrou led. "I've heard this song before...From somewhere."

He lightly hummed along with the song. "Yes, when you were younger we watched Howl's Moving Castle and this was the theme song of the movie. It's actually called Piano Stories 4." He twirled Kagome.

"We? We doesn't even exist since you're not the real Kenrou." She pulled in close, so close that their chests lightly grazed each other and then pulled a part.

"Your face has healed nicely hasn't it?"

"Yea, I guess it has."

"The power you possess helped finish healing that nasty burn when you shot that arrow. I guess the energy sparked through out your whole body."

'So he can see everything I do?...This thing can see it?' She took a step back. "So that's how it happened?"

"Yes." He began humming again. "You really do have a gift. A special gift."

"Or a curse? I feel like your taunting me when you show up as Kenrou now, it only reminds me of the fact that he's dead." Now that Kagome knew what she was talking to, she felt like seeing his face again was just a joke. 'I missed him so much, and I was even getting used to seeing him in my dreams...but that has to stop now.'

"Wouldn't you like for him to keep living in your memory? No one wants to be forgotten when they die."

Her grip tightened on his hand. "Who says he's forgotten? I will _never_ forget him, but for you to show up pretending to be him is just wrong. I don't want to do this anymore."

"You do know this is just a dream, right? He's dead. Pretending to be him? I'm only a figment of your energy. I only show you what you want to see in order to get through to you, didn't Miss K tell you anything? I know she did."

Kagome snatched her hands out of his. "I know all of those things! The problem is I'm getting to used to this! I was actually starting to believe that you were actually Kenrou! I could care less about this stupid energy, power, what ever this is! I don't want to do this anymore." She repeated dejectedly.

The music cut off. "You control this energy, it doesn't control you. If you don't want to see your friend anymore, all you have to do is get rid of him, get rid of me."

Kagome stared at him. Sure, she didn't want to see him, and if she knew how to she'd probably get rid of him, but why did it feel like she'd never see Kenrou again if she got rid of him? The lights dimmed around her, before completely shutting off, leaving everything pitch black dark, and then coming back on. Kenrou was gone.

Kagome looked around, but didn't see him anywhere on the stage they were just dancing on.

"He's gone." Kagome sunk to her knees. "What did I expect?" She felt water come to the edge of her eyes before falling over and flowing down her cheek. "This is stupid." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

A hand lightly patted her back. "You control these powers, they don't control." Kagome turned around.

"Sorry, it's just that I miss him...I miss him a lot."

Kenrou bent down to her level and hugged her. "And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. I know you miss him."

Kagome smiled before latching onto him and crying her eyes out. She had never missed him more than she had at that moment.

* * *

Yup, here's the chapter. Hope you liked. :)

Written and completed on 6/23/12.

R.I.P. Jeffery. He passed away a couple of days ago in a car accident. I may not have known him well, but I can't get over the fact that he lost his life so young (only 17) is very sad to me. You'll be greatly missed by many people, and you'll always be in our thoughts and prayers. (June 20th)

(Just a friend of my friend that passed away, I knew him a little, and this chapter made me think of him, so...yea)

Well, on a happier note! We're almost done. I should have all of the chapters ready to upload, by the time I post this chapter. If not, shame on me! I planned on writing everything over the summer and just posting the last chapters of my stories once every week! (instead of once every month!) I just think it'd be better like that, people won't have to wait long for chapter, and I have time to edit and revise any of the stuff I want to. :)

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

As the stories come to an end, I realize I probably won't be writing much anymore...if any at all. I might just make a whole new account and upload a story if I have the time in the future. Point is, thank you for sticking with me this long. It's been a looonnng 4 years. ^-^

I'll just let you guys know, it's about hectic in this story ;) Look forward to chapter 26. :D

Remaining Chapters: 8...or 7...

**-please review, thanks.**

* * *

_My Reviews On Reviews:_

Guest-san 1: Lol, most people do, most people do. ^-^

LonelyButLovely- Haha, Died? Not yet, not yet, I wouldn't let myself die before finishing all of my stories. Thank you :) don't fail though! Good luck with your school year.

Animefan7272: Thank you so much :D. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters, i'll do my best to keep you wanting more.

WhiteWinterStar: Just ask and you shall receive ^-^. I will be delivering more.

I love snowy owls: Please stay tuned and find out :D All I can tell you is that there's a bit of...drama?

Scorpioprincess18: Missed you too! I haven't spoken to you in a while! Thanks for reading :). I'm happy that this is almost done with.

Guest-san 2: I will do my best to make the ending good! I am currently writing the last few paragraphs for the last chapter (besides the epilogue). I hope it's to your liking when you see it :)


	23. Welcome Back to School

Disclaimer:

Here's a normal disclaimer...my first normal one...I don't own him. SIKE!. Hell yea I own him! ! !

* * *

_**Graceful Mistake**_

_Chapter 23_

**Welcome Back to School**

* * *

* Beep * * Beep * * Beep * *Be-

Kagome slammed her hand on her alarm clock as she groggily awoke from her slumber. She looked at the time.

_6:15 a.m._

Kagome sighed.

_Time for school._

She grabbed her clothes that she had set out the previous night and then took a quick shower. After her shower, she tied her wet hair into a sloppy bun on her head and put her clothes on. A simple forest green long sleeved shirt with a gold ruffled scarf, and light wash skinny jeans. She set her brown ankle boots at the door before looking at Inuyasha's door.

It was getting late and she still hadn't heard a peep out of him. She knocked on his door and waited before walking in. Kagome wasn't surprised to see him still sound asleep in bed. She didn't want to wake him up, but if he wanted to eat a healthy breakfast he'd have to get up and be ready on time.

She lightly rubbed his shoulder. "Come on Inuyasha, it's time to get up." He didn't budge, just like she expected. "Inuyasha, really, we have to get to school soon."

"It's too damn early." He put the pillow over his head and rolled onto his other side so that he was facing away from her.

"Are you trying to block me out?" Kagome set a hand on her hip.

He exaggerated a head nod and pointed at the door.

"So you're just going to ditch school?"

He grunted. "I'll get up when I'm good and ready. Good night."

"You're going to be late." Kagome sung.

"I know how to manage my time." Inuyasha sung back.

"I was going to make breakfast for us." Kagome had wanted to eat breakfast with him, but that idea was going down hill quickly.

"I'll make something good before I leave, gooooood night."

Kagome sighed as she closed the door behind her quietly. 'Guess I'll be walking to school alone.' She looked at the time. '6:39.'

She went into the kitchen and prepared a small breakfast.

"A nice omelet a little rice and sausage should be nice." As she cracked an egg into the pan, she decided Inuyasha would want breakfast so she cracked two more eggs for him. Once Kagome was finished making the breakfast, she made a small bento for Inuyasha and then began eating her own breakfast.

She looked at Inuyasha's door, more than sure that he was fast asleep, and she washed her dishes and put on her jacket before grabbing her back pack and walking out.

"I just hope he gets to school on time." Kagome said as she locked the door.

* * *

Kagome walked into the school shivering. It was beyond cold out there.

'I should've put on gloves.' She blew on her cold hands.

Kagome began walking to her locker. It was 7:00 and the school was full of people bustling about. She smiled when she saw Sango at her locker. She speed walked to meet her.

"Good morning, I have a steaming hot coffee for you my love." Sango handed her the coffee.

Kagome breathed in the wonderful fumes of coffee. "Yum, vanilla coffee is the perfect way to start off the morning." Kagome smiled. "Thank you." She opened her locker. "Where's your boo?"

"Running around the school somewhere, I think he went to meet up with a couple of his friends."

"Ohh." She put two books in her book bag before shutting her locker and taking another sip.

"Where's Yash'?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I tried to get him up this morning but he wouldn't get up. I think I kind of annoyed him. I wanted us to eat breakfast and walk to school together, but there wasn't a chance of him getting up. I just left breakfast on the table, and then left."

"Eh." Sango took a sip of her coffee. "I doubt you annoyed him, you just wanted to spend time with him."

The first bell rung, signaling for students to start moving to class.

"I'll see you at the end of the day."

"Lunch?" Sango raised a brow.

"I have to go to the stupid counselors office. I'll meet up with you to get lunch before I go."

"K, see ya."

They both walked off to their classrooms. Kagome walked into her classroom right before the final bell rung. She sat next to Naraku, a fellow student in 2 of her AP classes.

"Hey." Kagome said as she sat down and took off her jacket. "I'm really sorry to ask this, but I don't have my glasses and I can't see with out them, so can I please copy your notes as we take them?" Kagome looked apolitically at him. She hated that this particular class revolved around power points.

"Sure, you know you're always welcome to copy my notes."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

The class began and the lesson started.

* * *

By the time the class was out Kagome was still copying notes down from Naraku.

"I'm really sorry." Kagome rushed to copy the notes. "I didn't think we'd be taking a lot of notes like this since we just got back from break." The mechanical pencils led broke. She quickly pressed the top of the eraser to get more led out. "Ahh, man." She pressed the eraser a bunch of times before shaking the pencil. "Sorry, my pencil is out of led, can I finish copying all of the notes tomorrow?"

"Yea." He nodded his head with a genuine smile. "I'll catch you later." He said before grabbing his note book and walking out of the classroom.

Kagome tossed her notebook into her back pack, grabbed her jacket, and then walked out of her classroom. Her next class was up stairs and she barely had enough time to get there on a regular school day, now time was crunched since she tried to copy the remaining notes from Naraku.

She was surprised when Inuyasha greeted her at the door. "Hey."

"Sorry, I really gotta get to class. I'll see you at the end of the day." Kagome ran off, leaving Inuyasha in the dust.

Inuyasha watched as she ran. 'Is she mad about this morning?' He began walking to his class alone.

* * *

Lunch swung by quickly and Kagome found herself in the lunch line with Sango. Kagome found herself thinking about Kenrou and Kaeda and all about what had happened a few days before.

"Sango, do you believe in mythical creatures?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"Uh...no."

"Do you believe in people with magical abilities?" Sango grabbed a trey and Kagome stepped out of line. Sango gave her a confused look. "I'm not hungry right now."

"Like...seeing through things and super strength?" Kagome nodded her head. "Nope."

"So, supposing someone you know tells you that they have magical abilities?"

"And what are these powers?"

"Uh..." Kagome thought about it. "What do these powers do? What are priestess powers?" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"What?" Sango asked. She grabbed a sandwich.

"Nothing...Um...I guess they...uh..Help you see what you really want to see and...Help you heal yourself."

Sango gave her a credulous look. "Are you watching to much TV?"

Kagome shook her head quickly. "No, but what if they did exist? Would you believe in it?"

"If it existed I'd definitely believe in it, but since it doesn't I don't. Demons are one thing, as for that kind of stuff...no."

They began walking to the table. "I'm going to head to the counselors office now, I'll see you at the end of the day."

"Have fun." Sango said.

"Will do." Kagome walked off.

Sango walked to the table and sat with Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe, hey Yash."

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk off until she disappeared before jerking his head to look at Sango. "Did you see that! ?"

"What?" She looked in the direction he was previously looking at. "I don't see anything."

"She didn't even stop by the table to say hi."

Sango took a bite of her sandwich. "She had to get going."

"She's avoiding me..."

~.~

"Ohh, drama-bomb." Miroku said as he patted Inuyasha on the shoulder.

Kagome walked into the counselors office and closed the door behind her.

"Ummm...Hi." Kagome said as she sat down.

"Welcome back." The counselor looked at his agenda. "So, how are you doing this fine day?"

"I'm doing well, just another typical school day and you?"

"Wonderful, the drive to school was peaceful and this school day has been going by smoothly."

"That's good." Kagome said as she looked around the office.

"How was your winter break?"

Kagome smiled. "By far the best winter break I've ever experienced. All of my friends and I got together and did things." Kagome would love to talk about how her and Inuyasha got together, but she definitely wouldn't talk about it with him. Just thinking of Inuyasha made her happy.

"It sounds like a good holiday."

"Yup, how was yours?"

"The same, I went to the states with my wife and we spent a good portion of winter break there."

Kagome nodded her head. "Cool."

"So now, let's get down to business. How are you feeling today?"

"Great." Kagome tapped her finger nails on the desk. 'I really don't want to be here.' She sung in her head.

"That's good. Would the topic of family be okay to talk about?"

Kagome thought about it. Honestly, it wasn't okay, but she didn't want to seem like she was being difficult.

"I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Okay." He folded his hands. "How about your old household?"

'Isn't that the same thing?' Kagome leaned back in her chair. "Why don't we talk about how my life is currently? I don't mind talking about that now." Kagome offered, trying to meet him half way.

"Okay, let's talk."

"To start off, I'm beyond happy. I'm grateful to have family friends like these. I've known them since I was younger and I respect them so much."

"Who are you staying with?"

"...Just some family friends. There's no need to say names. Just know that they are wonderful people. They treat me like I'm they're own daughter."

"Do they treat you better than your own parents?"

"No one, no matter how great they are, can replace your own parents." She avoided that question, not sure of the answer herself. She wanted to say of coarse they did, but that would mean that her father wasn't all that good at parenting.

"So in other words yes?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm not sure myself. The point is, I love them a lot and I feel blessed to be with them."

"Was the house hold you grew up in good or bad?"

"Pretty good, wonderful in fact." Kagome didn't like where the conversation was headed.

"If it was so wonderful, why are you living with other people?" He looked at her.

"Because people have their own idea of wonderful." Kagome's voice died out in the end.

"How is yours different from everyone elses?"

"We're straying away from the main topic, which is the home I'm staying with now."

Mr. Rejeki unfolded his hands. "I'd actually like to schedule a meeting with the people you live with."

"Why, that's unnecessary." Kagome was completely against the idea. She looked at the clock and frowned. 'Only 10 minutes have passed? It feels like thirty."

"We're not really getting anywhere."

"You've only met me for 4 days at most, including last year. You can't say we've gotten no where when we haven't had time to move."

"I just think I'll be able to get a better understanding of you by-"

"What? Talking to other people that aren't me?"

He sighed. "I just want to get an idea of how other people view you at home."

"I don't think you have to do all of that. I'd feel like I'm troubling them. They're nice enough to take me in and I don't want to waste their time."

He smiled. "Trust me, if it's for you they won't have a problem. You make it sound like they really care about you." He jotted down a couple of things in his agenda.

"They do, but I don't think talking to them will help you get me to talk about my family."

"You're not the only one that I can talk to to know more about you. I'm sure this family knows plenty about you."

Kagome was getting mad. Dry silence filled the air, she was officially done talking to him, and he wasn't asking anymore questions.

'I hate him.'

Time seemed to wane slowly. Kagome was all, but happy to leave the office when the bell rung.

"Bye, Kagome." Mr. Rejeki said with a smile.

Kagome simply opened the door. She was surprised to see Inuyasha waiting for her. The last couple of times she went, he hadn't picked her up. Mr. Rejeki looked at Inuyasha from his position in his chair.

Inuyasha pecked her on the cheek and grabbed her hand, she closed the door. He could tell she was beyond pissed off. He knew he was kind of rude in the morning, but she wasn't that mad when he saw her earlier.

"Sorry about this morning, tomorrow I'll definitely get up early and I'll even cook breakfast, please just stop being mad at me."

Kagome's expression softened. "Mad? I'm not mad at you."

"But you." Inuyasha just nodded his head. 'I need to stop thinking so much.' "So what's with the angry expression?"

"The counselor, he wants to talk to your parents." They began walking to class hand in hand. "I'm just slightly annoyed by him. I don't like the fact that he expects me to break down my whole life and tell him everything when I don't even know him."

"He is a counselor, he won't exactly know what's going on unless you tell him. I do get why you don't want to tell him though."

All Inuyasha wanted was for Kagome to be safe and happy. Watching movies and reading articles about abuse victims, shows that sometimes they don't express what they feel and bottle it up and then feel tormented in the end. Inuyasha knew he didn't know the whole story or anything and he was sure Kagome didn't tell anyone about how long she was abused or what her father did to anybody...Except Kenrou maybe, if that. If it meant talking to someone about it, him, a counselor, Sango, a stranger, so be it, as long as she didn't feel bad or anything along those lines.

"I get it, but he's just expecting it in a short period of time. I'm not sure who he's dealt with in the past but I'm just not going to do it. I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"Do whatever you feel is right as long as you come out feeling good in the end. If you don't feel like talking to the counselor then let him know you just don't feel comfortable talking about certain things, but don't try to be difficult." Inuyasha supported whatever Kagome decided fully and whole heartedly.

Kagome sighed. "That's the problem. I tried to meet him half way by talking about your parents, but somehow we kept going back to my household and my parents when I told him I didn't feel like talking about it."

"Do I need to talk to with him?" Kagome was obviously frustrated. Inuyasha would be damned if he let that continue.

"No." She shook her head "That's the last thing I want you doing. I don't want to get other people involved in something so trivial. That's why I didn't even want people to know." Kagome gave out a frustrated sigh.

Inuyasha stopped walking, causing Kagome to stop walking because they were holding hands. He grabbed her chin lightly with his hand and made her look at him. "Trivial? Kagome this about how you feel and how your being treated. That's not trivial, and so what if people get involved? The only people getting involved are people that love and care about you.

"Still, it's my problem." She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"No, it's _our_ problem. We'll get through something like this. As far as my parents getting involved, what does it matter? It's not like they can say bad things about you. Hell, maybe they'll even help get the counselor off your back when he hears how well your doing from them."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "You're the best, thanks for being optimistic." They arrived at her classroom. She kissed his cheek and let go of his hand. "I'll see you at the end of the day."

"Yea, see ya'."

Kagome went inside her classroom and went back to learning. "Hey, Yuri, do you mind if I copy some notes today? I don't have my glasses."

* * *

Sango waited patiently at the front of the school for Kagome at their usual spot. She text Miroku to meet them there, but she wasn't sure if had gotten the text since he didn't text back.

Miroku was the first to walk up to her. "Hey, looks like I'm the first one here."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Or the second since I was clearly standing here before you."

"Okay, I'm the first guy here."

"You just want to be the first at something, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. Just as you clearly want to be the first as well."

Sango just looked at him. "I don't _want_ to be the first because I am clearly the first here."

"You're soooo competitive Sango, but that's what I love about you." He lightly tapped her on the nose. "You're just too cute when your competitive."

"Miroku, what are you talking about? Competitive? There's nothing to compete with."

"Ohhh, she's saying I'm not even on the same level as her." Miroku looked hurt.

"Or I'm saying you're a bit off in the head."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Sango nodded her head. "Only for you babe, only for you."

Sango just smiled. "You're lucky you have a good personality, you'd probably be single if you didn't."

"So you're not going out with me because I'm handsome?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"So all I am to you is personality?"

"Let's talk about this another time. Oh! There are Inuyasha and Kagome! Yay." Sango walked away from Miroku to meet them half way.

"And she walks away." Miroku said as he followed her.

"Hello." Kagome said happily.

"Hi, well if isn't the lovely couple composed of Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku said as he greeted them.

"I don't know what you see in him." Inuyasha said as he looked at Sango.

"Sometimes I wonder too."

"We discussed this Sango, you see personality written all over me." Miroku said as he put his arm around her.

"Miroku, there are all types of personalities, some good, some bad."

"And I'm the good one...right?"

"Why else would I be going out with you?"

"Before we continue this conversation. Let me just borrow this one." Kagome placed Miroku's arm back at his side before dragging Sango away.

"Yes, Kagome? Anything you want to talk about?" Sango asked.

"You never answered my question."

"About?"

"Ya' know, healing and uh...whatever else I said." Kagome said trying to remember what she had said.

The more she thought about it, the more it didn't make any sense. Sure, many things were possible, but believing in the whole magic thing with the miko and priestess stuff just didn't sit well with her. It explained a lot of the weird things that had happened, but ordinary/average Kagome couldn't believe that she was told she was something more than...Well, average.

"Nooooo, Kagome. I don't believe in those crazy vampire, werewolf, twilight fairy stuff. You need to stop watching TV."

"It's not cause' of TV. I'm just thinking that maybe this crazy stuff might just be real."

Sango patted Kagome's back. "Yes, yes and people having the ability to summon things, and heal things are real."

Kagome's eyes brightened. "Yes, you get it."

"People being able to grant wishes and turn inanimate objects into living things is real to."

"Annndd you're not serious, are you?" Kagome sighed, but smiled. 'Should've known.'

"How'd you know?" Sango smiled back.

"This conversation never happened. I didn't sound crazy and you didn't play along."

"Coarse' it didn't."

They walked back up to the boys whom were talking about the club.

"I was thinking we could all go to the club on Wednesday. Ya' know, kind of like a 'Cool, we made it through half of the first week back to school'." Miroku said.

"But, won't we be tired before school?" Kagome asked.

"Not if we make sure we're there by 7 and out by 9:30 Ms. Party-Pooper."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm just making sure I can get up the next day without needing an energy drink."

"I don't think you'll need that. Just a little bit of time to ourselves. College isn't that far away, we should all be going to the club everyday to live up our senior year."

"I'm down for the club on Wednesday, but I draw the line with going everyday. I don't have the money for that nor do I have the time." Sango said.

"I agree." Inuyasha said with a nod of his head. Kagome nodded her head as well.

"Perfect, then it's settled, club it is on Wednesday." Miroku grabbed Sango's hand. "Let's go home babe."

Sango rolled her eyes and took her hand out of his. "Okay."

"See ya'."

"Guess we should get home ourselves." Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

As they were walking on the route home, Inuyasha noticed how quiet Kagome was being. She'd at least strike up a conversation about the day or weather.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope, I'm just thinking. I could swear people were looking at me a lot today."

"Well, you are hot, plus you're going out with me so, why wouldn't they look at you?"

Kagome lightly shoved him with a small laugh. "No, silly, I mean people were actually looking at me. Quite a few stares."

"When you've got it, you've got it."

"I'm just going to assume I'm paranoid. Anyways, I noticed how when we were talking we said Wednesday a couple of times."

"And?" Of coarse she would noticed that.

"Don't you just love how can say a word a bunch of times and then forget how to say it?"

"..." Now that he thought about it, she was right. "Let's see who can go the longest saying Wednesday. Whoever loses has to make dinner."

"Your on."

They began saying Wednesday, going back and forth with each other. They both smiled, loving times like these.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the house together.

She tossed her book bag and jacket on the couch. "I'm happy you're making dinner because I have loads of homework."

"Anything special you want?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, just not anything that has to do with ramen." Inuyasha nodded his head. "Thank you, you're the best."

"I know I am. I'm gonna take a nap." Inuyasha said with a yawn. "After a long day of sleep in all of my classes, I feel the need to go to sleep for days."

"Have fun, I guess I'll just start on homework then."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Of coarse." He closed the door and rolled his eyes.

Kagome smiled before walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of apples and began cutting them. Now when Inuyasha woke up, he'd have a healthy snack to eat. After cutting the apples into small bunnies she went to her room and tiredly collapsed on her bed.

"So. Tired." She looked at her hand. "If I can heal myself maybe I get rid of being tired." She waved her hand in the air. "Stop being tired." She chanted over and over again before breaking into a fit of laughter. "I wonder if I imagined all of that crap. Powers? I'm crazy."

She took out her homework, opened her notes, and began studying.

"I don't get it." She said after about an hour and a half of looking over the same worksheets.

She was barely able to copy down half of the notes from Naraku. Even with all of the notes, the homework would still be hard to do. If she hadn't been paying attention to the teacher while he taught, she probably wouldn't even be able to answer the first three questions at the top of the paper.

She could feel a headache coming on. 'Maybe I can borrow Inuyasha's lap top to get help with this.' Kagome walked out of her room and into the living room where Inuyasha was working on his own homework.

"Hey, can I borrow your lap top? It'll only be for a second."

"Take it, it's in my room on the floor." He said while pointing to his room. "Thanks for the apples too, they were good."

"I'm happy you liked them." Kagome said with a smile. She walked into his room and grabbed his lap top. "Thanks."

She walked back into her room and closed the door. 'This should help a lot.' Kagome began googling websites having to do with her math homework. 'Thank god for the internet.'

She watched a good amount of videos on the subject and jotted down notes that the teacher hadn't gone over that helped with the homework. The homework was a lot easier after she watched the videos. It only took an hour to finish the homework once she got started. Not all of the questions were answered, but pretty much all of it was.

'I'll just take a small nap and then go back to my other homework.'

~.~

Inuyasha turned the oven off. He smiled knowing that Kagome would be proud of him for making curry and rice. Sadly, it wasn't spicy like Kagome liked it, but it still tasted good. He set their plates on the table and then poured their drinks.

'It's going to be a good dinner.'

He began walking to Kagome's room, but changed directions when his phone rang. It was a number he didn't recognize.

"Moshi moshi." Inuyasha said as he picked it up.

"Hello, may I speak to Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at the phone before putting it back to his ear. "Um...Who is this?"

The person on the other end rolled their eyes with a smirk. "You really don't remember who this is?"

"Not a clue." He was getting impatient.

"Kikyou, now let me speak to her."

"...Why?"

"I just want to ask her something."

"Sure, hold on." Inuyasha walked to Kagome's room. "Kagom-"

When he saw Kagome sleeping soundly on the bed, he got quiet. He put the blanket at the end of the bed on her and walked out slowly.

He closed the door. "Sorry, but she's in the middle of a nap right now."

Kikyou nodded her head on the other end. "Not a problem, just tell her to give me a call when she gets up."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

And with that said she hung up.

* * *

The next day Kagome walked to her first class beyond tired. Since she didn't wake up til late at night, she had to finish the rest of her homework and then prep for the next day, plus try to eat all in between that. Inuyasha practically forced her to eat while she was doing things.

She hadn't complained much because she loved the fact that Inuyasha made curry. And since it tasted good, it was worth it to drop everything and eat a little. In the end, she wasn't in bed until about 1 in the morning.

She sat down in her seat and laid her head down. Not about a second after she laid her head down, she was bringing it back up because she heard her name. She looked at who she thought said her name, but that person seemed to be paying her no attention.

The bell rung and the teacher walked in. Naraku sat down with a smile on his face. "You need the rest of the notes?" He held up his note book.

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. "More or less." She compared their notes. She had gotten quite a bit of the notes from the internet. She copied whatever she hadn't already gotten from the internet and passed it back to him. "Thank you. I think I'm going to sit in the front today."

Kagome raised her hand and the teacher called on her. "Yes, Higarashi?"

"May I sit in the front for today?"

The teacher sighed but nodded his head. Kagome just smiled. 'Why does this teacher hate me so much?'

She sat in the front and learned with much ease for the rest of that class. Sure, the teacher called on her more, but she got every question right so she didn't care. The bell signaling for the change of classes rung and Kagome happily packed up her things.

"Kagome." Naraku caught up to her before she could leave the class.

"Hey."

"I meant to ask you earlier, are the rumors true?"

Kagome gave him a confused look. "Rumors? About who?"

"You."

"Uhh..." Kagome thought about what rumors could start about her. "Uh, yea. If you're talking about me going out with Inuyasha."

He shook his head. "Not that, rumors are spreading that you go to the counselor to talk about abuse problems, you don't know about them?"

Kagome's mouth practically dropped to the floor. "What are you talking about? When did rumors like that start?"

"I'm not really sure since I'm late with everything."

"We just got back to school yesterday, how could a rumor like that even spread? Who did you hear it from?" Kagome felt like killing whoever spread that rumor.

"A little bit of everywhere. People have been talking about it in the school and I just so happened to hear it one day...Yesterday."

There were only a select amount of people who knew about that. 'If one of them told...' Kagome didn't even know what she'd do if her best friends told anybody her secret. She sighed. "Just ignore the rumors. Their just like what you said, rumors."

"Good, I'll talk to you later, don't want to be late to class." Kagome waved as Naraku walked away.

She was lost in thought as she walked to her next class. A rumor such as that? It couldn't be a very big rumor because school literally just started one day ago. She couldn't concentrate in class as she tried to learn.

'That would probably explain why people have been looking at me. I knew it wasn't my imagination.'

Kagome wasn't one to put blame on anyone or accuse somebody of something until she had the full story, so she wouldn't accuse anyone of anything until she has some questions answered. Class flew by in a breeze. Kagome didn't meet up with any of the group before lunch because she was still trapped in thought.

She sat down at the seat where she normally sat in the counselors office.

Mr. Rijeki smiled. "How are you?"

"Confidential?" Kagome asked.

"Excuse me."

It wasn't until Kagome was sitting in his office that's she realized he could've told anybody anything and a student could've over heard. As a counselor he's supposed to keep everything between him and the student, unless he feels the student is going to harm themselves, confidential; Kagome was more than sure she wasn't going to hurt herself and she didn't even come close to looking like it.

What would happen if he told a teacher and then someone over heard?

Kagome looked him in the eyes. "Are you keeping what happens between us confidential?"

"Why?" He asked.

"There are rumors going around school about me being associated with abuse, so now I'm wondering how it started. Only you and a few other people know, so I'm wondering where the rumor came from."

"What makes you think the other people didn't tell?"

Kagome set her hands on the table. "Because I didn't just tell random people. I told people I've known since I was a child. Now, have you been keeping this between us?"

He nodded his head. "Not a word has come out of my mouth about this to anyone."

"I hope I don't find out you're lying." Kagome leaned back in her chair.

If he said he didn't say anything, all she could do was believe him. As of the moment, all she could do was ask and get an answer; there was no sure fire way of knowing who said it.

Kagome simply sat in the office for a good twenty minutes without a word being exchanged between the two of them. Mr. Rijeki typed in things on his lap top the whole time.

Kagome played i-spy with herself , knowing that coming to the office every day would be nothing but a waste of her time.

"I'm thinking that you need to get outside school help." The counselor offered.

"Or I could just come here and say I got help, though I clearly don't need it since I'm in my right mind and I'm not trying to do harm to anyone."

"Look into it."

The lunch bell rung. "When pigs fly." Kagome muttered under her breath.

She walked to her classroom slowly. 'Today has not been a good day.'

* * *

She sat on the stairs, waiting for the rest of the gang. 'Please hurry, it's so cold outside.' Kagome thought as she rubbed her hands together.

"It's cold." Miroku said as he sat next to her on the stairs.

Kagome nodded her head. "Just a little."

"Understatement of the year."

"You know it, where are they? Do you want to just wait inside?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Miroku stood up and held out a hand for Kagome to take. Kagome happily took it and scurried inside.

"This is a lot better." Kagome said as she embraced the warmth.

"Yup, I hate when it's summer and I'm begging for winter because it gets really hot here, and then winter rolls around and I'm dying for summer to come back. Why can't there be a perfect combination of both?"

"It's called spring."

"Nope, it rains too much."

"Fall?"

"Too many leaves." Miroku scrunched up his face just thinking about them.

"You complain too much, I bet you're the girl in your relationship." Kagome said with a laugh. She could see Miroku holding a purse with a cute dog in it and high heels to complete the ensemble of a skirt and tank top. "Ya' know? You'd be a really pretty girl."

"...No."

Kagome leaned against the lockers. "Just think about it."

For some odd reason, Miroku found himself closing his eyes and picturing it. 'Dear God, I'm beautiful.' He opened his eyes. "No." He noticed two guys staring at Kagome as they walked by. "Ohh, Yash' has some competition, they're not even trying to hide that they're checking you out."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I really doubt that's it."

"What? You're beautiful."

She sighed. "That's not it."

"What's up?" He could tell something was troubling her from the look on her face.

"You really want to know?" Kagome raised an eye brow. He nodded his head. She lowered her voice. "There's a rumor going around school about _you know what._"

"You and Inuyasha? That was supposed to be a secret, oh crap I've been telling everyone."

Kagome laughed. "Not that, stupid. I mean about abuse."

Realization hit Miroku. "Oh, I swear I didn't tell anybody, not a single person, nobody, no one,-"

"I get it Miroku, I didn't think you did."

Miroku thought about it. "I haven't heard a single thing about it."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't hear anything about it until today. It's just a small rumor, but small rumors turn big quickly."

"If I hear anything, I'll shut people up quickly." He waved Inuyasha and Sango over, telling them to come inside.

"Thanks."

"It's cold out there." Sango said as she walked into the school.

"We know, we waited out there for quite sometime." Miroku said.

Kagome shook her head. "No, _I _waited for quite sometime. _You_ came and I asked if you'd like to go inside and you said okay."

"Same difference."

"Shall we head home to hot chocolate?" Inuyasha asked.

"That sounds delightful."

"Can I come over?" Miroku asked, hands clasped together ready to beg.

"No."

"Please, we can all do our homework together, it was really hard." Honestly, it was a piece of cake, but he really wanted some hot cocoa. Normally people buy it, but his mother refused to let any of it in the house because she says it's 'extremely unhealthy'.

"Come on, it'll be fun. All of us can hang out together." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked at her, she looked up for the idea, so...Why not? "Fine, but after that, you get out."

"Sango?"

"Who would give up this opportunity?" Sango locked arms with Kagome and began leading the way to Inuyasha's house.

"Cool our first double date."

"Hmm, I guess this kind of is? Not really, but okay." Kagome smiled along with Sango. "Hey, I have a question."

"Shoot."

Kagome looked behind her. Not too far behind Inuyasha and Miroku were carrying on their own conversation. She turned back to Sango. "Ya' know that secret that I didn't tell you for the longest of time and you recently found out?"

Sango nodded her head when she realized what she was talking about. "Yea, what about it?"

"You didn't tell anybody did you?"

Sango was quick to shake her head. "No, I'd never do that, why?"

"Rumors are spreading about it."

"What! ? Are you serious? You're so calm about it."

"I freaked out inside when I first heard it, but there's nothing I can do about it. All I can do is deny."

"I'll do whatever I can to keep the rumors low key."

"Thanks for keeping my secret." Kagome smiled. 'Two down one more to go.'

* * *

The group sat in a large circle on the floor around the coffee table in the living room. Each working on their own homework with a mug full of hot cocoa next to them.

"Kagome, can you help me with this question?" Sango asked as she leaned towards Kagome.

"Sure."

"Put this as your answer, don't worry about showing your work for this problem." Kagome wrote down r=3+4cos(θ). "You just typed the equation in wrong on your calculator, other than that, you did it right."

"Thanks, I'm done with my homework now." She finished off her hot chocolate.

"I'm almost done, just 3 more questions to go on the science homework." She quickly jotted down the answers to the questions. Science was just too easy. "Now, I'm done."

"Miroku, it's getting late, hurry up." Sango said as she looked at his progress. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Inuyasha and Miroku were copying off of each other.

"I just have to copy one more sheet and I'm done."

Kagome stood up and stretched. "How do you expect to learn anything when you just copy? We have a quiz over that sheet right there tomorrow." She pointed at a sheet.

"I'll study later."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other with the same thought. 'He's not going to look it over.'

Miroku moved his arm back to grab his eraser, but moved it back too much and tipped his cup over, spilling his now warm cocoa on the floor.

"Dammit Miroku!" Inuyasha looked up from his paper.

"Sorry, it was a small accident."

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath. "How is it that I can go two years without even getting a crumb on the carpet and you come over for a couple of hours and then spill something on the carpet?"

Kagome went into the kitchen and grabbed some cleaning supplies. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"Everybody has those days." Sango added.

"Everybody knows, what, what I'm talkin' bout'. Everybody gets that way!" Miroku added happily.

"NO." Inuyasha stopped it before it could even start.

Kagome handed Miroku a paper towel and began spraying the area.

'I love times like these.'

~.~

"Bye." Kagome hugged Sango bye. "See you sexy people later."

Kagome nodded her head. "You know how I call you my mom, Inuyasha's my brother, and Miroku's the dog?...I just find it weird now. I mean I'm dating my brother, cough* incest *cough, and you're dating the dog, that just screams bestiality."

Sango began laughing. "I guess you're right, we have a weird kind of family."

"That's probably why we're so awesome."

They watched Inuyasha and Miroku do the whole boy handshake thing before Miroku grabbed Sango's hand in his.

"Thanks for the cocoa."

"Yea, the one that you spilled, you're welcome." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"I'll pay you back later."

"Sure you will." Miroku and Sango began walking away.

Inuyasha closed and locked the door.

"I had fun." Kagome said when she was in the kitchen. "How about some of that left over curry for dinner? I'll heat it up."

"Go ahead..." Inuyasha sat on the couch.

"Is there something you want to say?" Kagome put the curry on the stove and set it on low.

"You gonna' get mad?"

She walked into the living room and sat down next to him. "I don't know, will I?"

He put his arm around her shoulder. "...A little."

"Well, if it's a little then it should be okay." Kagome answered. 'Please don't tell me he's the one that spread those rumors.'

"Okay, I'll tell you. I talked to the counselor about you today."

Kagome was more surprised than mad, she didn't even think she was mad about that. "What did you say?"

"A little bit of nothing, I got called into his office. He said he noticed a relationship between us so he just asked random questions about you. Like how you act and stuff of the sort. Nothing big, but I know you don't like the counselor so I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you."

"You didn't say anything bad about me, right?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"No, what bad things could I say?"

She stirred the curry. "Then it's good that you talked to him, maybe he'll finally see that I'm okay and get off my back, but yea, thanks for telling me."

"Yea." He flipped through the channels.

"Since you asked me a question, I have one for you."

"Okay."

She turned the stove up higher. "Did you tell anyone about our secret...my secret?"

"It was a secret? Man, I've been telling everybody that we've been going out. Why is that a secret? Are you ashamed?"

Kagome laughed.'No wonder Miroku and Inuyasha are best friends, though I thought the same thing.' She shook her head. "No, my secret about what happened before I came here."

"Nope, haven't told anyone, why?"

"Rumors are spreading about it."

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. "Who said shit? I'll beat their ass?"

She smiled. "It's okay...I don't think that people need that. I was just w-"

Inuyasha's ring tone cut her off. "Sorry." He looked at the caller I.d. 'Shit, I knew I forgot something.' He held the phone out for her to take. "It's for you."

Kagome looked at the number and smiled when she saw who was calling. "Watch the food, I'll be right back."

Kagome went into her room and closed the door. She clicked the answer button but before Kagome could even say hi, the person on the other end began yelling.

"I'm sure she didn't sleep for a whole day! I told you to tell her to call me back, baka!"

"Her is Kagome right?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome? Oh sorry, I told your friend to tell you to call me since you were taking a nap the last time I called, but that didn't happen." Kikyou said, recalling what happened.

"Oh, sorry, he forgot. He said he's sorry."

"NO I DIDN'T!" Inuyasha said through the door.

"Go do something with your life." Kagome responded with a laugh. "Anyways what's up?"

"Nothing just seeing how you're doing."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"No, you actually won't believe who came over for a small dinner the other day."

"Who? A movie star?" Kagome sat on her bed.

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Not even close, you're dorky little brother came over for dinner with Aunt Shiro. I called so you could talk to him, but Mr. Liar didn't call me back."

Kagome smiled. "How is he? I wish he would've woken me up. I haven't talked to Souta in a while. I'll call him later on in the week."

"He's good, dorky like I said, but he's good. He kept asking about you, but I couldn't get in contact with you."

"If you happen to see him before I get in contact with him tell him I love him. Besides that, what's up with you?"

"Nothing much, school doesn't start for another week so I'm just relaxing."

"Sounds nice, school started just a couple of days ago."

They talked about things going on for a good ten minutes before hanging up. Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for telling me she called." Kagome looked at the curry. "Why is the stove off?" The curry was clearly not done warming up.

"Can we just put it in the microwave? It's quicker." Inuyasha took out two bowls.

"It's also not healthier."

"So, with the way you have me eating it shouldn't be a problem if I do it this one time."

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Kagome turned on the stove. "_I_ will be cooking mine on the stove though."

"Then why don't we just cook ours together?"

"If I cook yours with mine, you have to watch it while I relax on the couch."

"It's not worth it." He scooped out his portion of food and put it in the microwave.

Once both of their dinners were ready, they sat down in front of the television and ate a peaceful dinner.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hi :) If you're like me your probably wondering 'What was the point of this chapter? It's kind of random.'

Honestly I'm not sure why I wrote it. I made a chapter planner for this story last year and it specifically said '**:rumors starts spreading around the school about kagome getting abused. wondering who told.' **I don't know why I told myself to write this chapter but I did. I think I put this chapter in here, just to show that school started again...That's my only logical reason. Haha, I wish I could remember.

Wondering about Kagome's reference to the family dating each other? Mom and dog daughter and brother? Check out chapter 2.

9/28/12: SORRY, I HAD TO DO SO MUCH CRAP WITH TESTS AD QUIZES THIS WEEK SO I DIDN''T HAVE TIME TO CHECK IT. I JUST GOT BACK FROM THE FAIR (10:30 PM) SO I TRIED TO EDIT IT NOW, BUT IT TOOK A LITTLE LONGER. ANYWAYS, SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND ERRORS, I KIND OF RUSHED SO I COULD POST THIS CHAPTER

Remaining Chapters: 5.

Please just 6 reviews ^-^

FROM HERE ON OUT IT'S GOING TO GET A LITTLE CRAZY :DDD

finished writing: 6/30/2012

thanks everyone! now good night!

* * *

Reviews on reviews:

RUHLSAR000: Take it from a girl that's been to the counselor plenty of times, I know that counselors can be some of the greatest things in the world :). but just as there are many good counselors, there are just as many bad, Mr. Rijeki is just one of those (he does care though). Thanks for reading and taking the time to review :D

scorpioprincess18: thanks so much for being a faithful reviewer :) Ugh, I just wish you'd update your story, you dont know how bad im waiting to see what happens with Kagome! X( HOW COULD YOU TORTURE US POOR READERS AWAITING MORE OF YOUR HEAVENLY STORY! ? HOW ! ?

kouga'solderwoman: Thank you so much for the sweet review. :) And I'm happy that my chapter updating makes you happy :)

jelly'fishconfetti:...may I just say...your pen name through me for a loop for a second, I love it! its so unique! Haha. Thank you soo much :) I'm glad to hear you enjoy my writings.


	24. Tomorrow

Disclaimer:

Just a bit more to go, I'm sure I can steal Inuyasha in that amount of time.

* * *

_**Graceful Mistake**_

Chapter 25

_Tomorrow_

* * *

Kagome yawned and looked up at a sleeping Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked so peaceful when he slept, almost like a happy baby after a warm bottle of milk. She lightly put her hand over his arm that was wrapped around her waist. They had both fallen asleep on the couch the previous night watching reruns of Teen Titans. After a long week of school, it was finally Saturday.

'Awww, he's so cute.' Kagome snuggled into him more.

She watched him sleep for a while longer before his eyes eventually fluttered open. Kagome watched as the sun began rising, his eyes were just too amazing. The color was just so unusual, who else could say that their boyfriend had amber-colored eyes?...Besides Rin...

He looked down at her. "How long have you been staring at me?"

"Not too long...a good thirty minutes, you look so peaceful when you sleep." Kagome stood up and stretched. "I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

Inuyasha stood and did the same. "Weirdo."

"So you haven't watched me sleep before?" Kagome doubted it.

"I don't watch you, I play with you." Inuyasha quickly followed up with what he said when he saw the look Kagome was giving him. "As in, I'll play with your hair or something."

"Oh...pervert."

"Like you're any better, why didn't you just take a picture when you had the chance?" He watched as Kagome went into the kitchen and put a pan on the stove. "No, don't cook anything."

"Why not?" Kagome took the pan off of the stove.

"We're going out for breakfast and then we can go do something fun. Go get dressed."

Kagome smiled. "I really like the sound of that, I'll get dressed quickly."

Once both of them were dressed and had their shoes on they went to a small café not too far from the house. They took their seats at Callie's Coffee Café Foray and ordered drinks. Inuyasha had come here with Kagome one time and had fallen in love with the muffins, he knew destiny brought him there, and fate brought him back.

Inuyasha watched Kagome scan over the menu carefully. She looked up and over her menu when she felt his eyes on her.

"Do you know what you want to order?" Kagome asked, setting down the menu.

Inuyasha smiled. "Hell yea, the blueberry muffins they gave me last time were great."

"I should've known. I think I'll just get a scone." Kagome smiled. "Thank you for the delicious treat."

"Eh, I was just thinking we should go to a cafe every once in a while for breakfast or lunch."

"You really are a good boyfriend, I'm lucky to have you."

They told the waitress what they wanted to eat and waited for their food to come.

Inuyasha drank some of his cappuccino. "Do you have any plans today? I was gonna' say we could spend the day together."

Kagome thought about it. "N-" Before she could even finish her no she remembered that she said she'd go back to the run down shrine and talk more to Kaede. 'Dang it, I completely forgot.' She looked up at Inuyasha. 'Maybe I should just stay and hang out with Inuyasha.' She frowned. 'But then I wouldn't be honoring my word.' Kagome sighed. 'But I really want to stay with him.'

"We can always spend tomorrow together, seems like you got something planned." Inuyasha said with a smirk. He could tell from the way she was making faces that she had something planned and was debating over whether to cancel them.

"I'm sorry, I promised some people I'd meet up with them, but we can hang out for now." Kagome gave a weak smile.

"Like I said, there's always tomorrow. Tomorrow we can wake up and I'll cook a good breakfast and then I'll take us somewhere really nice. Somewhere really fun, and then we can go out to a restaurant for dinner, and then end it at our little spot."

Kagome smiled. "You mean the back of the apartment with the lake?" Kagome loved that place now, she'd only been there once, but it held a great memory for her. Inuyasha nodded his head. "I can't wait."

"Call it an all day date." Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his seat when the waitress placed his muffins in front of him. Kagome watched with interest as he smelled the muffins. He took a picture with a muffin in his hand. "Instagram."

"...Sure." Kagome drank some of her tea.

"You jealous?" Inuyasha asked before chowing down on his muffins.

"Not in the least." She cut her scone into pieces and then ate them. 'These are soooo good.'

"It's okay, I'll get a picture you with you later on."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What ever makes you happy." Inuyasha mumbled incoherent words over his mouth full of muffins. "I can't understand you." He repeated himself. "Try again, when your mouth isn't so full."

He chewed the rest of his muffin. "I was saying that we need to get you new glasses, or contacts. You can't keep running into things in the house, you're gonna' end up breaking something."

"It's good to see you care so much about me." She replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, it's already the evening so if you have enough time we can go get your glasses today."

"Do we have money for that?" Kagome stirred her straw in her drink. "I mean you've already spent quite a bit of money on me. When you think about food, and housing, and-"

"Chill Kagome. My mom remembered you had glasses and asked about it the other day. She gave me money to get you new glasses, I just forgot."

"...Actually, I think my glasses have warranty so that money might not be needed. We can go by the glasses store before I go out."

Inuyasha practically inhaled his last muffin. "Works for me."

"Thanks for taking care of me. I really appreciate you, Mama Zoi and Papa Taisho for helping me out. I'm really lucky to have you guys in my life."

Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm up. 'I better not be blushing.' He looked out the window. "It ain't nothing, you know you're family."

Kagome smiled. "Family, that we are." She ate the last piece of her scone. "So, shall we get going?"

"We shall."

Inuyasha paid for the meal and then the two left hand in hand to get Kagome glasses.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

"Kagome, get these." Inuyasha held up a a pair of large rimmed, poopish yellow and green colored glasses that Kagome was sure not even the people who sell the glasses would wear them.

She rolled her eyes and went back to filling out the papers in front of her. She thanked Kami for warranty. Kagome handed the papers over to the employee behind the counter.

"Thank you." She scanned over the papers. "I'll go get your glasses now."

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"Kagome, look." Inuyasha walked up to her with glasses on.

Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor. Sexy. One word to describe it...No, two. Sexy and Cute. Inuyasha had on these sexy John Varvatos glasses that made him look like a model. Sexy was taken to a whole new level. It almost made her wish he wore glasses.

"You look cute." She said before turning back to the employee.

"These are your new glasses." She said with a smile. She told Kagome a bit of information on her glasses before she was free to leave.

She put the glasses on her face and was instantly happy, it was like a whole new world. No more blurriness or fuzz. Just a clear, beautiful world.

"Come on, Inuyasha let's go." Inuyasha set down a pair of glasses he had held and followed Kagome out of the door. "Time?" She asked.

Inuyasha flipped open his phone. "2."

"Alright, I'm gonna' go now." Kagome decided that if she went there early she could come back home to her loving boyfriend much quicker.

"Now?" Kagome could tell Inuyasha clearly didn't want her to leave yet.

Kagome nodded her head. "If I go now, I can get what I need to get done a lot quicker."

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, have fun doing whatever you're doing with your friends."

Inuyasha didn't want to nag her and bother her like a mom by asking her where she was going, what she was doing, who she'd be with, why she was going, ect, ect...He really wanted to though.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. No later than..Maybe 8ish-9ish. If I'm not back by then don't worry about it, I might be back really late."

Considering the fact that they don't have a clock, and time flies when you're doing things you know absolutely nothing about, whose to say she won't find herself walking back at around one in the morning? If that happens though, Kagome would probably just ask to stay the night there, she didn't feel safe walking back so early in the morning.

'And that's quick? What could she possibly be doing for seven hours?' Even though Inuyasha wanted to complain about it, he just smiled. "Alright, I guess I'll cook dinner. What do you want to eat?"

"Ramen would be nice tonight."

"You...want ramen?" She never wanted ramen...

"It's not like I don't like it, it's that I don't like _you_ eating it 24/7. Every now and then is perfectly fine."

"I'll make the best ramen you've ever had."

"I'll hold you to that."

"But you have to be home by ten if you want it."

"Not a problem, I'll do my best to get here as soon as I can. Maybe I'll even be back before seven." She remembered the reason that she was out so late was mainly because she passed out. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen again this time. "I promise I'll be home before ten."

"Now, I'm holding you to your word."

They shared a kiss before parting ways.

'I wish I could stay with him all day.' Kagome thought.

She began walking to the park with a smile on her face. Tomorrow would be wonderful. A nice day with her boyfriend, and coming home to a nice, clean house, and a nice warm bed. Life was just wonderful.

"Now that I think about it, Miroku's birthday is coming soon, I wonder what I should get him. Maybe a mike and ike hoodie...he does love that candy. I can't believe they broke up..." She kicked a rock in front of her.

It rolled away. Kagome looked at the stairs leading to her old house, where the rock had stopped. She hadn't even realized that she had to cross in front of her house on the way to get to the park. It looked just like a normal house. All of the lights were off as if no one were home, like no one had even lived there before.

No one would ever expect that what happened in that house actually happened.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Kagome stared at the shrine. That hour walk was peaceful, just like the last time she had walked.

'I wonder when it'll snow...' She slid the shoji door to the side and walked in. Warmth greeted her with a warm welcome. She took off her shoes and jacket and laid them on the floor.

"Um...I'm back." Silence. "I'm here to see Kaede, I said I'd be back sometime over the weekend." More silence.

It was a huge place, so Kagome just decided to look for them. She counted the amount of doors she went through. One door just led to two more doors, it was like a big maze.

"Nine." Kagome said as she slid open her ninth door. This door led her outside, to the pond full of koi fish she saw last time. She smiled down at the fish as they swam in all directions.

"Do you know where I can find Kaede glub, glub?" Kagome asked, bending down to the fishes level. "Glub, no, okay, thank you, glub." Apparently, fish make glub noises. She stood up and began walking along the tatami mats.

If memory served her correctly, she would be going in the direction of the field where she had to shoot that arrow. As she approached, she saw three bodies.

"Oh, Kae-" Kagome silenced herself before she could get their attention. She was close enough to see that they were training or practicing something. Kaede was counting them off, it reminded her of a metronome playing as a student practiced their violin. Momiji and Botan would be those students, they were shooting arrows as Kaede counted.

"1." The girls loaded their arrow into their bow. "2." The girls squared their feet. The left foot at the 12 o'clock position, and the right one at the 3 o'clock position. "3." Their arrows were pulled back. "4." The arrows were released. "5." Unsquare feet and stand straight. "1." They repeated the same steps.

They all seemed so concentrated, Kagome silently admired. The beats started off slow, but then they began picking up speed. Kagome was stunned at how fast the girls could load their arrows and shoot them. She knew if she was in their position she'd drop an arrow, or miss the target out in the field. It was almost like a rehearsed dance.

When both girls ran out of arrows, Kagome clapped from her spot in the side lines. All three of them looked surprised to see her.

"That was truly amazing, you guys looked so graceful out there."

The young girls smiled. "Welcome back, Miss Kagome." They said in unison.

Kagome felt like a proper old lady when they said miss. "Nice to see you all again, sorry I had to run out last time. It was getting really late and it takes me about an hour to get here."

"Not a problem at all." Kaede said. "Momiji, why don't you trade places with Kagome?" Kagome shook her head. "Why not, it seems to me that you have glasses on. You should be able to hit the board perfectly this time."

"Did I miss the arrow target last time?" Kagome was about 98% sure that she missed it. What were the odds of her actually hitting it?

"You hit it." Kaede said.

"Really?" Kagome was completely surprised.

"And blew it to smithereens." Botan added.

"The target board practically blew up when your arrow made contact with it, you might've released a bit too much energy."

"...Oh, sorry."

"We have plenty more, why don't you train with us?" Momiji looked at Kaede as if asking if it were okay. Kaede simply nodded her head. "We could teach you some pointers and Botan and I can help you get your abilities under control."

"Um, okay?"

"Yay." Botan smiled. "You should change into training clothes. I'll go get them!" Botan was inside the shrine searching for clothes before Kagome could object.

Somehow Kagome found herself sitting on the floor doing breathing exercises with Botan and Momiji five minutes later. She looked down at the clothes that she adorned. Her outfit consisted of a hakui and a scarlet red hakama.

She'd never worn something so...old fashioned before so it was quite the experience.

"The breathing exercise won't have it's full effect on you if your eyes are open." Botan said as she continued breathing.

Kagome closed her eyes. "But in order for you to know my eyes are open, that would mean yours would have to be open too."

Botan didn't say anything to that. They did a good twenty minutes of breathing before Kagome got tired of it. "Is there anything else you guys do?"

"Of coarse, this is only the beginning, since you're new to this, you have to start off slowly."

"Imagine doing this for four hours every day for three months, that's what Botan and I had to do." Momiji said as she stood up. "Why don't we get to cleaning, I'm sure you'd love to help Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Anything seems more appealing than sitting and breathing."

"Perfect, shall we feed the fish?"

The girls went out and began feeding the fish. Kagome tossed the fish their food from a bag and watched as they swam towards it. Feeding them was fairly easy enough, but she came to get help with her miko energy...powers...abilities..whatever they were. She didn't think breathing would really help though.

"Kagome, that's too much food." Botan said.

Kagome put the handful of fish food she had in her hand back in the bag. "Sorry." Maybe it wasn't so easy.

"Botan look!" Momiji said from her spot in the garden.

Botan began walking to Momiji.

'Do I stay, do I follow, stay or follow...' Kagome thought.

"Come on, Kagome." Botan waved her over.

Kagome stood and followed Botan. When they reached Momiji they saw her cradling a squirrel in her hands.

"Ewww, is it dead?" Botan wasn't a big fan of touching dead creatures.

Momiji shook her head. "No, just injured and in pain." The squirrel looked like it was in immense pain, not even daring to move for pain would shoot up and through out its body. "I'll be the one to fix that." She lightly clasped her hand over the top of the squirrel so that it wasn't visible. She closed her eyes and began mumbling things.

Kagome watched, intrigued with what she was doing. Her hands glowed a light red, almost pink, before slowly fading away. When she opened her hand, Kagome was surprised to see the squirrel looking energetic. Momiji lowered her hand to the ground and let the squirrel jump down to the floor. It scurried off and up a tree not too far from them.

"What did I just witness?" Kagome asked as she watched the squirrel jump from branch to branch. She was awe stricken.

"_That_ is what you'll be able to do with Kaede helping you." Momiji said as she dusted her hands off.

"That only took us one year to learn." Botan added in.

"A whole year?" That seemed like a looong time to be coming to a run down shrine.

They both nodded their heads. "It's very easy to kill such a harmless creature while healing. Just a little bit too much of energy and boom! The animal is dead."

"Oh...I see." To know that she was capable of killing something, someone...an animal, at that, was a very scary thought.

'I don't think I'll try that healing thing.'

"Let's work on getting your power out, I'll go get some arrows." Momiji went through a door close by.

"I don't know anything about archery."

"You don't need to know a single thing, you just need to feel your way through it." They began walking to the field. "Momiji and I were just about eight years old when we started coming here. None of us knew how to do archery, but we still tried, and now look at us. We can both shoot arrows at practically any distance with our eyes closed and hit any target we want."

Kagome remembered the first time she saw Momiji. She had nearly tried to kill Kagome with an arrow. "Well, I'm trusting you guys to help me become good like the both of you."

"Oh no, we won't be teaching you. Kaede will be doing the teaching. She would've been here teaching you already, but I think she's busy with something. I can't possibly imagine with what though."

Momiji returned with a bow and arrow and handed it to Kagome. "These are your new best friends. They are yours now and no one elses."

'I don't want new best friends.' Kagome thought. "So, you want me to aim at that target all the way down there?" She could tell from where she was standing that there were already a couple of arrows in the target board she was supposed to aim for. They both nodded. "You're not going to instruct me?"

"Did Kaede instruct you when you first came here?"

"No, but...Am I going to pass out again?" That was also one of Kagome's fears at the moment. If she could knock herself out for over five hours, something was seriously wrong.

"While it is a possibility, it's also very unlikely. You used up a lot of energy the first time, so that shouldn't happen again."

"Okay..." Kagome sighed as she put the arrow into the bow. She concentrated as hard as she could as she pulled the arrow back. 'Stare at the archery board, hit the archery board.' She thought as she released the arrow.

She wasn't surprised when the arrow landed half way between her and the archery board.

"Definitely not enough energy or strength." Momiji said as she went to get the arrow.

"Sorry." Kagome said with a small bow.

"It's all good." Momiji grabbed the arrow and walked back.

"It didn't even release any glow or light or anything. Maybe I used up all of my ability last time?" Kagome mumbled to herself.

Momiji shook her head. "Not the case. Touch your arrow." Kagome grabbed the arrow gently. She was surprised at how warm it felt. "We may not have been able to see it, but there was energy soaring all through out this arrow. You're not going to be able to get a glow of energy on your first go. Practice makes perfect."

She was right, practice did make perfect. Kagome loaded the arrow into the bow again and pulled it back.

"Come on, hit the mark." Kagome released the arrow.

Though it didn't hit the mark, it went further than the last arrow.

"Already showing improvement." Botan said with a smile.

"Hopefully I'll be able to hit the board by the end of the day."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

The end of the day came much to quick. The three girls lay on the tatami mats tired. Kagome hadn't hit the board once. If anything, she got worse. Her distance improved greatly, but distance wasn't everything. She either went too far or not far enough, never exactly right.

Kagome looked out the open shoji doors. It was getting dark.

"Do you guys happen to know what time it is? I know there isn't a clock around, but do you guys have a watch or something."

"It's actually only 8:22." Botan said from her position on the floor.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

Botan held up her cell phone before she started texting.

"Botan, you know we're not supposed to have cell phones here."

"I know, but I just started talking to this guy and he's so sweet."

"Rules are rules." Momiji sung as she took the cellphone from her.

Botan folded her arms across her chest. "You only say that because you have a boyfriend. You just don't want me to find myself a boyfriend, that's it, isn't it?"

Momiji rolled her eyes and handed the phone back. Everybody breaks a rule once in their life, this would be Botan's rule. She seemed contempt after she sent out the text.

"Can I see your phone?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Botan handed Kagome the cell phone.

Kagome entered in the number she had dialed so many times before. It rung for a while before, the other person picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Where are you? Dinners still cooking, you gonna' be home in time?"

"Uh, yea." Kagome tried to ignore the stares that Momiji and Botan were giving her. "I'll be on my way home...eventually." She could tell the young girls were going to bombard her with questions once she was off the phone.

"Whose phone are you using?"

"A friends at the place I'm at."

"Do you want me to pick you up?" He offered.

As much as that would be awesome, she didn't want him to walk for an hour just to get here, and then go walking back for another hour.

"Nah, I'll be home soon enough."

"Good, dinner should be on the table by the time you get home."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"I know I am."

They talked for a while longer before hanging up. Kagome handed Botan her cell phone.

"Was that your boyfriend?" The volume was up all the way so both young girls could hear the conversation clearly. "Or your fiancé?"

"Dinner on the table?" Momiji asked.

"That was my boyfriend." Kagome said happily. Sure enough, the questions began. Random questions coming from both of them at the same time, Kagome could barely hear one of them. "I-uh, the next time I come back we can talk more about this."

"Next time will be soon I hope. Let's go get your clothes to change into."

Kagome had completely forgotten she was in different clothes, they were sooo comfortable. She could see why priests and priestess always wore them, who wouldn't want to wear something so comfortable? It's like working in your pajamas.

When Kagome changed her clothes, she walked to the front.

"Thanks so much for a good time." Kagome enjoyed learning from the two girls. They were both so cute.

"Sorry Kaede couldn't teach today. She did say that when she saw us, you were doing pretty good."

"Yea, because missing the target board each time counts as good." She said with sarcasm as she slipped on her jacket. "I'll do better next time, promise."

They talked for a while before they said their good byes and parted ways. Kagome shivered as she walked home. The drop in temperature between the afternoon and night was drastic. Even with her big coat on it was still cold. She stuck her hands in her pocket.

'I may not understand these powers too much, but they are kind of cool.' She thought, thinking back to how Momiji healed the bird with just a touch of her hand.

She spent a good portion of the walk thinking about all of the wonderful things she could do in medical school if she could heal things just by touching them.

She looked at her old house not too far in the distance. It didn't hold the best memories but there were definitely some good times there.

'I miss my dad.' She thought as she sat on the stairs leading up to her house.

A jerk? Yea, he was. A father? He was that to, maybe not a good one, but he was still a father and her father at that. There was no way she could ever hate him, no matter how many bad things he'd done to her.

After a while longer of sitting on the stairs, she decided it was time to get home. She did have a sexy boyfriend waiting with dinner ready, who wouldn't go home to that?

She stood up and stretched. Before she could begin walking again she was grabbed from behind. Her first instinct was to scream, which is what she did. The person jerked her around and then slammed her body on the floor before jumping on top of her, grabbing her hair, and then banging her head on the ground.

Kagome eventually lost consciousness as she fought back. A pool of blood was around them.

"Revenge." He smiled as he carelessly dragged her body up to the house. He used the house key he had been using for over twenty years and opened the door with a big smile on his face.

* * *

Botan put one of the tea cups neatly on the tea cup rack. She wanted everything to be neat before tomorrow so that she'd have less work to do. Her ring tone went off, but she was in the middle of wiping off a glass.

"Momiji, can you get that?" She set the glass down and moved onto the next one.

Momiji grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "Hello, this is Momiji, Botan's best friend speaking, how may I assist you today?" Botan rolled her eyes.

"Hi, this is Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend, not sure if she's mentioned me-"

"Oh, she's mentioned you." Momiji said with a knowing smile. She put the phone on speaker.

"Oh...well, I'm wondering where she is, it's late now." He looked at his watch. It was past 11:30. She said she'd be home eventually, he didn't know it meant _this_ late.

Momiji put the phone on mute. "He says she's not home yet."

"I know, I heard. She did say it takes a while to get home."

"She said an hour though. Not four hours. What is she doing?"

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked.

She took the phone off of mute. "Just a second." She said before placing it back on mute.

"Should we cover for her and say she's spending the night?" Botan asked.

Momiji shrugged her shoulderw. "I don't know...I don't like lying."

"Okay..." Momiji went back to the phone. "Um, Kagome actually left a couple of hours ago."

"Where is she then?"

"Ummm, at a friends maybe. She said something about a Sango before she left."

Momiji wasn't sure if she actually went to Sango's house, all she knew was that she had briefly mentioned the girl before leaving. They were talking about best friends since Momjii and Botan were best friends and Kagome mentioned hers.

"Oh, okay, thanks." With that said he hung up.

"We don't know if she went there." Botan said as she took her phone back.

"Where else would she be? She said she'd be going home to him, but she's not there so maybe she went to her friends house or something. I can only assume that."

Botan just nodded her head, but still wondered.

_Where is Kagome?_

* * *

Finished Writing Chapter: July 5th 2012 (Happy Belated 4th of July)

`.`.`

Authors note. (10/5/2012)

Whoo, he's back ;)

I called this chapter Tomorrow because...well, note how Inuyasha and Kagome planned to do things 'tomorrow' but tomorrow isn't looking so good right now...

-JUST GOT BACK FRO MY SCHOOL FOOTBALL GAME! HENCE WHY THE UPDATE IS SO LATE :( AT LEAST I UPDATED THOUGH :). things got crazy at the game! ! ! People were fighting and the police arrested some people. Some kid decided to pull a knife, idiot -_-. My best friend was freaking out since we were close to the guy. Smh, word to the wise, if you're going to pull out a knife and swing it in every which direction. 1) don't do it near me cuz' I will somehow get that knife out of your hand and cut you ESPECIALLY if my best friend is next to me. 2)don't do it KNOWING that the police are like..right next to you.

ANWAYS, have a good weekend. Thanks for all the reviews :) I was sooooo happy with the feed back I received, I take it you guys like the constant updating?

Good night, I'm so freaking tired.

**Remaining Chapters:**

**4 or 3? Haha.**

Please just 5 or 6 reviews (:. Do you think we can make it to 200 reviews before the end of GM?

* * *

My reviews on reviews

Animefan7272:  
Thank you so much for this long review! There's nothing that puts a smile on my face more than a reader leaving a long review. :). I'm sorry to hear that your counselor wasn't the best, I really wish that people that can't do their jobs properly would change jobs.. Yup, Kagome's so lucky to have friends like that i love their relationship.  
I'm glad kikyou's good too :) I went through a phase where I despised her hut now I'm over it and I don't feel the need to make her mean. She's not all that bad...but I still don't like her all too much haha.  
Your right! The story would seem even more unrealistic without the drama ^-^.  
Thank you soooo much for the review (again), I'm happy you took the time to leave such a long review :D

Inuyashasgurlforfivelifetime s:  
Haha I'm glad you like it :) thanks for asking me to change it, a readers opinion means a lot ^-^ thanks for the review as well.

Scorpioprincess18:

I'm glad you liked. ^-^

Lol, don't even worry about it! Take your time, I feel your pain when it comes to homework and school work (sadly) :( As long as I see a chapter one day, whether it be 2 days from or or 20000 days from now, I'll just be happy to see a chapter for your cool story :).

Kouga's older woman:

I hope you are out of the hospital and healthy :) No,no, you have no idea how appreciative I am, you've been a faithful reviewer and reader and I enjoy writing because you enjoy reading ^-^

Blackreader27:

Thank you so much! :)

Kenrou did, but that letter Kagome read was from Chapter 16. She forgot all about the note until she saw it in this chapter. The dream Kenrou was talking about was the dream she had in this chapter...I hope I cleared everything up, sorry for the confusion . . Naraku? You can decide that for yourself ;) He's not really a character in this story, just an..extra, dare I say? ^-^

LonelyButLovely:

Haha, thank you for reading/reviewing! :D I'm happy you had at least a small chuckle in the story. I'll do my best to write/edit more chapters to fit your expectations :).

Guest:

I hated them too, hence why I stopped putting a bunch in my chapters ;). For some reason I thought people enjoyed author notes when I myself hate them, but yea, I stopped with putting a bunch of them.

DormySaz:  
Thanks :D

LalaCisler:

2 days O_o? For real? I'm glad you liked it that much ^-^! Thanks for wasting you time reading this :).

Tenshi'Gome:

Thank you so much! :) Thanks a bunch for reading ^-^. Ugh, I wish there were more guys like Inuyasha...in some aspects haha. I hope ou enjoyed this chapter.


	25. A Night In Hell

Disclaimer: Perverts, and dogs, and wolves

Oh my

...Yea...That was a weird disclaimer right there...I still don't own him...I'm working on it though...

* * *

**Graceful Mistake**

_**Chapter 25**_

_A. Night. In. Hell._

* * *

Kagome groggily awoke. She had a pounding in her head, but didn't even think about trying to move much, each small movement caused pain to shoot through out her body. She winced slightly. Her hair was practically stuck to the couch she was laying on,previously wet blood had dried.

'Did father beat me again?..But that can't be right, I haven't seen him in a while.' Kagome thought. 'Was living with Inuyasha a dream?'

All of the memories of what had happened before she lost consciousness flooded back to her. Her eyes widened as she realized she was back in the house she had grown up in. She looked in every which direction, she was about to start panicking.

Kagome pulled her hand up to her head and touched it. She could feel the light foam of dry blood on her head.

When she noticed just how blurry things were she felt her face, sure enough her glasses weren't there. 'They must have gotten knocked off when my head hit the floor. '

Kagome took in a deep breath before grabbing her hair and yanking it from the couch. Everything in her told her to scream out in pain, but she held it in. She looked at the couch and saw that some of her hair was stuck to it.

'Ow.' She stood up slowly, already feeling dizzy, and looked around to make sure no one, particularly her father, was near.

As quietly as she could, she made her way to the door. Before Kagome could even make it away from the couch she hunched over and threw up. Everything she had eaten previously was now on the carpet. Gagging noises filled the air as she finished up.

Kagome looked down in disgust before stumbling back and falling on the floor. The room was beginning to spin so she closed her eyes. She heard foot steps walking towards her, but didn't bother looking up or even acknowledging the person.

"I told you I would get you." She cracked her eyes open a little to see him walk through her throw up. He bent down to her level. "You're back." He pulled her into a hug.

Kagome looked at him through slit eyes. He kept mumbling the same thing over and over again.

_You're Back._

Kagome wanted to push him off of her and run away, but she barely had the strength to move.

"You're back Haruhi."

'Mom?' Kagome thought. 'Why would he call me that?'

Haruhi was her mothers name. A name he normally used in threats, not to call her.

Kagome lightly pulled out of the hug. "I'm not mom. I'm not Haruhi." She said weakly.

He looked just as surprised as she did when he first called her that. "Haruhi?" He asked.

"Is someone I'm not. I'm your daughter...Kagome." Whether he liked it or not, that's who she was.

He slapped her in the face, _hard_. "Don't talk nonsense!"

Kagome let out a small squeak as he struck her. "I'm not her!"

You could say Kagome was done with it by now. She never thought that she'd see her father again under these conditions. Screaming. Yelling. Shouting. Hitting. That's all he ever did. She had spent that whole time missing him, regretting all of the bad things she had done against him, like calling the police, and all he did was hit her and yell at her. She was more so at her breaking point now.

Her father pushed her on the floor and kicked her. "If you're not her then who are you?"

"Your daughter! Kagome!" This wasn't the father she knew.

One thought crossed her mind as she stood up and ran to the door.

_He's Crazy._

She ran and flung the door open. She nearly tripped over her own feet as she ran.

'It's raining.' Kagome thought as she ran down the drive way. Of course it would be pouring rain right now. She couldn't really see and didn't care, as long she was away from him. Kagome heard his foot steps pick up behind her.

She wished she could run faster, she wished she could get away from him. Kagome didn't bother looking behind her, it'd only slow her down.

"HELP!" She screamed as she ran into the street. Her voice was tiny compared to the rain that poured. "Help me!" She yelled as she kept running.

Her father tackled her from behind. Almost immediately her face began burning as it skinned against the pavement.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She kicked and screamed.

He punched her in her stomach, knocking the breath out of her.

"Shut up." He whispered into her ear.

Kagome didn't stop screaming. He covered her mouth and began stuffing his sweaters stretched out sleeve into her mouth. She nearly choked as she kept screaming. She stopped screaming but didn't stop kicking and hitting.

Her eyes searched frantically. No one was coming. No one was going to help her. If she wanted to get out of her fathers grasp alive it would have to be all on her own.

"Stop!" Her father yelled as he shook her violently.

Whatever else Kagome had in her stomach felt like coming up. He punched her in the face once and then kneed her in the stomach. She hunched over in pain. Kagome had used up all of her strength struggling to get free, but now she realized one thing. He's too strong. He was about two times her size. She was tired already and he looked like he could punch her over a hundred times and not even break a sweat.

Kagome still struggled even when he dragged her back up the drive way and into the house. He thew her on the floor carelessly. Her father sat on the couch, completely ignoring the fact that there was a pool of blood on it. He stared at Kagome.

Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she sat up. 'I'm going to die here.'

She was completely giving up now, there was no doubt in her mind that he'd kill her. Her head was killing her, she was covered in her own blood, and she was tired,_ too tired._ Her father looked angry, and not even God can stop her father when he's angry. She looked at the candles that illuminated the room. She hadn't noticed that they were practically everywhere in the living room and kitchen until then.

'Since there's no electricity he lit candles...How long has he been here?' Kagome thought as she focused her attention back on her dad.

"Haruhi." He whispered.

'My mothers name again.' She thought. 'I wish she were here.' She looked at the ceiling, an idea had just popped into her head. "Yes, that's me."

He had a fit when she corrected him about her being her mother. Since he wasn't in his right mind, maybe she could play off of that.

"Haruhi?" He looked hopeful.

It nearly broke Kagome's heart. She smiled from her position on the floor. "Yes."

Silence passed between the two. It felt like centuries before he spoke.

"Go change you're clothes you're wet. I've told you a hundred times it's bad to go out when it's raining." He added a laugh.

Kagome was stunned, had her plan worked? "I can change clothes?" What was going on? Was he not about to kill her two seconds ago?

"Go." He pointed up stairs almost forcefully.

Kagome slowly stood up and began walking up the stairs. Her father followed her. She walked to her room, she would've closed the door, locked it and climbed out the window had her father not been directly behind her. He closed the door behind both of them.

"Change." He pointed at the mess on her floor.

It looked like her room hadn't been touched since the last time she was here, since he tore her room to pieces.

Kagome would've asked for privacy had she thought she'd have the option. She turned her back to him and grabbed the first thing she saw that wasn't ripped. A simple white tank top and a pair of shorts. Sure, it was winter, and cold in the house, but compared to all of the shredded clothes thrown everywhere, this was better than nothing.

"Now, go cook dinner."

"Yes." She grabbed her dirty clothes and began walking down the stairs.

"Make something good." He sat himself at the kitchen table with a book. Kagome walked to the pantry and opened it. Most of the food in it required the food to be heated in one way or the other. She didn't even bother checking the fridge, if there was still anything in it, it would definitely be expired.

'There's nothing.'

She grabbed a bag of old chips and grabbed a plate from the cabinet. She put the chips on the plate and set it in front of him. Unless he wanted to die of food poisoning, Kagome suggested he eat that.

"What the hell is this?" He asked setting his book down. "I asked for dinner not whatever the hell this is." He tossed the plate on the floor. She watched as it broke.

"I didn't go grocery shopping so there's nothing to eat." She didn't try to pick up the plate.

"Why didn't you go shopping! ?" He yelled. "You know every Thursday you go grocery shopping!" He slapped her across the face.

"I'm sorry." Kagome would say anything to keep from getting slapped again. Her head was killing her.

"I expect a good breakfast tomorrow. Let's go to bed now."

The whole dinner thing really made Kagome wonder about how long he'd been there.

'You can't stay at a place with no food.' She thought as she went up the stairs. 'He couldn't have been here too long if he still thinks that its safe to eat the food here. It's not my problem now, question is, how will I get out? When he's sleeping I can just sneak out my window." For some reason, Kagome didn't think her plan would go so smoothly.

She began turning into her own room when her father wrapped his hand around her wrist. "Where are you going?" He almost looked panicked.

"To my room." Kagome said calmly.

He shook his head. "No, your room is this way." He began pulling her towards her parents room.

'I knew it wouldn't go that smoothly.' She looked at the bed that her father had already started getting into.

"Get in." He said forcefully.

Kagome disapproved of getting in bed with her father. She stood staring at it for a while longer. Her father patted a spot on the bed. She got in, but scooted as far away and as close to the edge as possible.

"Good night." Her father blew out the candle on his night stand.

Kagome blinked next to him. She didn't feel safe enough to sleep. Everything in her body was telling her to go to sleep, to save energy, but she just didn't feel comfortable.

Twenty minutes after the candle was blown out, she was feeling disappointed in herself. She had drifted in and out of sleep about a hundred times already. Being in such close proximity of her father made her realize just how bad he smelled. It was as if he hadn't bathed in days. Truly a horrible smell. Almost like a mixture of shit and garbage, the smell alone made her want to throw up.

Ten minutes later, Kagome was sleeping non to peacefully.

* * *

Kagome was awoken by a slight pressure on her stomach. She blinked before focusing her eyes on her father. He was nearly all the way on top of her, one hand on each side of her.

Kagome pushed her father off of her, staring wide eyed at him. Just what did he think he was doing?

"Come on Haruhi, we haven't done it in a long time." He said, advancing towards her.

'We have never done it, and we never will.' Kagome thought as she scooted so close to the edge of the bed that she was just about a small movement from falling off. "I can't!"

Her father grabbed her hand and pulled, basically yanked, her towards him. "You can."

"No!" Kagome tugged at her hand, he had a tight grip.

He grabbed the other hand and pinned both of them above her head. "Yes! Why are you struggling so much! ? You were gone for so long, do you know how much I missed you?"

He began moving towards her pants. Tugging on them in every way to get them off. Kagome had tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to, but she raised her knee and kneed him in the groin. It didn't have much effect since all he did was stop what he was doing. If anything his grip on her hands tightened though.

He quickly recovered and smacked her with his free hand.

"Tomorrow." Kagome said, praying that saying that would get him off of her back. "Tomorrow night, we can." She'd be saying tomorrow night every night that she was in the house.

"Okay."

He released his tight hold on her hand and moved his hands away from her lower region. He sided for just pulling her closer and kissing her. When Kagome tried to pull away he smacked her again as a way of telling her not to push her luck.

He kissed her first only on the cheek, but then slowly moved to her mouth. Kagome tried to keep herself busy with thoughts as her father kissed her.

'I miss you so much, Inuyasha.' She thought. She felt her father's tongue go into her mouth and shivered involuntarily. 'I don't know when I'll see you again, but I miss you. I'll try to sneak out soon.'

She wished more than anything that she could hear Inuyasha's comforting voice at the moment. He would make her feel like everything was okay, like she was safe.

She looked down at her father as he began sucking on her neck. She felt like crying again.

'Did father ever do this to mother? Did he ever beat her? Did he ever hit her if she didn't do intimate things with him?' Kagome thought as she stared at the ceiling.

She felt like a puppet. Her father controlled her every movement.

Two hours later her father was asleep next to her , Kagome didn't sleep a wink that night, scared that her father would try to do something else with her while she was sleeping.

* * *

Seven in the afternoon. Time seemed to pass so slowly. She was starving and dirty. She had been beaten practically all day. Twenty-seven times throughout the day, she counted.

The first for raising her voice slightly. Twice for not making lunch or breakfast with good food. The fourth for having a dirty house. The rest for small things that 'Haruhi' had done in the past. Each beating lasting over ten minutes.

Kagome was practically shaking as she searched for something for dinner. She didn't want to get hit again, but there was nothing to eat. She didn't want to give him expired food, but that's all there was. She looked in the pantry for the hundredth time.

'Nothing.'

She went back to the fridge. "I'm hungry, hurry up." Her father said as he looked at her.

"Okay." Kagome said as calmly as she could, she could feel another beating coming.

"Are you raising your voice?" He raised an eye brow.

Kagome quickly shook her head. "No." She said in an even lower voice.

"Speak up I can't hear you!" Her father yelled. He slammed the book on the table.

"Yes, sir." She said a little louder.

"Just hurry with dinner, it better be good."

Kagome looked at the candle on the counter. Everywhere was lit with candles, they all smelled so bad. Kagome wanted to blow all of them out, but she knew it'd set her father off.

She pulled expired milk out of the fridge and expired orange juice. She grabbed a bunch of spices from the cabinet and grabbed bread.

'Maybe this will kill him.' She thought. She couldn't take it anymore, she just couldn't. She grabbed a bowl and began mixing everything together. She unscrewed the top on the salt and dumped the whole thing in it.

Kagome went to the pantry, grabbed two cans of rotten tuna fish, and grabbed a butcher knife from the dish washer. She began pressing the knife around the edge of the cans lid to open it. 'Maybe I could just stab him?' Kagome knew she didn't have it in her to stab him, or anyone for that matter.

"Ow." She lightly whispered as the knife slipped off of the can and cut her. She looked at the blood that was already pooling on her hand.

"Hurry up with dinner!" Her father yelled again.

Kagome squeezed her blood into the tuna fish mix and then quickly went back to opening the cans. She nearly cut herself a couple more times in the process, but eventually got both of them open. She quickly dumped the tuna in it before putting a bunch of other random spices in it and stirring.

She even looked under the cabinet and added a bit of bleach to it. Not enough to kill him, but enough to at least make him sick.

Kagome put the nasty concoction on two pieces of moldy bread and then presented it to her father. He looked at the sandwich before tossing it on the floor.

"What was that piece of shit?"

"You asked for dinner, I gave it to you." Kagome said as she bent down and picked it up.

She wanted him to take a bite of the horrible sandwich. She wanted him to have a justified reason for beating her for once.

He punched her in the stomach and smiled as she hunched over. "The worst wife ever." He spat on her. "Let's relax in the living room." He roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her into the living room.

They sat for a while. Him reading a magazine, Kagome staring blankly around him. She looked at the kitchen from her position on the couch.

'Where is Inuyasha? Does he even realize I'm gone? Why hasn't he called the police? What, he doesn't even care that I'm gone? I always burden him anyways.' Kagome quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. Inuyasha would never think that, he was just happy to help her in any way he could. Kagome felt horrible for thinking such negative thoughts...about him at that.

'I need to get out of here.' She stood up. Her father looked at her. "I'm-I'm just getting a drink."

Kagome went into the kitchen. She could clearly tell he was watching her. She walked to the counter, where he couldn't see her from his angle.

'The house phone.' Kagome picked the cordless phone up slowly from its charger, trying not to make any noise. 'Come on work.' She pressed the talk button a hundred times before she set the phone down.

Since they hadn't paid the bills, of course the phone wouldn't work.

'The phone bill on the house was due on the 1st.' Kagome thought sadly.

She poured a glass of juice before walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch. Her father seemed to relax when she was next to him.

'The electricity bill was due on the 25th...the water bill was due on the 26th...but, his cell phone bill was due on the 8th...which hasn't come yet...' Kagome looked at her father.

This was probably her only chance of getting out of the house.

She cleared her throat. "Honey, may I use your cell phone?"

He immediately shook his head no. "Why?"

Kagome thought of a reason. "I...You don't remember? We were invited to a Christmas party today? I want to cancel so I can stay home with you." Kagome said sweetly.

"We were?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Yes, but I don't feel like going and I'm sure you don't. Don't you want to stay home with me?" Kagome asked. 'Please just give me the phone.' She thought.

She had seen something like this on TV. The main character convinced the crazy person that some events that never transpired happened. Hopefully, this would work in her case.

"I do."

"It would be rude if I didn't tell them that we won't be coming. I don't want to be rude."

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and then handed her the cellphone. "That's my wife, always with her manners." He said with a smile.

She nodded her head. "Yes." Kagome stood up. "Can I talk in the kitchen?"

He shook his head. "No."

Kagome knew she was pushing her luck. She stood up. "Okay, I'll talk right here."

Kagome turned the phone on. It blinked on before showing the low battery sign. 'Better make this quick.'

She dialed Inuyasha's number quickly.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

'He's not going to pick up.' Kagome was about a second from panicking. 'Okay, okay, my next call is the police.' She looked at the phone, she probably had a minute left until the phone died.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered.

"Hi, Shizuki, I- I can't make it to the Christmas party." It took everything to keep Kagome from crying and rushing to tell Inuyasha what was happening.

"Kagome, where the hell have you been? I called Sango and she sa-"

Kagome cut him off, she wasn't sure how much longer the phone call would last. She slowly began edging away from the couch. "Shizuki, my husband and I can't make it to the party."

"What's wrong, where are you?" He could tell something was obviously wrong. Why did it sound like she was shaking?

She walked towards the stairs. "Where are you going? Let me speak to them." Her father asked as he stood up.

"Inuyasha, help me." Kagome whispered as tears began falling from her eyes. "He has me, he has me." She looked as her father began coming towards her. She began running to the door. "Inuyasha, help me! My father, my father!" She struggled to open the door with one hand. "Help!"

Her father grabbed her shoulder and threw her from the door, the phone skidding away from her. She landed painfully on her arm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! ?" He asked as he pounced on top of her.

"Call the police, Inuyasha! Call the police!"

Inuyasha pressed the phone to his ear. "Kagome, what the hell is going on! ? Kagome! ? Kagome !" He called her name many times.

He could hear her screaming in the back ground, her crying.

"Shut up!" Someone else said, he heard a loud scream before everything got quiet.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he began to recognize the other voice on the line. The line went dead.

"Her father." He whispered before calling the police.

* * *

Kagome slowly blinked her eyes open. It was pitch dark around her, every candle in the house was blown out. Memories rushed back to her all at once. She tried to move, but was constricted. She looked around and nearly jumped out of her skin when her fathers eyes met hers.

"Shhhh." He said calmly.

Kagome was sitting on her fathers lap in a corner in the living room. His right arm was wrapped non to comfortably around her waist, holding her in place; while the other hand had a knife in it, held up and pressed against her cheek, but not so hard as to actually cut her.

For a second, Kagome didn't hear anything. She gulped as she tried to see the window near the door. From her position she could barely see anything. Red and blue lights were flashing around outside.

She gave a mental sigh of relief. 'He called them.' She thought happily.

She slowly tilted her head to look at her father, careful not to cut herself in the process. He looked scared, like he didn't know what was going on.

"I'm going to do it, I'm going to kill you." He said huskily. "If they bust in I'm going to kill you."

Kagome's heart stopped. She wanted to say he wouldn't do it, she really did, but after all that's happened, she was sure he'd kill her if they actually did bust in.

"Don't do that." Kagome said with a shaky voice as calmly as she could. Her life was at stake here, maybe coaxing him into not killing her would work. "I'll talk to them if you let me, I'll talk to them, everything will be okay."

He pressed the knife into her cheek, drawing blood, he was nervous. "No." He shook his head. "You're not going to do that."

"Calm down, calm down." Kagome said trying to keep her voice steady. The knife was hurting her. "Just stop and take a breath."

He took a couple of breaths, the knife was slowly taken out of her cheek, but still pressed against it. "I'm going to kill you." He repeated.

"No, no, no, you're not going to do that."

"Don't tell me what I'm going to do!" He slid the knife swiftly across her cheek. Blood gushed out.

Kagome let out a whimper. "I'm sorry." She said quickly, she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm sorry, just be calm. Don't do anything rash, just keep breathing."

"They better not come in here." He said in a warning tone.

Kagome didn't say anything because she was sure they'd come in the house.

"Let the girl go!" Kagome heard them from outside, she knew her father heard as well. "We'll be forced to come in if you don't."

"They're coming in! They're coming in!" He started panicking, his grip on her stomach tightened. It was nearly cutting her breathing.

Kagome was shaking. "If you let me go they won't come in."

"NO!" He yelled.

The front door bust down and her father slid the knife across her cheek again. Kagome screamed in pain. A waterfall of blood pooled out of her cheek.

'He didn't kill me, he didn't kill me.' Kagome said, thanking Kami or her life.

The police barged up the stairs. Kagome and her father laid eyes on the police. They stayed a good 20 feet away from each other.

"Let her go, and everything will be okay." The police said as he tried to calm him down.

Her father shook his head. "No." He repeated it several times.

"If you don't let her go we'll be forced to shoot." They said with their guns raised.

"No, don't shoot." Kagome said. "Don't shoot."

"Let her go."

"Don't shoot." She repeated. "Don't shoot him. Please, don't shoot him."

Kagome didn't want her father to get shot, anything but that.

"Please, just let me talk to him. Do not use your guns." Kagome felt the knife move from her cheek and press against her stomach.

"You have 5 seconds, sir. Five."

Kagome looked around. The door was left open and red and blue lights flashed all over the place. All sorts of noises from outside were ringing.

"Four."

"Daddy, daddy please. Let me go. I don't want them to shoot." Kagome had tears pouring out of her eyes. "Please, let me go." The tears mixed in with her blood as it fell down her cheek.

Almost as if he hadn't heard her, he sat shaking his head.

"Three."

"Do you want them to shoot? I don't want you to get hurt, so please." Kagome begged.

He still just shook his head, could he hear her?

"Two."

Since she couldn't reason with her father she turned to the police.

"Please, don't shoot. Just give him time, give him time. He's scared."

"One."

Her father screamed as he pulled the knife back and plunged it into her stomach. He slashed the knife across.

"Don't shoot!"

The last thing Kagome remembered before passing out were the sounds of gun shots ringing through the air.

* * *

Author's Note.

7/7/12: What a chapter? This is by far my favorite chapter! I have been waiting to write this since last year. Thank my mom for telling me a story about this guy last year, she's how I came up with part of this chapter...So thank you mom!

It only took 2 days to write because I was so excited about writing it :).

finished writing: 7/7/2012.

Any questions? Please feel free to ask. ^-^

Don't be surprised if there isn't an update next Friday, but the Friday after next.

Please review, my goal is 200 reviews before the end of the story :D

Chapters remaining:

3...? I think...

* * *

My Review On Reviews:

_scorpioprincess18:_your welcome ^-^ Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Ugh, her dad, I hate him soooo much. And thank you :D, thank god it's almost over though.

_animefan7272: _Thanks again for the long review, it's a joy to read :). Lol, thanks, I feel like I haven't done a cliffhanger in forever. Ugh, I wish more guys were like this Inuyasha haha. Cool? Really? ? ? I thought people would HATE the small change when I wrote this chapter. Thanks for easing my worry when it came to wondering how people viewed the whole spiritual thing.

Yea! I'm just like 'Oh god Kikyou, please...just go somewhere.' I was the same way when she died too! I nearly cried, you don't really know how much you truly hate something/ slightly love until it's gone. I mean this whole thing wouldn't be possible without Kikyou, right?

_Tenshi'Gome_: Hahahaha! Edward Cullen?You're right! I didn't even think about it :D. I had a good laugh when I read this ^-^ Thanks so much for reviewing again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

_Inuyasshasgurlforfivelifetim es:_ Oh god, I had trouble typing in your penname again haha. Yup he's back :). Well in this chapter at least. Thanks for reviewing ^-^

_WhiteWinterStar_: Yup Papa Higurashi has finally made an appearance :). You write abuse stories too?

I was confused on what to do with Papa Higs to for the longest of time. I wish you luck on deciding what to do with the mum ^-^ Thanks for reviewing :)

_Blackreader27:_Yup, I'm surprised I can keep up this constant updating, haha. It was unfair how her life was going nicely, but then I (I mean Papa Higurashi) took it, wasn't it? Thank you so much for reading/reviewing! Rereading it? That makes me happy to hear. I'm glad to hear you like it ^-^

_DemonChild94:_I hate when people get kidnapped too :( it's so freaking sad. Thank you for reading/reviewing.

_Kouga's Older Woman:_Thank you so much for being a faithful reader/reviewer. I will continue to send out chapters :D

_Kaggy-Higgs88:_Ikr! My cliffhangers and I are so evil :) I just haven't done a cliffy in sooooo long, I had to do one again. Thanks for r/r.

_ .543:_Stay tuned and find out ;) I hate her father too, the guy can go die in a hole.

_LalaCisler: _Thanks so much :D That's nothing more pleasing to me than seeing that a reviewer enjoys reading my story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

_LonelyButLovely: _Haha, I loved reading this review. Inuyasha sit? It cracked me up :). I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter ^-^ Thanks so much, I hope this update was quick enough for you :D

_Sayuri303:_lol! I'm sooo sorry, I'd hate to read a story and then have it stop RIGHT at the cliffhanger (I get so pissed when that happens), that must've sucked. Good news though, I think that's the last cliffhanger for the WHOLE story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though :D.

_Please update:_

I loved seeing this review. Your right, your pen name did say it all. I hope you enjoyed this update ^-^


	26. Recuperation

Disclaimer: 3 more to go. I'm currently talking with Rumiko Takehashi and she said she's considering letting me have him...It's not final yet though, I hope she says yes! :)

* * *

_**Graceful Mistake**_

_Chapter 27_

_**Recuperation**_

* * *

Kagome slowly awoke. She blinked and took in her surroundings. She wasn't at Inuyasha's house and she wasn't at her own.

She looked to her left. There was a dresser with some things on it. Kagome couldn't make out what it was, it was dark and she was without her glasses.

She looked down.

'A hospital gown?' Kagome grabbed the white sheets that were around her.

She moved slightly and grunted in pain, her stomach was killing her. Kagome slowly leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Memories of what had happened rushed back all too fast. Her father taking her in the house, being in bed with him, crying, screaming, police, guns, everything. It was all too much.

Kagome began screaming. She tried to get out of bed but the pain was too much. She ended up falling out of bed, causing her to scream in more pain.

She tried to stand as tears pooled on her eye lids, she was in so much pain. People ran into the room and tried to calm her down.

Kagome looked at all of the people, there were too many in such a small space, it was getting harder to breath.

"Calm down."

Kagome began flailing her arms and trying to push passed them. She was scared, who were these people?

Kagome felt a tight pinch in her arm before she felt herself becoming relaxed. She passed out, before falling limp into one of the doctors arms.

* * *

The blurry blob she had seen just around two in the morning on the dresser turned out to be rainbow paper cranes. It didn't put a smile on Kagome's face. She sat in bed making shapes with her hands since there was nothing else to do.

She was tired, and she didn't want to be in the hospital. She laid her head down and tried to go to sleep. Her day had already started off bad, and now she was bored.

Today. Just. Sucked.

* * *

The next day, Kagome stared out the window. It was around two and she was in bed. The food the doctors had given her lay scattered on the floor. She wanted to toss it on the floor when she first saw it, but didn't. She moved a little and the bowl fell off of her lap and onto the ground, which was perfectly fine with her since she wasn't going to eat it anyways.

No one had heard the crash of the bowl and Kagome didn't want to be bothered so she left it there.

A knock sounded at the door, Kagome looked at it. She didn't say anything and just waited for the person to come in.

Inuyasha walked into the room and closed the door. He had a light smile on his face.

"Good to see ya' up." He took off his coat and set it on the chair next to her bed.

"Am I allowed to take a shower here?" Kagome asked, looking at the bathroom.

She knew she looked as bad as she felt, and she felt really bad. She didn't want Inuyasha to see her looking so horrid.

"Uh, yea, but you have to be very careful." Inuyasha couldn't stress how important that was. "You can't get your stitches too wet because it can get infected really easily. Since it's been three days since the surgery you can get it a little wet, but you have to be very careful and dry it well." Inuyasha held up a bag. "I have some extra clothes for you in this bag."

"Thank you." Kagome mumbled.

She tried to stand, but was having trouble. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her back carefully and helped her up.

"Take it easy." He helped her to the bathroom. "Do you need help with anything?" Kagome shook her head. "Okayyyy, if you need me to help take off anything I'd be happy to help." He said with a sincere smile.

Kagome cracked a light smile at that. "It's okay, thank you though."

Inuyasha placed the bag on the ground and closed the door behind him. Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. She truly looked horrible. One cheek had a band-aid on it, the other had gauze. Her hair was all over the place, just terrible. She carefully took off the band aid and gauze. After, she slowly removed the bandages from around her stomach.

She looked inside the shower and saw shampoo and soap.

'Please tell me he brought some soap or something.' Kagome would rather use products she was more familiar with rather than the hospitals things.

She smiled when she saw soap, shampoo, and conditioner in her bag. Inuyasha was truly the best.

She turned on the shower and waited until it was at a decent temperature to get in. It felt good to be getting clean after what felt like a while without a shower. She ran her hands through her hair, it hurt a little but it felt great to finally wash her hair.

Once the water was cold, Kagome wrapped her body in a towel and carefully stepped out. It hurt too walk. She grabbed fresh bandages from the bathroom counter and began wrapping it around. It made her feel a bit stiff when the bandage was all the way around her stomach.

She grabbed a black tank top, a tan loose fitting boyfriend shirt, and a pair of black stretch leggings from the bag. They were all new clothes. They fit perfectly and didn't press against her stitches, very comfortable.

She tied her hair into a bun and walked out of the bathroom. Inuyasha was sitting on the hospital bed watching a Spanish soap opera.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha got off of the bed and helped her onto it.

"Better now that I feel clean."

Inuyasha looked at her stomach. "Any pain?" He pulled a chair next to her bed.

She shook her head. "Not really, it's only when I twist a bit." She got comfortable.

An awkward silence passed between the two. This was their first time seeing each other after the indecent. Neither knew what to say. Inuyasha looked at the floor, and Kagome made swirly patterns in the bed sheets.

"Uh...You can come home today. They just want to ask you a couple of questions and check you again."

Kagome nodded her head. "Okay."

That same awkward silence returned. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his own and looked her in the eyes. "Kagome, I am so sorry that I let this happen."

Kagome shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, it was my fault for going near the house."

It was Inuyasha's turn to shake his head. "No, I should've called sooner. I thought you were at Sango's."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's not your fault either." Inuyasha took in a deep breath. "That night." He didn't know how to tell her, it wasn't something he wanted to break to her.

When Kagome saw he was having trouble, she decided to help him out. "My father died that night." He gave her a questioning look. "I assumed, the one time I thought about my father was simply when I was trying to figure out if he lived or not. Four."

"Four?" Inuyasha asked.

"Before I passed out I heard four bullet shots."

"Oh."

"Yea." Kagome ended.

"His funeral is in three days, do-"

Before Inuyasha could ask, she cut him off. "I don't want to go."

"Okay, your father-"

"I don't want to talk about him." Right now, Kagome wanted to forget she even had a father.

"Okay." Inuyasha massaged her hand with his thumb. "I get it."

"Thank you." She took her hand out of his and cradled his cheek in her hand. "I am so sorry."

Kagome could tell Inuyasha was extremely worried. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes just didn't sparkle like they used to. He even looked like he wanted to cry.

He gave a sarcastic laugh. "What are you apologizen' for?"

"I know I worried you a lot, and I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha shook his head. He recalled back to the night when Kagome had called him.

_-Flashback-_

Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's house. Police were swarmed everywhere and a crowd was forming. He ran up to the house.

"You can't come over here." One of the police said as he got in Inuyasha's way.

"My girlfriends in there!" Inuyasha said trying to get past the big man.

"Sorry sir, but you can't go in there."

Inuyasha punched the guy in the arm causing him to stumble back. Inuyasha took that as a chance to go and ran closer up towards the house. He was tackled from behind by two large men.

"Get off of me! I have to make sure she's okay!"

Gun shots rang through the air. He didn't know what was going on, he tried to push the police off, but they were five times his size. The walkie talkies at the police officers sides were buzzing with in coherent sentences.

"Let me see her!" Inuyasha tried to stand up. 'I need to calm down.'

Inuyasha stayed calm and eventually the police let him up, but had a tight hold on both of his arms. He nearly broke when he saw Kagome being wheeled out on a gurney. She was put into the ambulance truck.

"Wait!" Inuyasha broke out of the polices grips and ran to the ambulance.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" The doors closed and Kagome was gone.

Inuyasha dropped to the floor, his legs weren't able to support him. He instantly broke down crying. He didn't know what was going on. If he lost his Kagome, he didn't know what he'd do.

In the two seconds that he saw her, she already looked half dead. Inuyasha couldn't control his breathing, he forgot how to breathe.

"Get this guy some help!" One of the police officers yelled.

Inuyasha was forced to breath into a bag for ten minutes on the curb of the side walk. He couldn't get the image of Kagome out of his head. He didn't bother trying to wipe away his tears because more came seconds later.

A police officer came up behind him and placed a blanket around him.

"She'll be okay."

Inuyasha just folded his arms over his knees and placed his head on them. He didn't want to talk to anyone. How would he tell Sango and Miroku about what happened? His parents?

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he didn't look to see who it was. It was probably Sango since he had called her about a hundred times through out the day trying to find out where his girlfriend was; but she hadn't picked up the phone, probably busy with something. It didn't matter now, he knew where she was.

He wanted Kagome with him. He wanted her to be in his arms, smiling up at him. More than anything, he just wanted her to be safe.

Inuyasha stood up and walked up to one of the police officers. "What hospital did she go to?"

"I'm not sure."

"My girlfriend was in there, where did she go?" Inuyasha didn't raise his voice, he said it calmly, just wanting to know where Kagome was so he could see her as soon as possible.

The other police nodded his head before going to another police. The police came back. "Whesthard hospital."

Inuyasha took off running towards that hospital. He needed to see Kagome.

_-end of flashback-_

After that he visited her everyday. He talked with her, ate with her, watched TV with her, did what he'd regularly do with her up until visiting hours were over. When he got the call saying that she woke up, he was ecstatic, he couldn't wait to come to the hospital and see her.

All of her friends had come to see her and make sure she was okay as well. She could tell they had been in the hospital from the way her room looked, though she hadn't seen any of them.

Pictures hung on the wall of all of her friends. Her favorite flowers sat on the window sill. A get well soon banner hung in the room and a huge stuffed bunny sat in a chair to her left.

"Don't be sorry, just smile." Inuyasha could feel tears coming to his eyes.

Out of the three days he had been with Kagome at the hospital, he had cried every day. Discreetly, yes, but he still cried. He knew Kagome was okay, but he couldn't help it. He was just happy that she was asleep throughout the days so that she couldn't see him.

Inuyasha released her hands and turned his back to her. He didn't even want Kagome to think he was crying. He'd never actually cried in front of her before.

"Inuyasha." The fact that her own boyfriend was crying for her, brought tears to her eyes. "I'm okay now, why are you crying? You cried when you visited me before didn't you?"

She grabbed his hand, Inuyasha stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I won't let anything bad happen to you again, I swear."

Kagome nodded her head. "Thank you for everything, Inuyasha."

"Why don't we go home now?" He asked.

"That would be nice."

Inuyasha pulled back from the hug and wiped Kagome's tears away. She did the same for him, gently swiping her thumb under his beautiful eyes. They both shared a smile.

The doctors came in and checked Kagome once more. They briefly explained how to keep the wound from getting infected and what she could do and could not do. Once everything looked good Kagome found herself in Inuyasha's parents car going to their apartment. Inuyasha driving, and Kagome relaxing in the seat next to him.

She looked at him from the passengers seat. They approached a red light and he slowed down.

"Any reason you're staring at me?" He asked.

"No reason at all." Kagome said as she leaned back in her chair.

Inuyasha pressed on the gas pedal. "Well, okay then. Today you are my little princess, anything you want, you got."

"I wasn't your little princess before?"

"No you weren't, you were my queen before." He pulled into the apartment complex.

"So now I'm downgraded?" Kagome asked.

"No, technically upgraded. The point is, I am at your beck and call."

"Sweet, thanks for being so awesome." Kagome opened her side of the car door when the car was off.

"Let me help you." Inuyasha walked over to the other side and helped her out of the car.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag and then began helping her to the front door. "I can walk you know."

"I know, but it's easier to walk like this. Besides, it gives me a reason to be closer to you."

Inuyasha used his free hand to grab the key from his back pocket and open the door. Kagome gasped when the door was open.

"Welcome home!" Everyone shouted.

Everyone was in their apartment. Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and even Rin and Ayame. The house was decorated in streamers, and a banner that said 'Welcome Home' hung. Kagome could see all of her favorite foods sitting in the kitchen, not that she could eat them anyways, since it was recommend by the doctor to only eat mush for a while.

The place just looked lively and happy, and that's what Kagome needed at the moment.

All she could do was stare. "Let's go inside."

They both walked inside and Inuyasha closed the door behind them.

"Awww, are you okay?" Rin tackled Kagome into a hug.

Kagome grunted in pain. "I'm okay, didn't you and Ayame leave already?"

"Be careful, Rin." Sesshomaru said from his spot on the couch.

"I am careful and of coarse Ayame and I flew out as soon as we could when we heard that you were hurt!"

She lightly smiled. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

Kagome sat on the couch. It felt good to be sitting. Sango put her arm around Kagome. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good, just a small pain in my stomach but other than that I'm fine." Kagome lightly put her hand over her stomach.

Sango looked at her sympathetically. She wanted to ask about how she felt about everything that had happened. About her father nearly killing her, she didn't want to open a fresh wound though.

Tears began pouring out of Kagome's eyes. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't. Sango began rubbing Kagome's back.

"I'm just happy that you guys came to check on me, it brings happy tears to my eyes."

It was hurting her to cry, her body was shaking with every sob.

"No need to cry, Kagome. We'll always be here for you." Kouga said with a thumbs up.

"I know." Kagome said as she wiped her tears away. "I'm lucky to have friends like you guys."

"And we're just as lucky to have you." Miroku said with a smile. "Now who wants to drink to their hearts content?" He said, holding up a bottle.

Inuyasha slapped Miroku upside the head. "Under age mean anything?..Excluding Sesshomaru."

"It's non alcoholic." Miroku said while rubbing his sore head.

"That's your man." Ayame said with a shake of her head while looking at Sango.

"Sadly."

Ayame made a surprised face. "Whoa now, sadly? You guys are together? Since when?"

"Since a while ago...I said this already...At Kagome's birthday party." She said quietly, a red hue slowly appearing on her cheeks.

"Really, when? It's not official until you've had your official first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend...official...Did you go on a date?" She nodded her head slowly. "When! ?"

"Why didn't you say anything? No calls, no texts, nothing!" Rin said with a frown.

"Things just got a little hectic with...the situation." Sango said referring to Kagome being in the hospital.

"Sorry." Kagome looked down apologetically. She felt guilty.

"No,no,no." Sango felt bad now. The last thing she wanted to do was make Kagome feel like anything that had happened was her fault, she'd never want her to feel bad. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, anyways, why don't you tell us more about you and Miroku?" Kagome said, hoping to get back to the main topic.

"Okay, well, I'll tell you guys what happened." Sango said.

They shared laughs and all talked, boys talking to each other, girls talking to girls. Kagome enjoyed watching all of them converse, she didn't have much to say though.

"I'm going to my room for a second." Kagome said as she carefully stood up.

"Need help?"

She shook her head. "I'll be back in a second."

She walked to her room and closed the door. It felt like years had passed since she'd last been in her room. She sat on her bed, and ran her hand over the bed sheet. It was cold, it felt nice.

This room held no memory of that night. Nothing in the room reminded her of what had happened that horrible night. She was happy for that.

She sucked in a deep breath. Everything would be okay now.

A knock sounded at her door and Inuyasha walked in. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing...I'm just a bit tired. I think I'll take a nap."

"You sure? You don't want to eat anything. I have the blender ready to blend up anything you want to eat."

That did not sound appealing to Kagome. She pictured some of her favorite meals going into the blender, turning a nasty yellow color as it was pureed.

She shook her head. "I'm okay, thank you though."

Inuyasha gave her a lingering look before slowly closing the door as he left. She was tired, but not sure if she was tired enough to go to sleep. She got comfortable on her bed and tried to relax. It was dark, really dark in her room. No source of light accept for the slither of light that shined from the crack underneath the door.

Kagome was glad for that slither of light, she didn't feel comfortable being alone in the dark. Kagome closed her eyes and slowly began drifting to sleep.

_-Dream-_

Kagome smiled as she hugged Inuyasha. They were walking to the park where her birthday party had been at.

"Your nails are long, you should cut them." Inuyasha held her hand up to his eyes. She had painted them over with a nice pink shade that he liked.

She took her hand out of his. "No, I like my nails long, I can't stand short nails."

"They are nice, but if you scratch me, we're gonna' have problems."

"If I do it's only on an accident." He took her hand back in his.

Once they entered the park, they went to the swings. They sat on the swings together.

"Are you happy with me?" Inuyasha asked. "Being with me?"

"Of coarse, do you even have to ask? You are one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me." She kicked the dirt that was at her feet.

He looked shocked by her answer. "You mean it?" Kagome nodded her head happily.

Inuyasha jumped off of his swing and stood in front of Kagome. He bent down and captured her lips with his own. She closed her eyes slowly. This was heaven, the best boyfriend, at their favorite park, on a beautiful day, in lovely Japan. What more could she ask for?

When Inuyasha pulled back, she slowly opened her eyes and screamed. Instead of Inuyasha staring her in the face, her father was looking at her with a light smile gracing his features.

Kagome slowly shook her head and nearly tripped over herself as she got out of the swing and began running in the opposite direction. She could hear her father right on her trail. She looked back once more before rounding the corner to the park. When she was around the corner, she found herself in her house.

'Blood.' Kagome looked at her hands. They were covered in blood. Her own blood.

She looked down at her clothes, the same clothes from that horrible night were on her. The night her father had kidnapped her.

She ran up the stairs and into the closet in her room. She tried to calm her rapid breathes. She could hear him walking around downstairs. Each footstep inflicting fear into her.

She heard him walk up the stairs and then enter her parents room much to her relief. She tried throwing clothes that littered the floor on top of her so she could hide.

Her breath hitched when the door to her room slammed open.

'Don't breath, don't breath, don't move.' Kagome chanted in her head as she shut her eyes tightly

She peaked through her shutter closet doors shutters and nearly jumped when the doors to her closet opened.

She chanted faster. Her father looked through out the closet. Kagome nearly sighed in relief when she heard her fathers foot steps fading away.

'Thank god.' She slowly relaxed. There was no way she was leaving her closet.

Right when she was about to take the clothes off of her she heard her father run back into the room. He ran to the closet and grabbed Kagome by her neck. The clothes she had thrown on her fell off.

She immediately began gasping for air.

"Did you really think I didn't hear you breathing?" He put his other hand around her neck.

She dug her nails into his skin hoping that he'd release his grip. He tightened his hold and began shaking her neck as he strangled her.

"Stop!" She choked out. "Stop!" She pleaded.

"You killed me and now I'll kill you!"Kagome didn't think it was possible for his grip to tighten but it did. She was beginning to become light headed.

"I'll kill you!" He repeated. It was the last thing Kagome heard before she passed out, never to awake again.

_-End of Dream-_

Kagome gasped for air as she woke up. She began coughing as she took in too much air.

'That was too real.' Kagome felt along her neck. It didn't hurt at all. She had almost expected to feel the bruises along her neck from where her father grabbed her in the dream.

She heard two knocks on her door before it opened.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately. Why did she look so?...So? He couldn't even think of words to describe how she looked. Scared maybe?

She shook her head. "Nothing, just a..uh...Bad dream." He raised a brow. "Someone stole all of my donuts and you know how I feel about donuts." She covered. She didn't want to worry him. "Is everybody still here?"

"Okay... Everyone's gone now. I just wanted to see if you were hungry."

Kagome shook her head, she was anything but hungry. "It's okay, I'm still not hungry. I'm just going to go back to sleep."

"Alright, sleep tight. If you need anything you know where I am." She nodded her head. "I'll see you in the morning..." Another head nod. "I'll make breakfast." An exaggerated head nod. "Good night..."

"Night." Kagome said as she got under her covers. He closed the door. Kagome looked at the slither of light coming into her room. She found herself counting down the time, hoping that the light wouldn't go off.

She knew Inuyasha would turn off all of the lights in the house, she wished he wouldn't though. It wasn't long before the slither of light disappeared and Kagome was engulfed in darkness. She couldn't really see around her, especially since her glasses were gone.

She almost felt like throwing up as nervousness set in her stomach. Her eyes darted around.

'What is wrong with me?' Kagome asked herself as she tried to calm down.

She closed her eyes and tried to count to ten. It worked for when people were mad and sometimes when scared.

Pictures of her father danced behind her eye lids and she let out a scream. Inuyasha was in her room in a second. The light was quickly turned on and he was by Kagome's side.

"What happened?"

Kagome stared at the sheets that her hands were tightly gripping.

'Did I really just scream?' Kagome was almost embarrassed.

It took her a second to realize Inuyasha had asked her something. "What?"

"What happened? Why'd you scream?"

"Sorry, there was a bug on the floor, it just surprised me." She tried to calm her racing heart.

"A bug?" She nodded her head. "You saw a bug?" She nodded once more. "It's pitch black dark in your room and you saw a bug?" He looked at her skeptically.

"I know what I saw! It's probably somewhere under the bed now. Why else would I scream? It was big, if you would've seen it, you would've screamed too."

Inuyasha stood up. "Okay, I'll kill it in the morning." He walked to the door. "Please don't scream if you see a bug."

"I told you it was big."

Inuyasha just shook his head and gave her a lingering look before leaving out of her room. Kagome sighed in relief. Once she heard him close the door to his own room, she turned on the lamp on her dresser.

'There's no way I'm sleeping tonight.'

* * *

Authors time:

Date finished: 7/17/2012

GUYS...I'M HAPPY. I REACHED 200 REVIEWS! ! !

i've got all i've wanted an more now (:

Sorry to ask, but I have a favor to ask. How would you guys like to choose the next story I write? In the last few chapters I'm going to post the summaries to 3 or 4 of my potential stories. You guys can choose which one I write first, if you want that is.

10/27/12:

Whooo, just got back from homecoming game! Going to homecoming tomorrow...I still don't have a dress -_-. Sorry, for not updating last week, things were crazy since I was decorating/preparing for a Halloween party and had school crap.

Chapters Remaining:

2

* * *

My Reviews:

(SORRY FOR TYPOS...I DIDN'T CHECK THEM AFTER I WROTE THEM)

Scorpioprincess18:

Hello ^-^

It was unexpected, wasn't it? :) Lol, I actually did the same thing (panicked that is). Since I wrote this back in July, when I opened the story again and started reading I was like 'What's going to happen next? !' haha. He is, I can't stand people like her father, then again, who could?

Neither can I, it's really almost over :(. I don't know what I'm going to do once I'm done with The Last Dance, it's gonna be a couple of months before I write another story. Thank you soooo much for being awesome and a faithful reviewer.

xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx:

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! ! ! ! I enjoyed seeing all of your reviews as you read. :D I would review all of the reviews but I have sleep to get to ^-^ Thank you so much you contributed greatly to my 200 views that I've reached.

Animefan7272:

Heeeeey :DDD

I honestly didn't even know the last chapter was a cliffy haha. Ad thank you, I am evil aren't I :)? I didn't really know how to bring him back, but eventually I thought of this simple idea. Yea, that was some crazy stuff at the end. He is! I couldn't imagine having a father like that, I'm so blessed to have a step-father that's not insane.

Haha, oh lord, Kikyou. It's like...She's done some pretty bad things (example: attempting to drag my baby Inuyasha to hell), but for some reason her death was just...sad...I never would've thought i'd be sad to see her go since I had been wishing her dead through the whole show haha. I now understand why Kikyu did SOME of the things she did, but some of the stuff was just unjustified.

Life would be sooooo much better if guys were like anime guys. :)

Thank you soooo much for the review. I almost don't want it to end either...but I do... haha

Til' next time ^-^

LonelyButLovely:

Thank you ^-^ I'm a big fan of dark stories so I was really looking forward to this. Haha, there are plenty of light-hearted stories aren't there?

LalaCisler:

He was chillin' with his x-box 360, ramen, and coke haha :).

Starfireten:

Yea, hopefully she'll be okay :) thanks for the review.

Kouga's older woman:

haha, I'm glad I an get that reaction out of you ^-^ Just 2 more chapter to go!

Tenshi'Gome:

Intense? Thanks :)! This is a cliffy? Lol, I have no idea when I'm writing cliff hangers anymore. Oh my.

monique. gonzalez.543:

….Well, you have your answer to your statement now ^-^..both of them haha.

DemonChild94:

Thank you! :D I'm glad the story kept you entertained and that you couldn't stop reading. Thak god he did, I wonder what would've happened if he hadn't...

Blackreader27:

He has! Oh and the mother's name was Haruhi, her mother's FRIENDS nae was Shizuki. And yes, he sis ^-^. Her fathers trippin' haha. I didn't even realize I left it as a cliff hanger. This is a little late of an update sice I update every Friday (its been 2 weeks) Ugh I wish I could've updated quicker. Thanks for being a fan :) Sorry for the late update

DormySaz:

ch24:Lmao! I wish Inuyasha could've done that but uh...thats not an option anymore seeing as her father is..uh...out of commission.

Ch 25:I hate him to. :( Who does stuff like that?

Kaggy-Higgs88:

Haha, he thought she was at Sango's. That was a loooong time though. Lol

Guest:

I think it's awful too! It's groos, disgusting, and just not right. Her dad's crazy.

FanFicLover:

Thanks sooo much for being a fan :D. I'll update from now quicker, promise!

Black Skull Shooter:

….Oh my haha


	27. It's My Fault

Disclaimer: Well, we've come far.

* * *

**Graceful Mistake**

_**Chapter 28**_

_**It's My Fault**_

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome from his spot in the kitchen. She was sitting on the couch staring lifelessly at the TV.

A week had passed since the incident and Inuyasha could tell something was wrong. Kagome was practically withering away before his eyes. She was jumpy all of the time. He couldn't walk into the same room as her without watching her jump or flinch.

She was pale too, her skin was still soft to the touch, but the bright glow it once held was gone. It was like she was scared of something. She just wasn't herself. It killed Inuyasha inside to see her like that.

He watched as she changed the channel. He didn't see why she was doing that, she wasn't even paying attention to whatever she was watching.

"Yea mom, I know." Inuyasha said into the phone. "It's just weird."

He was in the kitchen preparing two sandwiches while on the phone with his mother. He didn't know what to do anymore, they had gotten Kagome classes to help her psychologically. She'd only been to two sessions since being out of the hospital, but she never talked in any of them, she just listened.

"How is she?" His mother asked as she poured herself a drink on the other end.

"Mom, she looks like death. You have to see her. I'm scared for her, she's not the Kagome I knew. The smiling has basically stopped, I haven't heard her laugh in what feels like ages, I miss that laugh mom, I really do."

"Keep working with her, she's sure to liven up."

"I don't know. When I come home from school and I see her like the way she is, it just... it hurts,it hurts to look at her." He said honestly. "I don't feel comfortable leaving her here alone, I'm going to take tomorrow off."

"You've only gone to school for two days."

"And that's enough! I don't want her to be here alone. You don't see how broken she looks, it's scary." Inuyasha put salt on the sandwich.

"She needs time, she went through something traumatic, it's just taking its toll on her which is completely natural. Question is, how much is it affecting how she lives and does daily things?"

"It looks like she doesn't get enough sleep. She looks extremely tired, but every time I bring up sleep, the subject somehow changes."

"May I speak to her?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha left his sandwich and went into the living room. "Mom, wants to speak with you."

Kagome took the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked.

Inuyasha went back into the kitchen to finish making their sandwiches. He payed close attention to the conversation Kagome was having with his mom.

"How are you?" Kagome asked.

"Well, and you? I miss you."

"I'm doing fine."

"Dear, you don't sound all that well, are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am." She turned the channel.

"Inuyasha's a bit worried about you. Are you sleeping well?"

"Yes, since I've been locked up at home I can't seem to get enough of it." Kagome attempted to make a joke. "I'm fine though, there's nothing to worry about."

'Like hell there's nothing to worry about!' Inuyasha thought. 'Just finish making the sandwiches.'

They talked for a while longer before Kagome hung up the phone and set it next to her. She began flipping channels and stopped when she saw a tempur-pedic mattress.

She sighed. It felt like forever since she last had sleep, a good sleep. Every time she tried to sleep she'd either wake up screaming or crying and it just wasn't worth it anymore. She kept having nightmares having to do with her father. Either he was always trying to kill her or she was reliving every second of the night when her father kidnapped her.

She had woken Inuyasha twice and felt bad each time.

"Here." Inuyasha sat on the couch and handed her a plate. "Your favorite, roast beef with lettuce, salt and pepper, with slightly toasted bread. It was in the toaster for 13.2 seconds and here is a water bottle." Inuyasha set the water bottle on the table in front of them.

She looked at the sandwich. "I'm not hungry." She said softly before putting the sandwich on the table. "Thank you though."

"Kagome you have to eat, it's already six and you don't have anything in your stomach. Did you even eat yesterday?" He couldn't remember her eating anything. She nodded. "What did you eat?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"An egg."

Inuyasha relaxed. "Okay, but you still didn't eat yet, at least take a bite of the sandwich." Kagome shook her head. "You need to eat, you're not eating properly. Just eating an egg a day won't keep you healthy."

Kagome just shook her head and turned back to the TV meaning end of discussion.

As the boring show went on, Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was on the brink of falling asleep. Her head kept nodding before she snapped her head up quickly.

Inuyasha watched her do it once more before making her lean on him.

"You can sleep now."

She looked up at him before looking at the television screen. He could tell she was still fighting to stay awake but she lost to that battle after about a minute.

He looked down at her and pulled her closer. 'I'm worried about you.'

* * *

A week passed since then and Kagome looked worse.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea." Kagome said as she pulled on her coat.

"You really don't look well." Inuyasha placed her gloves in her hand.

"I'm okay, I have work to catch up on."

"Alright."

Inuyasha closed the door behind them. This would be the first time Kagome would be going back to school after the incident. They walked to school in silence, a bit of chit chat here and there, but nothing important. Sango greeted Kagome with a hug when she saw her.

"What's up?" Sango pulled back from the hug. She wasn't very happy with what she saw. Her best friend looked...Not good, not good at all. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea." She said.

Sango looked at Inuyasha. Her eyes darted from Kagome and back to him, asking what was going on with her. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before shaking his head.

"I'm going to go to my locker." Kagome said.

"Don't forget you have class after school." He pecked her on the cheek before letting her go.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku said as he passed her. She muttered a small hi before walking past him. "Good to see you back at school." He yelled before turning back to Inuyasha and Sango. "She looks...different."

"Admit it, she looks bad." Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"I never said different couldn't be bad."

"I don't know, I just don't know." Inuyasha said dejectedly.

"Maybe it's from being in the house too long?" Sango offered. From the look Inuyasha was making, she could tell he was blaming himself. "You know how sometimes that makes someone look worse...yea?"

Inuyasha looked at her with eyes saying that he knew that was complete shit.

"The whole situation has Kagome messed up, hows she in her classes?" Miroku asked. The first bell rang loud in the air.

"Not talking."

Sango pulled her book bag closer onto her arm. "She'll come around eventually. I'll go try to find her and talk to her."

"Alright." She hugged them both good bye before walking off.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and put a hand on his back. "Everything's gonna' be okay. Kagome will be back to normal in no time."

"I hope so, I really do." Inuyasha said with a frown.

Miroku pulled his hand back and slammed it on Inuyasha's back.

"OW!" Inuyasha stepped away from Miroku and punched him in the arm. "What the hell was that for? That hurt dumb ass."

He tried to reach the part where Miroku had hit his back, but it was in the one part of his back that he couldn't reach. He was sure that if he touched it, it'd sting for a while.

"Do you really think Kagome wants to see you frowning now? She's dealing with her own problems and I'm sure she doesn't want to affect you with it." Miroku said as he rubbed his sore arm. "She's hurt, who wouldn't be after what she went through, right now all she needs is her friends and family, and to see her loving boyfriends smile since she's not smiling much these days."

Miroku made sense, painful sense, but still sense. "You're right, douche bag." He lightly punched Miroku on the arm. "I'll see you in class." Inuyasha said as he began walking to his first class.

"Smile." Miroku said with his very own smile.

Inuyasha turned around and shined his pearly white teeth in Miroku's direction. He looked at him as if to ask 'good enough?'

"Perfect."

* * *

The day went by uneventfully for Inuyasha. He had waited outside all of Kagome's classes, but she was gone by the time he got there. When he waited outside the counselors office, he was told that she hadn't even come to see him. She didn't even show up in the last class of the day, the class with all of the gang.

Sango and Miroku tried to calm Inuyasha outside of the classroom, the bell signaling everyone to go home had just rung.

"Where the hell is she?

"Maybe she's at her locker?" Sango suggested.

"Is she avoiding me?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I doubt that, not even Kagome would go to such lengths such as ditching class to avoid you." Miroku said. "Let's check her locker."

They all began walking to Kagome's locker.

"Did you ever find out what happened to Kagome when she was at her fathers house?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I- Hold that thought." He pulled his vibrating phone out of the back of his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, Inuyasha." His mother greeted. "How was your day at school, you're out of school right?"

"School just got out." He sighed when he didn't see Kagome at her locker. " I knew she wouldn't be here." He muttered to himself.

"Who?"

"Kagome, I haven't seen her since this morning."

She cleared her throat. "That's actually why I'm calling."

"...Why are you calling?"

"I picked Kagome up earlier, she was sent to the nurses office with a bit of a fever. Nothing serious, but she does need to rest."

"Why didn't you call me sooner? ! I would've come and-"

"That's exactly why, you need to stay in school."

"Well, I'm coming to see her now."

His mother shook her head. "Why don't you get her on the weekend?"

"Why? I want to see her as soon as possible."

Miroku and Sango were listening to the conversation with perked ears.

"She just needs rest and a good meal. Like I said, just see her on the weekend, good bye." His mother hung up.

Sango and Miroku took a step back, it would be an understatement just to say that Inuyasha was 'mad'.

"You'll get to see her on the weekend so there's nothing t-" Before Miroku could finish his sentence Inuyasha cut him off.

"I'm not mad." Inuyasha said before stomping off.

"He's mad." Sango and Miroku said while looking at each other.

* * *

The weekend came slowly and painfully. It felt weird being in the house alone for so long since Kagome moved in. No one to say good morning to or try to beat to the bathroom. No one to cook for or say good night to. He missed it. He missed _her_.

He sat in his parents car waiting for Kagome to come out. It was already three in the afternoon and he was eager to see her. His hands lightly tapped to the song playing on the radio. It was a beautiful day. Bright skies, warm rays from the sun peeking out from behind the clouds, a little cold, but it still felt good.

His head jerked towards the door when it opened. Kagome stepped out looking healthier than he had seen her in weeks. She was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt with a burgundy letter man cardigan, skinny jeans, and brown boots.

What made him mad was that he could see her shirt. 'Where the hell is her jacket?' He thought as he watched her talk with his mother.

His mother handed her her jacket and helped her put it on much to his relief. His foot tapped impatiently as their conversation seemed to go on forever. He beeped the horn and smiled when he saw both of them jump.

They said their good byes before Kagome started walking towards the car. Inuyasha got out of the car and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Feeling better babe?" He asked, getting down to her level.

She nodded her head. "Much."

He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I couldn't come see you."

She lightly smiled. "It's okay, I'm glad I get to see you now."

"Good." They shared a small kiss. "Let's head home."

"Okay."

Inuyasha opened the car door for her and she stepped in. She threw her bag in the back seat and sat in the passengers seat. Inuyasha got in the drivers seat and pulled off. For a while the only thing that played was the music on the radio, neither talked.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Inuyasha, I want to say I'm sorry."

"Hm? Bout' what?" He asked.

"I think I worried you too much, change that, I _know _I did and I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize about." He took one hand off of the wheel and grabbed her hand. "I just want you to be happy and safe."

"I am happy, and I know I'm safe it's just...I don't know how to explain it." She'd rather not worry him by telling him about her stupid nightmares.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome was struggling to say whatever she was trying to say, he decided to talk. "It's okay, just know I'm here."

"I do."

They fell back into that quiet silence again. The air wasn't as stiff as before though. The drive was quiet up until they reached the apartment and drove passed it.

"Um...Did we just...?" Kagome asked as she looked back at the apartment complex.

"We did." He said, a smile appearing on his face. "Why don't we go get you something you really like?"

"Like? Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just to a small place where the donuts are daring."

It was Kagome's turn to smile. "We're going to Daring Donuts, I haven't been there in such a long time." Kagome's favorite snacks were donuts, not an unknown fact to anyone that knew here. She used to go to Daring Donuts all the time when she was younger, but she hadn't been as of late.

They pulled up to the donuts spot not too long after talking about it. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"What can I get you guys today?" An employee asked with a smile.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Um...Can I have a glazed doughnut with sprinkles please?"

"Sure, anything for you sir?"

"Just a large iced tea."

"Okay."

Once the two got what they ordered, they both sat at one of the tables.

"So what did you do at my parents house?" Inuyasha asked.

"I basically rested, Izayoi stayed in the room with me until I fell asleep and was there when I woke up. I also played games with Uncle Tai and we all just talked. Over all I enjoyed myself." Kagome said before taking a bite of her doughnut.

"Did you even miss me?" Inuyasha asked with mock hurt.

"Of coarse, I kept telling myself I had to get better so that I could see my favorite boyfriend."

"Favorite? I think you mean only."

"Okay, favorite and only. What did you do while I was gone?"

'Count the days away until you could come back.' He thought, but he'd never say that out loud. "Walked around in my underwear."

She lightly giggled. "I assumed you would."

A giggle? That brought a huge smile to Inuyasha's face. The fact that she looked healthier _and_ was giggling made him happy, whatever magic his parents had pulled was amazing. Though she still looked fairly unhealthy, he could see a small improvement.

"Well, there was no one to bother." He took a sip of his tea. "I missed you."

"I missed you more. Ya' know? I went into your old room and I laid on your bed and just thought of you. I stayed in there for hours."

"And I went into your room and raided your drawers." He laughed at the expression she gave him. "Just kidding, I finally put up the photos of us from when we took pictures. That picture of you smiling is hanging on my ceiling. I saw you every night before I went to bed."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks for everything."

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend."

"You flatter me." She finished off her doughnut.

"You ready to go?"

"I guess." She stretched. "Thanks for the delicious treat."

He pecked her on the cheek. "Anytime."

They got into the car.

"We're going to the park, our park." Inuyasha said as he started the car.

"Okay."

It wasn't long before they were at the park and they were both out of the car. They went to the bench swing and sat on it. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and she leaned into him. They lightly rocked back and forth. Kagome felt comfortable and safe in his embrace, almost as if there wasn't a care in the world. Her eyes closed and she smiled.

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled himself. This was the first time he had seen her looking so happy since the incident. This is how things were supposed to be. Both of them feeling safe and happy and like everything was okay.

He noted that she was wearing the ring he had given her on the hand she had resting in her lap. It made him happy that she was wearing what he gave her. Hopefully, one day, he could give her a special ring to go on a certain finger on her left hand. He could honestly say he was in love with this girl. He didn't know what would happen if they ever broke up, not that he'd ever let it happen.

Her eyes opened and she pulled away and looked at Inuyasha. She instantly felt cold after pulling away from him.

"Um...I want..I want to tell you what happened that day..."

Inuyasha almost wanted to ask what day, but they both knew what she was talking about. The day her father nearly killed her.

"Are you sure?"

She took his hands in hers. "Of coarse, I haven't told anyone about it since then, and since you are my most special person I think you of all people should know."

Inuyasha's heart felt light and he felt tingles all over his body when Kagome called him her most special person. He knew he was hers, but to hear her say it made him feel really good, almost like he could do anything.

"Okay, tell me what happened." He slowed the rocking of the bench.

"Well." She thought about where to start. "I actually want to start off with something I've never talked about, it has to do with Souta."

"Souta?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's about why he had to stay with you."

"Oh."

"Yea...He-He had to stay with you because, as I'm sure you know, my dad wasn't exactly in the right state of mind."

'Oh, I know.' Inuyasha thought.

"One day, when I was younger. Souta was maybe...2 or 3? I can't remember, but one day we went to the park. I had taken him since it was a beautiful day, we played at the park and had a really good time, but everything changed when we got home."

She took in a deep breath. "I walked into the house with him and my father looked at both of us. He looked at me, then Souta, and then turned his gaze back to me again. He walked up to me and slapped me across the face. He asked _Why did you bring this strange boy home?_"

"I will never forget the look of sadness that came on Souta's face, he was young, but he understood perfectly. I pushed Souta behind me. I told my father that it was Souta, his son, but no sign of recognition came across his face. He looked at Souta as if he had never seen him before. My father had hit me plenty of times by then, but never in front of Souta. Souta had started crying and I could tell my dad was ready to hit him if it meant making him shut up."

"I would die before I let anyone lay a hand on Souta." She continued. "I told Souta to go back to the playground and go into the tunnel and wait for me there. He knew the way since we had gone there plenty of times, I was reluctant to let him go by himself, he was so young, but I knew he was safer away from the house at the time. Before he walked out I made him promise not to tell anyone what was going on."

"Once he left, my dad and I got into an argument about it, and I ended up getting a beating. Luckily for me, it was kind of like an excuse to run out of the house, so that's what I did. I grabbed my dads jacket and I ran. He didn't bother coming after me, knowing I would come back. I met up with Souta and handed him the jacket. I asked the first adult I saw to use their phone and called my aunt immediately."

She looked up at Inuyasha. "Souta and I stayed at the park for 2 days, waiting for my aunt to come. Kids at the park happily shared their food with us. When my aunt came, she got us from the park and we went back to my fathers house. She tried talking to my father, and telling him that Souta was his son. Once she saw that she was getting no where with him, she took Souta and I and we stayed at a hotel."

"I could tell she was having trouble deciding what to do. She could barely afford living on her own, how was she going to raise two children? The family wasn't that close at the time. My mother had died recently and she was kind of what held the family together. In the end, I just told her to take Souta. It's not like he couldn't remember me if he left. So she took me back to my fathers and took Souta with her. "

"Wow." Inuyasha breathed out. It all made sense now. Why Souta never contacted his father while he was here, why he didn't stay with them, why it was such a bitter subject. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"Don't be, everything turned out for the best." She said with a smile. "Now...onto what happened that night." The smile quickly disappeared.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he waited for Kagome to tell him about that night.

"That night my dad knocked me unconscious as I was walking back from where I spent all of my time earlier that day." Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome cut him off. "I'll get into where I went to later on. Um...after that I woke up inside the house. My dad was acting weirdly and I knew I had to get out of there as soon as I could so I tried to runaway. I screamed for help as I was running, but no one seemed to hear me and he caught up to me."

Inuyasha could picture her screaming, pleading for someone to help her. It hurt that he wasn't there to protect her, he wasn't there when she really needed him.

"After I was dragged back into the house. My father had kept calling me my mothers name, Haruhi, Haruhi." She painfully remembered. "When I tried telling him I wasn't her he got mad and I realized that if I wanted to stay alive, I'd have to let him think I was my mother, so I let him call me that. I had already been beaten a couple of times by the time I was in bed." Kagome paused, trying to think of how to tell him what happened next, there was never going to be an easy way to say it.

"What, what happened?" Inuyasha had already played through seven scenarios of what Kagome was having a hard time telling him, and it was scary. "What happened? You know you can tell me anything."

"When I went to bed." She finally said. "I wasn't in my bed, I was in his and I was still going by Haruhi. I was nearly raped that night. I had fallen asleep and when I woke up he was on top of me. I ended up just getting away with making out and a couple of hickeys." Kagome decided to cut that part of the story short when she saw how Inuyasha was looking like he was ready to kill.

Inuyasha was pissed off. How could her own father do that with his daughter! ? With his girlfriend! He could feel his blood pumping through his veins. He was ready to hurt someone. As bad as it may seem to say, he was glad her father was dead, or else he'd be in jail for murder.

"The next day I had just gotten beaten through out the day for small things. I made him this nasty concoction to eat, it had a lot of rotten stuff in it and even my blood because I cut my hand while opening a can; he didn't eat it though and he beat me because it didn't look good. Soon I realized that there was a chance his phone could still work and then I called you and you pretty much know what happened. After he realized I called you, he freaked out, the last thing I remember was being hit with a lamp."

She cleared her throat, she felt like crying. "When I awoke I was sitting in the corner on my dads lap and he had a tight grip on me and a knife in one hand. When the police came in and threatened to kill him he threatened to kill me, he nearly succeeded I guess. I told the police not to shoot, I told them not to, but they didn't listen Inuyasha, they didn't...and now he's dead."

Inuyasha could tell that Kagome wanted to cry so badly, but she wouldn't let herself. He pulled her into a hug before laying her head on his chest.

"Go ahead and cry Kagome. I know it must've been hard for you to tell me that." He rubbed her back as he felt her back trembling. She was crying. "I wish I would've known that you were in danger, but I'm happy you're safe, in my arms and crying. There are no words to describe how happy I am that I can still hold you and kiss you and tell you I love you." Inuyasha felt like crying himself.

"I feel like it's my fault he's dead." Kagome whispered. "I feel like everything bad that happened to him is my fault. It's all my fault."

"It's not. Anything he did, was brought onto him by himself. He didn't have to do any of the horrible things he did to you. You only did what you had to do to survive. Don't ever think anything that night was your fault."

Kagome just nodded her head and held onto Inuyasha's jacket tighter. He didn't know if she believed him or not, but he really hoped she did. She shouldn't have to feel like anything was her fault, nothing was.

It took a second, but Inuyasha put on a smile. He grabbed Kagome's chin and made her look at him.

"I don't want you crying, I never want to see you cry. Dry your tears because I have a surprise for you."

She wiped at her tears. "Surprise?"

He nodded his head. "Yea." He wiped a tear away. "A surprise, I can't have you looking all sad when you get your surprise. I want to see a smile."

Kagome continued to wipe at her tears, but a smile never came to her face.

"Kagome, I need a smile. If I have to make a funny face or bring out the tickle monster I will."

"A funny face please."

Inuyasha had said he'd make a funny face, but he didn't even know how to make one. When you're naturally sexy, it just gets kind of hard to look funny.

"How about I show you a picture of Sesshomaru in high school, that's pretty funny."

She cracked a smile. "Sesshomaru looks like a model in all of his pictures."

"More like a model for monkeys." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "Yea, sure, at least you smiled a little." Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Face this way." He said turning her to face him. "You are so beautiful, I'm so lucky to have someone like you."

"And I'm just as lucky." Kagome sung as she hugged him.

He lightly hugged her back and began brushing her hair with his hands. "You make me happy. I'm glad that you seem a lot more lively today, it would've made the surprise a bit sad if you were like you were a couple of days ago."

"What's the surprise?" She asked, in a small heaven as Inuyasha's hands played with her hair. She loved when people played with her hair.

Inuyasha smiled. "Why don't you turn around and see?"

Kagome turned around and nearly had the breath knocked out of her when she did. She was practically tackled into a hug by someone.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled.

"Hey, careful with my girlfriend, she's fragile. You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, just had the breath knocked out of me."

"Sorry." Souta apologized. She looked down at him. It didn't hit until then that her little brother was hugging her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "Oh my god, Souta it feels like it's been forever!" She kissed the top of his head and pulled back. "You've grown taller." She examined him.

She couldn't believe he was in front of her. She turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. "He was worried about ya', so I got him a ticket out here."

Kagome released Souta and went up to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss. "You are the best boyfriend ever." Kagome mumbled against his lips. "I love you."

"And I love you." Inuyasha reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. "Why don't you and your brother talk now? Sango and Miroku dropped him off, so I'll be with them."

"Okay." She pecked him on the cheek one more time before she went back to her brother.

As Inuyasha was walking away, he could hear Souta crying like a baby. He had been just as worried as Inuyasha about his sister.

"Everything go good?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yea, she was happy to see him. I knew she'd be."

"Good, they look happy." Miroku said as he looked at them.

"Just the way they're supposed to look."

* * *

Kagome yawned as she closed the door to her room.

"He asleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, knocked out and sprawled all over my bed." She sat on the couch next to him, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her.

Today was a good day. All of her friends and her brother went out to a restaurant to eat after the park. Once Souta was back at the apartment, Inuyasha, Kagome, and him played games until it got late.

"I never thought he'd go to sleep."

Kagome nodded. "It's already two in the morning."

"Yea, I'm tired."

"Same here, mind if I sleep in your room? My rooms a bit occupado right now."

"Not at all." Inuyasha turned off the TV and led Kagome to his room.

"Thanks a bunch for today." Kagome said as she got comfortable.

"Not a problem, like I said, anything for you." He turned off the lamp.

Kagome grabbed his hand and slightly relaxed. She didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the dark anymore after getting back from the hospital.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. He could hear her heart racing.

"Nothing." She snuggled up close to him. "Good night."

"...Night."

Kagome knew she wouldn't be sleeping that night, but she did enjoy being close to Inuyasha and watching him sleep. It was rare to see him looking as calm as he did when he slept.

She smiled. "I love you"

* * *

Authors Note:

11/2/12 thanks for reading and reviewing. (:

Ugh, my damn computer just deleted some editing I just did to the story and I don't feel like going back and adding in everything -_-

**Chapters Remaining:**

**1 and then an epilogue :)**

Pages:  
Words:

Date Finished: 7/29/2012


	28. Love Wounds

Disclaimer: I don't even care about owning him anymore...

* * *

**Graceful Mistake**

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Love Wounds**_

* * *

Kagome shook her head no. Inuyasha had just asked if she wanted anything from the mini store in the air port. They were getting ready to fly Souta back home. Just five more minutes before he was supposed to get on the airplane.

"No thank you." Kagome said as she ruffled Souta's hair.

"You want anything, kid?"

He thought about it. "How about three more days here?"

"Something I can get for two dollars or less?"

"Then a bag of Doritos." Inuyasha nodded his head before walking away. Kagome looked down at him. He smiled back up at her. "You promise you'll call more?" Kagome nodded her head. "And come see me as soon as you can?" She nodded her head once more.

"I told you, you'd be coming back for graduation and that's in a couple of months."

"I know..."

"Don't worry, You'll be calling me as soon as you get back. Right?"

"...Yea."

"Come on Souta, give me more of a happy response than that. Call me?" Kagome asked.

"...Maybe..."

"I'll miss you." Kagome said as she pulled him into his hundredth hug of the day.

"I'll miss you too." He mumbled.

Souta didn't want to leave his sister. He had been having fun with her, but he was also very worried about her. She looked horrible, like she was disappearing. When Inuyasha had told him about Kagome not sleeping and barely eating, he was completely shocked. Things had changed so much and he had only left a couple of months ago.

She didn't even eat much while he was there and it bothered him. He didn't want to leave until he was sure Kagome was completely okay.

"Nikko, Japan, boarding. Nikko Japan, boarding. Flight 354." The intercoms blared.

Kagome looked around. "Inuyasha's not back yet, come on, let's just go."

She began walking him to the plane. "You have all of your stuff right?"

"Yea."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yea."

"Clothes?" He nodded his head. "All of the sovereigns?"

"I have everything I promise." He said with a smile, cutting her off before she got started was easier than letting her go through a whole list of things he had to take back.

They stopped in front of the gates to the plane. Kagome pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you so much! I can't wait until graduation. Thank Aunt Shiro for me."

"Okay." He gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. "Get more sleep, and eat more."

"I will."

"It's one thing to say it, but it's another to do it." Souta said pointedly.

"I'll be here to make sure she does that." Inuyasha said as he came up behind her and put his arm around her. He tossed Souta the bag of Doritos.

They did one of the crazy guy handshakes Kagome never really understood how to do. "Thanks, I'll call you guys later." He hefted his bag onto his shoulder. "Bye."

"Bye, I love you." Kagome said as she waved.

"Bye, lil' man."

They watched as Souta boarded the plane, and waited until the plane began flying off before walking to the car. Kagome smiled.

"I'm happy my brother visited."

"So am I, I finally had a worthy opponent to play me in video games."

Kagome lightly shoved him. "I'm not that bad at them."

"Yea, sure, and you're cooking isn't amazing." He said with sarcasm.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said with a yawn. It was already nine at night. "Speaking of my cooking, what do you want for dinner?"

"Hmm...onigiri and dumplings."

"Why do you want that for dinner?"

"You asked, I answered."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we can eat that for dinner then." Kagome rolled her window down and felt the cool night breeze. "The stars look beautiful tonight."

The area where the airport was located was basically just road with a couple of lights here and there. Barely any lights, leaving the stars to shine bright.

"Why don't we eat dinner in the back of the complex near that lake?" He asked.

"Sit on the dirty floor, get attacked by mosquitoes, and have about a hundred bugs trying to eat my food with me? Why not, sounds fun."

"Good." Kagome leaned back in her chair and looked up at the sky through the roof top of the car. It felt like forever since she had even thought about looking at a star.

Inuyasha twirled Kagome's hair in his hand. He loved how soft it was.

They carried on a small conversation on the way home. When Kagome got home she started cooking immediately.

"Inuyasha, can you run into my room and grab a hair tie for me?" She asked as she washed her hands at the sink.

"Sure." He grabbed a pink hair bow before walking into the kitchen and coming behind Kagome. He lightly grabbed her hair and put it into a low pony tail.

"Thanks." She took out oil. "This'll be done in no time."

He tied his own hair into a low pony tail and began washing his hands. "You're right about that, I'll work on the onigiri."

Kagome smiled. "Okay." She was happy that they were cooking together.

Inuyasha made the best onigiri Kagome had ever seen and tasted, it was even better than her own. Not only was the taste perfect, but he could also do cute designs on them. He turned on the radio. Wide Awake by Katy Perry was playing.

Inuyasha began washing the rice as he sung along.

"I love how you know all of the lyrics to this song." Kagome stirred in salt.

"Well, when you hear it a hundred times, you're gonna' remember it."

Kagome set a bottle of rice wine down and changed the station on the radio. Inuyasha looked at her like she had just done the worst thing in the world.

"What, you said that you've heard it a hundred times, right? I have too, let's listen to something else. Besides, it's not like your singing is all the great either."

"I like that song and I sing like an angel." He turned back to the previous station.

"Inuyasha, who sings that song?"

"Katy perry..."

"Yea, then leave it to her." Kagome didn't even bother changing the station again since a new song came on.

"Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
I told myself that you were right for me." Inuyasha sung.

Kagome sighed before changing the station to Spanish music.

Inuyasha changed it back. "I like that song."

"I love that song, but your singing ruins it." She switched it.

"Oh really?" He changed it. "Have your friends collect your records and then change your number I guess that I don't need that though! Now you're just somebody that I used to know! Now you're just somebody that I used to know! Now you're just somebody that I used to know !" Inuyasha turned the volume all the way up and sung at the top of his lungs.

Kagome covered her ears. She didn't see how Inuyasha's sensitive ears weren't bleeding. Kagome was quick to turn the volume down. "You are one crazy man."

Inuyasha turned the song up some more, not enough to blow their ears though. "That you love."

"I'm questioning that." She said before turning back to the dumplings. There wasn't a point in changing the station now.

"So you don't love me?"

"I'm still thinking about it." She began filling a large pot with water.

Inuyasha lightly pressed Kagome against the counter. She turned around so that she was facing him.

"What's not to love about me?" He placed his hands on her waist.

"For one thing, you're cocky..." Inuyasha's face inched closer to hers. "Scary looking...rough...annoying...and now you're invading my personal space." Kagome said as she looked into his amber eyes.

He pressed his lips against hers. "You're forgetting I'm also handsome, I have a great personality, and that I'm just an all out amazing person." He mumbled against her lips.

Her hands lightly pressed against his abs. "Mmmhhmmm."

"Still thinking about whether you love me or not?"

"Not at all." Kagome said as she pushed him away. "I know for a fact that I don't love you, I can't love a man who used his wonderful kisses to manipulate me."

"As long as you know I love and cherish you that's all that matters."

Kagome stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek. "I can love a man who says that though."

They finished cooking dinner, grabbed a huge blanket, and began the walk to the back of the apartment complex.

Inuyasha laid the blanket on the floor, while Kagome looked at the lake. Fireflies were dancing over the water. Kagome looked at a firefly in front of her. She cupped her hands and captured it.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked up to him. "Look." She showed him the fire fly that was in her hand.

"...Now you need to wash your hands."

"That's your response to something so cute?" She asked as she let it flyaway.

"Ain't nothing cute about holding a little insect that poops and pees." He laid down on the blanket and looked at the sky. Kagome was right, the starts were beautiful.

"...It's a shame that you can't see how beautiful it is." She sat down next to him before stretching out and putting her hands behind her head.

"At least I see how beautiful you are." He said with a smile.

"Corny, but cute."

He took out a dumpling and popped it into his mouth. "See, this is why guys don't do the whole romantic thing that girls are supposed to like, we either get called corny or lame or sissy's and other crap. It's not worth it when you can be rude and disrespectful and still get the girl."

"You think too much."

"Or you just don't think enough."

Kagome opened a bottle of water for him. "Are you calling me dumb?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should reply to that. He knew she was smarter than him, and she knew it too. She could throw her grades, her advanced classes, and all of the times he had cheated off of her back at him if he said one more thing.

"Do you want to try a dumpling?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed it with his chopstick.

"No thank you." Kagome said with a shake of her head.

Inuyasha sighed. "Not hungry?"

"Nope."

"That's like...the nineteenth time you've said no to eating today."

"I'd say that's pretty good because you asked me about a hundred times. I'm just not hungry." Inuyasha grabbed a dumpling and laid it on her lips. Kagome crossed her eyes while looking down at it. She gently grabbed it, opened Inuyasha's hand, and then placed it in his hand. "I'll eat when I'm hungry, promise."

"3 meals a day." Inuyasha said in his warning tone.

"And I had two." She slowly closed her eyes. "Try not to worry about how I'm eating and focus more on what you're eating. I'm glad that you stopped eating ramen as much."

He rubbed his stomach. "Anything for you my dear, anything for you."

"Look, there's Orion." Kagome said as she pointed at a cluster of stars.

Inuyasha looked up. Whatever Kagome saw, Inuyasha didn't. If anything, he could see the letter 'r'...barely.

Inuyasha laid down. "There's the letter r, a lower case r." Inuyasha pointed to it in the sky." She shook her head. "What do you mean no? How are you going to tell me what I see?"

Kagome tried her hardest to see a r in the sky, but she couldn't find one anywhere. "There isn't an r." She scooted closer to him to see if a change of angle would help her see it. "Yup, definitely no r."

"There is."

"Is it there?" Kagome pointed in the sky.

"No."

"Is it there." She moved her hand slightly.

"No, it's here." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and moved it slowly and carefully to the side. "Now you're pointing at it."

"That looks more like a dinosaur than a r." She intertwined her fingers with his.

"How do you not see that r?"

"Very easily because it was never there." She sighed. "What would you do if we broke up?"

"Are you planning on breaking up with me?"

"No, I'm just wondering."

"Don't wonder about things that'll never happen." He put his arm around her waist. "You're mine and you always will be."

Kagome smiled. 'I hope it always stays that way.'

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't go inside until late. By the time they both had their showers and were sitting on the couch, it was already three in the morning.

"I'm tired." Inuyasha said with a yawn.

"Why don't we watch a bit of tv together?" Kagome suggested.

"...Or we can sleep?" Inuyasha had felt tired around one but Kagome insisted on finding more stars together.

"How about...a board game...Just one?...Like monopoly...Oh wait, you don't keep board games here...How about we watch Shoah? That's a good movie."

There was no chance in hell Inuyasha was going to watch a 544 long minute movie with how tired he was.

"_OR_ you can watch the movie by yourself while your boyfriend gets his sexy sleep, that's an appealing idea."

Kagome looked dejected. "You're really tired?"

"Beyond."

"Okay, sorry for asking you to do things." She placed a good night kiss on his cheek. "Alright, good night." She walked to her room and closed the door behind her.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but he felt bad. He opened the door to her room. "Why don't you spend the night with me? It gets lonely at night when I'm alone."

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

She followed Inuyasha to his room and got comfortable in his bed. For some reason, someone else's bed always felt better than her own.

"Night." Inuyasha said as he turned off the light.

"Good night."

Inuyasha was out like a light bulb. Kagome lightly played with his ears as she looked around. She was actually scared to be in the dark. Even with Inuyasha with her, she could feel her heart beating faster than it normally would.

She focused more on Inuyasha and his peaceful expression.

'There's nothing to be scared of.' Kagome told herself.

She knew there was nothing to be scared of, but she couldn't get the feeling of being afraid to go away. She smiled when Inuyasha's ear twitched. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have a boyfriend like him. Who wouldn't?

Inuyasha began lightly snoring.

'Wow, he wasn't joking when he said he was tired."

Inuyasha only snored when he was extremely sleepy, which was a rare occasion, even if it was a light snore.

'Sorry for making you stay up so late.' Kagome thought sadly

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours.

Inuyasha woke up and looked around.

'That was such a good dream.' He thought.

He blinked. There was a sound, but not the right sound. His ears picked up Kagome's breathing. It wasn't even, if she was sleeping her breathing would be even.

"Kagome, did you sleep?" He asked while looking at her. He had a feeling she'd give him an answer he wouldn't be pleased with.

"...Not exactly."

"Not exactly? Kagome I'm sure that a couple of hours have passed. Go to bed, you're gonna' be tired in the morning if you don't get rest."

"Alright."

"I'm not going to sleep again until you go to bed." He said with a yawn.

Kagome nodded her head.

Sure enough, not even ten minutes had passed before Inuyasha was curled up with his pillow sleeping again, just like Kagome predicted. If he was as tired as he made himself out to be, there was no chance of him staying up, especially when he was comfortable, like now.

She just couldn't bring herself to sleep though. Almost every time she slept she'd dream about that night, the night her father died or have some awful dream involving her father. There was a rare occasion when she'd have regular, pointless dreams, but that wasn't likely, and Kagome wasn't willing to take that chance anymore. She would rather lose sleep, rather than wake up sweaty and in tears.

* * *

For a good week, Inuyasha and Kagome kept sleeping like that. Inuyasha wasn't complaining and actually enjoyed having her in the room with him. He felt that he got a better sleep when she was next to him.

He could tell that Kagome was extremely bothered by it though. Who would complain when they had a beautiful girl (his girlfriend at that) sleeping next to them every night? No matter how many times he tried to tell her it wasn't a problem, she still wore an aura of inconvenience.

Inuyasha spit out tooth paste in the sink, they were both in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"I already told you it's okay Kagome."

She patted her face gently with her wash cloth. "I know, but I feel bad depending on you like this. You've done a lot and now it's like I'm doing the foot-in-the-door phenomenon."

"Foot up where ammonia?" Inuyasha questioned.

"_The foot in the door phenomenon._" Kagome corrected. "Is when someone starts off with a small requests and then it turns into a bigger one."

He splashed water on his face. "Oh, well, look at it this way." He took her hand in his. "You're mine, and I take care of what's mine." He kissed her. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Good night." Kagome said as she grabbed her blanket and snuggling into his bed.

"Night." He placed a kiss on her cheek before turning his lamp off. "Ne, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna do something fun tomorrow? A nice drive somewhere? Maybe to a movie or the beach?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure."

"That's only if you sleep though."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Maybe. Night."

Inuyasha waited and waited, but Kagome never fell asleep. It was already going onto three in the morning and they had been in bed since twelve. He could see her start to go to sleep and then she'd wake herself up. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he waited for her to sleep. He knew she'd fall asleep sometime that night, it was just a matter of when.

Around four, he finally heard her breathing even out. It was like music to his ears. He finally relaxed in his bed. Now he could sleep peacefully, knowing that she was asleep.

_Kagome's Dream_

Kagome sat in the living room in her old house. She was watching TV with homework sprawled out all around her.

Her father walked into the room with a smile on his face, he looked at her for a second before walking into the kitchen.

"Kagome come here." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Sit at the table." Her father said as he rummaged in the dish washer. She reluctantly sat.

Her father sat across from her. She looked at him, she had never seen a smile that huge on her fathers face before.

"We're going to play a little game."

Kagome nodded her head. She couldn't remember the last time her father had last played a game with her. Was it a blue moon today?

He placed a knife on the right and a gun on the left, a pretty looking pistol, it looked freshly bought. The knife Kagome stared at was rusty and old looking.

'He pulled this out of the dish washer? I really hope I didn't use this dirty looking thing on any food I cooked.'

"The rules of the game are that one person gets one weapon. Choose your weapon."

Kagome looked at her father with horror. "Weapon? What kind of game is this?" Kagome wouldn't play a game involving a knife and gun, that was just asking for trouble.

"Don't question me, just choose a weapon." Her father said, the smile gone from his face.

"...No." Kagome could feel her hands sweating just from saying that one word.

He looked angry now. "You will choose a weapon, and you will choose one now. Do you want a beating?"

Kagome looked at the weapons, she did not want a beating. She hesitated as she reached for the gun and grabbed it before slowly pulling it back to her. She thought it better to have such a powerful weapon in her hands since she knew she wouldn't use it.

"Now, all we have to do is asphyxiate."

Kagome had never heard that word before, she didn't like the sounds of it though. "What does that last word mean?"

His smile returned, even bigger than before. "It means to cut off air, my dear."

Her eyed widened. "I'm not playing this." She all but slammed the gun back on the table.

Her dad grabbed the knife. "Play it _now, _I'll do worse than just beat you if you don't play."

"Stop, put the knife down. We are not playing this game." Kagome reached for the knife but her father pulled it out of her reach and then twirled it around skillfully in his hand, almost as if he was taunting her.

"The game begins in 10.9.8.-"

Kagome didn't bother waiting to hear the rest of the countdown, she grabbed the gun and ran. When she tried to unlock the door it wouldn't move, even with all of the locks off it didn't open.

She ran to the basement and tried to open that door, it was locked too. She tucked the gun into her back pocket.

'Oh my god, this is how I'm going to die.' She thought as she looked around frantically, she could hear him coming down the stairs towards the basement.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was about to die. She didn't contemplate even holding the gun up at her father. Shooting him just wasn't an option.

She stared at him like a dear caught in headlights as her father stepped down the last stair. She was completely exposed. She said prayers a hundred miles a second as her father neared her. When he was standing in front of her, Kagome was surprised that he didn't kill her yet.

Instead, in one quick movement, he slit the knife across her left cheek and blood oozed down. Kagome stared at him, almost shocked that he had done that. She felt the blood hit her shirt as it soaked into the fabric.

It wasn't until the first drop of blood hit the floor that Kagome decided to fight back. She pushed her father to the floor with all of her power and jumped on top of him. She began fighting for the knife.

In the process, her right cheek was slit. Kagome did her best to ignore the pain though.

For a split second she thought, 'Somehow...this seems familiar.' She didn't dawdle too much on that.

Kagome was nearly cut across the forehead as her father swung the knife up at her. She leaned back as she dodged it. Her father took that opportunity to push her off and then get on top of her.

Kagome screamed as he punched her in the gut. She watched as he dropped the knife and then reached around behind her and felt along her jeans.

'Is he going to rape me?' She thought as she kept screaming, she punched him, kicked him, spit on him, but nothing worked, she couldn't move him off of her.

Her blood ran cold when he pulled the gun from her back pocket, she had forgotten she had even put it there.

He held the gun with shaky hands.

He aimed the gun at her. "Don't shoot!" He steadied the gun directly in the center of her face. She tried to grab for the gun but he held it away before beating her upside the head with it.

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

He quickly aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger.

_End of Dream_

Before Kagome could see what happened next she found herself back in Inuyasha's room being shaken by the arms. Kagome screamed before trying to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. She pushed on his stomach, scratching him with her nails in the process.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stopped fighting back when she heard her name. She looked up at him, it finally registered that she was in Inuyasha's room, his hands were on her shoulders, and that she had just scratched him.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He slowly released his hands from her shoulders.

Kagome didn't answer him, she stared at the scratch that was already bleeding and turning red. "I-I thought you were...oh my god." Kagome shook her head as she looked at the scratch. She quickly scrambled off of his bed and ran to her room. Inuyasha was hot on her trail, but didn't make it in time to her room, she had already locked the door.

"Kagome open the door!" Inuyasha yelled. "Open it!"

Kagome shook her head as she slid to the floor against the door.

___She. Felt. Like. A . Monster ._

She couldn't believe she had just hurt him, the one person she never wanted to hurt. She looked down at her hands and began crying.

"Kagome open up, talk to me!" Through her crying he could only make out the words 'hurt' and 'you'. "Babe, it was an accident, it wasn't on purpose, please open the door."

Inuyasha could care less about the scratch on his chest, he just wanted to make sure she was okay. When he heard her screaming out of no where, he thought she was hurt or something bad had happened. To a bit of relief she was only having a nightmare.

"Kagome open up, please." Inuyasha begged. "Talk to me."

"I hate myself! I wish I had died instead of my dad!" She said as she cried.

It just wasn't worth it, being tormented by dreams, and even hurting someone. Why her?

"Don't say that! Open the door!" Inuyasha banged on the door.

All he could hear was Kagome crying, she stopped talking.

* * *

Kagome looked at her alarm clock. It was seven o'clock exactly.

She stood up from the ground, she had never left her place on the floor from earlier. Kagome unlocked the door slowly, before opening it as quietly as she could. When she walked out, she spotted Inuyasha on the couch. She silently walked over and looked at him.

He was sprawled out on the couch in what looked like an uncomfortable position. She shook her head as she looked at the scratch on his stomach, dry blood was all around it, it looked like he didn't even bother trying to clean it.

Kagome walked to the bathroom and began washing up.

'Inuyasha needs time to himself, I'm always around...bugging him.' She thought as she washed her face.

It wasn't long before she was dressed and closing the door behind her. Kagome blindly walked around for a couple of hours, she ended up at the park Kenrou used to take her to.

She hopped the fence and began walking to the beat up shrine behind the park. Once Kagome was inside, she remembered that she was supposed to meet them the day after the last time she came. No one was in the front room so she began walking around the endless halls.

"Momiji! Botan! Ms. Kaede?" Kagome called out.

Maybe they weren't there? It was a bit early. Kagome went forward to the last room before reaching outside. She walked to the koi fish pond, which she found to be her favorite spot on the shrine grounds, and sat down.

"I'll call you Kimi, Kimchi, Korori, Kody, Kitty, and...Komi." Kagome said as she pointed at the fishes. Right after she said the names, she couldn't remember which fish was which, half of them looked the same.

One of the fish swam to the edge of the pond close to her. Kagome watched as it opened and closed it's mouth. Kagome did it back at the fish. "Are you tying to talk to me?" She asked it. It swam away. "Guess not."

Minutes passed of her just watching the fish, and she found it calming. Now she could properly think of how to apologize to Inuyasha.

As she was thinking, she heard a door slide open behind her.

"Kagome?" Momiji asked as she walked out and shut the door.

Her hands were full of blankets. Kagome took some of the blankets off of the top. "Hi, long time no see."

"Where have you been? You said you'd come back one day and it's been weeks. Follow me this way." She said as she walked to a door on the left.

"I'll explain that later. What are all of these blankets for?"

"I just did laundry." She walked to another room. "We can set the blankets here."

Kagome set the blankets in a corner. "Those were heavy. So, where is Ms. Kaede?"

"Just a couple of rooms down, she's drinking tea with Botan. Come on." They began walking. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Oh..I-uh, just thought I'd drop by as soon as possible since it's been a while since we last met."

Momiji opened the last door. "Wonderful, you're in time for tea."

Kagome waved at Botan when they were in the room.

"Good morning." Kaede said as Kagome sat around the table.

Kagome smiled. "Hello, it's been a while."

"Yes, it has."

"I'll explain why I'm so late coming back in a second, how have you all been?"

Kaede poured the tea slowly. "Things have been going well here."

"Which is boringly." Botan added.

"It's not easy being a young priestess. You get up, do priestess things, go to sleep, and then repeat. Unless there's school."

Kagome nodded her head as she took the tea from Kaede, their hands lightly brushing while doing so. "Sounds like an interesting life."

"I'm sure your life is much more interesting, where were you? What'd you do while you were gone? Vacation?" Botan asked eagerly.

Kagome took in a deep breath. "Well….the reason why I was gone…." Her body tensed up, she tried to think of a way to tell them or if to even tell them at all. She decided that she'd tell them seeing as it didn't really matter, it was nothing but a past memory. "Here's what happened after I left the shrine."

Kagome explained in not too much detail about what had happened, very vaguely in fact. She left out a lot of details about what her father had tried to do to her at night and about the kissing. All three of the woman sitting in the room seemed mortified as they listened to her story.

"Oh my god, Kagome I'm so sorry that happened to you." Momiji said as she hugged her.

Botan shook her head. "This is my entire fault; I wish I hadn't told your boyfriend that you went to your friend's house."

"None of this is your fault." Kagome said as she put her hand on top of Botan's. "It's no ones, it just kind of…happened….Since I'm perfectly fine, there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

"But-" Botan started.

"It's not your fault." Kagome said, almost sternly. "I'm here, breathing, smiling, and drinking tea, so there's no reason to over think the situation." Kagome said before drinking more of her tea.

"She's right, Botan stop being so negative. This is a cause for celebration since she's okay."

"Exactly."

"Let's celebrate with a good game of Blind Archer."

"Blind archer?" Kagome questioned.

"It's just where we blindfold someone, give them a bow and arrow and see if they can hit the target. Momiji's really good at this game." Botan said proudly, as if she were the one that was good at the game.

Kagome looked at the girls. Did they honestly want a girl with little to none archery experience playing such a game? The thought alone made Kagome contemplate their sanity.

"Uh..sure…."

Both girls jumped up energetically. "I'll get the bows and arrows."

Kagome stood up. "Well, this should be interesting."

"I'd actually like to have a talk with you, Kagome." Kaede said.

Kagome looked at the girls. "I'll catch up with you in a second."

"Okay, be prepared to lose." Momiji said before pulling Botan out of the room with her.

Kagome looked at Kaede and waited for her to talk. Kaede took a sip of tea before slowly setting the cup down on the table. It felt like hours had passed before Kaede stood up.

"I'll be back."

Kagome watched Kaede walk out of the room.

'Did she forget she had to tell me something?' Kagome thought.

Kaede returned just as soon as she left with the same jewel Kagome held in her hands before. Kagome looked at the jewel, still fascinated with its color.

"When our hands brushed I felt something, or should I say, a lack of something."

"Could you deliberate please?" Kagome asked.

"Hold the jewel."

Kagome slowly took it. She looked at the jewel. It seemed like nothing more than a regular jewel now, there was no spark, flash, or bright light…just nothing.

"I don't see anything, is it broken?" She shook it. Why wasn't it lighting up like the first time.

"It's not broken…Whatever power you had previously is gone…"

Kagome looked surprised. "Maybe it was just a fluke to begin with?"

Kaede shook her head. "No, you've demonstrated your power before, there is no doubt in my mind that there was power in you."

"Then what happened?" Kagome couldn't come up with a logical explanation.

"This is quite rare, I don't think I've ever heard of something like this. My guess is that you've used all of your ability up."

"Is that possible?"

"…It could be...It's more of like...sleeping...or...should I say dormant? As far as I know, it is completely impossible to lose _all_ of your power, but it's most likely just resting. You've exerted a great deal of power over the past weeks."

"But I only did something with the power when I used the arrow..."

"It must've have come out in other ways, remember how I talked about how they'll use any way to seep out?"

"Oh...Well, when do you think they're going to come back?

Kagome looked at her reflection in the tea. She didn't really care about the temporarily losing her power thing because she didn't really understand it to begin with.

"Maybe in a day..an hour...a year..ten years...It's not something I'd know, it's just something that will happen."

"...Then I guess there's no point in me coming here anymore."

"NO!" Botan and Momiji bust threw the door.

Kagome nearly jumped out her sitting position on the floor. "Were you two here the whole time?"

"Momiji made me listen, anyways, you can't stop coming here! You're the only source of fun we get!" She pointed at herself and Momiji.

"So I'm just entertainment?" Kagome asked with a laugh.

"No, she means you're fun, you're not our monkey. Please don't go." Momiji said with pleading eyes.

"...Listen...Since I don't have the power anymore, I really don't see the point in coming here, but.." She looked around the room. "This shrine is pretty big, and you guys must have a lot of trouble taking care of it, so I can drop by and help you out. Besides, the power isn't completely gone, it's just sleeping so if and when they do come back it'll be easier if I get in a bit of training even without them."

Momiji and Botan smiled happily. "So you'll stay?"

"And your gonna' help us clean?"

Kagome nodded her head happily. The girls pulled Kagome out of her seat and began spinning in joy.

"Perfect, less work for us."

"You don't know how many cups Kaede blows throw in a day, she drinks about fifteen cups a day, and she never uses the same cup. Sadly, we're the ones that have to do dishes." Botan rolled her eyes.

"Now you can help us." Momiji clapped her hands twice. "Alright, let's go play Blinded archer."

They began pushing Kagome towards the door.

She smiled. 'This is going to be crazy.'

* * *

It wasn't too late when Kagome left the shrine, it was almost six, but by the time she reached the apartment complex it was almost completely dark though.

'I wish the shrine were closer to his apartment.'

She walked to the door slowly. Her heartbeat was racing just thinking about what happened last night. She reached for the handle.

'I hope I gave him enough time...Maybe he's mad?' She thought to herself. It was completely her fault that he was scratched, guilt was consuming her. 'Should I give him more time? I could walk around for a while longer...'

She drew her hand back. "I'll give him more time."

Before Kagome could take a step backwards to leave, the door was swung open and she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and then pull her into a hug. She felt like she was engulfed in warmness.

"Kagome, where have you been? ! Don't you ever leave this house without telling me where you're going! Do you know how worried I was, I didn't know what happened to you!"

"But, I...I just thought that you'd want to be alone, I mean last night I-" She whispered.

"You need to stop thinking! Who cares about last night! I just want to make sure you're okay, are you okay?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and took in a big breath. "I'm fine, more than fine." She buried her head in his chest. 'Fine now that I know you're not mad.'

"Why do you have to worry me so much? Come inside, you're cold."

They walked inside, Kagome took off her jacket. "Thank god for heaters, it's so warm in here."

"I'll put on some hot cocoa." Inuyasha said as he put the kettle on the stove on low.

"Yay, warm stuff." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her when he sat on the couch. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you, it seems like all I do is cause you unneeded stress."

He pulled Kagome closer to him. "Maybe if you didn't wonder off randomly, I wouldn't have so much stress. You're not gonna' do that again, right?"

Kagome shook her head. "No.

"Good, so then there's no reason to apologize."

"Yea, sorry..."

Inuyasha flipped on the television. "Where'd you go anyway?"

"Out, to the park, and a shrine."

"A shrine?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'll explain it later, it has to do with priests and mikos, and other random stuff."

"Priests?"

"Let's save it for another day." She said with a yawn.

"You tired?"

"A little." Kagome yawned once more. 'More like a lot.' She rolled her eyes as the thought of Botan and Momiji popped into her mind. The girls made her get in some 'practice cleaning' so she spent a good portion of her time cleaning the shrine. Why did it have to be so big?

"Take a nap, you're comfortable right?"

She shook her head. "Here? Nu-uh, it's like you completely forgot about last night." Kagome looked at where the scratch should've been, she was happy he was wearing a shirt so she couldn't see the scratch.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and placed it on where the scratch was on top of his shirt. "This." He rubbed her hand around on it. "Is nothing more than a love wound. This wasn't even on purpose. We're gonna have plenty of more love wounds, some on an accident, some on purpose. Well, I mean I'm gonna have love wounds cause' I'm not gonna put my hands on you, but point is, don't even worry about this small scratch."

Kagome pulled him into a kiss. "You are the best, thanks for trying to make me feel better about it."

"Anything for my favorite girl, now just sleep." He placed her head on his chest and began stroking her hair.

Kagome closed her eyes. 'I love him.'

_Dream_

Kagome looked around, she was back on the vast stage again, alone. She adorned a simple red sweetheart skater dress that stopped just before her knee. To her surprise she wasn't wearing any shoes.

**Drip Drip drip**

"Is, that...water?" She asked as the dripping continued.

Right after she asked the question a song began playing.

"I've heard this before..."

Kagome listened to the somewhat jazzy beat. She couldn't remember where she had heard it from, but it was vaguely familiar.

"Kenrou." She called out. 'If there's a song playing it must mean that he's somewhere around, right?'

"Pleased to see you again, my dear." Kenrou said as he walked out from behind the curtains.

Kagome gave him a hug. "It's nice to see you again."

He breathed her in as he hugged her tightly. "You don't remember this song?"

"…I've heard it somewhere."

"It's just a random song from a movie we watched together."

"Oh, well if it's random that's probably why I don't remember it." She took his hand in hers. "Are we going to dance?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Not this time."

"No dancing?" Kagome gave him a questioning look. She almost felt worried, since when does dream Kenrou not want not to dance? Was it possible for dreams to get sick? "Why not?"

"I just want to talk for now, I'm sure you're tired of dancing by now."

Kagome glanced at the floor. "It seems like dream dancing is the only time I actually get to dance, I haven't danced in a while."

Kenrou lightly cupped her chin and made her look at him. "I suggest you dance as soon as you wake up then."

"Can't we just dance now? I hate to say it, but I actually enjoy dancing with you." She listened to the music play. "What's the point of having music play if we're not going to dance to it?"

"Wouldn't it be boring if we only had the comfort of our voices? Sometimes it's nice to have a little background music."

"Alright, I won't batter you about it." She let go of his hand. "So….how's…life?"

He laughed. "Non-life? It's pretty good and yours? Anything exciting happen?"

"If you call almost getting killed by your dad exciting, then yea, my life is pretty exciting."

"I know all about it, everything you see, everything you are, I know it all."

"Then why ask?"

"How rude would it be if I didn't ask you even though you asked me about how my life was?" He began walking off of the stage, Kagome followed him.

They sat in the theater chairs in front of the stage. "Not very…"

"So how do you feel about all of this?" He leaned back in the chair.

"This?" Kagome moved her hand in a circular motion, referring to her dream.

"No, what's happened. You haven't really talked to anyone about it."

"If you know everything, then you should ___know _that I haven't talked about it for a reason; I don't _want_ to talk about it." Kagome looked at the anklet adorning her ankle. She hadn't noticed until it she had actually looked down. It had a small star charm hanging on it.

"…You sure you don't want to talk about it? I mean, there's nothing left to do but talk, your dads dead, life goes on; trust me, I know."

"Don't you know it's rude to ask people about their dead relatives?"

"_Don't you ____know _it's bad to hold things in?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's like you said, he's dead, there's nothing to talk about."

"Oh, but there is, how do ___you _feel about this? I'm not asking you to tell me what happened, just tell me how you feel." He placed his hand on hers.

"…Upset…."

"You feel upset? Please, elaborate."

"You only asked me to tell you how I feel, not to elaborate on it." She slipped her hand out of his and folded her knees to her chest in the seat. "But….if I were to elaborate…I'd say…I'm upset, hurt, sad….depressed that my last parent died. Angry, that he died under such conditions. Guilty...because I kind of feel like its my fault." Kagome felt like crying.

Kenrou wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "This is what I wanted you to say. You're opening up to me, telling me how you feel, what you think. If you're not going to tell someone, at least tell me."

Kagome nodded her head. "We're not going to see each other for a long time, right?" She looked at him. "I'm right, aren't I?"

He smiled. "Well, it depends. You can always visit my grave when you're happy or sad, whenever you want to, it all just depends on you." He replied softly.

"You know what I mean, I'll never see you like this, in my dreams. We'll never talk like this again."

Kagome was going to miss this. Sometimes she hated talking to him, sometimes she loved it. Right now, she just missed it even though it wasn't gone yet.

"You'll see me again, but you're right, not like this. I'll just be a dream, not a...Kagome dream, but that's absolutely nothing to frown about."

"I'm going to miss this...Thank you, for everything, you've really helped me a lot. You're the best, Kenrou." Kagome tried to smile, but found that she couldn't.

"Remember, I'm not really Kenrou, just your 'ability'." He stood up. "What tipped you off anyway? How'd you know we wouldn't be seeing each other again?"

"Well, I thought it was odd that you didn't want to dance again. The last thing Kenrou asked me to do before he died was dance...I don't know, this time just felt different."

"It's okay, don't think of this as a good bye, think of it more as a...see you again."

"See you again can't come soon enough." Kenrou took Kagome's hands in his and pulled her out of her chair.

"Goodbye hug?" Kagome nearly tackled him into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his torso. "I wish I were real and alive so that I could hug you all the time."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Thanks again..."

"No need to say thanks, I'll help you plenty of more times in the future."

"Okay..."

He hugged her tighter. "Remember, I'm always watching. Remind that Inuyasha guy that I'm ready to haunt his ass if he tries anything sneaky."

Kagome couldn't even muster a laugh. "Yea." She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Like I said, this isn't good bye, just an 'I'll see you again'."

And just like that, Kagome felt the body that was once between her arms slowly fade away, when she opened her eyes she saw that Kenrou was gone. Her arms dropped to her side and she began walking up the stairs leading to the stage.

When had the music stopped playing? She hadn't noticed until then.

"I want to wake up now." She said as she paced the stage.

It felt like hours before Kagome actually woke up. Hours of just pacing the dry theater room with no music, alone.

When Kagome woke up, the first thing she did was dry her eyes.

"When did I even start crying?" She looked at Inuyasha, he was sleeping peacefully. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about.' From the way his ear twitched every now and then, she assumed there was some sort of noise playing in his head. 'Maybe..a song...his favorite song?'

Kagome watched his facial expression change from what she thought was a happy look to confused look and then back to happy before he woke up.

He looked at Kagome before closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "Were you looking at me this whole time?"

"Yea, I was trying to guess your dream. Was there music playing?"

"Yea, really bad music. I was trying to find the key to the house in my back pack and Miroku was next to me blasting his horrible music."

'I was right about the music part at least.' Kagome thought.

"Were you crying?" He looked closer at her eyes. "You were crying weren't you?"

"Not really." She answered honestly. "It's more like water leaked out of my eyes when I was sleeping, it wasn't intentional." She stood up. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be sleeping alone tonight."

"Really? Alone? Are you sure, you're welcome in my room anytime. If it's about last night i-"

"It's not, I just want to try it, I think I might be okay tonight."

"Alright, if you say so..." Even though he said okay, he was still worried about her.

"Good." She began walking to the bathroom. "Oh, and Kenrou said that he's watching you."

He watched his girlfriend walk to the bathroom and then close the door. "Wait...What?" He asked confusedly.

Once Kagome was out of the shower and had had a glass of milk, she kissed her boyfriend good night and went to her room.

"Okay, how can I approach this? First, all lights off." She turned off all of the lights in her room, making it pitch black dark. "Okay, this is a little scary. Don't be scared, Kagome, don't be scared, you've slept in the dark before." She said, giving herself a small pep talk. "Alright, now, the bed."

She climbed into bed and got comfortable. "And now just sleep." Kagome could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. She found it hard to believe she was so scared of sleeping in the dark when she had done it at least a thousand times.

She laid in bed looking at the black around her. She felt like she was almost suffocating. 'You're not scared, you just think that you're scared. Stop being scared! Inuyasha is next door, nothings going to happen. There is nothing to be scared of.'

An hour passed and Kagome was no where near going to sleep. She was tired, but she was too scared to sleep. "I'm not going to sleep tonight, am I?"

She heard two knocks at her door and sat up in bed. Inuyasha walked in and turned on the light.

"It's one in the morning, and you're still up." He sat at the edge of her bed.

"You're up, too." She noted.

"Kagome, why don't you sleep in my room tonight?"

"No, I'm okay in here."

Inuyasha pointed to his ears. "Your heartbeat and talking to yourself say otherwise, I could hear you in my room."

Kagome felt her cheeks turn hot. "Sorry, I'm fine in here though."

"You sure?"

Kagome exaggerated a head nod.

"Okay, then...good night." Inuyasha turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

Kagome sighed. "Back to the darkness."

Inuyasha stepped back in and turned on the light. "Okay, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I knew you were in here scared and I'm in my room perfectly fine?" Before Kagome could answer, he answered for her. "Not a good one, just come to my room."

"That's sweet, but-"

"Come on, you're not bothering me when you sleep in my room, and it's better than you staying up and talking to yourself." Kagome began contemplating her options. "Besides, you'll get to wake up next to a very fine man if you do sleep in my room. Not every person can say that."

Kagome smiled. "Alright, I'm sold." She got out of bed. "I'm so tired."

Inuyasha led her to his room. "I'm tired too, it's been a long day."

"I guess so, huh?" Kagome climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her face. 'I wonder when I won't have problems sleeping.'

"Kagome, would you ever give me a foot message?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

"You know how I feel about feet."

"I'd give you one."

"Yea, but my feet are petite, dainty, clean, and groomed to a T unlike your feet."

"My feet are just as clean as yours."

"Inuyasha, you walk around bare foot practically 24/7. You've been to Krogers without shoes or socks on your feet more times than I can count."

"Shoes aren't a necessity."

"And that's the type of thinking that earns you dirty feet.

"My feet-"

"I'm not having this discussion with you, good night." Inuyasha put his foot on Kagome's bare leg. "Ew! Don't be a child, go to sleep."

He rolled over so that his arm was laying across Kagome's stomach. "Love you."

She put her hand over his arm. "Love you too, now move your arm so I can sleep."

They stayed up for a while longer talking before slowly drifting into peaceful sleep.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

Kagome slowly stirred awake and looked at her alarm clock.

"Oh my god!" She quickly jumped out of bed and ran out of her room and into Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha get up we're late!"

She ran out of his room and then into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Inuyasha groggily walked out of his room with a yawn.

"What?"

"We're late! Sango and Miroku are probably already at the café. Ugh, Sango said we would be late too!" She finished brushing her teeth and began washing her face.

Inuyasha began brushing his teeth.

Three weeks ago, Inuyasha promised Kagome that he'd help her with her sleeping problem since it bothered her so much. She talked to her therapist about her sleeping habits and asked what would be the best way to get back on track with sleeping in the dark and alone. Turns out, opening up about the night mares and her feelings to the therapist and Inuyasha was doing good for her.

After nights of sleeping together, Kagome was able to sleep with a night light in her room alone. She was still working on sleeping in the dark, but she actually liked the night light. Inuyasha picked out a cute mushroom night light for her, it almost made her happy that she had something so cute in her room.

"Quickly, quickly, quickly." Kagome said as she threw her hair into a bun and put her glasses on.

"I'm going, I'm going." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the car keys.

She put on her shoe. "We can't let them think that were going to be 'that couple'."

"That couple? What couple are we?" He put his jacket on.

"You know, the couple that's always late to everything."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I bet Sango and Miroku aren't even there yet, they probably would've called."

"Come on." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out the door.

She got into the drivers seat of the car. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I need to get practice to get my license. I should've been had my license, let me drive to the café." Kagome held out her hands to take the key.

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's not a good idea. Besides, I'm a better and faster driver, don't you want to get there quickly?"

Kagome may have had her permit, but she was the worst driver Inuyasha had ever seen. She had recently began working to get her license. Inuyasha had to survive two hours of driving with Kagome each day and it was scary as hell.

Inuyasha had never been scared for his life, but Kagome changed that the second he let her drive on the road with him in the car. The practice drives were always near death experiences for him. Now that Kagome was in a rush to get somewhere, he couldn't see her driving going well.

"I know, but I mean, this'll count towards the time for today. Kill two birds with one stone."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Inuyasha, you've taught me well. Besides, I'm already in the driver's seat." She put on her seat belt. "With my seat belt on, if you'd just give me the keys we could be on our way." Inuyasha reluctantly handed her the keys. "Thank you."

He silently planned his will as he walked to the passenger's side.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the cafe. Sango quickly spotted them and began shaking her head.

"Late, didn't I tell you that you would be late?" She asked as they sat down.

"Sorry, I thought I set my alarm clock, I guess I didn't."

"What's wrong with him?" Miroku asked as he looked at Inuyasha's mortified expression.

"Oh, nothings wrong with me. Nothing except the fact that I almost lost my life getting here, but it's whatever."

"He's so dramatic." Kagome said, waving him off. "Anyways, let's order now."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Thank god, Miroku kept complaining about how hungry he was the whole time. Forty minutes, non-stop, of his insistent whining."

"Let's go order then." Kagome stood up.

"I want-" Inuyasha started.

"I know what you want." Kagome said with a smile before going up to the register with Sango.

"So...Prom..." Miroku brought up awkwardly.

"...Oh crap, I forgot that thing even existed." Inuyasha grumbled. "I don't even want to think about that. We've already got college to worry about."

"Now that's something I don't want to think about. More homework, plus work, and even worse teachers than this year. I do look forward to the college parties though. I was thinking we could take a small trip before college, like..to Osaka or something.

"That would be cool, it'd be kind of like a graduation present to ourselves."

"Exactly. I hear that Osaka's good for star gazing. It's every girls dream to star gaze with their boyfriend."

"You, my friend, read too many magazines."

"Just imagine it. Kagome pulling you into a deep kiss with her hands entangled in your hair as the moon glows in the night sky. She looks at you with hungry eyes that say 'I want you' and then pulls you into another heated kiss. Osaka is the place to go for that stuff man."

Inuyasha blushed as he felt his cheeks warm at the idea of Kagome making such bold moves. "I don't know what you're talking about, besides I think I'd be the one doing those things to her."

"Doing what to who?" Sango asked as she returned with the food.

Inuyasha was practically bouncing in his seat when he saw the blueberry muffins that he had fallen in love with. Thank god, for these heaven sent muffins. They were almost better than ramen, and _nothing_ was better than ramen.

"How does a trip to Osaka sound after graduation?" Miroku asked before taking a sip of the coffee Sango got him. "It'd be fun to go somewhere before starting college."

"I like that idea, it sounds fun." Kagome said.

"Same here. We should get our acceptance or rejectance letters soon...Is rejectance even a word?" Sango asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"Didn't think so, my point is that we should know if we got into the college of our choices soon though. Since we applied to the same colleges we should get our letters around the same time. I really hope all of us got into Tokyo U."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. "That was the best one out of all of the colleges we applied to."

Kagome drank her tea. "Sanno University is pretty good too."

"But not as good as T.U. I've already bought my Tokyo university hoodie, shorts, water bottle, and hat. I don't know what I'm going to do with all of that stuff if I don't get in." Sango said as she grabbed one of Inuyasha's muffins from his tray.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked as he took it back. "This is mine, not yours."

She grabbed it from him. "Sharing is caring."

"And that's how idiots lose everything." He took it back.

"Or that's how nice people make friends, I see why you have so little friends." Sango took the muffin and licked it with a triumphant smile.

Inuyasha took the muffin from her and took a bite of it with his own smile. "You really think I care if you licked it?"

"Hey!" Miroku said. "That was basically like kissing my girlfriend, spit it out!"

"Miroku, I ate the piece she licked, it's not like I made out with it."

He held out his hand. "Spit it out."

"You're sick if you think I'd ever waste any of my muffin. Sango, control your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend? How about you give me that muffin I licked and we call it a day?"

They began arguing about girlfriends and muffins and kissing amongst themselves. Kagome watched them go back and forth with each other with a smile on her face. The arguing about silly things and looking forward to the future let her know that things were ___truly _falling into place.

* * *

Authors Note:

23 pages

OH MY GOD...this is the end... :(...Well besides the epilogue, but other than that this is really the end.

-Sadly, there won't be a sequel. I wouldn't know what to make it about .

Awwww! I love you guys soooo much! Thank you everyone sooo much, truly thank you. I appreciate everyone taking the time to read my story. I'll look back on this when I'm like...26 (10 years from now) and be like 'Hey...I wrote a story...and actually completed it, PLUS I had people who actually enjoyed it. I'm a winner and will remain one! :)

I appreciate everyone just reading and encouraging me to write. Believe it or not, when I started writing this (in 8th grade...I think) I was going through a tough time and I HATED writing. Why I chose to write when I hated it, I don't even know, but ya' know what? I'm happy I did it, I've met some awesome people along this journey ^-^

Just remember 1 thing. This isn't the last of me. I can't wait to write more next year once i'm done with The Last Dance, so please look forward to that ;)

Bye Everyone. Please take care!

PS: If you know anyone that's being abused please SPEAK UP! I can't stress that enough.

**Chapters Remaining:**

Epilogue...

* * *

**STORIES IN THE MAKING, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ FIRST (one of them will probably come out next year in August :D..the rest will be published in future years):**

**1)**Undecided name for the story-

Rough Draft Summary: Kagome never expected to meet her ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha, after he began studying abroad during senior year. Now that he's back in her life thee years later, not only does she have to worry about staying as far as possible away from him, but how to break to him that she had the son he never knew about three years ago. Life just got soooo much more complicated.

(1st chapter is in the process of being made, this one I'm dying to make though...I have no idea how I'm going to end it :(, but so far im having a lot of fun writing it, ^-^)

**2)**Undecided name for this story to...-

Summary: When the new girl walks into the class, comes up to me, and asks what my name is. My first thought isn't 'My names Inuyasha, what's yours?' It's, "Who the fuck is this chick and why the hell is she in my face?" All in all, I don't like her even though I don't know her.

(Yes, there is a TON of cussing in this one, this is Inuyasha's point of view after all ^-^. I have three chapters for this one already. I was actually really excited about this one. Yes, I know your probably thinking that the summary sucks, I promise you'll actually enjoy this one...possibly)

**3)**Maybe this one will be called _$2800 _(I highly doubt it though)

Rough Draft Summary: Kagome ends up breaking the most popular guys phone at school. Now Kagome has to pay him back for the phone she broke through tasks and money. Not to mention, she hates him, the almighty Inuyasha, with a strong passion.. Kagome questions if she'll have her sanity in tact the end of this. She still can't comprehend why someone would spend $2800 on a phone though.

(Okay, 1st chapter is in the process [I must say...I love it already]. I didn't realize I didn't make a summary until now so...this is most likely not going to be the summary. I legit JUST made the summary now.)


	29. Epilogue: Our Future

Disclaimer: There isn't even anything to disclaim anymore. I don't own him. *the first time I've ever said that*

* * *

**Graceful Mistake **

_Epilogue_

_**Our Future**_

* * *

_6 months later_

"They're late." Inuyasha looked at his watch. "They said to be right here at this time." Inuyasha sat back in his chair.

"Calm down, I'm sure they just had trouble getting their luggage." Miroku said as he put his hand over Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha snatched his hand out from under his. "Don't tell me you've turned gay just from going three weeks without Sango."

Sango and Kagome had both gotten an opportunity to go to Australia for a couple of weeks, courtesy of Sango's father as a graduation present. They happily accepted. Now, Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting to pick them up from the airport.

"I'm not...I miss her."

"You miss her? We just came from Osaka with them like...Three weeks ago."

"You can't tell me you don't miss Kagome." Miroku sipped some of his tea.

He'd be the biggest liar if he said that he didn't miss her. He felt like this was the longest time he had ever been away from Kagome. There was no one to kiss, hug, do laundry, cook, clean, or make get the remote when it was across the room on the other couch. He missed her a lot.

"I'd burn in hell if I said that, but I talked to her nearly everyday and she sent me pictures sometimes so it was almost like she wasn't gone."

"You're heartless." He said with a shake of his head.

"I think I miss her less now that she's had me waiting here for over an hour." Inuyasha closed his eyes. 'Should I go to sleep?'

"Just got a text from Sango, they are off the plane, they have their luggage, and they're on their way to us."

"Keh, they better be. They kept me waiting for an hour, I could've been at home sleeping or eating-"

"Or getting fat." Miroku added.

"Shut up, where was I? Or playing games or washing my car. Point is, I am a busy man and I could've been doing so much more stuff where as to I'm in a fresh smelling air port with you waiting for them. They're lucky I don't-"

"Lucky you don't what?" Inuyasha heard the heaven sent voice of his girlfriend behind him.

"Sango!" Miroku practically jumped over the seats blocking them so that he could hug her.

"Miroku!" Sango pulled Miroku into a kiss. "I hate to say it, but I missed you!"

"I missed you more!" They were excited to see each other.

As they shared their moment, Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"What were you saying?" She asked as she walked around the chairs to see him.

Inuyasha forgot whatever he was saying. 'Damn.' Kagome. Looked. Sexy...No...Beautiful.

She had the sexiest tan Inuyasha had ever seen. Her hair flowed down her back and stopped just before her butt, it looked like it had grown a lot in just those three weeks. The black mini skirt she was wearing showed off her long legs, the long legs Inuyasha had missed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You gonna hug me or just stare?"

"Stare." Inuyasha said dreamily as he looked her up and down.

Paired with her mini skirt was a simple slim fitting short sleeve white shirt and a red scarf. It reminded him of a deck of cards for some reason.

Kagome felt like minutes had passed by so while he was looking at her, she looked at him. Inuyasha looked amazing. She could tell he had been working out by the way his muscles showed more through his shirt. He had an awesome tan which led Kagome to believe he had went to a beach close by. He almost looked healthier, like he had stuck to the food planner Kagome had laid out for him.

'I hope he did.' She looked around. 'This must be awkward.' She realized, seeing as how they were just staring at each other. 'Looks like I'll have to start.'

Kagome dropped her luggage and then pulled Inuyasha into a hug. "I missed you!"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "I did too. You look so beautiful, I'm happy that you're mine."

"And you look handsome, did you stick to the food planner I made you?" Kagome asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"Surprisingly yes."

"Success." Kagome said as she kissed him. "I can't wait to tell you about everything we did, where we went, what we ate-"

"Who we flirted with." Sango added.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "There was no flirting."

"Oh, you can't say that Kagome, what about-"

Kagome covered Sango's mouth. "There was no flirting." Kagome said. "Well, it's late, let's go out to dinner now."

"I'm gonna hear about that flirting thing." Inuyasha said as he picked up her luggage.

"Thanks a lot, now I'm in trouble." Kagome said as she lightly slapped Sango on the arm.

She smiled. "Opps."

They packed all of their luggage into the car and then filed into Miroku's BMW. Sango and Kagome sat in the back, Inuyasha and Miroku in the front.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Miroku asked as he backed out.

"Red Lobster." The girls said at the same time.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"There was no Red Lobster anywhere in Australia. We looked all over the place, but you know what they do have?" Sango asked.

"What?"

Sango turned to Kagome. "Kagome, what do they have all over the place in Australia?"

"Red Rooster."

"Red Rooster?" The guys asked.

"Nothing but chicken, chicken, and more chicken. The chicken was good, but we really wanted Red Lobster. We ate there almost every night since the food was so good."

"Well, there's a Red Lobster close by."

Sango whispered something to Kagome and Kagome giggled. They went back and forth for a while before Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell is so funny back there?"

Sango laughed. "We'll tell you guys at dinner. We have a surprise for you."

"Souvenirs?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Kagome stacked up on souvenirs for you guys, more than half the space in her suitcase is taken up by the souvenirs she got you guys. She kept saying 'We gotta' get them souvenirs, we have to.' Like some kind of drug addict stacking up on drugs."

"I just wanted to make sure we got them some stuff."

"You bought them more stuff than you bought for yourself, trust me, you got enough souvenirs."

"What'd you get me?" Miroku asked.

"Guess."

They played the guessing game all the way to Red Lobster. Out of all of the things Kagome bought, Miroku hadn't guessed a single one.

"Toilet paper?" He asked as he opened the door to Red Lobster.

"No, just stop guessing, please." Kagome said as she walked through.

"Hello, table for 4?" The waitress asked.

"Yes please."

"Come right this way." She said with a smile.

Miroku and Inuyasha held out chairs for Sango and Kagome as they sat down. Miroku and Sango on one side, Inuyasha and Kagome on the other. They ordered their drinks and began small talk.

Kagome sighed in content when she looked at the menu. "This is what I missed the most."

"And not your loving affectionate boyfriend, okay."

"Baby, you're in the top three when it comes to things I've missed."

'I'm probably number three.' Inuyasha thought with a roll of his eyes.

"I know exactly what I want to order." Sango said happily.

"Is it the Cajun Chicken Linguini Alfredo?" Miroku asked with a smile, remembering what she ordered when he took her on their third date.

"How'd you know?" She asked before placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Do you think I should get the Crab Linguini Alfredo?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yea, that looks good. I'll get this and we can share." Inuyasha said as he pointed to an option on the menu.

"Perfect."

"Do you all know what you'd like to order?" The waitress asked.

They all told her their orders and began waiting for their food.

"So what was that surprise?" Miroku asked.

Sango and Kagome smiled at each other. "We'll tell you later on, it's not time yet."

"No, just tell us now."

"No, why don't we hear about Kagome's flirting story?" Sango asked, hoping the conversation would turn.

Inuyasha's ears perked at that. "Yea, let's hear it."

Kagome frowned. "I hate you Sango."

"So tell us, I really want to hear this." Inuyasha said as he sat back.

"Okay, to start off, I didn't flirt." She took a sip of her sprite. "Well, Sango and I were bored one night so we looked up somethings to do and we found a club. We dressed up, got real' cute and went out to the club."

"I don't like where this is going." Inuyasha said.

"I've barely even started telling it. Anyways, we danced , we drank a little...soda." Kagome added when she saw the look Miroku was giving her. "And we were sitting down when this guy...came up to us and said hi. I said hi, Sango said hi, we all said hi. Then he pulled up a chair and just started talking to us. He was real chill, just talking and then he asked me to dance." Kagome didn't like the look Inuyasha was giving her. "I said no, and then we just continued talking and then, yea..."

"That's not all, you didn't even get to the best part." Sango said.

"Sango, please, shut up." Inuyasha looked like he was waiting to hear the 'best part'. "Well, we were leaving and we all said our good byes, but then he pulled me over to talk. I didn't want to hold Sango up, so she went and called a taxi while I talked with him. He said sweet things, you know how guys do it? Anyways, I told him I had a boyfriend."

"And?" Inuyasha asked.

"He ignored the fact that I said that and bluntly said to me that he was ready to get in my pants, mind you, I was wearing a skirt."

"What's his name?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"None of your business. I took care of him, I said some pretty nasty words, and walked away."

Sango laughed. "I heard everything, it was so funny. Like, if you heard the way he said it, it was hilarious; I've never heard anyone say something so blunt like that to a stranger."

She looked at Inuyasha. "I told you I didn't flirt."

"And I told you that he was flirting with you, but no, no. She didn't want to listen to Mamma Sango. He thought he had a chance with you because you kept talking to him, so technically you did flirt, just not intentionally." Sango said as she looked at the food coming their way.

"Talking to a guy is not flirting with them." Kagome happily looked at the steaming food that was placed in front of her. "Yum."

"Keh, I'm not letting you go anywhere without me again."

Kagome smiled. "We'll see about that. So, what'd you and Miroku do while we were gone?

"We did everything we could do while you guys weren't here." Miroku said.

Sango twirled her noodles around her fork. "Like? We let you guys do pretty much everything around us, your options weren't very limited."

"We had sleepovers and walked around in our underwear, and exercised and did a bunch of manly stuff." Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "We actually went to the beach a couple of times and went to the movies, nothing special."

"So basically had a bromance? The sleepovers say it all." Kagome said with a giggle.

Miroku ate a piece of his lobster. "We live in the same apartment now, its kind of hard to _not_ have sleepovers."

All of them had gotten into Tokyo University, much to their relief. None of them wanted to live in dorms so they thought that an apartment off campus was the next best thing. Sango and Kagome decided to get an apartment together, as well as Inuyasha and Miroku. It took forever, but they found apartments that were decent sized, pretty cheap, and in a good place.

They even got apartments across the hall from each other.

"You moved all of our stuff into our rooms, right?" Sango asked.

Since they were in Australia, Kagome and Sango didn't have time to move anything into their apartment. They asked Miroku and Inuyasha to move everything in and set everything up while they were gone.

"Yup, I think you'll like it."

They all carried on a conversation about what they had done as they ate.

"I'm stuffed." Kagome said as she patted her belly.

"Same here, I missed Red Lobster so much. Wanna' tell them the surprise now?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded her head. "I think it's time. On 3."

"1.2.3"

"We got tattoos!" They said at the same time.

"WHAT! ?" Miroku and Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha looked her up and down. "Where?" He hadn't even noticed it.

Kagome shook her head. "You're gonna' have to find it."

"Shall we leave?" Sango asked. "I'm getting tired and I really want to see our apartment."

Kagome smiled. "We shall."

Sango took the keys from Miroku. "We'll be in the car, if you don't hurry we'll leave you."

The girls left the boys sitting there. Inuyasha turned to Miroku. He looked just as shocked as Inuyasha.

"I'll pay the bill." Inuyasha took out his wallet.

Miroku looked at where Sango was once sitting. "That is so hot! They got tattoos? I can't wait to see Sango's. I wonder what the tattoo is of. Maybe a heart, she loves hearts. Sango was in shorts and a long sleeved shirt...Maybe it's on her arm."

"Eh, only god knows what Kagome got."

"Dude, she was in a skirt and a short sleeve shirt, if it's not anywhere on her legs or arms, I wonder where it is...

Inuyasha thought of some places it could be and began blushing. 'I must find out where that tattoo is.'

* * *

The drive home was filled mainly with Inuyasha and Miroku guessing where the tattoos were. Kagome and Sango refused to tell them where it was.

Once the car was parked the girls happily got out. Miroku and Inuyasha began getting their luggage.

"Oh my god, we're about to see our apartment for the first time." Sango said happily.

"I'm so excited."

They walked up to Kagome's and Sango's apartment doors.

"Close your eyes, ladies." Miroku said as he put the key into the door.

The girls closed their eyes eagerly.

He opened the door and pulled both of them in.

Inuyasha set their luggage down. "Open them."

The girls opened their eyes and looked around. They examined the room slowly.

'Where are the screams of joy? The happy dancing? The kisses and hugs?' Inuyasha thought as he watched them. He thought that Miroku and him set up the room like every girl would want it.

"You guys did this?" Sango asked. She looked at the living room from her spot.

"...Yea..." They said in unison.

"By yourselves?" Kagome asked.

"What, you don't like it?" Miroku asked.

They both shook their heads. "No, it's not that..."

"It's just that Sango and I thought that you guys would do a rather poor job...but we were wrong." She looked at the sheer light blue drapes that hung over the huge window in the living room. 'This is the exact shade of blue we were looking for.'

"Yea, we were prepped for a failure of an apartment to return to, but my god...look, there's a ping pong table in my living room."

"It's a ping pong table/ pool table. If you flip the table, it becomes a pool table." Miroku added.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Do you think it's safe to be happy and get excited?"

"I think it's safe." Kagome said with her nod of her head.

"OH MY GOD! ! !" They screamed.

They began running all over their apartment. "We have a flat screen TV!" Kagome said as she flipped it on. "And the couch is the perfect shade of cream!"

"It's comfortable to!" Sango said as she sat on it.

"Look at this stereo!" Kagome admired how high tech and complicated it looked to work. 'I'll never be able to work this, awesome!'

"Your i-pod hooks up to it too." Inuyasha said.

"This is amazing." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand. "The kitchen!"

The kitchen was practically all black and white. It was tiny and looked like an average kitchen, but it still looked cool.

"We have three mini fridges!" The mini fridges were a bit bigger than the average mini fridge.

"One for drinks, one for refrigerator food, and the other for freezer foods."

"It's stacked up with our favorite foods!" Kagome said as she opened the fridges.

"You're right, we're so lucky!"

"Our rooms!" The girls ran to their rooms. On Sango's door was a blown up picture of herself with her name underneath in bubble letters, and on Kagome's door was a picture of herself with her name in marvel font.

Kagome walked into her room and searched for a light switch.

"Here." Inuyasha said as he flicked on the lights.

Kagome nearly cried at the sight of her room. Green Christmas lights decorated her ceiling. On the walls were black and white buildings so it almost looked like there was a city all around her. Her bed was queen size and had silk grass green colored bed sheets. Her dresser was clear so she could see everything in it without even opening it. On the dresser was a melted wall mirror. Like a mizukigami (water mirror).

The carpet underneath her feet was green. Pictures of her and her friends decorated her drawers. She even had a black lounge chair near her window. Along with a new the new lap top she bought before leaving for Australia.

"Sit on your bed." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sat on it and jumped up. "I have a water bed?"

"Yea."

"I've always wanted one!" She exclaimed as she sat on her bed again.

"I know."

"Kagome come look at my room!"

Kagome ran to Sango's room. Both of their rooms looked so cool.

"My bed is hanging from the ceiling!" She yelled happily.

Kagome looked at Sango's bed, sure enough, it was hovering above the floor.

"This is amazing!"

They both pulled their boyfriends into loving hugs. "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you guys." Miroku said.

"Here are your keys, and here's our keys." Inuyasha said as he handed them their apartment keys and spare keys to his and Miroku's room.

"And we have your keys."

"Let's see your apartment." Kagome said.

"Alright, our apartment looks pretty good too."

They walked across the hall, Miroku used the key to get in. Both of their jaws dropped when they saw the boy's room.

They had practically all of the game systems, a cool windy couch, and even..

"Why do you guys have a pole in the middle of your apartment?" Sango asked with a shake of her head.

"Well, it came free with some of this stuff, and who would I be to turn down such a good offer?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I like your air hockey table, wanna' trade tables?"

"No ma'am." Inuyasha said. "We hooked your room up, so we hooked our room up too. You are welcome to come over and play with it anytime you want."

"Hmm...okay." She said with a smile. "Well, I'm going to go back to my awesome room and take an awesome shower."

"Alright, see you guys later. I'm glad you guys liked the room."

The girls went back to their room, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to themselves.

'Shit, I forgot all about the tattoos.'

* * *

_I know, I know. Stop trying to be funny._

_ -Gome_

Kagome text Inuyasha. She had finally gotten a cell phone before her trip to Australia. They were on the topic of her tattoo again, he just wouldn't let it go. It was two in the morning.

_U know I wouldn't have let you get 1._

_I'm tired (╥_╥) I can't seem to sleep, come over._

_-I_

_No, i'm tired too, but I can't just leave, what if Sango hears me? I don't want to wake her up._

_ -Gome_

_Pssh, Sango could sleep through anything, just be quiet when you leave. Pleaassseeee come over._

_ -I_

Inuyasha sent a string of texts simply saying please.

_Fine...(◣_◢) Just stop sending that word._

_ -Gome_

Kagome quietly climbed out of bed. She opened her door and looked around. It was pitch black dark. She walked to the door and turned the lock slowly.

Once the door was opened and closed, she sighed in relief. "Mission accomplished."

Kagome slightly jumped when she saw the door to the guys apartment opening.

"Miroku?"

"Ah!" He screamed. That was the girliest scream she had ever heard come from a man.

"Shh, you'll wake the neighbors. What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Well, I'm supposed to be going to your apartment to hang out with Sango...What are you doing?"

"I thought Sango was asleep...I'm going to hang out with Inuyasha..."

"I thought he was asleep..."

They both laughed silently. "Well have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Don't count on it." He said as he went into their apartment.

Kagome opened the door to Inuyasha's apartment and walked in.

"Honey, I'm home!" Kagome said as she walked in.

Inuyasha walked out of his room. "Shhh, you might wake Miroku."

She laughed. "You don't have to worry about that."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Remember the days when we used to live in the same apartment?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was like...last month."

"It feels weird living with a guy."

"I bet, but I'm right across the hall so anytime you need me, you can get me."

"I need you every second of the day."

"Awww, and I need you every millisecond of the day."

"You couldn't let me win that one could you?"

She walked up to the air hockey table. "Nope. Let's play one round of air hockey."

"You really don't want to get beat so early in the morning."

"I'm a formidable opponent, who's to say I'm gonna' lose?"

"Care to make a wager that you'll win?"

"If I win, you have to answer one question, if you win I'll show you where my tattoo is."

"Deal." Inuyasha readily agreed. She was in a pair of sophees and graphic tee. 'Where is that damn tattoo?'

They played a long game of air hockey before one of them won.

"Yay! I won, I won!" Kagome did a victory dance around the living room.

"Don't be a sore winner."

"Shut up, my question is, what do you think about me?" She looked at him.

"I think you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Not only are you beautiful and smart, but you make the right decisions and you care about everything and everyone. Keh, you didn't need to win in order to get that answer."

"I know." She looked at his rack of dvd's. "Is that what I think it is?" Kagome chose a dvd out of the rack. "Is this my birthday video?"

"Yea, wanna' watch it?"

"Yes, I forgot you guys even recorded it."

Inuyasha whipped out a big blanket and put the dvd into the player. He put his arm around her and began watching the movie.

As they watched the movire, they shared laughs. The scene where Inuyasha asked Kagome out began playing.

"I can't believe I asked you out like that."

"It was sooo cute." She said in a baby voice. "That was the best birthday present I've ever received."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. The dvd went off and he turned off the tv.

"Alright, off to bed."

"Yup, it is fairly early in the morning. I'll see you sometime later on today." Kagome said as she began walking to the door.

He grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think your going? Sleep here tonight."

"No, Sango's gonna' have so much to say if she doesn't see me in my room."

"She's too busy with Miroku, he probably won't even come back tonight."

"No."

"Pleaseeee..." Inuyasha repeated the word over and over again.

"Fine, just stop saying that word. You need to learn not to whine when you don't get your way." She began walking to his room.

When she walked in she admired how cool it was, the walls were all red with pictures of her and him up. His name was written in big black letters in cursive, and he had samurai swords hanging on the wall.

"I'm so tired, I'll see you in the morning." He said as he flipped the lights off.

"...Do you want to know where my tattoos are?" Kagome asked.

"Your gonna' show me?" He asked with a raised eye brow. He flicked the lights back on.

"Sure, why not. I actually have 2."

"Two?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, two."

"One right here." Kagome pointed to her ankle. She lifted down her sock and showed him her tattoo.

_10/15_

The date was inside a star.

"Your birthday?"

"Not just my birthday, but Kenrou's death day." She sighed. "It was pay for one tattoo get another free since the guy that did our tattoos had a liking towards Sango and I. I was a bit iffy about the whole tattoo thing, but Sango persuaded me to do it; I didn't want really want to at first though. I heard that a place where getting a tattoo has less pain is the ankle, so I did it there. That one actually didn't hurt a lot. Guess where the next one is."

"...Your other ankle?"

Kagome smiled. "Nope, right here." She lifted down her shorts a little to show her hip bone. Spelled out on her hip was Inuyasha's name in the neatest cursive he had ever seen. "This one hurt a lot, why is your name so long?" She pulled her shorts back into place.

Inuyasha lightly grabbed the hem of her shorts and lifted it down slightly so he could see the tattoo again. It was beautiful, truly beautiful. The fact that she got his name permanently on her body made him feel warm inside.

"You got my name?" He asked as he ran his finger over it.

"Yup, I did. I'm happy I did it. You better not ever break up with me because I don't know what I'd do with this tattoo if you did."

He pulled her into a kiss. "I wouldn't even think of it."

She kissed his cheek. "Good."

"Where's Sango's tattoo?"

"She actually got a tramp stamp of Miroku's name, and then she got her mothers name on her ankle too."

"Oh."

"Yup, I'll show you the video of her getting her tattoo it is so funny. I had to record it."

"I bet."

"Yea...Ya' know...Tomorrow I was actually thinking of visiting my fathers grave...After I work at the shrine for a couple of hours, I know Momiji and Botan are waiting for their souvenirs and to hear all about my adventures in Australia." Kagome had never been to his grave after he died.

"Really?"

"Yea, can you come with me? I already bought some flowers for it."

"Sure." He knew how hard it must've been for her to make that decision so he'd support her in anyway he could.

"Thanks, I love you."

"And I love you more. College starts in two weeks, our future is really beginning."

"It is." Kagome yawned. "And I'm happy I'm starting it off with you."

Kagome was truly happy. Forget all of the bad things that happened in the past, the future was looking so much brighter now.

* * *

**The End. I love you all.**

[Also, it seems that the story with Inuyasha and Kagome and their son got more votes so I think I'll do that one, but i'll wait until February before I REALLY decide on which story to choose, to see if I get more votes for other stories. Add me to your author alerts and stay tuned for more stories ;)] BTW, I apologize for the jacked up chapter numbers, I miss numbered them and I'm too lazy to change them ^-^.

Hmm..and a Graceful Mistake College Life Story...I will definitely consider it and let everyone know if I'll make the story a sequel. _**What do you guys think about a sequel with college life?**_ Please let me know.

-The idea was suggested by _DemonChild94._

_Thank you everyone_


	30. Sequel?

_Heeeeellllloo, my beautiful little Gracefuls ;) (aka: anyone who's read or reviewed) How are all of you?_ ^-^

* * *

I MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH! ! ! 

You're probably wondering, 'why is she writing us? She's not here to tell us that we're getting a sequel.'...and your right if your thinking that, I'm not. .

-I recently received a review from someone asking to know about the sequel.

To the reviewer: Sadly, when you tried to leave your email in the review, it didn't work :(. It seemed like you really wanted a reply to it and I couldn't NOT respond because that would just be mean ., so here I am...writing this'

Here it is...Que(sp?) the drum roll...I will...probably most likely...maybe...maybe not... make a sequel...That didn't help, did it?

Okay, so I ammmmmm leaning towards doing a sequel, question is. How long is everyone willing to wait for it? My main priority is The Last Dance (another story of mine) right now, I'm nearly done with it though. (I just need to finish writing the last 3 or 4 chapters, before I start uploading to that story again. Whoo, it's almost over :D) Anyways, like stated, that's my goal.

Here's for the sequel. I HATE that when I wrote Graceful Mistake, I didn't know what I was going to write for the chapters and winged it pretty much up until chapter 13-15, not knowing what I'd write next and thus, resulting in

1)Inconsistent updates

2)kind of jumbled writing .

I learned from my mistakes though! After getting my act together, I started writing a planner and blah blah blah, I got more organized. You ever seen Sailor Moon? Yea, I'm even more disorganized than Serena...you don't even want to see my book bag...Anyways, that was off topic.

Even though I haven't started the sequel I am definitely brainstorming. I've got to say, in the sequel, there's going to be some fun things. Inuyasha's birthday (dramaaaaaa! ! ! ), possibly spring break fun, a little college romance, and- I better stop there before I give out ALL of my idea. :)

I definitely want to do a sequel, but I just can't see a proper way of ending it. Like...Graceful Mistake was all about Kagome and her father and abuse...and now...The sequel...Yea, I just can't see an ending, BUT with me there's always a way. I'll figure out some way to end it.

If my readers/reviewers will wait, I'll be done with everything for The Last Dance by August, and if I'm lucky I can start writing the sequel after that, AND THEN start posting the sequel in maybe December or January. Over The summer I'll just brain storm and maybe start drafting out some of the chapters.

I want to update as much as possible with the sequel and as consistently as I can next time :) I'd hate to disappoint y'all with a sloppy sequel.

It's completely wrong of me to keep you guys waiting and waiting (SORRY .) Just know, I'm leaning towards a sequel, and if I have anything to say about it, there _WILL_ be a sequel. But can you guys pretty pretty please with a cherry on top give me until December or January to actually start posting the chapters for it. By then, I'll be settled in with school [Senior Year, whoop whoop], have at least a couple of chapters for the sequel ready, and have a game plan and goal. I know I said I'd have a story or something ready in August, and you guys have every right to call me a filthy dirty liar, but I really have to finish my other story before I continue with G.M. Everyone and their mother knows that I'm one of the slowest people when it comes to writing and that I take an eternity to even start.

I'll put up a couple of random one shots in the mean time though...Not that it matter because you guys are waiting for Graceful mistake...Not some stupid one shots -_-. Sorry, I'm babbling because it's been so long since I've talked to you guys and I missed you! :)

_Long story short: __**Sequel Yes! But It's a heeeeeeeelllllll of a long time a way!**_

-Wait for me ;).

I'm going to post a small chapter here giving you all a heads up (by like a week or so) to brush up on your Graceful Mistake story knowledge, to be prepared for the sequel before I actually post the sequel. Promise you guys will be the first to know.

After I post this chapter you guys won't be hearing from me **UNTIL** the sequel is about to be posted.

Feel free to email me or message me anytime if you have questions, or even leave a review like the nice young lady that left one haha ^-^. I absolutely love talking to my readers!...I swear I'm not a creeper...Is that something a creeper would say?..._I don't bite_...

If you don't see a sequel by like...Mid January...You guys need to start yelling at me because I probably procrastinated and didn't write anything...or I'm in the hospital with a broken finger.

Ta-ta for now my imaginary friends :D

(sorry for the errors. I'm like Santa, I only checked it twice...)


End file.
